


Insatiable

by DeadOnArrivalGirl



Series: Relentless [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Love, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Oh God Yes, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Reader Slut, Reader-Insert, Reader/Dwight/Frank, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, There's A Tag For That, Underage Sex, WTF, reader/everyone - Freeform, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 113,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadOnArrivalGirl/pseuds/DeadOnArrivalGirl
Summary: The Doctor is a mental freak of nature. Able to draw the worst memories from the deepest recesses of your mind to make you hurt as if those old wounds are freshly cut. Forcing you to relive the pain or discomfort is a turn on for him; having endless amounts of control over your old fears and secrets that you thought you'd been freed of by being brought here. There is no freedom here...only pain and now, settle down...it's time for therapy.





	1. Facing The Doctor...and breaking the game

It was like watching a zombie hoard rip apart one of your own, watching him carry her off as she reached out for me. (f/n)’s eyes were tired, as she meekly held out a hand for me but I remained crouched behind the tree as she disappeared into the woods with him.

I felt guilt riddle my belly as I let him make off with her; I knew this feeling too well. I wasn’t a brave person; I was calculated and careful…it made no sense to put myself at risk of being hurt because she got caught!

As soon as the tiny electric arches had stopped snapping across the ground, I ran hard in search of others. I don’t know who else was pulled into this Trial but I had to find them…I knew how The Doctor liked to _experiment_ and knew all too well that we didn’t have much time. Hopefully, for her own sake, he would take his time with her body before messing with her head.

Unlike all the other Killers, he knew how to toy with the inner workings of a person’s mind. He tinkers and plays with your psyche and uses the most harmful pieces of your life to make you relive the pain before his very eyes; adding to it his own pain with his unending shock therapy.

My thoughts went to Claudette and the last Trial she had been trapped in with him. He’d focused on her the entire round and even after we got the gates open, he focused on her completely, never even took a swing at us when we tried to get in his way. When he caught her…he just carried her off into the woods and we didn’t see her until the last few seconds of The Endgame when he deposited her at the hatch and she escaped.

When she came back, she wasn’t the same for a long time; mumbling and whispering to her plants like a mad woman, laughing at random moments and just as quickly, descending into hysterical tears. None of us knew how to help her in the slightest…until Detective Tapp and Bill decided they were going to take her into the woods and they, along with Adam were going to do their best…but they told us to ignore anything we may hear. We ignored her desperate screams for help for a while before David and Jeff went out to see what was going on and when they came back, we had expected the worst…but they hadn’t even touched her.

They told us that she had been tied to a chair and they were just sitting around her talking and she was going absolutely nuclear; screaming and crying as if she was being beaten to death. The last scream we heard seemed to last for hours, then the woods went quiet again. The next time we saw her was when they escorted her back to the campfire for some well-deserved food and rest. She wasn’t talking much but she seemed back to her old self, she seemed a little embarrassed by us asking how she was feeling but we repeatedly told her not to feel like that; it wasn’t her fault.

I think some part of her still holds on to what happened to her but we never brought it up again and I think for Claudette…that’s best. Dwelling on whatever horrible things he did to make her like that were the sort of thing that could break a person permanently.

I ran past three untouched generators before I finally found someone, Laurie was working on one by herself off in the corner and I must have startled her when I ran up because she stood up away from the generator, very ready to run.

“It’s me, it’s me!” I said and she shushed me quickly, her eyes darting around before focusing on me again.

“Feng, keep your voice down!” she said but I just shook my head.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s The Doctor; he’s taken (f/n) somewhere into the woods! What if he does to her what he did to Claudette?!” I ask and she grabs my shoulders, squeezing me tight.

“We couldn’t get his attention off Claudette no matter what we did! What makes you think this will be different? She’s different than us because she keeps changing the rules and they’re targeting her…as awful as this is going to make me sound, we need to take that opportunity she’s giving us and get the hell out of here!” she said and I pushed her arms off of me.

“You’re saying we just leave her to him?!” I was completely dumbfounded. “She’s taken the brunt of every Trial she’s been in and we’ve been able to escape because of her! How in any way is leaving her behind even kind of right?!”

“This whole place isn’t right Feng! We are literally sitting ducks every minute of every day and the fact that they all seem very much obsessed with her every time and not us, is a luxury we cannot waste! This is about survival and if they’re going to focus all their time and energy on her, I’m not going to hang out nearby and wait for my turn to come when she breaks!” Laurie yells when we hear a twig snap and look over to see Detective Tapp fiddling with his badge nearby.

“How long have you been standing there?” I ask.

“Long enough,” he says and lets his badge hang from his neck again before approaching and starts working on the generator without looking up at us.

We just stare before Laurie crouches and starts on it and so do I, feeling singled out now.

“Something I learned before I came here, is that to survive as a team you have to work as a team. Dwight even says we need to survive so that he can survive, to quote someone we all know.” He says and Laurie scoffs. “Leaving one of us behind is never easy, but why risk all our lives for one; right?”

I’m starting to feel more and more downtrodden but he pats my shoulder and I look up from my hands at him, he’s smiling at me knowingly.

“She will hold on, it’s one of the things that makes her a valuable asset to our group. Once we get the gates powered, we can go get her out of trouble. We have one thing the Killers don’t have and can never have.” He says as the generator lights up.

“What’s that?” Laurie asks, standing up.

“Power in Numbers, he can’t get all of us at once and we’ll make sure of that.” He stands up and turns to me, still kneeling by the generator.

“Feng, where’d you see them go?” he asks.

“That way,” I point off into the trees and he starts towards that area but stops and turns around.

“I’ll follow them, Feng do the generators and Laurie find all the totems and put them out. If he’s running NOED then we need to make sure he can’t get it.” he said and started running in the direction I’d pointed. “Once the generators are finished, lets meet at the North gate and we can regroup then go get (f/n).” he says and turns away as I feel the whispers in the back of my head, as does Laurie.

_No One Left Behind_

Bill’s Perk.

My head was in a black, murky daze as I felt my body sway back and forth; I was being carried by someone and I felt as if I was wrapped in a blanket of little buzzing, bumbling bumble bees. I could almost envision their little fuzzy bodies nuzzling up against my skin and I giggled at the silly thought; a blanket of honey bees…funny.

I could still feel Franks hoodie was hanging on my shoulders but most of my body was surrounded by this little swarm of bees.

These thoughts were somewhat interrupted as I was laid down on something that lightly scraped against my exposed rear; wood…something made of aged wood. It prickled against my skin a little and I remained still, not wanting any splinters in my ass or to upset the bees, so I kept my eyes closed. I hear what sounds like a buckle click and I hear a soft chuckle against my belly as someone presses their mouth to my delicate skin.

“Sweet dreams?” He asks and the sound of his voice makes my tired eyes spring open with fright, all sleepiness gone.

I remember now! The Doctor had lulled me to sleep and carried me off! I looked around me frantically, starting to sit up but a solid push inside me forced me to lay flat again; wincing in pain.

“Ah, ah. Stay still, remember you’ve got a foreign object stuck in you; two, if I’m not mistaken and you need them to be removed or you could cause a rupture and become very sick. I would say die but there’s no such thing here.” He lectures easily and I look down at his blackened hands to see one holds a sharp, glimmering scalpel and I jerk my legs together.

I can’t form words as fear makes me recede deeper into my helpless prey persona; I’d managed at least a little fight or attitude with the other Killers…why was I so damn terrified right now!? It was as if the fear I’d been holding back so I could fight was set loose in my body and I couldn’t manage so much as a ‘fuck you’! Instead, I let out the tiniest of frightened whines, prompting him to rub his empty hand over my belly, causing that same relaxing buzzing sensation.

Oh, those weren’t bees I was feeling…it was his hands. That sensation was over every inch of my body for a while, meaning he’d been rubbing my body all over! I didn’t even want to think of the things he did while I hadn’t been aware of him.

“Don’t be scared, I’m going to start with the easier one. Fortunately for you, the human stomach isn’t as well protected by the ribs, it is slightly exposed at the base of your ribcage so it should be relatively easy to remove that one.” He lowers his hand down towards the small mound of flesh before my vagina and rubs it tenderly, sending conflicting tingles up my body and making my stomach twist. “This one however, is going to be tricky. It seems to have lodged itself deep inside your cervix which isn’t an easy task. I think someone has some seriously sharp aim and knew exactly where they wanted to put it.” He laughs as he presses onto that mound and I feel as if I’m about to pass out.

I can feel it slightly press against his fingers through my skin and I started envisioning that scene from ‘Alien’ when the Xenomorph bursts from someone’s body!

He said my cervix…if I’m remembering anatomy well…you’re not SUPPOSED to be able to penetrate that, it’s not even normal to _poke_ it during normal sex!!! I recall how massive the branch was as it pushed itself up into me so…that meant it was wedged up into my vagina, through the cervix and likely rested inside my uterus…how in the actual hell did my body heal around all that?!

I kept my legs squeezed together, ignoring the discomfort it caused inside me but he lightly pressed his thumb down the small dip between my outer lips and touched my clit, sending the tiniest of volts up into me, forcing me to lay back and open my legs slightly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t have to do any cutting down there. Last thing I would want is to mess with the only thing you know how to use yourself for.” He cackles at me as I cover my reddening face and he lightly taps my belly button. “A few quick cuts, some stitches and you’ll be back at the buffet table and your ex-boyfriends’ buddies house in no time.” He teases and I pinch my eyes shut tight as I feel that gross memory slither up my spine. How does he know about that?!

I felt him pull away from my clit and start running that wet thumb up and down my belly in a straight line, making me tremble and twitch involuntarily as he did so. I heard the softest of rustles to my left and peeked through my fingers, spying Detective Tapp crouching in the tall grass nearby!

I felt the tears in my eyes continue to pour as I tried my best to plead to him with my eyes. He held up a finger to shush me and started creeping away, not without looking at me with pain in his eyes first.

_He doesn’t want to leave me like this, he was a good cop in the movies and he still is now._

I wanted to cry out for him but I resisted, knowing that there was nothing he could do right now. I wanted so badly to get up and run like there was no tomorrow but…I couldn’t barely stand in the state I was in. Even if Detective Tapp managed to get me up, there was no way I could get away with how I was right now.

I began to tease the idea; maybe he actually _is_ going to help me then let me go?

I shivered as I felt tiny little shocks dance across my belly as he moved his hand away again and I watched him bring the silver blade to the base of my ribcage.

I clenched my hands over my mouth hard just as he pulled the blade away and I trembled horribly…I had to be put out when I got my wisdom teeth out because I was so scared…what was about to happen to me was full blown surgery without any sort of sedative…there is no sleeping my way through this hell on my own!

“I don’t need you jerking around and causing me to hurt you, you’ll start to think this is _my_ fault.” He giggles then I hear another metal buckle clip and I raised my head slightly, causing minimal pain in my belly.

I saw him undo the belt around his hips and I started trying to push myself away with my legs, pressing against his hip with my feet but he just grabbed my ankle and pulled me forward. The rapid tug raised the hoodie off my butt and lower back, scrapping the wood against my skin and I didn’t even fear the splinters anymore.

I was not about to let him put his monster cock anywhere near me!! I saw the size of that fucking thing from his bulge and am utterly terrified! I’d rather set myself on fire then swim in a lake of gasoline!

He grabbed my wrists again and I cringed, expecting to be hit or pushed or stabbed but when no such strike came, I dared to open one eye and he was just staring at me.

“Don’t make me _have_ to hurt you.” He warned stoically and I nodded, honestly more scared of his calm demeanor than anything else.

He pulled my arms down to rest at my sides and wrapped a loop around one wrist then tied it around my other wrist and pulled his belt taught. I tried to move my arms but he stepped between my legs and forced them apart, preventing me from moving the belt from my rear end at all.

“Be still, this will hurt only a little.” He says but his menacing chuckle that followed made me firmly believe otherwise.

He brought the blade of the scalpel against my skin again and this time made a cut into the flesh ever so slightly, I could feel it burn as the air met the blood and tissue under my skin. He pulled back again and continued to lengthen the cut until there must have been a slit in my belly ten inches wide.

I shivered as I felt him use two fingers to push into the new opening and scissor them out, spreading me open in the sickest way. I felt my wrists aching as the belt dug into my skin but more so from me clenching my fists so hard to keep from moving. I wanted to vomit with how I could feel his fingers gingerly caressing the soft, gooey flesh that encased my stomach and his wrist slightly rubbed against my floating ribs.

Then I felt his hand touch something pulsing rapidly with in my chest and I gagged audibly, bringing an ill-fitting hum to his chest.

“What a lovely little heart, you’d never guess it was literally ripped out of you yesterday.” He mocked and I recalled vividly how Frank had ripped me open and dug into my heart as if it was candy.

What sickened me more was how enticing that image was now; the thought of him holding my still beating heart in his hand and him biting into it. The way he licked my blood from his lips as if it was syrup and his eyes boring into me as if he knew how hot he looked just then.

“What kind of dirty things are fluttering around in that head of yours?” I heard the Doctor say and I looked up at him, seeing him licking the blood from his fingers and spreading it over his exposed teeth. He laughed as he lightly pressed his hips against my spread thighs and I shook, feeling his hard groin press against me with only his pants keeping us apart.

I just shook my head and hummed my disagreement but he laughed again; digging his hands back into my body and I winced as I felt _things_ moving around in his palms.

“You must be thinking of something you like because you are leaking your warmth all over my pants right now.” He mocked and I felt utter humiliation make me turn my head away, bringing another taunting laughter from him. Does he ever stop fucking laughing?!!

“I am not!” I said when I felt him cut into something inside me and I fell dead still, of course, causing him to laugh again.

“Good, stay still doll and this should be over fairly quickly.” He says as I feel him use his fingers again to spread open something within me and I feel my skin slightly tear at the start of his cut, making me groan from the back of my throat. “Sorry, my hands are a little big for this kind of thing. The stomach is about 12 inches long so I think my incision was a tad short.” He says, not sounding the least bit apologetic as I hear something in his hands make a squishy suction cup sound and I feel whatever the mass in my belly was leave me and I raise my heavy head to look.

He holds the black branch that had impaled me during my Sacrifice in his hands. He eyes it carefully, seeming to forget that he opened me up to fucking get that!!!

“Interesting, you actually pulled a piece of The Entity back here with you. I wonder how you managed that.” He ponders allowed and I grind my teeth, feeling my frustration beginning to boil within my butchered belly.

“It…pushed into…me.” I manage weakly and his eyes came to me, showing his interest. “I’ll…tell you more…just…close it! Please!” I fought against that plea but I just wanted to be fixed already and he nodded.

He reached down and produced a curved needle with a heavy black thread in it. I felt every tiny prick as it stabbed through my tender flesh and slowly but surely, he sutured my stomach closed.

“Keep talking, I’ve never had the pleasure of experiencing your Sacrifices firsthand. What do you all remember?” he asks me and I shake my head a little, still speaking through my teeth; fighting through the pain.

“They don’t…remember…” I hissed out as I felt him pull the thread taught, causing a biting sting inside.

I feel him pull the thread until it just breaks and he starts suturing my outer wall with the same needle. I’m unable to help but feel like I’m forgetting something but I don’t dare say. He’s almost done and I can start moving a little easier shortly.

“So, none of the other Survivors recall their Sacrifices…yet you seem to remember yours in lurid detail?” His voice is uncomfortably warm sounding and I hate that I think about it that way.

Monsters like him aren’t supposed to be seen or heard as warm, charming or attractive in any way, shape or form! They’re supposed to be obvious and easy to avoid!!! Supposed to be…but that doesn’t mean they are. Handsome, charming or normal looking serial killers were always the most successful in their ventures…so I guess in some way, these freaks had to have something appealing about them.

WHAT AM I THINKING?! There’s nothing attractive about any of these fucking monsters at all! What is wrong with me?!

“Bastard…” I mutter but as he finishes his suture on my belly, I instantly regret my words as he viciously grabs my hips and turns me over; almost rolling me right off the crate. “Ah!” I cry, feeling the wood scrape and press against my stitches.

“Bastard?! I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet,” he says and he pushes my thighs apart, making me jerk them back together in response.

“Please…I take it back, I’m…I’m sorry! Please just let me go!” I cry frantically, but he pries my legs apart and holds them that way; forcing me to just sit there with my most sensitive spots exposed to his hungry eyes and taunting laughter.

“You seem to have forgotten, there’s one more ‘object’ inside of you and it would be riskier for me to try and operate on you to remove it…when I can just take it out.” He says easily and starts using his thumb to massage my swollen clit, ‘oohing’ at the spectacle I seem to provide.

I can feel the tiniest hum of electricity in his hand and it’s buzzing into my clit like a vibrator. I bite my lip to stop the sound swearing to come out if I don’t stop it! I resist the urge to moan at the delightful buzzing he’s causing in my lower belly and I force as much vitriol as I can muster to my mouth.

“_Just_ take it out?! What the hell do you mean by that?! Take it out how?!” I yell, hoping that my yell would hide the desperate need to make some kind of sound _for_ him and not _at_ him!

“The same way it went in…we just need to prepare you for it a little more.” He warns again as he inserts two fingers into my hole and I shake as he prods over my G-spot, dulling and numbing the sensation of something unwelcome still being jammed into my cervix.

“Augh…ahhh.” I sigh as he teases that spot and I feel my hips relax a little, making me feel even more guilty.

Why did this still feel so good? Why was I allowing myself to give into this feeling?! I could feel my mind starting to fill with mist and I was salivating like I was just _dying_ for this stimulation, despite every cell in my body telling me to resist!

He then spread my hole wider and inserted two more fingers, bringing the total up to four and my hole began to ache as it was stretched out beyond what I was used to!

“Please…take them out…that hurts!” I tried but his laughter sent another dark shiver up my spine.

_What is he going to do now?! _My thoughts screamed excitedly; the anticipation may kill me before he does!

“You and I both know you don’t want that. In fact, I think you’re about ready for a little bit…” He starts when I feel him push his four fingers together against his thumb and push into my hole, making me quiver and cry as I feel myself stretch out to meet this new invader! “…more.” He says just as his knuckles finally push through my entrance completely, finally giving my tormented hole some relief as it closed a little around his wrist.

That sensation making my scarring belly do flips inside as he laughs and lightly rubs the outside of my hole with his other hand. My body is shaking as I feel myself being stretched to meet the size of his hand and for some unfathomable reason, I feel my lips crease into a smile as the sensation it causes is divinely horrible and yet I am absolutely riveted by it!

“Look at how eager you are, you just wrapped around my hand so fast. Your own body can’t even help you hide the truth.” He taunts and pushes in further.

His forearm pushes into me, once again stretching my hole all the way around it until he’s almost halfway inside. If he keeps going, he’ll bottom out…or his elbow will touch me. I wasn’t sure which would occur first but I wasn’t going to find out right now; I felt his hand open up and my panic renewed itself in a flash of fright and apprehension.

“AHH! No! Please, don’t do that!” I tried as I felt my deepest inner walls, typically pressed together, open up and I felt air seep into my entrance-how exactly, I wasn’t sure but it felt deliciously naughty.

“You want that thing to stay inside? You aren’t even trying to hide what a slut you are anymore.” He mocks and I feel my face darken with shame.

“That’s not…No, that isn’t want I meant!” I stuttered when I felt something inside me begin to tug and I knew now what he was doing. “NO WAIT, PLEASE NO! DON’T DO IT LIKE THAT!!! PLEASE!!!” I begged but he suddenly jerked his arm out of me, taking the branch with him and I couldn’t hear anything, I couldn’t feel anything or see anything…if only for a split second.

I screeched so hard, I tasted blood in the back of my throat and I felt where pieces of my daintiest flesh inside had been torn, ripped and cut from him cleaving the lodged branch out of me through my vagina and I felt tears trickling off my chin as I sobbed.

Every sob made me press onto the stitches again and I couldn’t stop crying as I felt blood pouring out of my hole, a steady trickle that made tiny splattering sounds as it puddles at his feet.

“Oops, not what I meant when I said you were leaking on me.” He mocks and I hear him toss the branch away, not moving from his spot between my legs.

I can’t raise my head anymore; I don’t want to ever again. The deepest part of me is burning as blood pours out of that hole, I can feel that my cervix is all but tatters of bloody flesh and slippery mucus. I tried moving my legs to get some kind of foot hold but I ended up causing more pain with the movements and I whined like a tiny wounded shrew.

He lets out a dark sigh before I feel his hips press against my butt as he leans over my back.

_Please…no more…I can’t…take…anymore._

I want to say the words but I’m stopped by his hand grabbing the hair on the back of my head and raising me up, bending my back and shoulders uncomfortably as he forces me up. This position continues to sap what little energy I have left out of me and I’m left panting like a dog, my mouth open and tongue hanging out. His other hand suddenly moves in and presses two of his blackened fingers into my mouth and seems to try and pinch my tongue.

His fingers taste like ashes and a small zing shoots up into my tongue every few seconds. I wasn’t sure if he was doing that on purpose or if he was unable to control that, but after a moment or two of his fingers prodding into my mouth, my tongue began to caress and slicken them up. My saliva dripping off my bottom lip and down my chin, making me feel a little itchy.

“Smart little thing, keep going.” He hums, creating a strangely pleasing vibration against my back through his chest and I use my tongue to lure his fingers further into my mouth until they’re almost at the back of my throat.

Without warning, he pushes his fingers into the back of my throat, scraping against my vocal cords with his fingernails and I gag harshly but he doesn’t take his fingers out. I keep gagging and he almost seems to push them further in.

“Don’t stop!” he commands and I really don’t see where he thinks I have a choice in this.

His fingers press against my uvula and I feel my belly jerk and convulse as it pushes what little was left within up and out of me. He pulled his fingers to the edge of my lips and allowed me to dry heave onto his fingers.

“That’s it, that’s it!” he encouraged and I felt my body kick and heave as something burning expelled from my throat and it ran over his fingers, making me shake uncontrollably as my tongue and throat burned.

“What is it with you fuckers and vomit?!” I croaked and he just laughed, taking his fingers from my sight and leaving me to lay under him as he stood up and away from me again.

“You can blame Adiris for that, she opened up a whole new world to us.” He said gleefully.

I felt him press against my left butt cheek and as he pushed it, I felt something inside my still burning hole build up and I clenched my thighs closed again, not wanting to do what he was unintentionally about to cause. That act in itself squished a little more blood out of me and I felt disgusting.

“Don’t start with that again, open your legs.” He ordered sternly and I reluctantly started spreading them out when he abruptly grabbed my left leg and lifted it up onto the crate. He forced that build up inside me to escape in the form of what sounded like a loud, wet, fart; even though I knew it was just air that had gotten into my hole while he’d been stretching me out. The escaping air caused the blood to bubble and sputter; creating a very uncomfortable itching sensation between my legs.

He started laughing and shook that cheek in his hand to push the rest of the air out and I felt an unwelcome stimulation from the act and a depraved sort of joy in that naughty sound coming from me. I felt the lean body party jiggle in his grasp and he hummed his enjoyment; making me feel strangely praised.

“You still try to hide it even though you know exactly what you’re doing here.” He says and presses his fingers, previously in my mouth against my anus and I jerk at both the unexpected touch and how cold the moisture on his fingers had become.

“What?! I don’t understand what you keep talking about?!” I whimper as he rims my unused hole and laughs as I jerk and struggle to get away but my efforts mean nothing.

“You don’t think it’s strange that as soon as you got here, you zeroed in on someone as a potential mate? Seeming bewitched by them and wanting to take them for your very own?” he asked me and I recalled how I thought about Dwight right away, how I mistook his attempts to help me during the Trial as reasons to press closer against him and bring him closer to me.

“What, you don’t know that!” I argue but my voice is stolen as he pushes one of his two fingers into my tight hole and I hold my tongue.

“Oh yes I do…and so do you, otherwise you wouldn’t be arguing right now. You even fed into Frank’s dirty little mind games and got him so into it that now the poor kid thinks he’s in love with you.” He says, pushing that finger further into me.

“Damn you, stop it! None of that is true!!!” I struggle but a numb warmth begins in the tips of my fingers and I stop, fearing the loss of circulation to my hands.

“So, I’m lying then? You think the good doctor is lying to you right now?” he asks, pulling his finger out and pressing it against his second digit, once again rimming my puckering hole.

“Yes, that’s all you’re doing! You want to talk mind games? What do you call this?!” I snap, thinking I’ve got him but I can’t recall the last thing here that’s been any sort of easy.

“I call this…proving my point. You’re not fighting me as hard; you’re not doing anything to try and really stop me…because you know you want me to use you just like Jefferey did, just like Frank did…but I doubt you’ll be standing once _I’m_ through with you. I tend to have that effect on people.” I feel a charge build up in his fingers against my ass and I cringe, fearing what he was about to do and knowing that one thing was for sure…there was **nothing** I could do to stop him.

He let another merciless shock zap through my body and I screamed and went limp as my body involuntarily jerked and twitched as he pushed his two fingers into my asshole, spreading them out and opening the much less prepared hole for it.

“OUCH!!! Please stop doing that!!! I can’t do this!!! Please, I’ll say whatever you want me to but please take those out of me!!!” More spit drips from my lips in my desperate pleas.

“Oh please, the only thing around here that easy, is you.” He jeers and hooks his fingers inside me before jerking his fingers back and forth inside me, bringing a strange and uncomfortable slickness to my insides.

He pulls out surprisingly, then I feel a small breath of wind against my ass as he kneels down. I feel my cheeks spread out and a wet muscle presses into the hole, sending gross tingles up my back!

“FUCKING- AHHHH! NO!!!! GET OUT OF ME!!! DAMN IT, TAKE IT OUT!!” I shriek loudly as his tongue slithers around inside my ass and I can’t help but consider the last time I went to the bathroom before being dragged away by Frank.

I felt him press his stretched-out mouth against my hole and felt a gross sucking sensation make a terribly loud popping sound as he pulled away. I dared to raise my head and look behind me as his tongue ran over his still bloody teeth and he laughed as he kept my ass cheeks spread apart.

“For a dirty little slut, you keep surprisingly clean down here.” He says and I feel my skin crawl with spider legs.

I hear what sounds like a zipper and I fall still as I can feel the touch of his head at my ass.

_No…not there…please!_

He pushes the head through and I squeak and cry as he pushes himself almost all the way into my ass with one thrust. By his second, I feel his pants press against my butt and I’m completely filled as he defiles my ass, tenderly caressing my hips with his thumbs in contrast.

“So tight…” he hisses as he pulls himself out then thrusts back into me with a loud clap sound and I squeak as I feel a heat pooling in the pit of my belly.

He doesn’t wait for me to adjust as he begins violently thrusting into me, ignoring the whines and cries I’m letting out; unable to fight how much it hurts as I’m stretched too fast and too far over and over again with every vicious thrust.

I’m also drowning in my own guilt as the heat in my belly begins to overflow and spread, at first, I feel as if I must have popped the stitches and am bleeding internally but I know this fire well by now. The inferno spreads through me and soon I can’t suppress my needy moans as my body calls for more of this new form of stiff abuse.

“It…it hurts…please!” I try weakly but he laughs and harshens his pace, I can feel my eyes starting to roll into the back of my head.

“Lying slut!” he says as his thrusts become erratic and unbearable. “Tell me the truth, now!” he orders, grabbing the hair on the back of my head and forcing my back to arch again and I feel twists of pain in my lower back as I stretch to meet this new requirement. “Tell me how you really feel, you know you want to. Why fight it anymore? Let go,” He insists and I dig my teeth into my lower lip before my resolve dissipates.

“It’s good…I feel…so good!” I gasp as he pulls my head back farther, making the muscles in my neck ache and his laughter is only muddled by the sound of electricity buzzing against my scalp.

“I could have sworn you just said you feel good right now…say again, a little louder?” he asks and I can barely breathe, my voice coming out in a nasally, choking sound from the stretching my neck is forced through.

“It feels so good!! Ugh, it’s so fucking good!!! Ahh!” I cry out and he releases my hair, the (h/c) locks falling to hide me from the shame I may just drown in if I keep this up.

He unexpectedly delivers a loud slap to my ass and I feel sparks dance across the flesh as he also releases another charge of electricity with the strike. I shake my head, still in some way trying to fight the words he was forcing out of me but the sensations I was feeling, the pleasure filling me like a cold glass being filled with boiling water was pulling me further into the reality that I had been in complete denial of.

He was right…I absolutely loved everything that was happening to me! I could blame what Jefferey gave me before as much as I wanted but there was no pretending. If the others hadn’t saved me then…I would have let him do whatever he wanted to me! That stuff may have helped me warm up to the idea but inside…this was all I wanted, to be the object of everyone’s affection and desires! To be wanted endlessly and sought after relentlessly!

I pulled my feet up and tucked them against his hips, making it less painful on my stitched-up stomach with each thrust of his, he gladly obliged the new position.

“Giving up already?” he teases but I just sigh heavily as sweet bliss drenches my body with every drop of sweat.

“I…can’t help it! It’s too good! I wanna cum!!! Please give me more!!” I beg, partially shocked at what I’m saying but also at a loss for how much of my brain has turned to mush just by getting fucked up the ass like this.

I was completely blind to the pain in my vagina and belly as he delivered another hard slap to my ass and more of those delicious shocks flitted over my fond skin.

“Are you starting to accept the truth now? You are nothing more than a pathetic little whore, dominated by her own desires. The only way you can satiate that need to protect your friends and feed that dirty little whisper inside you, is to feed yourself to the nearest monster willing to take a bite out of you!” he says and I’m brought back to Frank mentioning how he was the wolf to my Bambi and how delighted he was to take a bite.

So, if I was a fragile little deer, that meant all the other Killers were some form of predator. Frank was my wolf…so Dr. Carter must be a taxidermist. My brain began perverting that spitfire thought; the idea becoming more and more desirable the longer I thought about it.

He would catch me, cut me open and stuff me full of whatever he saw fit to. He would then stitch me up and use me like a dirty ragdoll! Fucking me into oblivion as my soul remained rooted to the body long since preserved and kept for his pleasure…but I felt every touch, every thrust and every slap!

“Yes, use me up until there’s nothing left of me!! I’m your little doll, you can do whatever you want with me!! UGGHHH!” I begged as my orgasm hit me like a punch and I felt absolute pitiful, hateful and delectable joy shoot up through my body and I clenched over him, forcing his passes to slow.

“Hey, who said you could cum first?” he squeezed my hips tight and dragged me off the crate, scratching my breasts over the worn-out wood and forcing me to stand up in front of him, his cock still inside me.

I felt his hands grip the belt and my fingers caught flame as he freed them from their hold and circulation was restored. I bit into my bottom lip as he continued pounding the hell out of me, now forcing me to stand which was more of a task than I thought it was. I had to reach back and grab his wrists to keep myself stable.

I started feeling something inside me tighten…closed would be a more accurate description. I remembered how serious my inner wounds had been moments ago and then it clicked.

“It’s closing…” I whimpered and he squeezed me close against his chest, almost pushing the air out of my body as he did.

“Ooh, you sure heal quickly.” his thrusts suddenly picked up again as I felt him swell within me and I bit my lower lip, feeling him whisper against my neck. “Say my name, I know you know it.”

“But…I don’t know your name!” I tried; my brain was desperately searching for that name…but I’ve never heard anything to call him beyond Doctor…I don’t think.

“Yes, you do, ask your whispers…they’ll tell you everything you want to know.” He hisses.

“H-OW!!?” My question is cut off by him digging his bloody teeth into my neck, causing fresh blood to trickle down my left breast.

_What’s his name?! Please, what is his fucking name?! Tell me!!!_

I will inside my head when I felt something inside my brain pop…as if some lesion had burst within my skull and was coating my brain in black tar.

“Ohhhhuhhhh…FUCK!” I moaned as I felt the oil slick spread further into my eyes then on my tongue as I steadied my feet into the dirt and began jerking my hips to meet his thrusts, making him groan into my shoulder. “Carter, fuck me Dr. Carter!! Please fill me up like the dirty slut I am!!!” I begged loudly, my voice bouncing off the trees.

He wrapped an arm around my belly and another grasped my right breast when I felt him burst inside me, filling me with his seed but then something erupted against my breast and belly and I screamed. He was shocking me!! Emptying his seed into me just wasn’t enough and humiliating me to the point of insanity wasn’t even close; he had to shock some sense into me! Make my whole body feel like a sparking wire and if we were too close to the tall grass, we may set this forest on fucking fire!!

I felt as if my teeth would crack when they smashed together and joules were dumped into my body, burning my veins and stinging my organs. Those honey bees I’d felt before had become swarming killer bees and I was being stung over every inch of my skin, the catalysts being on my breast and wrapped around my belly!

I felt something hot start pouring down my leg as the shock cost me full control of every ounce of bodily function, forcing a dark and maniacal laughter from behind me and finally bringing the shock to a stop. He let me go and I fell face first into the dirt, groaning and gasping for air as my body worked the electricity out of my system…and he stroked his still hard shaft, admiring his work.

“Dirty whore can’t hold it in long enough to let me finish first.” He jeered and I struggled to get back up.

I tried once but fell to my knees again when my ankles gave. I looked directly down and could see what a mess I was right now. The stitches had almost completely fallen off of my wound as it had healed up too, the blood, cum and piss on my legs was itchy and uncomfortable. I felt a warm tightness around my belly and my breast, looking down I can see the blackened skin in the shape of his arm and hand. The marks showed that his shock has burned me terribly, my flesh didn’t burn off it just turned black and solid! My mind was in absolute shambles and I couldn’t stop this wicked laughter I had in my chest as it drove me to get the fuck up!

I stood up and grabbed one of the white tresses of his lab coat, seeming to confuse the man as I pulled him closer and reached up to his head, lightly tugging on his head gear. It was his turn to jerk away as I moved one of the clamps out of place but my hand against his chin kept him still.

“Hush…I want a kiss.” I say coyly and push the remaining clamps from his lips and allow the abused flesh to return to its normal place and with that I reach for the wires on his eyes but I stall; I’m not sure how to remove that.

He catches on and smirks at me, sending a chill up my back. How was that as charming as it was, with his wires removed, he was free to blink at me a few times and I was rather shocked to see that he was handsome without the clamps in place. His eyes were still horribly menacing to look at but his lips were full and he had a flat nose with a wide jawline but that didn’t detract from his looks whatsoever. He was by all intents and purposes attractive but I guess he enjoyed striking fear into people, hard to fear something one would consider fucking.

I guess he caught me staring because he grabbed me around my back and pulled me close and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled myself up and took the kiss that I asked for. His mouth tasted bitter at first but the more I tasted him, the more I realized that it was me I was tasting on his tongue. He himself was a strangely warm and welcome flavor, similar to what I could only describe as a whiskey; one that I was quickly becoming drunk on.

He laid me down on the crate again and pushed his still raging cock into my still throbbing pussy and laughed as he felt the dark squelch of leftover blood within and he chuckled as it caused a jolt of pain up into my body that made me shiver. His cock was MASSIVE in every sense of the word! I wasn’t even sure if this was physically possible on a human being back home so I just had to throw a guess that he was definitely in the double digits as far as inches. I wasn’t even going to throw numbers out there…no point.

I’m actually sure that if I had been completely healed…him sheathing himself into me this way would not have even been possible!

“Not quite healed yet…but I don’t mind if you don’t.” he says, actually waiting for me to answer but he already knew what my response was at this point.

“Fucking ruin me, Dr. Carter.” I said easily, feeling my lips stretch into a smile and he captures me in another hard kiss as his hips pick up again.

The hoodie is pushed up to the middle of my back and I’m covered in dark red scrapes and growing bruises from his violent thrusts. Every moan and every cry are meager and pathetic, drawing more wicked laughter from this mad doctor but feeling him absolutely destroy my already ruined body was a feeling I never thought I’d experience or dare to crave.

“Come on, Carter! Fuck me till I can’t see straight!! Treat me like the whore you know I am!” I plead as my bliss starts to blind me once again, feeling him brutally passing over my G-spot over and over. I feel a jolt in my body as I feel his end nearing so I decided to pull something I’ve yet to be denied. “Carter…say my name…I wanna hear you call me by my name. Please?” I ask, casting him my best bedroom eyes and he pulls me to him by the back of my neck, biting my lower lip to open my mouth and he steals another kiss from me before digging his fingers into my thighs and I feel that electric shock building up and this time I’m ready to take it.

“(f/n), fucking (f/n)!” he growls intensely and it’s as if the lightning in his eyes explodes as he closes them and digs his face into my shoulder and I cling to him like a wet cat as my thighs tremble with every little muscles spasm and jolt as I’m once again filled with volts and cum.

“OH, MY FUCKING GOD!!!!” I scream as I fall back and he keeps his arms around my back, letting me hang in his grasp for a moment as my orgasm works through my body as slow as the shock does; making it last so deliciously long.

I’m lying in his arms, muttering nonsense and slightly foaming at the mouth from the shock, when I hear the last generator pop and the alarm sounds; waking me from my dick drunk trance. Everything that I just did and said…was my doing but not…at the same time. I shook my head as a look of surprise flashed in his glowing eyes and I started laughing, feeling that same wicked cackle drawing up from my fully healed up belly.

He realized the truth and glared down at me; he wasted all his time fucking me and now the doors were open.

He grabbed me around my neck and threw me onto the ground, I heard him fumble slightly to put his cock away. On my hands and knees, I managed to pull the hoodie back over my shoulders and cover my body but I only got the zipper half way up when he dug his boot into my back, flattening me like a bug.

“You little tramp!” He starts but now I’m the one that can’t stop laughing.

“Don’t even, you had just as much fun as I did…_Doctor Carter_.” I sneered and he dug his fingers into the sides of my head and let another powerful shock ripple through my brain, pressing my head into the ground and shouting at me.

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA! YOU THINK YOU’RE SAVING THE OTHERS BY MARTYRING YOURSELF THIS WAY?! YOU’RE LITTLE HERO COMPLEX IS EXACTLY WHAT GOT YOU INTO THIS!”

“HERMAN, SHUT UP!!!” Trapper suddenly appeared and tore the man off of me as I laid in the grass, feeling the sides of my head sizzling and the inside of my eyes felt like they had been burned. Opening my eyes, my vision was speckled with white blurs and I knew that his shock had burned my corneas as well as other parts of me.

I was brutally marked and scarred from this encounter…what was I going to tell the others? Dwight and Frank would no doubt have something to say...they would understand though…right? I honestly began to fear that after the horrible things that happened here and the damage, would they forgive me for willingly participating?

What if this was the real reason I was brought here?! Am I just supposed to be a fucking whore for all the Killers to do as they pleased?!! Frank was different, all the way around but it seemed like every Killer wanted a piece of me and every time…I would help them take it!

“GET OFF OF ME EVAN!” he yelled and shook the man off of him, glaring daggers at the masked monster.

“She’s not wrong though,” I hear a voice from nowhere and watch as Herman takes a wild swing at the air, hitting nothing. “Don’t start throwing punches when you know damn well, she _is_ right. You had the upper hand to start but she pulled you into it and wasted your time.”

Oh my God! Does that mean they’ve been watching everything happen?!!! They heard me say all those things, they saw me smile and beg for him to ruin me?!!!

“How about you say that to my face?” he says a little calmer now but then out of nothing The Wraith appears before him and he’s sporting a small smile.

“I just did.”

“Phil, stop it.” Evan says then casts an ugly glare my way on the ground. “She used up all your time and you played right into her…literally.” He said blandly then I heard screaming from across the map, followed by loud hacking laughter and my blood ran cold.

The Clown?! Are all the Killers here?! Why?!!!

“Sounds like Jefferey’s helping with the cleanup, this Trial was such a disaster.” Phillip sighs, seeming genuinely annoyed.

“Well, it’s all thanks to this one;” I feel a boot dig into my side and flip me over onto my back. “She’s thrown this whole place out of whack and now _we_ have to clean it up.”

I tried to get myself up but as I struggle to stand Evan steps over to me and kneels down in front of me. I looked up at him, glaring daggers up at him from flat on my back.

“Why aren’t you dead?” he asked bluntly and I just scoffed, lowering my head back down.

“You expect me to know? From what I know…it’s one of my Perks.” I say quietly and am suddenly grabbed by the hair on the top of my head and raised up off the ground. “Gee, you think a guy would be gentler with me after I just got Sacrificed and fucking raped!”

“I wouldn’t call what just happened rape,” I hear Phillip chime in.

Evan stops and shakes me a little, popping a few strands of hair out of my head. “You _remember_ being Sacrificed?”

“Kinda hard to forget getting a bramble shoved in your cervix, though I guess it’s another little thing that makes me a fucking anomaly in a place where anomalies are supposed to be normal!” I say, hiding the ache in my voice from how he’s holding me like a bunny being held by their ears.

“You absolute, incomparable moron! You interrupted the Sacrifice?!” he yells and I yell right back, feeling my own rage boiling in my belly.

“You’re damn right I did! Why the fuck would I just sit back and relax while I’m getting tortured!!? You might be fine with being The Entity’s favorite little drummer boy but I am not going to follow anyone else’s rules but my own! I’ll do what I want, when I want, with who I want! Just because you’re the first Killer to _not_ piss The Entity off, doesn’t mean I have to do whatever you say!” I scream and he moves his hand from my hair to my neck and starts shaking me, my feet kicking out, trying to land one shot but I can’t seem to reach!

“How do _you_ know I’m the first one? Did Frank let something slip during pillow talk?” he growled and I just stared, suddenly lost on myself.

I have…no idea where that came from! Why did I say that? My confusion was evident, I didn’t try to hide it because I can’t seem to grasp the source of that comment when I looked up at him; the realization dawning on me.

“The whispers…told me.” I say quietly and he slightly tightens his hold on my throat, making me squeak as his head tilts at me before holding me up higher off the ground.

“I’ve got a question for you, why are you so determined to return to your world? Your boyfriend tried to kill you, you’re stuck at a dead-end job and your parents are rotting in the ground because of you doing whatever you want!” He brings me close enough to smell his musky breath; iron...like blood!

“I didn’t kill my parents!!!” I screamed, I’m too close now to get any sort of shot in and my arms are weak from the slow return of my blood to the tired limbs.

“You might as well have, I’ll bet they are so proud of their slut of a daughter! You can’t keep your legs closed for more than a few minutes and now the ones you want to protect are going to pay the price for it!”

He suddenly throws me over his shoulder and I fight and struggle as best I can but it doesn’t seem to faze him at all.

_Iron Grasp._

“Phillip, go finish off the others. This has gone on long enough, just get them out of here and we’ll try this again tomorrow.” He says and Phillip disappears into the air with a ring of his bell.

I keep struggling and my head is in a flurry, my fight returning with my blood. What am I going to do?! We’re all going to be sacrificed at this point and there’s nothing I can do about it!

I feel myself lift up slightly and then I’m thrown back, the rusty meat hook impaling my shoulder. Evan stood in front of me, his eyes trailing up and down my bruised and battered body and I could see it; he played _differently_ than other Killers.

There was no seduction or meager prey giving into his desires…he enjoyed the hunt, the calm waiting for your prey to seal its own fate by walking right into your trap, the rush of closing in on them as their panic rose with every step. He enjoyed the fight that lead to the inevitable payoff. He liked watching his prey squirm and wiggle against him, relishing in their refusal, denial and the sliver of hope that he will snatch away.

In my desperation, I reached out with my legs and wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling him in and tightening them around his neck, closing my arms around his head. I gasped and squeezed tighter as he started pushing against my belly, trying to get me off of him.

“What the hell?! Let go you damn leech!” he says as he continues pushing but I refuse to let go.

I even use the hook in my shoulder as leverage to keep my grip. I arch my back to keep him close as I adjust my hold and squeeze. This was like a snake vs a very hungry mongoose, the snake knowing it can’t survive on strength, so it uses its teeth to buy time! I knew there wasn’t much I could do to turn the tables in my favor since he wasn’t out to fuck me…but I just needed some time to figure out my next move!

He stops pushing me and suddenly falls still…making me even more confused but I keep my muscles flexed, not letting go in case he’s trying to trick me. I wait when I hear a loud and long ‘sniff’ and I panic, pushing him away from me and closing my legs, almost oblivious to the fact that I’m hanging on a hook right now, blood soaking into the hoodie.

I’m terrified by a small chuckle coming from him as I dangle, fearing what sort of things are going through his fucked-up mind.

“It changed,” he says and comes back over to me when I hear the sound of the bell again and Phillip is back beside us!

“What changed?” he asks and comes closer.

I’m frightened by Evan grabbing the back of his head and pushing him against my thighs, making me squeak with surprise. I hear another sniff and he let Phillip go who looks puzzled.

“What are you talking about? All I smell is a woman.” He says but Evan chuckles, crossing his arms.

“That’s not what I smell. I smell fear, a puny little girl who can change the way she smells to attract her target.” He mocks and I’m horrified as he approaches and grabs my thighs, forcing them apart and I’m left terribly embarrassed as I feel Dr. Carter’s seed spilling out of both of my holes and dripping onto the forest floor. Through the broken holes in his mask, I can see his eyes watch me carefully as it does.

“Gross,” Phillip says.

I turn my head away, if I didn’t know what it was like to be cut with their weapons; I’d say their words hurt worse. I already hated myself for allowing as much as I have but I was still unprepared for a tongue sweeping over my still sensitive clit.

“AH!” I cry as I look down and see Evan’s tongue slide back behind the mask.

“So, you’re just as much of a dog as the rest of them?” Phillip asks as I can see something has changed in him now. His shoulders are still set and his hands have the slightest tremor to them against the backs of my knees.

“Call it what you will Phillip, you’re probably going to get sucked into this-”

I cut him off by struggling again and managing to get my foot on his shoulder, shoving him away from me and forcing the hook to swing back and forth, making him laugh as I struggled to get off the damn thing.

Just as I do this however, terrifyingly familiar branches suddenly swing down and I barely manage to catch it as it nears my throat, threatening me with two menacing branches nearby. The two branches beside me are trembling and reach out to poke me every few seconds; as if taunting the mouse in the trap!

I feel my legs get pushed apart but I don’t dare take my focus from The Entity in my hands! I feel Evan dig the mask between my thighs and his tongue starts its assault on my clit again, making it all the harder to keep from being sacrificed. The teeth of the mask press against my skin and I have to try very hard not to moan as I open my mouth.

“Ahh, stop it!! Get the fuck off of me!!!” I try but all my strength is focused on The Entity, I can’t even bring myself to fight back against him.

As I struggle, his tongue viciously lashes at the abused nub between my legs and just as I plot to close my legs as hard as I can, hopefully to put a stop to this…he pushes two fingers into my hole. He spreads them out, opening me up and allowing more of the cum inside me to drip out of me. This causes a spark to start in my belly and fear piques at the corners of my eyes.

_No! I can’t!!! Not now!!!_

I struggle harder, trying to push the claw away and tense the muscles in my legs to try and stop him but his grip on my thighs tighten and I expend precious energy in the attempt, allowing the claw to scrape against my throat.

Pushing it harder in a vain attempt at escape when his huge fingertips dig into my G-spot and sparks dance in front of my eyes, forcing me to arch again. In that motion, I pushed the claw just to the side of my neck and it missed me, jamming into the hook and breaking it.

“Gah!” I struggle to push him off me as he suddenly grabs around my hips and throws me down, the meat hook still impaling my shoulder, dragging against my flesh as I hit the dirt and skid a little.

I gasp and cough as I sit up to push the hook out of me, which it does with a gross ‘shlock’ sound. Once it’s out, I turn and start crawling away on my hands and knees as Evan seems preoccupied by freeing the claw from the hook. It disappears in a puff of black smoke and I freeze as he turns back to look at me.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he yells as he grabs my ankle and drags me back.

I dig my fingers into the dirt and feel a few of my fingernails break as I try to keep myself from being pulled back. He lets go of my ankle and I start trying to get up but he immediately shoves his two fingers back into my hole and the feeling brings me to a stop.

“Ahh! Fuck…” I cringe as he violently fingers me, his other hand bracing me by my shoulder and holding me there. “Why are you…doing this?! Why…are you all…obsessed with me!?” I asked just as he presses against my G-spot again but suddenly falls still.

He leans over me and I feel the teeth of his mask graze my ear as he huffs into it.

“Consider it practice,” he mocks and I grind my teeth as he continues brutalizing my spot, forcing my orgasm on me.

“For what?!”

“You’ll see,” he says then presses the face of his mask against my neck and the mask teeth and his dig into my neck, pushing me over the edge.

“Ahhh!!! I’m…NO!” I resist but my body fights right back. “Please…I don’t want…to cum…not again…not now!” I beg, trying hard to convince myself but my shaking thighs and burning core are proving that I’m fighting a losing battle still.

He leans down and blows hot air into my ear and I lose my will again, my belly twisting and knotting itself up as another blissful blast occurs inside my body; radiating through my muscles and making me shake.

This prompts him to pull his fingers out of me and I fall over onto my side, completely limp and useless as he picks me up and takes me to the next available hook where as he throws me down onto the next hook, the claws reappear faster than I can react.

The claw jerks back and raises up like a scorpion tail, prompting Evan to step away from me; giving the claw all the room it needs to swing down and impale me through my stomach.

Just as it enters my body, I feel a larger and much more painful spike stab through me from behind and just under it; scraping against each other inside me. From the top of my head I feel what I can only describe as every little strand of hair is eaten away as if it were touched by fire and it coils up into nothing. That feeling continued into my skull, my brain, my bones and descended ever downward until my entire body just ceased to exist.

I was still present but I felt hollow, empty and it was terribly uncomfortable. The only plus to this strange state I was in, is that I didn’t feel that first branch rip itself out of me and the impalement behind me lifted me off the hook-which I also didn’t feel-then raised me up into the air and if I had lungs still…I’d feel them burn with a gasp.

The canopy of trees and what little sky there was beyond, seemed as if they was slowly burning up, tiny little trails of orange and red light firing all around as a black cloud above spiraled and I could see those familiar and horrid branches reaching down and carefully but quickly wrapped around my back and slowly began raising me into the air, towards the black mass.

I can’t see or feel anything again, that black mass has swallowed me up and my skin was still crawling as the branches began to scrape and tug as I was once again bound and forced to open my legs.

I’m getting really tired of being forced to open myself up this way, the branches continued to gripe and pull at my limbs as the whispers in my head began to scream at me from within. The whispers I heard the night I came here and the whispers that have followed me since.

_You do not save, you only damn and take_.

“Why? Because you said so?”

_You will break. Like many before you, you will do as expected._

“Good luck, I haven’t followed any of your rules since you brought me here. I’m not interested in hearing you bitch because you can’t control me.”

_You are powerless._

“And _you_ are a pain in my ass.”

As I felt the prickle of that thorny limb scratching my inner thigh, I ground my teeth together and ripped my right arm out of its hold; raking a massive thorn straight from my elbow to my wrist before leaving me. I grabbed the branch, ensuring that I dug a thorn into the middle of my palm, in a sense rooting my grip down and using it to free my other arm. The deep cuts left my wrists hemorrhaging blood but I pushed myself through the pain.

Beneath my hand, I saw an orange glow seeping through my fingers and I let go, ripping the thorn across my palm as I saw for the first time here, the branch began to disintegrate and writhed about as if it were a snake with its head freshly cut off! I felt the limbs around my legs grow slack and I was dropped; as if it was distracted by what just happened to its glowing limb.

I fell that long drop out of the black and bumped hard into a tree branch, slowing my fall but knocking the breath out of me. I fell and hit two more branches before the dirt met me and I just laid there, gasping for air and looking around. The sky was green and murky with tall white trees with black branches. The air was heavy with oil and gasoline and it was muggy, as if I was walking through a warm sprinkler. I was under a sign that read ‘Gas Haven’ and had to look around because I wasn’t sure if I was seeing things right.

The next Trial? Already?! I hope the others are alright, Laurie, Feng and Detective Tapp would be in this Trial with me. I laid still for a moment and tried to will myself to get up as I heard what sounded like fast running footsteps approaching.

Jeez…not even 5 seconds to catch my breath after getting dropped from the sky?

I forced myself to sit up, ignoring the horrible aching in my whole body that nearly kept me down and not casting a glance at my wrists as I waited for whatever was coming at me now. I shook my left arm out, splattering dark red blood on the dirt and steeled myself; I’m ready.

As I watch the brush tremble with life, out pops David, scaring the ever living out of me as he skids to a stop before hitting me!

“Holy fuck!!” he shouted as he stopped in front of me and I sighed, smiling at seeing him.

I was suddenly off the ground again and being spun around as David grabbed me and hugged me tight!

“Whoa! Glad to see you too!” I said as he stopped and set me down. “So, this is what you’re like when you’re sober.” I say and he just starts touching my face and his eyes are wide, as if he can’t believe I’m here.

“We thought you got thrown into The Void!” he said and I just shook my head, pushing his hands off gently.

“Why? I just got Sacrificed like everyone else.” I say and the joy on his face quickly changes to grim, the realization hitting me at the same time. “Wait…you weren’t in that last Trial? What are you doing here?”

He stalls, looking like he was about to deliver horrid news and my heart fell as I wondered. Did something happen to Dwight while I was gone?! Or Frank?!! It was something bad because of how he was looking at me…though I did not expect what he said.

“It’s been almost forty Trials since we saw you last.”


	2. Taking Two for The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events in 'Relentless', you have once again interrupted sacrifice and returned to the arena...several Trials later! You face a familiar foe and are forced to endure unrivaled humiliation...if you want to protect your companions. That being said, as things continue to change in the realm of The Entity, you can't help but feel something itching in the back of your mind. The whispers are one thing...but something...else is happening, is it for better or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well slap my ass and call me Susie ;) Chapter 2 of book 2, how exciting!  
I have been enjoying the feedback from this so much and I love working on this every day :3  
I hope you all enjoy it and chapter 3 will be up  
Sooner than you think :3

“What did you just say?” I am absolutely shaken.

Did he just tell me I’ve been gone…for almost forty Trials?!! There’s no way that can be right, but the grim look on his face is telling me otherwise.

“We haven’t seen you in such a long time, we all assumed that you were gone or that you managed to get home. Dwight…” he starts when I cover my mouth with my hands. “He’s absolutely broken, I’ve never seen him like this before.”

“What’s going on with him? Is he alright? Is he here?!!” I look around frantically but David shakes his head.

“No, he thinks that you’ve been thrown into The Void.” He says slowly, seeming uncomfortable with the words.

My heart is twisting in agony as if Frank was still ripping it apart with his teeth. The last time Dwight saw me was when Frank, a Killer who I’m also in love with, ripped me away from him and killed me before his eyes. I knew it wasn’t Frank’s choice to do what he was doing and that he didn’t want to hurt me…but with Evan looking over his shoulder at the time…there was nothing he could do to protect me without facing _serious_ repercussions from it.

In this place, Killers hunt Survivors, not fall in love with them. Dwight was the first person I officially met here and he captured my heart right away, he’s the soft-spoken leader of all the Survivors. He fell for me just as fast, so this romance we had was like a forest fire and spread quickly.

Frank on the other hand was a Killer, the one who was supposed to hunt us down and Sacrifice us to The Entity that controlled this place. His love for me started as a hunter over his prey, just a game to play but he realized that there was more to this than just another game. Fortunately for me, Frank and Dwight seem to be open to the three of us being together.

Frank and Dwight both held my heart in their hands, but if Frank’s relationship with us were revealed, all three of us could be in danger. It was something of a major rule that we were breaking, if either side found out about the three of us…I wasn’t actually sure what would become of us at all. I knew the other Survivors would be angry with us and we might be ostracized but Frank, he had to live with those monsters and I feared what they may do to him! Or what they may do to us to make him suffer, the thought sent a chill up my back.

Thinking over all the things that lead up to now…I can’t imagine what has happened since I vanished.

“Has anything else happened since I…disappeared? To me it’s been at best a few hours, a day at the longest…but to you guys it’s been almost two months…roughly.” I say as I remember that time works differently here.

Daylight doesn’t come until we open the gates and nights vary based on our Trials.

“Yeah, look around you.” He says and I look.

I hadn’t noticed since I’ve never been here before but I can see what appears to be…trees beyond the walls!

“Are those…trees? I’ve never seen anything outside the walls during the Trials!”

“Yeah, these appeared yesterday. We’re not going to look and see if there’s a place to go out there though. Dwight warned us about that.” He says and crosses his arms. “One good thing that comes from being here for so long and watching others disappear forever is watching others panic and damn themselves.”

“What do you mean?”

The sound of glass breaking and a choked laughter made my blood run cold and I turned to David who looked pale white!

“I’ll explain later, I don’t wanna watch you fuck this guy!” he says and I glare at him.

“I’m NOT fucking that guy!!!” I snap as we turn and start running like hell!

David and I keep pace with each other, running as fast as we can when a bottle smashes into the back of his head and we’re both engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. The overpowering aroma sends us both into a coughing fit, making our throats burn and itch as we choke to clear it. I dare to look over my shoulder and see that Jefferey is on top of us and slashes at us! I veer hard to the left but David falls to the ground on the first shot; grunting loudly.

I kept running, knowing that he was going to come after me next! I rush through the line of brush that delves into the woods around us and I keep running until I spy a pallet between two massive stacks of totaled cars! I rushed over and slid to a stop under it; turning around as I go and ready to throw it down on him, but there was no one there and all was quiet.

I suddenly whip around, expecting him to have snuck behind me, but he’s not there either!! Where is he?!

“GET OFF ME YOU FAT FUCK!!” I hear David yell and I feel my stomach drop.

I started running back the way I came, leaving the pallet as I felt my belly do somersaults with every step! I could smell that same sickly-sweet stench as I grew nearer to the line of tall grass that separated us. I felt my belly twist; fearing what I may find as I broke through the line of trees. I stepped on some broken glass, the shard digging into my foot and forcing my leg to give up right away and I fell to my knees, wincing as the pain shot up into my shin.

I heard what sounded like muffled grunting and looked up to see Jefferey was holding David’s mouth closed and kneeling on his chest; forcing him to swallow that same pink and overpowering elixir he’d given me!

I panicked and got up, hopping over frantically and threw myself over Jefferey’s face! I clawed into his back and wrapped my legs around his arm, holding myself in place. Jefferey is grabbing my sides and trying to rip me off but akin to the ‘leech’ that Evan called me before, I hang on tight.

“David!! Run!” I shouted as I clung to Jefferey as hard as I could.

David struggled to stand but once he was up…he teetered back and forth and hit the ground hard, falling still.

“David!!! Get up!!” I scream when my fingers are ripped from their hold and Jefferey launches me across the opening, right towards a tree.

I hit and a sickeningly loud crack makes me coil up and wrap my arms around my ribcage. Something just broke!!! Something actually broke!!!

I heard David groaning as I watched Jefferey grab him by the ankle and start dragging him back into the middle of the meadow. Gasping for air, I looked around and spotted a broken branch on the ground; roughly the size of a baseball bat. I rolled forward, pushing my busted rib around but I bit hard on my lip till I taste blood, forcing myself up and limping over to it.

I grabbed it around the skinnier end and ran towards Jefferey, making sure to step on tip toes to avoid pushing the glass in further and swung hard. The branch made a loud thump sound as I landed a blow across his back, forcing him to grunt and drop David. I then used all my weight and threw myself into his back, knocking him forward. I stood there, ready to swing again; ensuring that I was between him and David.

“You’re not going to _touch_ him!!! If you want to get your rocks off then use me for that!! It’s what I’m here for, right?!” I yelled and I could hear David trying to crawl away behind me when The Clown started getting back up.

I swung again and hit him hard over the back of his head, forcing him back down on his knees; my eyes beginning to go foggy!

“Damn it, answer me!!! I’m only here to be a cock sock for you Killers, aren’t I?! It’s why I’m different!? Why I can interrupt Sacrifices!!? Fucking tell me!!” I yell as I bring the branch down over his head again and it breaks, taking my rage with it.

I feel my anger burning over my skin, too many things here make me think of fire! Maybe this really is hell? I can’t seem to catch my breath, I’m so angry, I’m so scared, I’m so confused!!! I dropped the now shorter broken branch and just stand there in the clearing…trying to calm down…but my heart won’t let me!

My chest is tight and my blood is boiling, I feel feverish and I can’t seem to move from that spot. I dig my heel into the dirt, further burying the glass into it and rooting myself into place. Something was going to happen…it felt like instinct…I felt the pain slither through my vocal cords as I stood up straight and stared hard at Jefferey who stood up and raised his knife at me.

_SCREAM_

I screamed. I screamed loud enough that the ground shook, all the crows on the map took off and began to swarm. I kept my eyes on Jefferey as he dropped his knife and covered his ears, grimacing as my voice blared like an alarm. Sound seemed lost on David as he lay still and I clutched my chest, feeling as if my heart may just explode when I finally stopped. Despite my voice still reverberating around the junkyard, I couldn’t tell how long it actually lasted as the whispers in my head began once again.

_Scream for Me_

I gasped for air and came back to life; seeing opportunity presenting itself and I’m not about to waste it! I pulled David with me and we ran into the woods until we arrived at the gas station, marked by that sign. Lit up in yellow and a cheesy arrow pointing at the building, ‘Gas Heaven’ would have to work for now since I didn’t see any other cover nearby.

The place was completely run down, the red pumps looking like they must have been from the fifties and a busted old jalopy was rotting beside them. A cord on the ground caught my attention and I knew to pass that without stepping on it because it would ding, like I’ve seen in most auto shops. This place was probably booming in it’s A-days, I didn’t see that many places like this anymore…a real shame.

There were oil drums of old car parts scattered about and discarded tires, stacked up neatly. There were some display shelves with rusting, yellow and red cans of kerosene, some of their handles hung off of them…if they had one left. What few lights there were buzzed with dying effort, forever trapped on the cusp of burning out their white lights.

“Come on, we can hide in here for now.” I say as I lead him inside and pass a massive locker with chipping red paint.

The floor in here is filthy and the massive concrete tiles are all jutting up at different angles where the ground has sunk and inflated over and over. The windows-what’s left of them-are also dirty but mostly boarded up or the wooden skeleton of what once were windows remains.

The few shelves there were in here were completely barren, decomposing slowly with a few rusted cans of food long since eaten or just…discarded. There was a massive freezer that was probably shiny once, glimmering with frozen delights inside its glass. Now its white surface was spotted with green and orange spots, a rash built from mold and rust. The glass was long since broken and destroyed, a few bottles of expired beer and meat still sat on the shelves within. No ice, no water, just rot and mildew.

I pulled David behind the countertop that somehow still stood with an empty cardboard box on it and saw what looked like an abandoned sleeping bag. I don’t know how old it was or who left it here but I used my foot to pull it out and spread it out a little; David has to rest somewhere.

“I know it’s no cloud, but it’s better than just laying down on the dirty floor.” I lay him down on his back and lie still he did; still seeming in a tizzy.

I know I can’t leave him this way, that stuff could really kick in any moment and he’d be defenseless. I knew how this stuff would hit so I decided to stay with him and help him through it. Like when Joseph took acid and I had to hold his hand until he stopped crying about how his parrot wouldn’t make love to him anymore. He never once owned a parrot or had sex…with anyone or anything.

I leaned down to check his pulse, pushing my two fingers against his neck and felt how speedy it was. I hope that maybe since David is a lot bigger than I am, it would work its way out of him faster than it did me. I sighed and knew he’d still been cut so I pushed his shoulder.

“Hey, turn over and let me look at your back.” I say but he doesn’t budge.

Out like a damn light…great. I start pushing against his shoulder to try and either wake him or prompt him to roll over himself but he doesn’t react. I push myself back a little and push my fingers under his hip, ready to try and roll him over myself when I spot a surprisingly large bulge in his pants and I pull my hands back right away.

“What’s wrong? You can touch it, I won’t bite…much.” he starts, speech slurred and tired; turning his head to me sleepily.

“David, you’re not yourself right now. It’s the elixir, do you understand me? It’ll go away soon but I need to check your back, you were cut and I just want-” I try but he reaches over and grabs me around my back and my wrist, pulling me down into his chest.

“Where’s the fun in that, love?” he asks and I feel one of my little red flags go up at the sound of his sugary accent.

I turn my head away, feeling the blush rise to my cheeks. I already have to deal with this from the Killers, I cannot deal with the others doing this shit too! He laughs and presses his head into my chest, grabbing the zipper with his teeth and pulling back, unzipping the hoodie enough to reveal my chest to him. He growls at me exaggeratedly and pushes his face between my breasts, the light stubble on his cheeks prickling the overly sensitive skin in a new pleasant way.

“Ugh, David…stop. You…don’t want to do this-AH!” I yelp a little loudly as he latches onto one of my breasts and starts sucking.

He presses his fingers up my back in a way that pushes the hoodie off my shoulders and I lean my head down, letting the warmth inside me spread its diabolical tendrils out into me. I’ve felt nothing but pain and anxiety for what turned out to be two months, this felt amazing and I could only resist so much when I started feeling that warm delight filling my stomach.

“Oh, that feels nice.” I sigh as David rubs my back and I let myself be swept away.

I feel his tongue toy with my sensitive nipple and it sends thrills of pleasure through my chest, making my sides burn with desire. I let him kiss his way up my neck and latch onto my pulse point, sucking lightly at the skin there.

“Don’t…you’re gonna leave marks! Wait!” I start when I remember what we’re doing, where we are and who this is! “Hold it, this is not cool! Let me go, we have to stop this! No,_ I_ have to stop this because you aren’t right in the head!”

“The only thing that’s wrong right now is that I’m still wearing pants.” He says and promptly rolls over and pushes my back into the sleeping bag.

“David, stop it! I’m telling you that you don’t want to do this, at least not right now!” I say but as he positions himself between my legs and sits up, I can’t help but feel a guilty pang in the back of my head.

He really is handsome, he’s literally the definition of a tough guy that packs every punch with fearless gusto. His shoulders are broad, his jaw is sharp enough to cut metal with and the light stubble he has makes him look rugged and sexy. His brown hair is short and tussled but shaved down at the sides, complimenting his face shape greatly, his eyebrows are thick and bushy and his lips are straight; easily forming that sexy smirk he was giving me.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been wanting to do this ever since you kissed me before. It was like you set off a firecracker in my chest, why do you think you haven’t seen much of me since then? If I saw you again after that, I was probably going to jump your bones…I had to relax for a while, you know what I mean?” He makes a suggestive motion at me and I blushed when he leaned a little closer to my face. “Besides, I like you backing up your yappy, little bark with some actual bite, that’s kind of a turn on for me…so I’d like to see more of it.” He says and I feel a little bell ring again…but I’m distracted from it as David begins shrugging off his jacket.

“Holy crap…” I mutter as he pulls his shirt off.

His arms are rippling with muscles and I can see on his left forearm there’s a tattoo of a lion wearing a crown. His chest is just as ripped, impressive pectorals and 8-counting again…yup 8-abs that showed me a slight peppering of brown hair that lead downward under his jeans.

“Like what you see?” he asks and I nod, unable to form words. “Then relax,” he says and leans down, lightly touching my jaw with his fingertips.

Their rough texture sends a new type of chill up my back, making me feel a different kind of vulnerable here and I want him to take me, dominate me and…

“Fuck me…” I whisper and he presses those lips against mine, pulling me past the point of no return.

The sultry creature I turned into when I got this far breaks through my flesh and now, I’m using my legs to pull David closer to me; trying to force some kind of stimulation between my legs.

He starts sitting up, I can hear him undo his button and zipper without leaving the kiss. He sits up, stopping my needy lips short and somewhat shoves me down, making me quiver as he glowers down at me. He’s like a bear…and I’m the trout.

I started feeling that sensation in my belly again, that horribly dark image began to play out in my head as my eyes raked over his incredible torso.

He’s going to rip my tiny body open and eat me alive, claw me up and leave nothing behind until he’s satisfied. I’ll feel his tongue on my trembling bones before he breaks them and silences my urgent cries with a life ending snap!

That image fades as I watch him press one thumb under his waist band and pull his boxers down, revealing his surprisingly girthy member! I mean…he must be like eight or nine inches in length…but he’s also thick! Like my hands may be small, but reaching out and wrapping my hand around it…my fingers don’t even touch!

“Whoa…that’s…” I start when he pushes my hand away from it and starts rubbing the head of it between my folds, getting my juices all over it and teasing me. “Mm,”

“Damn…you’re so wet already. You must be _dying_ for a good fuck after how long you’ve been gone.” He says and I feel my lips stretch into a smile but I cover my mouth.

He doesn’t like that and pushes my hands away, revealing the devious grin I’ve gained and my eyes are smiling up at him…that he likes.

“Your eyes…you’ve got such…big, pretty eyes.” He says and I giggle.

“So, I’ve been told,” I say, thinking back to when Frank called me Bambi…I wanted to hear him say that again.

He dipped the head down again and this time it pressed against my entrance and I braced myself. He pushed into me and I had to clutch the sleeping bag I was on to keep from trying to push him out of me. It pinched a little as he pulled back out but his thumb started rubbing my clit and I lay my head back, letting myself feel every bit of bliss he was offering as he pushed back in again.

“Bloody…hell! Would never guess that you give it up to everyone and anyone with a twat this tight!” he says and I punch him in one of his rock-hard pecks.

“Shut up and fuck me, wanker! Isn’t that what they say where you’re from?” I tease and he laughs, pinning my arms back and kissing me harshly.

His breath is thick with bourbon from his last drink but his saliva is cooler than the rest of him, sweet to taste and lingers on my tongue as I begin a French revolution in his mouth. I lightly scratch my fingers across the back of his head, moving up into the longer brown locks and I feel his hips jerk into me as he begins his rhythm. He braces his hands by my shoulders, his left holding the back of my neck. I turned my head and lightly kissed the gorgeous, lion inked into his skin and when I feel him press himself into me as far as he can, I lay my head back. This action however reveals that Jefferey is leaning through the window, watching with that sick grin on his face.

I’m startled and try to push David off but he won’t stop thrusting into me, even as my feet slide across the sleeping bag in a vain attempt at getting away.

“Ah! David, stop!! He’s here!” He raises his head and raises a middle finger to Jefferey, holding me close and not stopping his hips even a little.

I push again at David’s shoulders and this time his hips stop but he just grabs my wrists and pins them above my head, making me look right at him.

“You just need to hold still love, just let this happen.” This allows me to see…his eyes…the pupil is clouded over with a little lavender mist.

The Sweet Nectar Elixir! That’s what is making this happen! Part of me couldn’t help but wonder how much of what he said was truthful or not but I knew that this was about to change from a bad idea to a worse idea!

I could hear Jefferey enter and he was coming around the counter, I knew that if I was going to at least save David in some way…I needed to turn us over. I hooked my ankle in his and arched my back, forcing him to turn over and he laughed. Releasing my wrists, he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me against his chest.

“You know more than you’re letting on, love! Is that wrestling?”

“Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu-OOH!” I yelp as he thrusts up into me and continues that motion as Jefferey approaches, sheathing his weapon and fiddling with his pants.

I feel David grind himself up against my G-spot harshly and I whimper; the urge to resist this honestly great sex is starting to wear thin. I feel him breathing hard against my breasts as I’m digging my fingers into his shoulders, trying to still myself at least a little.

His thrusts were vicious, no concern thrown my way if I could or couldn’t handle anymore…he wasn’t stopping until he finished and frankly, I was ready for that. What I wasn’t ready for was Jefferey pushing his four-inch cock into my ass, ignoring my high-pitched cry as I felt something tear! At my cry, David reached up and grabbed my hips, his thrusting forcing me to move back and forth on Jefferey’s pathetic cock.

This horrible pace keeps up and I’m left a moaning, drooling mess as my body is overstimulated by both of them and my brain is doing battle with my physical needs and morals. Morals…are losing, obviously. David is one of us; a Survivor and he wasn’t thinking right at all right now! I didn’t want him to feel guilty after this…but I might not get another shot at his dick after this. As for Jefferey, I wasn’t sure I could hate this fucker any more than I already did when I felt something hot suddenly fill my hole and I shivered; thank goodness he finished quickly…so why is it still coming out?

I suddenly caught the stench of pee and felt the too warm liquid spill down my thighs, soaking into the sleeping bag and David’s pants! I glanced over my shoulder to see he had a blissful smile on his painted face as he continued relieving himself inside me!

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

“That’s fucking disgusting!” David laughs, sitting up and pressing my cheek against his chest when Jefferey pulls out and shoots his load over my back, allowing what was still inside me to pour out and splatter into the growing puddle; little droplets of piss hitting our legs.

Just as the alarm let out that the last generator was powered, I felt David tense up under me and when I looked back, the purple haze in his eyes faded…but so did he! He went limp and seemed to pass out and I feared the elixir had ruined his nervous system and he was dying but I didn’t get a chance to check on him when Jefferey suddenly pushed himself back into my ass with a loud and sickening squish and began pounding the crap out of me!

“Ahh! Fuck!! Not so hard!!” I try and see that him riding my ass like a damn horse is forcing me up and down over David’s shaft which is still buried inside me. I forced myself to jerk my hips and a wet slapping sound picks up against David’s hips who is still hard even though he isn’t moving and I fear that I’m literally being forced to fuck a dead body now!

Just as that thought forms, it dissipates as David seems to wake up and quickly sees what’s happening, no purple clouds in his eyes now!

“What the blue blazes-?!” he starts but I interrupt him.

“David, please…I can’t take anymore…just…choke me! Choke me till my pulse stops then I want you to run and get out of here! I’m begging you! I just want this to be over!!!” I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks.

He closes his eyes and puts his hands in my hair, forcing me down against him harder and I feel him swell inside of me as he groans into my ear. “This is going to be the most unpleasant nut I’ve ever busted in a woman.” He says and I nod; unable to agree with him more!

Just as he lets it loose inside me, filling me up with the fiery cum that makes my head spin; the sound of a massive bell tolling makes me lift my head as the ground breaks into red shine all around us. The Endgame, the gates are open!!!

Just then, I feel a massive hand grab against the back of my neck; scruffing me like a cat and I’m yanked off of David. I’m dragged back on the cement before Jefferey continues to fuck me, holding my arms behind me and making my lower back bend painfully. He’s gripping my arms by the biceps and my shoulders are screaming in agony at this awful position.

“Ahh! Ow!!! AH!” I scream as David pulls his pants back up and starts to stand but a violent lurch from the ground sends him falling back and hitting the base of the window with his shoulder. A pain shoots up my spine as I feel my hole tear with the rough treatment. Just as I don’t think this can get any worse, I’m blindsided by the knife cutting into my belly. “AHH!!!! FUCK!!” I scream as he rips it out and digs it in again in a new spot!

I can’t get away! I can’t even see through all the tears; I don’t know where David has gone and I’m completely defenseless…my perk isn’t working!!

“STOP IT!!! JUST STOP IT!!! I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!!! KILL ME!! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!!” I sob when I feel Jefferey jerk sharply to the left behind me and I shriek as he rips out of me.

My arms are released and I catch myself, gasping for air as my holes both ache and burn from the misuse. I’m slowly trying to pull the hoodie to cover my body again and I’m jarred by what sounds like punches being landed in someone’s face when I look up and see David is absolutely wailing on Jefferey. With each punch, his fists come back bloodier than before and Jefferey has gone limp completely, whether he was unconscious or just letting it happen was beyond me.

I grab the bottom of the hoodie and start zipping it up, my shaking hands not doing well when I hear a loud chime and the ground begins to split the building apart, shattering what little glass there was left in the windows and the side of the store with the garage begins to tip into the ground. I gasp when suddenly, David is beside me, grabbing me up and lifting me into his arms like a white knight.

“Let’s get the hell out of here!” he yells as he jumps over Jefferey and rushes out the door. This side of the map is already falling apart so he starts running towards the other side, the only other place the gate could be!

I can’t see anything as I blink the frantic tears from my eyes, once they clear though I can see a mangled and bleeding Clown chasing us with a bottle of tonic in his hand. His nose is completely imploded on his face and his forehead is cut up with the paint mixing with the blood from his nose and one of his eye sockets was completely caved in!

David made a sharp turn just as he threw it and I watched the bottle whiz by and smash into a tree; he was going so fast even with me in his arms!

I could hear two other voices screaming and looked over to see Kate and Quentin calling out to David as they waited by the gate for us. The ground began to jerk and sway as David got closer when a loud wooden cracking drew my eyes up and I saw a massive tree falling towards us!!

“DAVID, LOOK OUT!!!” I shouted and he ran even harder just as the tree smashed into the dirt behind us and created a massive crevice into which it fell out of sight; making lots of deep groans and high pitch cracks.

_Dead Hard_

Kate and Quentin ran over the line and I closed my eyes as another loud deafening chime was followed by a horrifying sound of clapping thunder as the Endgame…collapsed. David throws us over the line into the meadow just as the metal gate unveiling our freedom slams shut and everything is bathed in early morning light!

As my eyes adjust to the light, I can feel David’s arms are still wrapped around me and my back is pressed against his bare chest, I’m facing the open meadow that leads into The Survivor Forest. Even as he threw us over the line…he kept himself between me and the collapse…protecting me…why? After what I just did…what I caused…how could he do that?

I can hear Kate and Quentin running to get the others, saying they’ll be back with help…when I feel a slick heat leaking out of me and I pinch my legs together, the sound of hacking laughter echoing in my head.

I start hyperventilating, breathing too fast and my heart is still pounding in my chest. I’m pulled to sit up as I start to shake terribly, David has his hands all over me; checking to see that I’m all here and then he grabs my face and looks into my eyes, his face pale and his eyes a clear and vivid wood brown.

“Are you Ok?! Are you Ok?!!” he asks me frantically and I nod, despite every part of me screamed that I was far from Ok; feeling vile and humiliated on a whole new level now!

“I’m…sorry…I don’t know…what came over me…” My voice was monotoned and bland, no feeling when he held me to his chest, rocking me back and forth as he rubbed my aching back.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so, _so_ sorry!! I couldn’t control myself!!!” He tried but I grabbed his shoulders and he pulled back to look down at me.

“It’s Ok! I know it wasn’t you, it was that stuff! In the end, we got out!! We’re still here! We survived!” I got out quickly and let my head fall into his chest as he squeezed me; a welcome and comforting feeling.

He and I just sat there in the field for a long time, unsure of how to recover from what just happened when we heard a low hissing sound and pulled back.

“What is that?” I asked and David pointed towards where we had just come from and I was floored.

We turned to see that protruding from inside the arena we’d just been in, were massive black branches and twitching claws; The Entity! We stared as they sank back into The Fog quickly and the white mist receded, revealing what appeared to be the outside of the arena we’d just been in, the only thing keeping us out was the massive metal gate and, on this side, there was no panel to open it.

“That happens now, it started showing up after you disappeared. Now we see it every morning after the Trials, like a reminder that we’ll always have to go back.” David explained solemnly.

I heard what sounded like many footfalls behind me and David stood up, keeping a hand on my shoulder before he went to meet them.

I just stared; the wall was massive from this side. The black bricks that made up the outside of the arena were menacing to say the least. Those same black bars stuck out near the top, likely to keep us from trying to escape the Trial…but what would stop us from trying to climb over it I wonder? I can’t imagine why we would want to but…if we could come and go as we pleased…this wouldn’t be a prison, would it?

I hear a gasp and I turn to see everyone is staring at me as if they were looking at a ghost.

They might as well have been since David said it was a freakishly long time since they saw any part of me. There were looks of fright on everyone’s faces, as I sat there…it was dead quiet…when Kate and Claudette ran over and wrapped their arms around me!

“Oh my God!! You’re still here!” Claudette yelled happily as she and Kate held me tight on the ground.

“That’s not a good thing, but what we mean is…you still exist!!!” Kate adds and I smile happily as I squeeze them, ignoring the ache in my shoulders from the hug.

“I don’t know what you mean by that but, I’m glad to see you all!”

I can see calm looks coming over a few of them but some are still uncertain looking, most notably Nea, Jake and Bill look very unsure as they look at me.

I heard one set of footfalls rushing over behind them all and everyone parted to let him through, Claudette and Kate ending the hug. My eyes had never graced a more beautiful sight than when I saw Dwight, his eyes red from crying and his cheeks pink from running here. More sobs began welling in my chest as my happiness and sadness overwhelmed me to the point of me biting the inside of my cheek to try and suppress it; all horrible memories of what just happened pushed completely aside.

“(f/n) …” he said breathlessly, taking a cautious step forward.

“Dwight…” I started but just saying his name put me over the edge. I rushed to stand and limped as fast as I could, the glass I’d stepped on still digging into my foot! “Oh my God, Dwight!!” I held him tight as he grabbed me and I felt his chest quaking as he started crying too.

He squeezed me so tight I thought I was going to pop but I wouldn’t mind now! I mustered all my strength to hold onto him as my legs gave up and he knelt down, still holding me and crying into my shoulder; clutching me to his chest like a precious gift!

“You’re here! You’re actually here!!” he hiccupped against my shoulder and I nodded, feeling my eyes ache with every teardrop.

“I don’t know how long it’s been but I’m so happy to see you!!” I say when he pulls away and holds my cheeks, letting me look into his beautiful hazel eyes.

He looks like he hasn’t slept in a year, his eyes are red and irritated, underlined with dark circles and his black hair is a bit messy…he was laying down before this. His cheeks were bright red and I could see his light freckles standing out prominently in the pink toned flesh. His glasses were fogging slightly but he just messily pushed them off his head and leaned closer, rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs.

“I thought…you were…” he stammered when his grip on me tightened, his panic rising. “The others were forced out of the Trial! All the other Killers appeared and started pushing them out! Once we were out, the gate slammed closed and…” he cast nervous eyes at the arena behind us. “We went to your house and it was still there but night after night…you never came back!! I thought that…you’d been taken and…I was going to have to watch your house rot away! I thought I was…being punished…for falling in love with you.” Fresh tears slid down his cheeks and I pushed my forehead into his, closing my eyes at the contact and put my hands around the back of his neck.

“It’s gonna take more than that to get rid of me! I love you,” I say when I feel him plant the gentlest of pecks against my lips and I smile, making him sigh shakily and I open my eyes.

“I love you too, I never thought I’d get to see you smile again.” He says and someone clears their throat, making us both look up and see that it’s Bill.

“As happy as we are for you two, we’ve got to have a long talk…all of us.” He says but he’s stalled by David leaning on his shoulder.

“And we will talk about it…later. Right now, I need a fucking bath…and a drink.” He starts walking away, looking utterly shaken when I stand up, leaving Dwight kneeling there for a moment and I limp over towards David quickly.

“David, wait!” I call and he turns to see me rushing over and comes back over to meet me.

Using my good leg to jump, I catch his shoulders enough to hold on and hug him tightly. He’s startled but he wraps his arms around me; squeezing me tight. I can feel how hard he’s shaking now and I’m worried about him…what happened out there didn’t just affect me this time.

“Thank you…for coming back for me.” He says quietly, squeezing me a little tighter; his shaking beginning to soothe.

“Thank _you,_ for breaking his face.” I say and he chuckles, lightly rubbing his rough cheek against my neck before letting me go.

There’s still that tension in the air between us and a glance over my shoulder tells me the others have remained in their places. I wish we were completely alone so we could talk a little more freely but I kept my voice low, hoping that would be enough.

“David…you said something to me out there. Did you actually mean it?” I asked and his eyes widened a moment before he looked down at the dirt, scuffing a small space in it while he pondered a response.

He swiped his finger under his nose before he nodded and I let out a breath; he’s being honest with me. He raises his head and looks right at me, stepping a little closer and almost speaking against my temple as I turned my head.

“You and I can talk about it in private…some other time.” He says and I stepped back and was met with Dwight’s arm around my back and he let me lean into his shoulder as I took the weight off my damaged foot. He nods at David who nods back, looking straight at Dwight.

“That thing…I got mad about before…I’m sorry. No way in _hell_ that was you.” He says and walks away without another word and I look at Dwight whose eyes are sparkling, utterly shocked and I touch his chest.

“Are you alright?” I ask.

He casts his eyes over to me and he smiles softly, putting his hand over mine and I can feel his heart beat slowing to a comfortable speed.

“Yeah…I’m alright.”

Bill agreed with David after looking me over, deciding that it would be best for us to regroup later once we’ve had a moment to get cleaned up. We spread out a little, me receiving lots of welcomes back and fond glances.

Me still limping quite a lot, Kate offered to drive me to wherever I needed to go but I politely refused, my pinching my thighs together was the only thing keeping me from literally dripping the filth still inside me. I didn’t want to stain her truck and either lie about it or tell her the truth.

Dwight stayed with me, keeping my arm around his shoulder as I limped to the lake. The water was still crystalline and perfect, totally placid and picturesque…at least it would be if it weren’t for the fact that we were in a perpetual cycle of hell.

I pulled my arm back from his shoulders and cast a small nervous smile to his worried face.

“I got this part…” I start unzipping the hoodie when I glance up at him nervously. “Can you turn around please? I’m a little tired of everyone seeing me naked at this point.” I say and he nods, turning right around and waiting for me. I slip the hoodie off my shoulders and feel myself stop; this is Frank’s. He wrapped it around me after we had sex for the first (and second) time, since he cut the clothes, I had been wearing off of me.

I wonder if he knows where I’ve been, Dwight said the other Killers forced them out of the map before…was Frank among them? What must he be thinking right now? Is he alright? Did he end up getting in trouble anyway, even though he killed me? Is he still himself? Is what that fucking Carter said true? Did I just feed into his game too much and he doesn’t actually love me?

_I love you too, more than you know._

No, Carter was trying to hurt me. I think…as little as I know about him…I can trust him. He said he loves me; I think he means it.

“I need to wash this…it’s Franks.” I say and carefully reach over Dwight’s shoulder, letting it rest there until he takes it from me.

He starts walking away from me a little and lays it down on a large boulder beside the water. I watched as he sat down and started taking off his shoes and socks, rolling up his pants to about mid-calf so he could push his feet into the water. He stood up and started walking along the edge of the lake. At first, I thought he was upset that I mentioned Frank but he stopped for a moment and spoke over his shoulder.

“Did you want me to go to your house and get you something else to wear until we can?” he asked and I shook my head, not saying anything as I started walking into the water, letting my leg muscles relax the further into the water I went.

I submerged myself waist deep and took a deep breath before sinking below the clear water and lowering my hands to my thighs. The water was room temperature…which I wasn’t expecting but still, better than nothing. I ran my hands over every inch of myself when I reached down and felt a slight pinch as I spread my legs, the water was touching the wound on my ass and I shivered…remembering what occurred without interruption.

My brain started replaying that hell over and over as my ass was ripped and violated, used like a human toilet and stabbed like a lamb to slaughter! His laughter as I cried and bled, his grunts as he finished on my back and his twisted delight in me begging to be killed.

I couldn’t hold my breath any longer and resurfaced taking in a soft breath and slicking my (h/c) locks back on my head. I looked around and saw Dwight talking to someone on the shore before they walked away and I swam a little closer to the shore when I felt a pinch against my breast and I stopped, letting my hand tell me what I already knew.

The skin over that spot was still blackened and hard, like lava rocks and I had a matching burned strip across my belly where Carter’s arm and hand had shocked the shit out of me! I saw Dwight holding something and looking at me from the shore.

“(f/n), Kate thought you could use these! Do you want me to put them here and turn around?” he asks but I shake my head.

“Just throw them at me, it’s fine. I’ll chuck them back when I’m done.” I say and he nods, rearing his arm back and throwing it towards me, it splashed into the water beside me and floated right to the surface. My shampoo, quickly followed by my bodywash and a toothbrush with my toothpaste literally rubber banded to the handle.

I began to fear that Kate knew too well what happened out there but I unendingly appreciated her thinking of my comfort. I set to work, washing myself until my skin was pink and raw, clawing over myself in place of a loofa sponge. I wasn’t super worried about my hair but the smell of my shampoo made me smile; familiar, comfortable, almost like home…but also, nothing like home.

I could taste blood on my gums but I couldn’t care less. I must have dedicated at least one minute to each tooth and then three more just to brush my tongue. Once I was double sure and then triple sure that I’d sufficiently brushed my teeth…I knew there was one more spot that was going to be difficult for me to clean and I hated that this was something I had to do. I collected the shampoo and tooth brush and paste, throwing them towards Dwight who walked over and picked them up out of the water as I carefully swam back over. I went straight over to the boulder and snatched the hoodie, zipping it up over my still wet body and retreating a small way back into the water.

“Everything Ok? Kate brought some clothes,” he asked, still not looking at me.

“Yeah, I’ve got to do one more thing though.” I say as I promptly sit down in the water, the water barely covering my thighs as I spread my legs and reached down, trying to push against my puckered hole but my forearm started to ache far too soon and I grunted, the muscles pleading for rest.

I tried repeatedly to adjust my position but I was growing more and more upset with each exhausted attempt. I grunted angrily at my inability to push that _disgusting_ feeling out on my own.

“(f/n),” Dwight asked from afar and I felt my face heat with shame.

No, I can’t ask him. I started when I heard his feet splashing in the water behind me…**he’s coming over!**

I looked up and closed my thighs over my hands, my fingers still pressed against the entrance. He looked down at me and I just stared up at him.

“Yes?” It was obvious as sin that I am uncomfortable and he wasn’t stupid or blind.

“Do you need help?” he asked and squatted before me, his eyes prying.

I held my tongue at first, not wanting to show him and do what I knew I would have to do to get it out of me…but I had no choice…I had to trust that he wouldn’t…freak out.

“Yeah…um…The Clown…” I struggled and he waited patiently for me to muster the courage to say the words. “He um…came and…peed in…the other hole…I can’t…get it out.” I finally say and wait for the onslaught of disgust…but it never comes.

“What do I do?” he says easily and I look up at him, shocked.

“You’re…not disgusted with me?” I ask and he sits down in the water with me, seeming to ignore that his pants and the bottom of his shirt is getting wet.

“No, why would I be?”

“Because I have literally had sex with or been raped by a few Killers and-” I cut myself off before I said David’s name.

“You said that you love me and I love you too, sex doesn’t change that…does it?” he says and I feel as if my heart is about to pop.

“You’re too sweet for your own good Dwight. It isn’t about love, it doesn’t bother you at all that some Killers have had their way with me, one of them being-basically-my other boyfriend?” I ask and he just shakes his head.

“You didn’t ask for them to attack you and I feel bad because of how much doing _that_ takes out of you.” He says and reaches over to my face, pushing a semi-dry tress of (h/c) hair from my cheek. “I’m not brave or strong and seeing how you’ve literally put yourself on the line just to get _us_ all back safely, no matter what you have to do…I’m in awe of you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look at you, you’re exhausted. I don’t even know what’s been happening to you this whole time. Now I finally get to see you again and you’ve been violated again; that I’m not ever going to be Ok with, but I don’t blame _you_ for this. This is something that’s happening to you, not something you’re asking for.” He says and I sigh, wondering how in a place where hope is a trap to feel, did I get as lucky as I did to find a guy like Dwight?

“I missed you so much…” I say, laying my cheek into his hand and he smiles, lightly rubbing me with his thumb.

“Now, how can I help?” he asks softly and I nod, knowing that I’m going to have to feel a little more discomfort before I can actually relax.

“It’s…my butt.” I say and turn myself around, taking a very compromising position on my knees. “I can’t…reach back enough to…open it and…push it out.” I say slowly and I hear him move closer to me when I sit back down and he stops.

I turn around and take his hands, bringing his fingers to my lips and pushing them into my mouth; slickening them up with my tongue. Dwight’s eyes are on me and his cheeks are growing pink as I make sure they’re as wet as I can get them before letting him go and nodding before turning around again. I kneel and spread my legs, reaching behind myself to grab my ass and spread it open so that he can access the hole.

I’m embarrassed and nervous as I feel him prod at it with one finger and I force myself to relax the tightly puckered hole, allowing him to slip in easily. I wait as I feel his other finger try to push in beside it and he unintentionally rubs against the small rip in my tender flesh and I clench up, making him retract it quickly and that causes a dirty jolt up my spine.

“I’m sorry! Did that hurt?” he asks and I shake my head, unable to talk because…I’m experiencing another myriad of emotions all at once.

How am I supposed to tell him how this is making the lava within my belly stir around, waiting to erupt? I don’t have time to forge a sentence when he pushes a second finger in and slowly spreads his fingers out, opening me up and making me moan softly; unable to fight it back…not with him.

“Does it…feel good?” he asks and I nod, trying really hard to not be obvious as he uses his other hand to push in between his spread fingers and start pulling the substance I want gone out of me; stimulating my sore walls in the process! The sensation of his finger lightly rubbing against that forbidden spot makes me quiver and gasp as I dig my own nails into my skin to keep from jerking around like a hooked fish.

I hear him dip his hand in water and I feel him drip it down into my hole before pushing that finger back in and is slow and careful with his every move. That particular hole is…very tender, every minute move he makes, I can feel and it’s driving me nuts.

“Ugh, that feels _really_ good!!” I say loudly and gasp as he continues to push his fingers further into me and when he seems to no longer find anything, he pulls those fingers out but keeps holding the hole open.

“You…have to push…” he says slowly and I grind my teeth.

I shake my head; I’ll do a lot of things but that is one thing I will NEVER do. I can’t…no, I won’t do that!

_Tell him what you want him to do!!_ _Tell him to-_

“It’s Ok, I won’t look.” He said, unknowingly interrupting the hell storm in my head. I cast pleading eyes up at the sky, unable to fight the words any longer and I turn my head to press my cheek into my shoulder.

“You…please…I need…to cum…please!” I start begging when I feel him grow stiff behind me and I glance over my shoulder, feeling utter humiliation dripping off my face in tears. “I’m sorry…I can’t help it…I need it…badly! I need you to make me cum, Dwight! Please!”

He doesn’t say anything and keeps his fingers where they are but I feel his free hand press his other fingers into my other hole and I sigh, relishing in his gentle touch. I sigh and heave, letting my labored breath come out in gasps as he gingerly rubs my G-spot. That particular hole has been nothing but shredded and beaten mercilessly since I disappeared so to have his tender caresses again make me feel like I am absolutely in heaven right now.

“Ahhh, that’s so good.” I sigh and used my right hand to reach back and grasp at his crotch through his pants, making him still for a moment but my hand began moving around his clothed member; prompting him to keep moving. I struggle slightly to unbutton and unzip his pants with one hand while my other is still holding my ass open for him. I accidentally scratch against his lower belly when I grasp for the elastic of his boxers, making him jump but I pull his cock free and begin jerking him faster. The soft foreskin allowing me to slide my hand up and down the shaft easily and I can feel his heat building up in his lower belly.

I feel him lean over my back, his breath starting to become labored with me. I turned my head over my shoulder to see him looking at me, his glasses sitting at the tip of his nose and his cheeks bright red.

“Kiss me,” He whispers and I don’t hesitate.

He presses his chest against my back and he kisses me, his tongue meets mine against my lower lip and I welcome him in as this position pushes both his hands into me a little further. My asshole is still spread out and I can feel whatever it is that’s in me is starting to drip out.

My forearm is burning but I’m not stopping, letting me know that I never actually needed his help…but I did need this, so badly. This closeness, this warmth…even if it was just a quickie…it was all mine.

“I’m almost…cumming…!” I start but just then, he presses his fingers a little harder against my spot and I squeak at the sensation.

“Come on…” he mutters breathlessly when I feel it coil in my belly and explode, a softer orgasm but it cherishes my whole body and I shiver as I feel that disgustingly satisfying feeling of whatever was still in me…is pushed out by my contracting muscles and Dwight cums as well, I can hear his load splash into the water between my knees, scattering some water on my thighs. Dwight rests his forehead against my back for a moment while we both catch our breath.

My head is swimming in pleasure but I can’t seem to move out of this position as I feel Dwight right himself and he carefully moves his fingers around in my ass.

“Ok, nothing else is coming out.” He says between heavy breaths and slowly retracts his fingers and crawls around in front of me. I let myself go and collapse into his lap, paying absolutely no mind to the fact that now we’re both soaked.

“I’m…disgusting…I’m sorry!” I say and start crying but he wraps his arms around me.

“No, you’re not! Please don’t say that!” he says and holds me close, my tears mixing with the water but doing little to wash away my indignity.

Dwight finally convinced me to let him carry me and I expected to be carried like Frank and David had carried me but I was surprised to find myself facing his back as he waited for me. I pushed myself up and mounted his back, ignoring the uncomfortable squish of the wet clothes we both wore. He reached back and grabbed the backs of both my knees, lifting me up and started walking into the woods.

“You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for you know?” I say.

“You weigh nothing,” he quickly follows that up with an exaggerated grunt and I laugh, hugging him around his neck and he warmly presses his chin into my arms. “Did you want me to take you home?”

“Sure, I only saw it once before.” I say and he stalls.

“What?”

“Wait, do you mean my house or your apartment?” I ask.

“Oh, you want to come over?” he seems surprised but I nod and he changes his direction, walking further into the woods.

Any normal time I’d probably be looking around me but I was far more interested in Dwight than the woods.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” he says and adjusts his grip on my legs.

“Are you mad about Frank? You know, me loving both of you and all?”

“Is that the question you mentioned wanting to ask before?” he asks and I nod, resting my chin on his shoulder.

“I’m just worried because I don’t want to put either of you off by me being…a stupid whore.” I say and he stops walking and looks over his shoulder at me.

“Let me just put my foot down about something right now, ok? I don’t want you to talk about yourself that way. I don’t want you to feel like you’ve got any reason to blame yourself or to put yourself down like that. I want you to know that absolutely none of the things happening to you are your fault, things are changing and it’s tough on all of us since it’s been a long time since things have changed this much. I wish I could keep you safe from it all, protect you and if I have to stay here…to get you home again…I want to.” He says and I feel guilt stab into my heart.

I can’t reply to that any other way than squeezing him tight and considering the thought; if he were ever presented with the opportunity to leave…or send me home…he’d send me home and remain here. I felt my heart ache as I thought of returning home with his memories and me having to live my life without him and Frank in it.

“Let me ask you something else.” I reply as he resumes walking, trying to get my mind off of that. “Are you only Ok with Frank being in this because you think _he’s_ making me happy or are you actually Ok with that because I’m not interested in being happy if I’m making someone else unhappy.”

He lets out a long sigh and I can see his ears are turning pink. “Frank isn’t such a…bad guy, you know. He’s a little unorthodox but-”

“You like him too, huh?” I cut him off.

“What?! I never said that!” he says, clearly flustered but I just giggle and hug him tighter, calming his upset.

“It’s Ok, he’s hot…what can I say?” I say easily and he doesn’t look at me as he hums. “So, you agree?”

“I didn’t say a word!” he complains and I giggle, rubbing my cheek against his and he sighs again. “Yeah…I guess he’s…good looking. This is weird…is this weird for me to talk like this about another guy to the girl I like?” he ponders aloud and I smile.

“No, it’s not; and you can call me your girlfriend you know?” I offer and he pauses in his steps for a moment and looks over his shoulder at me.

“Ok…” He squeezes his arms around my legs a little and smiles. “Is it weird for me to talk about another guy looking good…to my girlfriend?” he says and I can see a sparkle in his eyes.

“Yes, it’s weird.” I say and his face turns bright pink as I laugh and lock my ankles around his belly, holding on tight. “I’m kidding!! I’m kidding!!!”

“I think I’m losing my grip,” he says and feigns dropping me as he continues walking into the woods. Bringing delighted laughter to my cheeks and making them hurt, I can’t remember smiling so much here.

We walk for what feels like too long and I start to realize, this place is different than when Kate drove us here. The tree trunks are darker, almost black and the leaves are darker greens and purples. It was like walking through a spooky themed orchard with dark scary trees and little balled up tissue paper ghosts hanging from the trees…without the ghosts…and it’s broad, sunny daylight.

“Dwight, this doesn’t seem like the way to your apartment.” I say and I feel his shoulders tense up under my arms.

“That’s because I didn’t want to take you to my apartment yet.” He says and kneels down, letting me sit on the ground and standing up.

This is a small clearing in the trees, the grass is dark purple and the air is a little cooler here; kind of refreshing after all the musk and grime has been washed off me. There are four giant boulders here and it looks strange to see but I can also see deep grooves in the earth where these must have been pushed by someone…a very large and hulking someone.

“So, where are we?” I ask, fixing the bottom of the hoodie and standing as well.

“It’s pretty sunny right here so just wait and I’ll be right back. I’ve got a little surprise for you.” He says and I tilt my head, a surprise?

“You didn’t even know I was coming back, how’d you prepare a surprise for me?” I lean against the massive boulder beside me.

“I expected you to come back but when you didn’t…just wait here!” he says and disappears into the trees.

I feel anticipation course through me as I wait eagerly, excited for a good reason for the first time in a long time. I crawl up on top of the boulder and lay myself out on top of it, closing my eyes as the sun warms the still wet hoodie clinging to my body.

I walked up to the border I’d made a long time ago and climbed over it, the first time I’ve done this in a long time but I knew this was important. If I didn’t know what happened to her…odds are, neither did Frank and I felt some sort of…not obligation but, part of me knew that he would want to see her. If he felt strongly about her like I did…then he would be dying to see her.

I still worried after what Detective Tapp told me The Doctor said to her, about him not actually caring and that we were just pawns in his game. I would easily feed into my own fear and believe that…if I hadn’t seen his eyes when he grabbed her. His face was twisted with pain, as if his body was being forced to drag her back and butcher her. The sadness in his eyes as he drove that knife into her chest just as I was being pulled out of the impromptu Trial…unless he was a really good actor, he really loves her too.

I was nervous as I felt that creeping sensation up my spine that someone was looking at me. I dared to turn around and got maybe a glimpse of something black before I was blinded by a white flash.

I got tripped by someone’s ankle, knocking me onto my back. I felt them climb onto my hips and press a knife against my throat; I could feel my pulse racing against the blade and I dared not to even swallow my breath. As the white blurs faded from my eyes, I could make out the black and white screaming mask of The Ghost Face.

“Well, well, well…what are you doing back in our neck of the woods?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Update on 8/13/19  
OH SNAP! Betcha' didn't see that coming!


	3. New Games, Old Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after you've rejoined the group doesn't mean there's going to be any down time for you. Things are already starting to change again with your return and someone is lurking in the shadows, causing conflict with a love triangle that is still secret to all others. That being said though, you start to delve into despair as you consider that the only reason you are here...is to be a toy; a flesh-light with a pulse to be used again and again. However...there are always worse things...waiting to be discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaha, I know. Shocked, aren't we? Thought it was going to be a few days until you saw the next chapter? I am like the wind my friends! I hope you guys enjoy this installment and the next will be up very soon!  
(Edit) In my defense, this was posted on time...but I hit save without posting (because I is smart)  
My faux-pas aside, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...because I think its the longest one I've posted thus far.

The sun began to warm the hoodie and it felt a little uncomfortable wearing it while it was still soaked. It’s only been a few minutes but I sit up, feeling the water drip from the fabric down my legs and making me itch. I wish I hadn’t refused to wear the clothes Kate gave him, this would be drying and I’d be comfortable and fully clothed again.

The hoodie was made of some sort of cotton and fleece mix and it was super absorbent so it was all around a bad idea for me to put it back on and then back into the water before.

Looking around me, I’m still alone and Dwight isn’t back yet, so I decide to pull the hoodie off; it’ll dry better laid out flat and not still wrapped around a body. I start wringing out the fabric and feel good as I’m standing on this boulder, the sun warming my pale skin and the heat in the rock soothing my sore feet. Once no more water is dripping from the fabric, despite me wringing it until my fingers turned pink, I lay it out flat and step back to ensure the sun can actually hit it.

It’s comfortably warm and there’s a gentle breeze in the air, making the dark purple leaves in the trees whisper and dance around me. A quiet wind chime without the ting of metal pipes, murmuring the little tones into the wind like a sweet ghost of melody.

I feel strangely comfortable this way, surrounded by trees, the wind breathing on my skin, not restricted by any scary walls or fogs…or clothes for that fact.

I shook my hair out and the (h/c) locks whipped back and forth; heavy with water and slapped against my skin. I bent forward and started wringing out my hair when I heard someone behind me and turned to see David standing, watching me with that smirk that sent goosebumps up my back.

I sat down, closed my legs and covered my chest to hide my breasts. This nauseous rumbling twists in my belly as I felt his eyes on me. My back to him mostly, I turned and looked over my shoulder to see him.

“David! What are you doing out here?!” I asked quickly and he steps out of the shadows.

He’s changed his clothes and is now wearing a white tank top with a few old blood stains in it and dark blue jeans with brown shoes. I can clearly see how easy it was for him to run at full speed carrying me the way he did; must have been child’s play.

“I saw you guys come this way from the lake, mind if I sit?” he asks and I nod.

“Um…sure, I guess.” I start thinking a little more and he’s already seen my body but I still want to be covered.

I wasn’t just trying to hide from Dwight before, I really did want to just not have my body eyeballed for a minute. I pulled the hoodie over me and zipped it up, dealing with the discomfort it caused for now. It was better now that it wasn’t soaking wet but still, not very comfortable. Instead of sitting crisscross, I curled my legs and sat sideways; like a lady. David climbed up the boulder and seated himself beside me, I could see through the shirt a little and that his abs rippled with every twist of his hips.

“Didn’t realize this place offered front row seats.” I say, feeling the snarky remark on the back of my tongue as he cast me a confused look.

“Front row seat to what?”

“The gun show,” I say and he laughs, flexing his arm and I bite my lip as I watch his muscles clench.

I’m suddenly hit with an image of him and I on the floor of ‘Gas Heaven’ with his hands grasping the back of my neck, holding me still as he pushed into me. The rough feeling of his fingers against the nape of my neck, the power I feel in his hands as he braces himself over me and the sharp kick I feel in my belly as he thrusts into me like a jack hammer.

_I want it again! Fuck me like before!_

“Ah!” I say as I press my palm against my forehead, trying to alleviate the pain that silent command caused.

David put a hand on my shoulder, not at all off put by the moisture. I felt that same heat in his touch, even a soft gesture conveyed the power he held.

“I’m fine, sorry. Just…a head ache.”

“Ok,” he says and pulls his hand away slowly.

I can still feel where his hand had been, that spot on my shoulder was lit up like he just set me on fire. My head burned as the voices began picking up again.

_No…don’t stop touching me._

I clench my teeth and scoot a little closer so that our hips are touching, quelling the voice and helping me relax. He just sighed and we sat there in awkward silence for a moment. After everything that happened out there, I’m amazed by how forgiving everyone has been with me.

A place like this doesn’t offer second chances or soft explanations. Everything was a sharp and painful dagger to your heart and you would inevitably live to feel another in the same spot; the feeling never dulling out over time.

I get here and one of the first things I do is start having sex with Killers and their leader. I didn’t think I’d ever wrap my head around the whole ‘Perks’ thing but now that I know what all mine are and what they do, I have a much better understanding but I still don’t see why. Thinking back, the way I learned what they all were…I guess I can’t be shocked.

The first Perk I discovered was ‘Take One for The Team’. I put myself on the line and let the Killer-whoever it is-do what ever they want to me so that the others have time to finish the generators and get the gates open. After that, I’m either saved or Mori’d…. whichever occurs first. I found this out when The Clown; Jefferey, used The Sweet Nectar Elixir to drug me up. I felt like I was in a cloud and let him do whatever he wanted to with me…it was wretched.

My second Perk was ‘Relentless’. Even after I’ve been Mori’d; which is supposed to kill you off, I’m still alive and can pick myself back up…but at a cost. What Frank did to me was the cost of me surviving Michael’s Mori; that much I’m sure.

My third Perk that I discovered last night…and probably the strangest yet ‘Scream for Me’. I just scream…like a fucking banshee and it seems to stun just the Killer, since David didn’t seem to react to it at all.

I turn my head and rest against his shoulder, making him turn his head to look at me, but he relaxes and we continue sitting in silence when I recall his words from the Trial.

_I’ve been wanting to do this ever since you kissed me before. It was like you set off a firecracker in my chest, why do you think you haven’t seen much of me since then? If I saw you again after that, I was probably going to jump your bones…_

“Hey David, when you said that I set off a firecracker in your chest…what did you mean by that?” I ask and he doesn’t look at me, just keeps staring at the trees.

His face is stoic and he looks really serious, akin to that look he had when he said we’d talk later in the field.

“It was right after you kissed my cheek, when I was about ready to rip Dwight a new one. As soon as your lips touched my cheek, it was like your name became a church hymn; stuck in my head. I couldn’t stop thinking about you; about the strange way you came to us. You were like a prisoner trapped in a box and Ace made a big mistake setting you free.” His brown eyes turned to me and I felt my cheeks warm as he looked right into my soul. “You became like a fantasy to me; I couldn’t get you out of my mind until…you know.” He says, smirking a little awkwardly; bringing a boyish look to his hard features.

“Really?” I asked quietly and he nodded, the boyish look leaving his eyes and was replaced by deviousness.

“Twice,” he chuckles and I join him in the laugh. “When that stuff slid down my throat, it was like I was in a trance, I couldn’t tell if I was awake or asleep. Inside the gas station, I felt you press against me and I heard your voice…it was like the fantasy was standing right there in front of me…I couldn’t resist.”

“Well I didn’t exactly help by feeding into it, I’m pretty sure I could have snapped you out of it if I had fought harder but…I don’t know…I guess I lost control too.” I admit, feeling ashamed at how easily I was pulled into his arms then.

Aren’t girls in love supposed to keep themselves set to the guy-or in my case, guys-that they love? Why was it that the tiniest sign of affection sent me into a sex hungry fit?

“I should also apologize for…ahem, how rough I was. I just like rough sex so I’m sorry for that,” he says with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks, but I grasp his knee; making him look at me suddenly.

“No, don’t apologize. I _did_ enjoy it…when it was just us, I felt vulnerable and soft…like I was at your mercy and I liked that.” I say and feel myself internally kicking my own ass.

There is such a thing as too much honesty. I mean, yeah that’s how I felt but what was I trying to gain or cause by telling him the truth?

David’s face turned a slight shade of pink when he moved his arm from behind him and leaned closer to me, his nose nearly touching mine. I can smell his body wash and his skin; if he just took a shower than his skin would still be soft to the touch.

“If you’re ever needy…just ask, I’ll give it to you with no interruptions then.” he says and winks at me, making my heart jump and then my head started up again!

_I’m needy now!! Take me now!!_

“I’m not going to do that,” I say quietly, shaking my head but David thought I was talking to him and he laughed.

“Relax, I’m only offering. I’m a rough player but I’m not going to force you. Even if there are no repercussions…not exactly fun if my partner isn’t enjoying it.” He says easily and he leans back on his arms, I can see them flex as he relaxes and looks out over the woods. “I would also like to say I appreciate what you did out there, taking the brunt of that for me.”

“Brunt of what?” I asked and he looked back to me, uncomfortable.

“If I’d still been on top when The Clown showed up…What I’m saying is you forced us to turn over and saved my ass…literally.” He says and I nod, remembering very well…unfortunately.

“Well, yeah. I think I figured my Perk would save me then but…I think I triggered it by having sex with you so I was relying on just myself this time.” I say and pull my knees up, resting my head against them and closing my eyes. “Usually, once there’s a rhythm of some kind, I get into this state of ecstacy where everything feels good and I can almost feel what they want me to do without them telling me to. I was so into you at the moment that…I guess I hadn’t realized that I had already used it.”

“Yeah, Perks like yours can only be used one time in a Trial…all of them actually. They’re powerful too so I’d be more careful, but I take responsibility for this last one.” He says.

I open my eyes and sit up, leaning my arms back behind me and feel my fingers brush against his as I do.

_Touch him! Just a little!! Just touch him!!!_

I feel my fingers twitch as they push against his and he laces his fingers through mine, making me turn my head to look at him. He’s so handsome…I’m so hating Jefferey for getting involved when he did, he ruined what would have been awesome sex!

I flutter my lashes at him and he scoots a little closer, pressing our legs together now and I look up into his eyes. They’re a dark brown, small fleck of lighter browns dot the iris and it looks lovely; like sunlight filtering through the trees and onto the ground in uneven patches.

“I don’t blame you; you didn’t do anything wrong…” I bite the inside of my cheek and pull my hand away, turning to face the woods. “I just really fucking hate that guy!”

“Agreed,” his words are accented by a loud thunder clap in the distance.

Both of our gazes turn towards the darkest part of the woods, where the trees get taller, denser and turn black. Looking out beyond that, is a massive mountain that I’d never seen before! Covered in snow, the mountain was surrounded by dark storm clouds and I can see white lightning flash through it from time to time.

“That’s different,” David says, standing up and crossing his arms.

“What?”

“The weather here never changes…I haven’t seen a storm since before I came here.” He looks down at me and gives me a sad smile. “I guess things are going to start changing again now that you’re back.”

As I’m sitting there, unknown to David, my fingernails are digging into my palms as I squeeze my fists tight. The voices in my head are going mad and I’m using all my strength to shut them up as I eye the crotch of his pants.

_Fuck him._

“Come at me, dumb bitch!” I yell as Joey chucks a snowball my way, missing completely. “_That_ is why the baseball team didn’t want you!”

“Your mouth is why basketball dumped you!” he snaps right back.

“Ohhhh, shit!” Julie laughs from her place behind Susie, who points at Joey.

“That was below the belt!” Her pink hair is in the process of being French braided to one side.

Joey laughs then charges me and I grab him around the back of his neck; grappling and pushing back against him, keeping both of us in roughly the same vicinity. He was the champion of Fairview’s wrestling team back home…but I was a little older and a little stronger. Joey gets his arms around my hips and lifts me up onto his shoulder and throws me down onto one of the busted couches, making the springs inside it scream and me laugh. I’ve never been a match for his technique, though.

Outside, we hear what sounds like thunder which makes Susie squeak with fright and Julie looks around.

“A storm? The weather here never changes,” she says, resuming her work in Susie’s hair with a worried look on her face.

“Maybe the Entity is making up for (f/n) not being here to fuck things up anymore?” Joey says and almost immediately looks like he wishes he could take it back.

Julie and Susie are silent as the rumbling outside mirrors what starts up at the mention of her name in my heart. I still haven’t gotten off the couch as I recall the one and only time, she was here with me. Her eyes filled with passion, her body soft and delicate, her voice bouncing off the walls with my name. Every touch from her felt like flower petals, she was so soft. Then her thorn like nails digging into my back as she moaned for me. I still have the marks.

I sigh and get up, pulling my mask off and setting it down on a nearby pile of crap and walk over towards the fireplace.

“Hey, Frank…I didn’t mean-” Joey starts but I interrupt.

“It’s Ok, I need to get over it.” I plop down into the too soft cushions around the firepit and lay my head back, looking up into the hole in the ceiling of the lodge; she’d been looking at it dreamily when I found her.

The icicles sparkled in the forever twilight that shrouded this place and the never-ending snowfall sprinkling little white snowflakes into the room. I feel someone sit on either side of me and raise my head to see that Joey, Julie and Susie have sat down beside me; no one else is wearing their mask either.

“Frank, it’s Ok to miss her. She was cool, from what you said.” Susie starts and Joey puts an arm around my shoulder.

“We may not know what happened to her, but we won’t quit bugging Evan until he tells us.”

“He says he doesn’t know,” I reply but Julie grabs my hand.

“He does know, he’s the only one here who knows everything and there’s no way he doesn’t.” she says, her green eyes bright with determination.

“So why wouldn’t he tell us? He may know everything but there’s no way he knows the truth about her and me.”

“Because, you’ve heard him talk about her. Such a troublemaker, thank goodness she’s gone, she’s made such a mess of things; he whines like a pig and probably doesn’t want to think about her anymore.” Susie quips when there’s a loud clap of thunder above us and I wonder if the storm is my fault.

Evan said that our Realms are connected to us…I was feeling pretty damn down right now, maybe this storm was supposed to get that out so I could move on. I felt as if I was mourning over (f/n), I haven’t felt bad for losing anyone…but her empty space was unavoidable.

Her finally giving in to me and saying my name when I first pulled her into a Trial. She was so cute when she looked up at me, her (e/c) eyes big and pleading. Her soft whispers of joy when she let me touch her, how needy she was when she’d touch me…were all gone now.

I knew they were trying to be here for me during a really shitty time once again. They’ve been here for me from the moment we all got together.

When I came to school with a black eye and a bruised cheek from Clive on another drunken stupor.

When I got kicked from the basketball team and dropped out.

They came to try and bail me out at the police station before they called Clive.

They’ve been there for me…as much as I’ve been here for them, we’ve been through a lot together. It was like we were just meant to come together because things were falling apart for them as much as for me.

When Susie got her braces and mentioned how she hated the way they looked. Her mother, told her it didn’t matter how they looked because she was ugly anyway. _“Can’t ruin what’s already busted.”_ She said, Susie came to us in tears. We stole from her mom’s purse.

When Julie got into a fight with her mom about being with us all the time, not staying home to watch her brother despite them having a nanny. Julie tried to leave and her dad slapped her for being a spoiled brat. I slashed his tires and keyed his car for that one.

When Joey’s car slid into a pole on black ice and he went to the hospital with a broken arm. When we got there, his dad was laying into him about being irresponsible in front of everyone, even with his arm in a sling. Joey looked completely numb until his dad grabbed his bad arm and started dragging him out. Security had to be called because we wouldn’t let him take Joey.

Susie and Joey put their hands over mine and Julie’s and I squeezed her fingers as I stared into the fire. Even without The Entity binding us together…we were connected, they knew me too well.

“She…said she loved me.” I said quietly, not even wanting them to hear and Julie sighed. “The last thing I did was stab her in the heart…that’s her last memory of me. Killing her.”

A harsh wind picked up as the storm began to batter the outside of the lodge, a loud whistling calling through the broken windows. Joey reluctantly pulled his hand away, motioning for Susie to follow him.

“Come on Suze, let’s get this place boarded up before we really get shit on.” He says and they go up the stairs, leaving Julie and I beside the fire.

“Frank…you know you can be upset, sad, whatever…we’re never going to think less of you.” She offers like she always does but I shake my head, tucking my legs up on the couch and getting comfortable beside her.

“You know sad doesn’t sit well with me, I’m just angry all the time. Pretty sure that’s how you worded it.” I say and she laughs bitterly.

“You ass, I’m trying to be supportive.” She nudges me and I smile up at her.

“I know you are. Sorry,” I say and she sighs.

She reaches her arm around my shoulder and pulls me into a hug, letting me rest against her chest.

“Don’t start apologizing for something we already dealt with. We didn’t work, I’m not going to blame you for something that was both our faults.” She says and I can feel her voice vibrate in her chest.

“Yeah, didn’t know it was possible to fall out of love with someone…then fall in love in a different way with that same person.” I say and she laughs again, rubbing my hair.

“Me either, they always said ‘Oh, you’ll never be friends again’ and crap like that. It’s not hard not to be a dick when a relationship changes from romantic to…whatever we have now.” She shrugs.

“I mean it works for me, how about you?”

“Yeah, I’m happy this way.” She snuggles her cheek against my head and I sigh, feeling my own guilt and pain weighing down my lungs, slowing my heart. “You know if you want to, you could cry. Healthier than bottling it up,”

“I know, I’ll get to it.” I say as I close my eyes, sleep was never peaceful for us here…but at least I could see (f/n) more vividly than when I’m awake.

Just as I’m about to drift off, there’s a loud scream from upstairs and both Julie and I jump up and grab our masks. We’re up the stairs and down the hall in a flash and that’s when we see Danny standing in the doorframe to the terrace outside a room and Susie is holding her chest, gasping for air. Joey bursts in and grabs Danny by the neck, pinning him against the wall and off the ground.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” he yells and rips the mask off, revealing that stupidly innocent looking face beneath.

“It’s fine, he just SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!” Susie yells at Danny who just has a shit eating grin on his face, when his eyes find me.

“Frankie, just the man I was looking for. Can you get your _boy_ off of me?!” he says and Joey tenses up, leaning in close to his face.

“Who are you calling ‘boy’?!” he yells.

“Not what I meant…” he chokes out.

“We’ll do without the subtle racism, thank you very much…and it’s Frank. It’s cool Joey,” I say and reluctantly, Joey puts him down, pulling his mask back into place and stepping beside Susie, who pulls hers out of her pocket and adorns the purple mask. Now that we’re all on the same page, our attention is squarely focused on this intruder. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to pay a little visit, maybe share a few pictures with you.” He says, pulling his camera out of his pocket and presenting the little piece of plastic to me.

“We don’t give a damn about your creepy shots of Amanda and Anna…_and yourself_, you fucking freak.” I say, crossing my arms.

“Yeah, the last time you ‘wanted to show us pictures’ we got a very weird shot of your thing and trust me, no one wants to see that.” Julie sneers and I can’t help but chuckle.

“I think you’ll be interested in these ones though, here; I even have a few videos for you.” He turns the camera around and we all lean in like a bunch of chickens, curious at the mention of videos.

“Whatever, show us.” I snip and he hits the green button, turning it on.

It lights up and we see a few shots of Anna in various stages of dress. I raise my masked face to him and he looks confused before quickly pulling his camera back and hitting the button repeatedly.

“Oops, not those. Those are mine.” How did this dumbass get away with murder so many damn times before coming here?

“You’re an idiot.” Julie says and he just holds up a finger for us to wait when he finds it, a twinkle coming to his eyes as he smiles.

“Here it is.” He turns the camera back to me and the room drops thirty degrees as I see an image of Dwight’s back, stripped and sliced in various ways and bleeding badly.

I don’t move as he looks up at me, moving his camera back. The look in his eyes has darkened exponentially as he smugly grins at me. “Now you give a damn, don’t you?”

“Joey,” I say sternly and once again, Danny is against the wall by his neck and Susie snatches the camera from him and gives it to me. “What kind of game is this?”

I press beside Joey, holding his camera near his face as he keeps his blue eyes on me, with each passing second though, that blue seems to be darkening.

“Hide and seek, if you want to make it into a game. Dwight is along the border between our forests somewhere, still bleeding, still alive…at least I hope so. It took me a while to get up here.” He says and I glare at the picture, seeing how his shoulders are hunched up with pain and his glasses are gone.

“Why would I care about-”

“Save it for someone who doesn’t know about your little triad, flip to the next shot. I said I had some video too. I think you’ll find it rather…enlightening.” He says and I hit the scroll button and am met with a blurry shot of the trees with a play button in the center.

I hit play.

The shot sharpens and I can see that he’s behind a tree, peeking out to see Dwight carrying someone on his back. This looks like The Survivor Forest, how is he there?!

_“Can I ask you something?” _Whose voice is that? The audio on this thing is crap, the voice is all garbled but I know it’s a girl.

I’m angry…Dwight’s moved on? Who the hell is she?!

_“Shoot,”_

_“Are you mad about Frank? You know, me loving both of you and all?”_

What?! That can’t be…

I look up from the video and even with their masks on I know they’re just as shocked as I am. Only one girl could ask him something like that…but she’s been gone for months. “What the hell is this?! Some kind of trick?! How long ago did you record this and how the hell are you in their forest?!”

“So many damn questions, keep watching, I had to make a little _cut_ to the next part. I’m actually really proud of my cinematography with it.”

I keep watching as I see Dwight’s back running from the camera when he’s pounced on and pinned to the ground by a leather gloved hand on the back of his head. I watch as Danny digs his knife into Dwight’s back and starts slashing at him, ignoring his high pitch cries of agony.

_“I asked you what you were doing here?! Answer me now or I can call-”_

_“NO PLEASE!!”_

_“Then answer me!” Danny slashes at him more, making Dwight sob with every slash._

_“I was…looking for Frank!”_

_“Why the fuck would you be looking for him? Is he sweet on you or something? Is that why you’ve escaped every Trial you’ve been in with him?” Danny asks but Dwight continues to pant and cry when he makes a long deep cut across his spine and Dwight screams. “WELL?!”_

_“YES!! We’ve been trying to get along for (f/n)’s sake since she disappeared! She wouldn’t want us to fight!”_

Poor Dwight…we had that conversation once we realized she wasn’t coming back again. We couldn’t go back to how we were, him running from me and me hunting him. We agreed to honor her memory by just leaving each other alone, mostly. I’d stop by before pulling someone into a Trial, be it him or not just to check up on him.

_“Sweet…get up, we’re going for a walk.”_

The video ends.

I drop it and hear the plastic crack as it hits the floor and my fists are shaking as I look up at Danny who looks really fucking pleased with himself.

“Yeah, just drop my camera on the floor. Not like it belongs to me or anything.” He says sarcastically then gives Joey another grin. “You can put me down now, _boy_.” He sneers and I pull Joey back by his shoulder, making him drop Danny.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Right now, nothing. I like to have my options open to me so when I come up with something I want, I’ll let you know. Until then, I keep the copies and don’t share them with the other Killers. Imagine how well that would go over with Evan; one of the Killers isn’t just screwing the Survivors to kill boredom…he’s actually protecting them and going easy on them in Trials?” He is walking around me like a buzzard and I’m freshly dead meat. “That’d surely piss him…and The Entity off. Imagine how fast that new power of yours would be taken from you?”

There’s a long silence as I consider just trapping him here until we find his hide out and destroy it…but he’d escape. One thing I hated about Danny is how slippery he was, no one could ever trap him because he was always one step ahead of us. He probably anticipated us attacking him so he’s probably ready.

“How can we be sure that you won’t anyway?” Susie asks waking me from my thoughts and he glances at her, his eyes grotesquely hungry and I want to gouge them out.

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me…” he says, approaching her and tapping her mask. “Brat.”

“Where. Is. Dwight?” I demand and he turns back to me, his cape swatting Susie’s legs as he does.

“Probably shouldn’t have dropped my camera…would have been helpful.” He says and rushes out the door to the terrace.

I’m at the door seconds after he’s out but…fucking prick is gone! The snow would have had him standing out like a sore thumb if it weren’t turned into a blizzard from the growing storm. I hit the door frame and turn back inside, rushing out the door into the lodge again.

“Come on, we have to get to the forest!” I feel the others pick up the pace behind me as we rush out into the storm. The wind is biting but we’re brought to a stop by a loud crash of lightning and a strange sound…like…

“What the hell is that?” I ask when Susie ends up answering me.

“That sounds like…cars! Busy traffic!” We look up into the sky…there’s no doubt that sound is coming from above us.

“Let’s hurry, whatever’s coming with this storm…is getting worse.”

My arms are tingling as I struggle to get myself up again. I’ve rolled over on my back over and over, digging dirt and dry grass into the open cuts. I feel the sting hiss and pinch when I hear what sounds like footsteps and I freeze when that familiar leather clad hand grasps the back of my neck and holds me still.

“Well, I guess the cavalry is on their way. Don’t worry Dwight, I’ll keep your little secret.” He taps the side of my head and I cringe as I think of the black tar attached to that promise. “I’d best be moving on; this little border is pretty impressive Dwight. Sure, would be a shame if someone were to cross it without knowing…what it’s for.”

He walks over and easily rips apart the makeshift border and makes a big show of hiding the pieces off in the bushes. He then turns back and comes over to me, crouching by my face and pulling my balled up tie out of my mouth; letting me gasp for badly needed air.

“Now, time to invite our guest of honor. Are you ready?” he asks and I shake my head.

“No, please just leave her out of this! I’ll do as you said to, just please leave her alone!” I try but he doesn’t care.

He pulls me up to my feet by my shirt collar and brandishes his weapon. My legs are wobbly and tired, I can feel the tattered fabric of my shirt barely holding together by threads. “That would kinda fuck with my whole scene though and she’s the focal point. By the way, tell Frank that what I said was not racist, I’m just getting under Joey’s skin because I know I can.”

“What?!” I say and am immediately stabbed through the chest, deflating one of my lungs and ripping what little air I have out of me in a loud, echoing scream before the knife is torn from me and I’m dropped on the ground to writhe and gasp for air.

The wound burns and the flesh starting to feel grainy as the dirt sticks to it. I feel a boot dig into my still bleeding back and I go still, trying so hard to breathe with one functioning lung.

“Oof, screamed a little louder than I expected there Dwight…you might have called more than our lady of the hour. Oh well, lets see who comes now that we’ve rung dinner bell.” He drops a small dried up aconite beside my face and I struggle harder as two horrible sounds meet my ears simultaneously.

“Dwight?!! DWIGHT!!” (f/n)’s voice is close…but is slightly muffled by the sound of grunting and a screaming chainsaw!

My feet are aching with every rapid step and my heart is doing double time as David and I run towards where I heard that scream. What happened?! He was gone for so long but I didn’t think anything could hurt us here! Did he fall? Hit his head?! What’s happened?!!

I speed up and jump over a massive fallen tree and I hear the wood collapse behind me and I turn to see David’s foot has buried itself in the log.

“Go, I’ll catch up!” he orders and I nod, rushing forward as I hear what sounds like desperate gasping just ahead of me.

As I break through to a small clearing, it feels warmer here; musky even. I start to sweat when I see Dwight, bloody and struggling with his arms tied behind his back on the ground.

“Oh my God!!” I run over just as he raises his lazy head and his eyes blow wide.

“NO!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!” he yells just as I kneel down beside him.

“Are you crazy?! What happened to you? Who did this?!”

“HE’S HERE!” he yells, his wrists loosed from their binds and he pushes me back but I remain up, grabbing his shoulders back.

“Who’s here!? Who?”

We hear the heartbeat start and we turn to see a tall figure standing quietly by the trees, slowly approaching us. Leatherface…

“He did this?” I say quietly as I stay still, unsure of what to do!

“There’s a border, four feet back the way you just came! He can’t cross it! Go back!!!” Dwight whispers but his voice is growing weak; he’s hurt badly and running out of time. The blood pooled around him shows me the catalyst in his chest, a massive wound and his breathing his short. Only one side of his chest is expanding with each gasp and I know he’s hurt inside!

David arrives behind us and we hear him skid to a halt, staying back in the trees.

“What the fuck are you guys doing over there?!” he hisses.

“What border Dwight?” I ask quietly, slowly pushing my hands under his arms and helping him to stand up with me, my leg muscles aching at the slow rise as I don’t want to set this fucker off.

“It was torn down, I made it. It separates our forest from The Killer Forest. There’s an invisible line I just marked it; they can’t cross it.”

“We’re this close to each other all the time?! No one felt like that was pertinent information before I went missing!?” I snipped quietly as I twist my feet into the dirt without taking my eyes off of the hulking monster, the chainsaw humming in his hands softly.

“Dwight, about how much do you weigh?” I ask quietly.

“I don’t know, why?”

There’s a crackle behind us and we turn to see Jake break through the trees.

“Jake, no!” Dwight yells when Leatherface seems to frenzy at the sound of his raised voice and revs the chainsaw.

I turn my back to him and grab Dwight by the biceps and pull with all I have, tossing him over the supposed border towards David who catches him and they fall to the other side together while I somersault into the bushes, just as he hits a tree and his chainsaw screams, the chain becoming jammed.

I remain crouched in the bushes as he frees himself and his chainsaw sputters back into rhythm. He looks around, knowing I still haven’t gone back yet. He turns towards me and stops right in front of me, I’m holding my breath as the heartbeat slowly falls silent.

I’m scared, and silent as he waits, knowing I’m still here somewhere. I keep quiet when I see Jake also crouched in the bushes on the other side of the border. He motions for me to come to him and I nod. As I start inching my way over, I hear a thump and turn to see just past Leatherface’s legs, Dwight has collapsed.

“Dwight, Dwight!” David exclaims and this makes Leatherface turn but he’s still right beside me.

David starts frantically digging through his pockets and finds two packs of what look to be large pads of gauze. He starts pressing them over Dwight’s back and I bite my tongue; Dwight will be Ok…he’s with David.

Just as I make another move towards Jake, Leatherface turns around and his apron drapes over my head, making me freeze! I can’t see Jake or anyone else for that matter and if I move…he’s going to know I’m right here! I look around without moving my head and my eyes trail up his legs…to the crotch of his pants.

_Do it…reach for it…you know you want to…_

“Shut up…” I hiss below my breath and am startled as the apron is pulled off me and I’m revealed before him, on my knees.

He revs his chainsaw and raises it up in the air…I just stare up at him ready to have my head split in two and ripped up by the metal teeth of that chainsaw. This stoicism makes him lower the chainsaw and just glower down at me. There’s complete silence in the woods around us, no crows, the wind has died and the only thing anyone can hear is me.

“I’m hungry, Bubba.” I say softly and I can hear the gasps from the forest beside us.

Bubba lowers his chainsaw to hang by one hand while his other reaches into his pocket, producing a severed thumb; pale and too warm from being in his pocket.

He offers it to me and I open my mouth, sticking out my tongue. He gingerly places it on my tongue and I pull it into my mouth, biting down and feeling the flesh crumple like paper and the bones within resist my teeth as I chew into it. My tongue feels slippery and my mouth full of saliva that drips down my chin when I reach into my mouth to pull the skinned bone from my lips. I offer it to him and hear more words from the others over the line but I’m not listening; my focus is centered on my new target.

He’s tall, like seven feet at least, his limbs are like tree branches and his belly is fat, probably from a diet in such high fat content. His shirt, tie and apron are stained with blood, old and new. His hair is spikey and black, from where I’m sitting his eyes look black but I can’t see his face. Someone else’s is stretched over his and strapped into place, hiding his real face from the world. He smells like diesel and blood, strangely I expected him to wreak of body odor but I can’t smell anything to even hint he doesn’t bathe.

He takes it and looks over it carefully, seeming to survey my work then his eyes come back to me. I beckon him down with a finger and he grabs the front of my hoodie, lifting me up off the ground easily, pressing my belly against him.

I can feel his breath on my face as I look up into his eyes and can see…they’re green, surprising. I smile and open my mouth, sticking my tongue out and showing him that I’ve saved a little piece of flesh for him. His eyes find it and takes my offering; wrapping his lips around my tongue and licking the lump of skin from my tongue, letting me wrap my arms around his neck. I pushed my tongue against his and turned my head, deepening this kiss and becoming deaf to the loud cries from the guys on the other side of the border.

When he ends the kiss, he throws me over his shoulder and I giggle as he starts carrying me away, further into the woods. “What are you guys crying for? It’s not like you wouldn’t take me too if you had the chance to.” I say and laugh, feeling madness seep through my skin like sweat.

“What are you talking about?! Struggle, once he lets go, you can-” David starts but I interrupt.

“I don’t want to struggle, I wanna go party with The Cannibal for a while. Maybe I’ll become a soup or he’ll flay me alive, I’ll find out soon.” I giggle and wiggle my fingers at them as I disappear into the trees. “Goodbye boys,”

“(f/n)???!” I hear a yell and let myself relax, waving goodbye to whoever it was as I see black bricks build up behind Bubba as he walks, walling us off and I can’t help but feel a little thankful…at least I won’t have an audience this time.

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!” Dwight’s voice finds me through the trees as I break through the undergrowth and see Joey on the ground, looking eight shades of shocked and confused.

“Joey?!” I start, unsure who to check on first but Joey points into the woods.

“The fucking cannibal took your girl! He went that way…I got here too late. She just…waved at me. She wasn’t even trying to fight.” he says when I hear the girls coming in behind me.

“She’s here?!” I can’t contain how pissed and confused I am when I look to Dwight and I go over to him.

“No wait, stop!” he starts as I step into their forest, causing three massive claws from the dirt to stretch well above my head and tower over me from behind, threatening me with their scorpion like tails twitching. Watching them and waiting, I see the resistance to strike me down and I feel the tension just from these things appearing here. Slowly, they sink back into the dirt and vanish in a small puff of black smoke.

I scoff as I turn to kneel before Dwight who looks whiter than a ghost. “Is she here? Is she back?”

“Yes, she was in the Trial last night.” Dwight rushes out and I pat his cheek.

I turn to see the girls are next to Joey, when I notice the large black wall of brick that doesn’t belong here. It’s even cutting into their forest as if the border means nothing. I can’t see how far into the woods it goes but it looks like the arena for Trials has migrated.

“What is this?” I say and approach, raising a hand to touch the wall but tiny little spines of shining black stab through my palm and I feel the pinch but I pull back slowly and the spines recede.

I glance over and see that David is touching the wall fine opposite me, examining and I clench my bleeding fist.

“Looks like The Entity doesn’t want anymore Killer’s going in there.” I gripe as I turn to look at Dwight, seeing that he looks like he’s about to be sick.

He’s sweating and his face is ghost white, the dark circles around his eyes look green and he’s still on his knees, clutching the white patch over his chest. His shirt is unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders, I can see the blood still on his belly and how it soaked into his shirt and pants.

“I’ve never seen this before…the wall just built itself up as he took her away, right in front of us. Why can’t they just leave her alone? Why is this happening?” he mutters as the patch on his chest is starting to soak through with blood.

“Dwight,” I say but he doesn’t look at me so I have to say it again, a little louder and he looks up at me. His glasses are still gone so I reach out and touch his cheek, visibly setting his shoulders back. “Stop.” I say and he nods. “I think it’s a Trial…with new rules; a new game.” I say and there’s a hush over the area as that idea sets in.

“What do you mean new game?” David asks when we hear what sounds like a car horn and all eyes look off into their woods.

“A car?!” Susie exclaims when Dwight tenses up against my hand.

“That’s Bill…it’s time to go! What are we going to tell him?! She’s the whole reason we’re getting together to talk!!” Dwight panics but I silence him by pressing my smiling mask to his forehead, hoping he knows that I’m kissing him right now, while hiding it from the others.

“You need to calm down, you’re bleeding through your patch.” I say and he nods, taking deep breaths as I help him to stand up.

“We have to tell the others!” Jake starts but I look over at him when Dwight starts up.

“We can’t! You have no idea what’s even going on here,”

“I know that you and (f/n) were conspiring with the Killers and that puts us all at risk!” Jake accuses and I point at him.

“You don’t know anything, it’s none of your business anyway so quit acting like Dwight sold your soul for you.” I glance back at him but take a deep breath and shove Dwight towards Jake and David, almost knocking him down. “Dwight and (f/n) are _property_ of The Legion, I’ll do whatever I damn well please with both of them. You can tell the others if you want to but that doesn’t change anything for me.” I threaten, feeling guilt pooling in my belly from pushing Dwight so hard.

“What?! Dwight, is that true? He’s the one that did this to you?!” David asks and Dwight casts nervous eyes at me and with both of their gazes on him, I can nod to him.

“Yes…it was him.”

“Fucking bastards,” David says quietly then casts a look up at the wall. “And thanks to them, she’s been captured right after we got her back!”

I bow begrudgingly. “Please, you give me too much credit. If I was going to play nice with the other Killers, Dwight would be strung up at our camp right now. So, we’re at an impasse; I want (f/n) back…and so do you.”

“There’s no way, we’re not going to do this! We are not bartering with you monsters!” A woman’s voice picks up from the trees and I see Nea step out, holding a can of spray paint and glaring at me. “I’ve been listening this whole time; you don’t have any sort of claim to any of us! Not Dwight, not (f/n), we’re not your property so you guys can go to hell!”

“Already there,” Joey mutters behind me and I’m clenching my teeth.

All of this was being blamed on us because Danny has some sort of vendetta against us…I need to talk to Dwight but if I grab him now, even if I make it look like I’m just kidnapping him for fun…I’ll just be making this worse. They already think I butchered him today and fed (f/n) to Bubba, I’m pissed and frustrated but I have to let them think I’m that monster…for their sake and mine.

“Come on guys, let’s go. The others are waiting for us, we can regroup and go get (f/n) ourselves! You freaks aren’t going to touch her again!” Nea spits at us and starts leading the others back, Jake wrapping an arm around her shoulders and falling into step beside her. David follows when Dwight makes to turn and there’s a whistle from behind me.

Julie is holding his glasses in her hand and he stalls, she walks over and stands just behind the border, extending her hand to give them to him. The others are watching as Dwight steps up to the line and reaches out for them. She snatches his wrist and pulls him close, threatening the others with her knife handle against his back; forcing them to stay back.

After a beat or two, she releases him and shoves him back; giggling darkly and waving goodbye with her knife.

Once they disappear into the brush, she comes over to me.

“What did he say?” I ask.

“Danny said that (f/n) is the center of some scene he’s building; he’s obsessed with her…outside the Trials.” She says quickly.

“That’s not right, wait…” Susie steps up with us. “Michael is obsessed with Laurie; Danny didn’t come with a Survivor like we did.”

“What are you saying, Susie?” Julie asks, crossing her arms.

“What if that’s why she was brought here? To start filling in the blanks where The Entity was unsuccessful, she’s the prize for any Killer that doesn’t have a Survivor.”

“What about the Survivors without a Killer?” Joey asks.

“We might be adding to our roster as well…it’s been a while since Danny came here so…think about it. Been too good for too long?” she asks and we nod, knowing she’s right.

I take a deep breath and step away from them as they start stretching while I look over into the woods where they walked and I can see a small shadow behind a tree. “You get all that?” I ask and Dwight steps out from behind the tree, nodding then hobbles of quickly to catch up with the others.

I take a deep breath and allow myself to fade and step back as we let Julie take the lead. She’s taller than Susie, smaller than Joey…and faster than me.

I feel myself against something soft and my head feels sweaty, like sleeping in a hot room. I open my eyes to find myself in an old living room; this couch, the peeling wall paper and a few boarded-up windows make up this area. I can see a green rail that lead upstairs and an ornate arch that lead into a kitchen…where I saw Bubba standing and fiddling with his chainsaw at the table.

I sit up on the couch, noting the yellow material with little red flowers on it and push my palms into my forehead. I lost myself a little on the way here…I mocked the boys for worrying about me and warmed up to the idea of being sliced up and served for dinner.

I look into the kitchen again and dare to speak up, thinking maybe now that I’ve got a grip on my mind again…I can maybe convince him to let me leave on my own.

“Bubba…” I start and he freezes, the silence more terrifying than anything. “Is this…where you live?” I ask and wait for a response.

He turns to look at me over his shoulder and I remain seated on the couch until he nods and grunts before turning back to his chainsaw. I stand up and start approaching when I feel that familiar ache between my legs…the one sparked from earlier, but I bite the inside of my cheek to suppress it.

Carter can jump off a bridge because I am the master of my desires, they do not control me. I just do what no one else will…whatever it takes to survive. The Entity is afraid of me…because I’m not afraid.

“It’s such a big house…” I say and he looks over at me slowly as I enter the musky kitchen.

He’s hunched over the table but he’s still towering over me. My steps are slow and careful as not to frighten him and the tile beneath my feet is warm. Remembering right, he was the low man on the totem pole of his family. They needed something done so he was made to do it, fill roles that were empty after his family started to die.

“You must be lonely here…your family isn’t here with you.” I say and he lowers his head, visibly saddened by this. I reach out and touch his shoulder, making him look at me. “It’s gonna be Ok though.” I say and he tilts his head towards the far wall of the kitchen, showing me a shelf with several different mannequin heads with different faces on them.

They’re marked by bloody words on the torn wallpaper behind the shelf. Ma, Pa, Nub-Nub, Drayton, Grandpa, Grandma and ‘Me’; the last one being empty. I glance back at him and he looks down at me. I stand up on my tip toes and lightly plant a kiss on his leather masked nose and he groans, seeming pleased by the action.

“You must miss them terribly. I miss my family too; I know how bad it hurts. I’m a little jealous though, you had two brothers and I never had any siblings.” I say, trying to level with him when he seems excited by this and he goes over to a cabinet beside the masks. He pulls out a family photo album from beneath ‘Ma’, the book wrapped in leathery human flesh and marked in faded blood with ‘The Sawyers’.

He brings it to me and lays it down on the table, lightly pushing his chainsaw off to the side and opens it. I carefully take to flipping through it, seeing generations of the Sawyer family.

I recognize the faces in the book, the actors from the films I have completely cloned in these pictures. I immediately recall the names of the characters, Nubbins and Drayton, his two older brothers…posing beside butchered people as if it wasn’t brutal murder! I see his mother, Verna Sawyer standing on the porch, looking pleasantly a vision with her floral sundress encasing her swollen belly.

I flip to the next page and see her holding a sleeping baby with her two boys smiling up at the camera; all around a happy family moment. I point at the baby.

“Is this you?” I ask and he nods. “Look at how little you were,” I coo softly and hope that he doesn’t know how scared I am right now.

I don’t want to set him off in anyway because I may be fast and smart…but that means nothing if I get hit by that chainsaw even once. As I’m flipping through the pictures, I see the same farm house from the 1974 film…but then I flip through and see hidden pictures of what appears to be Alexandra Daddario, the actress who played Heather in the Texas Chainsaw 3D film! What the fuck?! I started trying to remember that movie and it hits me as I flip back a few times, my frantic movements seeming to intrigue Bubba into just watching me.

I flip to the part where he was just a little brown-haired boy and now can see the face of Boris Kabakchiev, the little boy that played a young Leatherface in the movie released last year. I remembered going to the theatre with Joseph and watching the character develop from a little boy with a sadistic family to a murderer at their beck and call out of fear.

This was…good, for me at least. I knew the mental state he would be in now…how to talk to him. I looked up at him and mindlessly flipped back to the page of Alexandra, seeing that her name was scrawled in pen under the picture. ‘Edith Rose Sawyer’.

“Who’s this?” I asked but then it occurred to me that…he’s never met her.

Laurie’s voice rang in my head, she came here right after what happened that night! I looked up at Bubba and the pieces in my head came together. His life was interrupted, those things were supposed to happen, he was supposed to keep living in that house, continue with his life within the Sawyer household…but he came here. He didn’t see his families murder or his childhood home burnt to the ground.

I started fidgeting in my spot beside the table, flipping past those pictures and finding…new ones. I can’t help my gasp in fright as I see Dwight, strung up in this house and Bubba has his chainsaw revving behind him.

I’m too scared to turn the pages and just stare…I don’t want to look.

Bubba turns the page for me and puts his other hand on my shoulder as he excitedly points at the pictures of poor Dwight in various stages of torture…brutal, torture. I can hear him screaming in my head and my hands are shaking as tears well up in my eyes. The next page shows him with the chainsaw halfway through one of his arms and I try to cower away but with Bubba’s arm around my shoulder, I can’t go anywhere!

“Please…” I whimper but he grunts, pointing hard at the pictures on the next page.

There are massive pieces of flesh and muscle missing from Dwight’s naked body, including one of his eyes being covered in duct tape, blood dripping down his exhausted face. I’m shaking like a leaf and on the next page it’s a picture of Ghost Face posing next to Dwight’s body, giving the camera a thumbs up as blood pours from his slit throat.

“NO!!!” I scream and run through his arm, curling up in the corner of the kitchen; trying desperately to purge those images from my mind. He watches as I slam my hands into the wall, tears pouring from my eyes as I can’t suppress the sobs coming from me.

I come back only to be brought here and shown the worst nightmare I could ever have seen bore into a photograph!

“Why…WHY!!? Why am I here?! Why…” I start and turn to him, he’s got his hands clenched in front of his chest, watching me. “Why…did you bring me here?” I ask when he turns to the photo album and brings it over to me. “No, I don’t want to see anymore.” I say but he points at his mother on the porch and then back to me and I shake my head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand. What about Verna?” I say quietly when he pulls the yellowed photo out of the album and points specifically at her belly then rests his hand against mine and I feel the remaining color drain from my face.

“You…” I struggle to form the words. “You want me…to have a…baby?” I ask and he nods, pointing at himself and I feel my belly twist with terror. “You want…me to have _your_ baby…” I realize now…that I’ve unintentionally cornered myself.

What do I say?! No thanks??? Yeah, that’ll go over well! I don’t even think you can get pregnant here since I haven’t heard anyone say one word about babies! While I’m contemplating my next option, he grabs my arm and pulls me to stand between him and the table; me facing him and dwarfing in his shadow.

I don’t say anything as he leans down towards my face, looking hard at me; searching for something unattainable. All hopes of hiding my fear are gone as I blink tears to fall from my lashes and he leans down and presses his lips against my forehead. I just stare as he stands up straight and suddenly grabs my sides, lifting me up and pushing me onto the table, knocking his chainsaw to the floor and starting up the motor, letting it idle behind me and filling the room with the heavy stink of gasoline.

“Easy, easy!” I say as he steps closer and between my legs.

I can’t think of anything to do or say that will get me out of this! No one I’ve been either raped by or had sex with has had any sort of interest in babies…what if wanting it was all it took here? I didn’t want to find out but as he started unbuttoning his pants, I’m feeling especially unnerved when he pulls it out.

“Um…” I can’t say anything.

It’s…massive…like I don’t even think the head of that would fit in my mouth, let alone any other hole on my body!

He seems to sense my apprehension as he reaches up and lightly caresses my cheek, rubbing my tears away. He leans in close and I feel it press against my thigh, weakening my resolve as my body starts trembling terribly.

“I’m…scared…” I say, unable to look at him until he turns my face back to him. He hums and reaches up to his head and I watch in complete awe as he removes the straps holding the face in place. I can see the faded smudges of lipstick on the leathery flesh and I remember…who his mask is made out of.

“Lizzie…” I say quietly and he drops the mask on the floor, grabbing my ankle and dragged me closer, the head pushing through my hole and stretching me out to the point I felt my flesh pinch, made me tense up and squeak. I felt my hole tearing but I kept my face composed; fighting through the pain and pushing my hands against his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I won’t…talk about her. She…wasn’t very nice. She lied to you…said horrible things about…your family.” He reaches up and starts rubbing my cheek; almost seeming to apologize for suddenly getting rough with me.

“It’s Ok…I…just…” I start when I look up at him and can see the deep scarring around his jaw from where a bullet mangled his face. I can see the marks from where Verna did a real botch-job stitching him up and how the skin healed back together sloppily. “I…have one too.” I say and he grows still.

I raise a shaking hand to the zipper on my chest and I pull it down until the jacket falls open, revealing my body to him and he seems completely captivated. He lightly pushes the fabric off my shoulders, his rough fingers sending goosebumps up on my skin. The sleeves bunch up at my elbows as he slowly runs his fingers down my chest; grazing the blackened skin from Carter’s assault. The much more neatly healed skin over my belly where Jack gutted me draws his hand down faster and the sensation causes me to jump a little. His fingers gently run over the scar and a small whimper escapes me at the sensation when he begins pushing himself into me.

I inhale sharply through my teeth as I feel the tear lengthen, spreading heat into my lower belly as I’m stretched to meet his gargantuan size! I feel tears prick my eyes again as I feel him hit the back of me and he continues to push.

“Wait, wait!!! It’s too big, I can’t-” My pleas are cut short as I feel him continue to push and my walls stretch back to meet his length when I feel a pressure against my stomach and I look down to see a mound has formed against my lower belly from him pushing into me so deep. “Oh God…” I whimper when I feel him press his lower belly against me and I count my lucky stars that he seems to be completely in and I won’t be impaled!

He reaches down and grips the sides of my ribcage, holding me in a position that makes my abs scream when he begins to move and I keep both my hands over my mouth to stifle my cries of pain with every move. The fire from that pain spreads through me when I feel something drip out of me and I know I’m bleeding. I let my head fall back while he pushes into me over and over, one of my hands straying down to my belly; feeling the spot where he presses against the flesh of my lower stomach! That area raises up with every thrust and I feel nauseous but settle for quiet sobs.

His thrusts are strangely soft, he’s not trying to hurt me or finish quickly…he seems like he’s scared he’ll break me…which if he was going full throttle, he’d without a doubt do more than just rip me up inside!

I clutch the table as I keep myself rooted in my spot, moaning with effort to keep myself grounded and from pleading for him to stop.

With my head tilting back like this I can see the window out onto the porch and I spy what looks like a head of red hair speed by, which causes me to clench up inside as I gasp.

At first, I thought maybe I’d done wrong, but he lays himself down over me, the buttons from his shirt pressing into my stomach and he starts thrusting with a little more assurance. The table begins to creak with every move as I feel that bump he’s causing push harder and I see the skin there is turning red from the irritation inside!

“Please, not so hard!! You’re gonna break me!” I plead through tears which seems to grab his attention and that’s when he pulls out completely, ripping a scream from me and he sees what he’s done to me. He whimpers and frantically puts himself back together before suddenly picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me out the fucking door! “Wait, where are you taking me?!” I ask but he doesn’t answer me as he starts making his way through the corn.

The stalks brush against me and make my skin itch but as he carries me away, I can see Meg, Bill and David sneaking through the corn behind him. I gasp happily; they came for me! Even after everything I’ve done and caused, they came to save me!

I look behind myself to see a massive barn looms over us and he kicks open the doors before walking in; the door slamming shut again behind us. He takes me over to a pile of hay and lays me down in it, kneeling in front of me.

“I’m sorry for yelling! Please don’t hurt me!!” I beg, raising my arms to protect my head but he grabs my wrists and pulls them down, looking at me with pleading eyes. His eyes are green with darker spots near the pupil and through his scar, I could see he was handsome.

He let my wrists go and rubbed my cheek again, trying to soothe me when I recalled that him and Lizzie never did anything in the film and even though the official sequels don’t exist to him; he might only know how to rape…but he doesn’t want to do that to me.

“Here…let…me help.” I say and its my turn to take his wrist and guide his hand between my legs.

It is a million levels of uncomfortable because he’s trying to get me pregnant and I don’t want to mother any sort of child to him…I want to get out of this alive. I guide him through rubbing my clit to get me started when I spy David signaling to me from the barn door, keep going.

He’s sneaking the others in as he holds the door open for them. However, as Meg scurries in, she knocks the door slightly and they all freeze when I raise my voice and Bubba looks up at my face.

“That’s…good!” I say and begin grinding myself against his fingers as he continues doing the only thing I showed him and the others silently close the door and disappear into the barn somewhere.

Now, I start leading him through how to prepare me for…him…properly. Despite this though, there’s no way this isn’t going to hurt anyways. After he manages four fingers into my hole and I guide his wrist in and out of me, stimulating me through the sting of the still present tearing he caused already. I’m about as slicked up as I’m going to be so I pull his hand out and look up into his eyes.

“Now…put…it in me.” I say, trying to channel my inner sexy but…my fear is making me feel the exact opposite of sexy.

While he slowly undoes his pants again, I can see Meg staring at us from the loft above; how the hell did she get up there?! As he pulls it out, she makes a face that brings a giggle to me but that makes Bubba look at me quickly. I raise up my leg slowly and rest my calf against his shoulder and give him a shy smile.

“Sorry, I’m…ready.” I say and he seems to believe me as he presses the head into my entrance again and resumes the same position he’d had me in before. Both hands gripping my sides and holding me up just enough to make my abs work and then he’s back to thrusting into me; eager.

I feel the head once again pressing against my belly and I press my hand down against that spot, feeling the head of him pressing against my uterine wall and against my outer flesh! I gasp as I hold my hands over that spot and let myself lean back again, watching as Bill and David set themselves up on a different side of the barn to Meg. I fear what may happen if he sees them so I clench my abs and sit up. I wrap my arms around his head and pull him close, kissing him and slipping my tongue into his mouth. His tongue is quick and inexperienced but I keep him squarely focused on me as I hear the others move about the barn.

Then…as if something popped in my belly, my own fire explodes and I start to drift again; realizing now that when that fire bursts…my Perk becomes active. I let myself fall into the rhythm, knowing he wants me to moan and make happy sounds for him.

_Take One for The Team_

I start to feel bliss overcome all the pain in my belly that he’s causing and I sigh against his open mouth.

“Jed…harder…please…I want it harder!” I moan and he lays himself down on me and braces his arms around me, caging me in and starts thrusting harder. I feel the zipper on his pants scraping against my thigh and how my belly is starting to ache with this violent rhythm but the pleasure is too much and I can’t even be bothered with the pain!

I moan and cling to him as I feel myself starting to tear again, knowing good and well that this is not going to end well for me. I push myself against him and kiss him softly before whispering against him, through his grunting I’m not sure he heard me at first.

“Please…I want you to say my name…I’ve said yours Jed…can you say mine?” I begged softly and through the pleasure clouding his eyes, he struggles to make the words with his mangled jaw.

I raise my hands and lightly caress his cheeks, making him soothe and he looks right into my eyes before muttering a sloppily annunciated…

“(f/n),” he grunts right after and I pull him into another kiss as the sudden motion from me clinging to him, pushes us both past the edge.

He squeezes me against him hard, almost popping a rib in the process and empties himself deep into me as my walls convulse and pulse around his cock. I gasp as he almost throws me down and presses his hands against my chest, keeping me in place as what’s probably the first orgasm he’s ever had absolutely shreds him inside.

His grunts are more guttural and joyful than tearful and frightened, voiding what I’m used to hearing in the films. Once the afterglow has begun to fade off, he starts to pull himself out of me, being careful but also shaking himself inside me a little as he does. Once he’s out…he pushes two fingers back into me and I feel a squelch inside as I realize…he’s making sure it all stays inside.

He stands up away from me and starts putting himself away while I turn over in the pile of hay and start to crawl towards the doors. Just as I’m getting close to the edge of the hay, he grabs my ankle and pulls me back, startling a yell from me but that is quickly cut off when he shoves balled up newspaper into my hole and I gasp at the uncomfortable crinkling I’m feeling.

Just then, I hear what sounds like a swear from outside the barn and that’s when Bubba races out of the barn doors, leaving me where I am.

I stand up and start pulling the hoodie back on over me as I hear Meg above me.

“I am never going to envy the things you do for us, let’s start there. Sorry to see you like this again,”

“Don’t bother, I’m done feeling sorry for myself. I’m doing what it takes to get through this, it’s awful and unpleasant but sometimes that has to happen.” I say bitterly as I zip the hoodie up and turn to see Meg lowering a ladder to me.

“Alright girl, time to get the hell out of here.” I look up and see that Meg’s long red hair is in a messy half up, half down look and she’s wearing brown boots, a long blue skirt with white lace at the end and a massive split up the side and a matching off the shoulder belly shirt, making her look much more setting appropriate than me.

“Girl, why the hell am I in here taking a titan dick when one look at you and you could be doing my job for once.” I snip as I get to the loft above the hay pile.

“Why do you think I got up here in the first place?” she says and starts leading me up some flimsy creaking stairs to the roof of the barn where I see a massive wire cable leading out over the vast corn field and towards the wall.

“What is that?” I ask.

“There aren’t any generators here, we’ve looked everywhere. I think the only reason we’re here, is to get you out. Thank goodness David and Bill got it all hooked up before you guys…finished. The others are waiting at the wall for us.” I can’t help but recognize the cable from my last and only visit to the Ormond Resort.

“This cable…” I start.

“We rigged it up to the front of Kates truck and she’s parked on the other side of the wall. Dwight got it from the leader of The Legion. Bastard thinks he’s got some claim to you two so he gave it to us to make sure you came back.”

“What? What are you talking about?” I ask when I hear the buzz of a chainsaw and we look back to see Bubba burst from the front door of his home and start speeding towards the barn. “Later!” I say and Meg and I start climbing along the cable, making it bow slightly as we cross the corn field.

Bubba spots us and starts over, lowering his chainsaw to grasp at me but he comes slightly short as I feel his fingers just barely graze my back. Meg’s skirt fluttered behind me and he turned to see…there was a much better chance at her being caught. He turns and starts towards her when I panic, our combined weight on this thing is going to get us killed.

I let go, raising Meg up out of his reach and making him wave the chainsaw around wildly as he becomes enraged.

“(f/n)!” Meg cries as I remain crouched in the corn and I hear Bubba is racing over this way, to look for me.

I slowly creep back towards the barn, my legs aching and the newspaper stuffed between my legs is rubbing against my thighs painfully when I hear what sounds like a horn from the wall. I glance back and see that Meg has made it back so I continue creeping towards the barn, sliding between the tall cornstalks to keep from being seen.

Ok, two people on that cable forces it to sink enough for him to grab one. We have to go one at a time to ensure that we all get out of here without being grabbed. I look up on the cable and see David has started his way over as well and I wave at him from my place on the ground and he waves back, continuing to speedily climb across the wire.

I hear the chainsaw start after David so I jump up and start running back to the barn. Once inside I find Bill by the ladder and he’s offering his hand to me.

“Saw you jump off the wire, let’s get you out of here already.” He says as I take his hand and start climbing when I hear the sound of the chainsaw behind me and turn to see Bubba is swinging it back and forth, coming right for us!

I jump to grab the edge of the loft and he tears through the ladder, breaking it apart. Bill and I start rushing to get to the roof of the barn, leaving Bubba to rage on the ground below us. Once up, I try to push Bill to go first but he instead pushes me forward.

“We came here to get you, get your ass on the cable!” He orders and I nod, starting out over the cable again.

As we hang upside down and climb over the corn field, Bill starts on as well, a little further from me than Meg so he’s not hanging down as far. We’ve got this! We’re going to make it!

As the thought of escape brims, I hear what sounds like screaming wood and I look back to see Bubba ripping the side of the barn apart and it begins to tilt and fall; taking us with it! Bill and I hit the ground hard and I hear a loud grunt from Bill as he hits the dirt.

I gasp but manage to get to my feet and to his side.

“What happened?!” I ask and he’s clutching his shoulder.

I push his hands back and feel that it’s been dislocated from the fall.

“Your shoulders out,”

“This damn place gotta keep reminding me that I’m too old for this shit!?” He complains and gets up, just as we hear the chainsaw revving in the distance and drawing near!

“Come on, we can still use that cable to get out!” he says and we start running towards the wall, me leading the way as Bubba begins to close in on us.

I can hear the frantic calls from the others on the wall and look up to see Dwight, Feng, Quentin, Meg and David standing there, waiting for us and calling for us to hurry.

“Come on, he’s coming!!” I glance over my shoulder and stall as I see Bubba closing in on Bill.

“GO!” He demands and I turn around, grasping the cable and starting up when I hear Bill grunt and I look back to see that Bubba has knocked him down with his sledge hammer!

“BILL!!” I scream and drop back to the ground, my ankle screaming from the impact.

Bill is clutching the back of his head as Bubba is revving up the chainsaw and I run over! I lost Jane because I didn’t understand the Mori…I won’t lose anyone else!!! I throw myself into Bill’s side as he tries to stand and knock him over, throwing myself right into the line of fire.

The chainsaw rips through my stomach and I scream as blood sprays around in a gruesome manner when it’s just as quickly pulled back out of me. I hear the idling chainsaw slam to the ground and feel massive arms wrap around me as Bubba clutches me to his chest; whimpering and sobbing terribly over me.

I can’t form words as my life pours onto his pants and into the dirt, making my blood seem black. It’s so…hot out here…I’m only just realizing this now?

I hear what sounds like frantic yells for Bill to just run…then Bubba looks up and I follow his eyes lazily to see Bill is standing before him…seeming to see the same humanity trapped inside.

“She’s going to die…” he says and I’m cradled harder against his chest, unintentionally pushing more blood out of me. “We can help her…but you’d have to let us go…let us take her back.” He says easily, his voice sounding tired and worn out.

Bubba rubs his cheek against my head and his whimpers seem to calm when he raises me up from his lap and offers me to Bill. Despite his limited mobility from his dislocated shoulder, he reaches out and holds me against his chest as I hear what sounds like feet scraping down the wall.

David appears beside him and takes me from Bill who gets up with him and follows him to the wall; leaving Bubba on the ground, crying and whimpering like an abandoned child. As I’m carried off…I manage a wave at him and he waves back…the last thing I remember seeing is the sun above me…shining down and making my eyes water, so I closed them.


	4. The Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following an unexpected attack by Leatherface, you are left in the capable hands of your fellow Survivors...or are you?  
With you out of commission for the time being, a little unintentional observation leads The Legion and Dwight to discover more about your unknown past...and how it seems you were doomed to The Fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly underestimated writing this particular chapter...you'll see what I mean once you read it. I never thought I would have so much trouble writing a part like this considering everything else I've written already.  
That being said, sorry this took so long to post; I wanted to do my very best. Yes, the chapters are getting longer but we still have more in the near future (I'm not gonna make a set up for an early update because last time I botched it)  
Also...Reader Sarah...ask and you shall receive ;) enjoy

Getting (f/n) into the back of Kates truck wasn’t the hard part…what was hard was watching Meg kneel between her legs, drape a blanket over (f/n)’s knees and pull out pieces of wet newspaper shoved inside her as Kate drove. It seemed to take forever because the paper kept ripping and leaving behind most of it. After what felt like forever, she finally threw the last piece of flimsy paper out of the truck behind us and she crouched down below the blanket till I couldn’t see her.

I kept (f/n)’s head in my lap as she was completely out of it, hasn’t made a move since we got her out. We were driving along slowly, making our way towards the Camp Fire where the others would be waiting for our return from a successful rescue mission. We’ve never had a thing like this happen before, but everything was changing, if we didn’t go with the flow; so to speak, we’d get swept away. Looking at her face was heartwarming in itself; I had just gotten her back when Leatherface snatched her up…I thought I’d lost her again. Her dark lashes would twitch from time to time, I hope she’s having a good dream.

Kate, Quentin and Feng were in the cab while David, Meg, me and Bill were strewn about here in the truck bed. While Meg tended to (f/n), her back pressed against the tailgate; David sat to her left, leaning on the tailgate and looking out into the woods as not to glance at (f/n) while Meg did her work. Bill was behind me on my left, leaning against the cab and smoking a newly lit cigarette.

Meg takes a deep breath and I feel her adjust (f/n)’s legs so I look up, seeing her unzipping the hoodie halfway and looking carefully at the slowly shrinking but still gaping wound in her belly.

“Dwight, can you hold this together. I think she deserves at least some privacy, don’t you?” she asks, and I nod.

I reach over and grasp the fabric, keeping it together so that her chest remains covered. The bleeding has stopped but the wound is still red and vicious looking. I can barely see the scar she already had, but this new wound makes a gruesome X on her belly.

“She took a Mori for me,” Bill says as he blows a white cloud of smoke into the air that billows away with the wind. “We went in there to save her…but she saved us.”

“Kind of what her perks line her up for…” Meg says solemnly, and I look over at her.

“What do you mean by that?” I ask.

“Dwight, you’ve seen how she plays. I know a long time ago we agreed not to talk about this like it’s a game but, it is. It doesn’t matter how you spin it; she has always put the rest of us before herself; don’t ask me why but she does. She remembers how she came here; she has perks that prepare her to go one on one with the Killers. She didn’t wake up in the Trials like the rest of us, she woke up trapped when Ace found her, and she still put herself on the line to save us right from the start.” She says then looks down and pulls out a curved needle. She begins suturing the flesh and continues talking without looking at me. “Our first Trial with her…when The Huntress was chasing you down and the gates were powered, when she got me off The Hook; I elected we leave you behind.”

Bill and David cast her surprised looks and I could hear Quentin open the window on the back of the cab.

“Hey, what are we talking about?”

“You openly admit that you wanted to leave him to be Sacrificed?!” David says aloud.

“I opened this at a bad time…” he tries to close it, but Feng stops him.

“Ssh, I’m listening.”

I swallowed hard, knowing I’ve made the same proclamations in the past…we’ve all been in a position where the good of the group must be put ahead of the one that we might lose. It’s hard, it hurts but we’ve always had to make a judgement call, as hard as it is to do. We do it…to survive another night…but no one ever admits that they were the ones who made the call. Out of respect, we just never talk about it.

“So why didn’t you?”

“She wouldn’t hear of it, she talked about you like a hero and even gave me a little speech about how it was your idea to come back for me.” She says and begins tying off the end of the stitch.

“What did she say exactly?”

“She said she fought all of them before she came here, and she was alone. She wasn’t going to leave you when she had a team to help this time. She wanted us _all_ to make it out, she was going to go after you whether I stayed or not.” She says and sits back, taking a breath and settling in for the ride back to the Camp Fire, wiping her bloody fingers on a rag before zipping the hoodie back up, allowing me to let go. “She’s going to be sore as hell when she wakes up...but I don’t think she’ll be surprised.”

“I can’t imagine her opening her eyes and stretching out like she just took a nap. Girls been through more in a few days than we’ve seen these past two months without her.” Bill adds, blowing another stinking cloud of smoke behind us. “She’s tough,”

“She’s amazing,” I say, rubbing her cheek softly.

“She’s a skank!” I hear and we’re all surprised by the sound of someone’s feet hitting the roof of the truck and pulling screams from inside the cab!

Frank has jumped onto the roof truck and Kate slams the breaks to throw him off. We all jerk harshly but Frank remains rooted to his spot, grabbing the edge of the open window to keep still. Kate jumps out and stares up at him, frightened; Quentin and Feng quickly follow to get away from the truck.

“What the hell are you doing here?! We just had a Trial!!” Meg yells angrily but his smiling face mask is focused squarely on me and (f/n), whose still completely out cold in my arms.

“I’m pretty sure we had a deal; we give you that heavy ass cable…I get her. Hand her over, Dwighty-boy.” He sneers and I cling her to me, not wanting to let her go.

“What?! We never agreed to that!” Meg yells.

Feng runs into the woods. “I’m getting the others!!”

“Come on, we barely just got her out of there! Can’t you let her get some rest?!” Kate pleads but he just laughs.

“What? I’m supposed to change my routine because she got the shit fucked out of her again. Who do I look like; her daddy?” he says and jumps down into the truck bed with us, the metal banging loudly under his feet. “Though I’m sure I can make her call me that,”

He stands over me as Bill and David scoot over to keep between us and him. He sighs when Kate squeaks and we look around…the other three members of The Legion surrounded the truck. We were trapped. I look up and plead at him with my eyes.

“Just let us take her back, please!” I beg meagerly but he just points his knife towards my face, the blade shimmering in the sunlight.

“Give…her…over. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” He says and I hold her tighter to me.

“Aww, he’s trying to protect her.” Julie mocks, shoving Kate to the ground.

The tailgate opens and we turn to see Joey grab Meg and drag her from the truck.

He throws her towards Susie who throws her towards Kate, almost knocking her off balance but she stays standing. Meg helps Kate up while Joey awaits David and Bill to go next. “You do not want me to drag you out.” He warns.

“Go on now, we had a deal…right Dwight?” he teases and crouches in front of us, pressing his knife against my cheek but I turn away, looking at (f/n)’s sleeping face. “We gave you the cable…now you give us her.”

I wait quietly when he sighs exasperatedly and pulls his knife back. I can only watch as he nods at the others and Joey starts dragging David out of the truck, kicking and swearing. Susie approaches the side Bill is on and threatens him with her sharpened ruler to get moving; reluctantly he does. Joey closes the tailgate and hops in while Julie jumps in the driver’s seat and Joey helps Susie into the back with us.

Frank laughs and settles down against the back of the truck with us by his feet before waving his knife at the others. “We’ll drop the truck off where this all started once we’re done. See you later, losers.” He sings as Julie turns the truck around and we start driving into the Killer Forest.

I watch as the others just stare as (f/n) and I are supposedly kidnapped but I wait patiently, feeling awful for tricking them…but this needed to happen. I watch Frank blankly toy with his knife before sliding it into the holster on his hip. As soon as the others are out of sight, Joey settles in and takes his mask off.

“We’re clear,”

Those words prompt Frank to toss his mask into the cab with Julie and rush to my side, looking at (f/n) with wide blue and brown eyes and I scoot over; letting him kneel in my place with her head resting on his legs. He looks at me excitedly and carefully rests his hands against her cheeks, some part of her must feel him with us because she sighs, and a small smile comes to her face. His eyes soften on her and he smiles.

“I missed you too,” he says quietly before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead.

I smile, knowing exactly what he’s feeling right now when I hear a quiet voice from beside me. Susie is waving her hand for me to come over as she sets her mask down, lightly patting her lap and I glance over at Joey who nods.

“She’s offering, don’t be rude.” He says so I crawl over and just look at her unsure.

She smiles, the pink rubber bands on her braces catching my eye and I lay my head down on her lap and she pets my hair, smiling over at Frank who I watch as he fawns over (f/n)’s sleeping face. The look on his face is one of blissful relief.

“I’m sorry that everyone thinks this was all your fault.” I say but he doesn’t take his eyes off her.

“I don’t care,” his voice is tired sounding and he’s lightly stroking her cheek, completely entranced.

His smile fades when he reaches over and starts unzipping the hoodie, making me sit up.

“What are you doing?”

“Calm down, she’s asleep.” He says and reveals her completely and I sit up, blocking Susie’s view and she must lean around my shoulder to look.

(f/n)’s got hand shaped bruises around her ribs and the area between her thighs was dark red from fresh bruising as well. Her belly was still really badly wounded, but the exterior damage was starting to heal and fade into her skin, thanks to Meg’s stitches. There was a black band of burnt flesh around her belly and a handprint covering her breast, the skin completely blackened.

“Meg didn’t take it off all the way…trying to be considerate.” I say quietly and Susie squeezes my shoulder.

“Poor thing, that must have been from when Carter attacked her.” she says.

“Sick fuck…he deserved what he got.” Frank mutters and I just stare.

“What did you say?” I asked and Joey ended up answering me.

“Back in the Killer Camp, everyone thinks that you two are our property. They think we mess with you because you’re always terrified and she’s the newest one here. If we have favorites, we try not to target them specifically but Jefferey and Herman seemed to think there was some sort of joke in it. We gave them both a little…special treatment.” He casts a wicked smile at Frank who laughs, and they bump fists, but I still don’t understand.

“You guys wouldn’t be interested, sort of a messed-up sense of humor type deal. Just know that whatever happens to her in the Trials, doesn’t go unpunished.” Frank winks at me before turning his eyes back to (f/n) and while I should be comforted by this…I’m not.

Frank is insinuating that he’s been torturing other Killers because they specifically targeted (f/n). While I appreciate that he’s getting justice for her…I’m not sure how I feel about it. I heard a giggle from inside the cab and Frank turned his head to Julie.

“How does it feel to be behind the wheel of a car again?”

“So fucking good!!” she yells.

As that occurs, I see that the forest surrounding us is still Survivor territory; all orange colors and autumn breeze. When I see the roof of (f/n)’s house through the trees, I can’t help but feel confused.

“Why are we going here?”

“We can’t go back to the resort.” Frank says blandly and I almost feel my jaw dislocate.

“What?! You guys lost your map?!” I was completely floored as Julie parked the truck behind (f/n)’s house and turned it off.

“No, things are changing but not like that. Look up there, you see that massive storm? Coming down the mountain?” Frank points out into the direction of the Killer Forest and I can see the mountain peaks that hold the Ormond Resort. The usually visible mountains are almost completely covered by menacing grey clouds with white bursts of lightening whipping around within them.

“The pass we take to get up the mountain is all sleet and hail and rain and snow…it’s a mess.” He says and just waves his hand at it. “We figure it’s not worth the effort right now to trek up all that way, so we’re just sort of hanging around where we feel like until it passes.” He says and his eyes go back down to (f/n)’s face. “But I’m not complaining.”

“So, what, you guys are going to just hide out in (f/n)’s house?” I asked when Julie opened the tailgate and helped Susie out.

“We’re going to ask,” Susie started but Julie held up a finger for silence.

“For now, I don’t think she’ll mind…right Bambi?” he asks her, and I tilt my head as he lifts her into his arms and slowly steps off the tailgate, carrying her inside.

Bambi?

Inside I’m a little surprised by what I see, I’ve been here before, but I never actually looked at it. Her house is both what I expected but not at the same time. I can see how she built herself into the décor…but I also don’t see much.

I can see a faded spot on the wall where Adiris’ vomit had been scrubbed away, there was a clearly broken couch and a small pile of crap from her broken coffee table in the corner. She’s got two bookshelves full of books to the point that there are some just stacked on top of it. She has a T.V. mounted to the wall. The walls are a soft (f/c) with white base board and vine detailing. There’s a massive wooden beam that overhangs the living area and cuts the circular beam of sunlight from outside in half. I see the little crank on that round window and wonder how she expected to avoid Anna’s hatchets while opening that.

Overlooking all the evidence that our visit has since been cleaned up, I can see pictures on the walls, papers on a table…and a laptop computer.

“I never actually got to look at this place, comfy.” Joey says and sits on the not broken part of her couch, motioning for Susie to join him and she does, seeming unbothered by the broken part she sits on; snuggling up to him.

“Ooh, guys it looks like she’s got a boyfriend back home.” Julie says and I can’t help but walk over, still holding (f/n) in my arms and Dwight starts over to look too.

“Boyfriend? I thought she broke up with Jack?” I say.

The picture is of (f/n) and some baby-faced guy with his arms around her and she’s smiling at the camera. They’re in front of this diner called ‘Tiffany’s Turnover Diner’. (f/n) is wearing a pink waitress dress and white apron while the guy is wearing a pink button up shirt with a nametag that reads ‘Jose’.

“Dwight, looks like there’s supposed to be four of us, not three.” I say and he looks at the picture.

“Oh, Claudette mentioned this. He’s not her boyfriend, their best friends. That’s where they work together, Tiffany is her boss.”

“Oh, he’s kinda cute.” I nudge him with her motionless foot and he just grimaces at me.

“What?! He looks like a baby! You can if you want to, but I’ll pass.” He says and I just laugh.

“I’m gonna take her upstairs, let her sleep.” I say and turn to leave as Julie peeks in from the kitchen.

“Hey, Dwight…can you help me find something to eat? All our snacks are at the lodge and I’m starving!”

“Sure,” he goes into the kitchen to help her while I carry (f/n) up the stairs.

Upstairs I remember since I chased her up here before, I can still remember her turning the tables on me at the last second.

_Now it’s over_

Her words ring in my head; determined and fighting through the fear. As I walk towards her room, I see a picture on the wall I hadn’t noticed before. It’s clearly (f/n) as a little girl in the arms of two happy parents. Her mother was beautiful, round eyes and looking at her husband with all the love in the world. Her father has his arms around both and smiling right back at her while tiny, little (f/n) was on their laps and smiling at the camera.

She had a happy family, a beautiful family. I’ll bet she misses them…I was jealous, her parents loved her so much right from the start. I had countless families a not one of them looked at me the way these people are looking at her. I can see two more pictures as I draw near the room. One of her holding her parents’ hands as they walk down an autumn leaf covered path together and one more that…I didn’t expect at all; I almost dropped her.

_Murderer Found Dead! Girl Rescued!_

What? Murder? It was a whole newspaper article and there was a picture of that same, once happy little girl now wrapped in blankets, looking completely numb with a massive dark bruise over half her face as an officer carried her away.

I quickly but carefully went into her room and laid her down on her bed, tucking her in and kissing her before going back out and taking the picture off the wall. I went downstairs and straight into the kitchen, my determined steps made Joey and Susie hop up and follow me.

“Dwight, look at this!” I say quickly and I guess I seemed a bit frantic since him and Julie rushed over to me. “Have you seen this before?!” I show him the picture.

“Is that her when she was little?” Susie asks and Dwight all but snatches the frame from my hands.

“Murderer?! Where’d you find this?” he’s upset.

“It’s just hanging on her wall upstairs; you guys had a party here and no one saw that?!”

“No, we were all downstairs. I only went upstairs to…” he paused, and I just stared while Julie stifled a giggle. “Ahem, I was a little distracted.” He gives it back.

“The article just talks about the court preceding and police statements, it doesn’t talk much about what actually happened.” We’re cut off by the sound of music and singing coming from the next room and we investigate the living room to see Susie at the laptop, now opened and a song is blaring loudly over the speakers!

_I ONLY CALL YOU WHEN IT’S HALF PASSED-_

“Susie!” I yell and run into the living room, quickly tapping at the keys but it just beeps at me as the song keeps screaming.

“Move, move!” Dwight pushes me out of the way and drags his finger over a soft square and taps it once and the music stops.

We all let out a sigh of relief when we hear nothing from upstairs and Dwight gives me a wide-eyed look.

“Her computer, maybe there’s something in her computer?” he says, and I point at him.

“Smart, do your thing nerd.” I clap his back hard and he coughs as he pulls up a chair and starts typing away while Julie begins crunching beside us. We look over to see her holding a plastic bag with a freaky looking orange cheetah on the front, wearing dark shades and sneakers.

“What? They’re chips…want some?” she offers me one of the bean shaped puffs and both Dwight and I reach for one.

While we’re sort of helping ourselves to (f/n)’s stash of snacks, Dwight sits up a little in the chair.

“I think this is it,” he opens a window to the internet, and we are greeted with a little dinosaur informing us that there’s no connection.

“I didn’t expect this place to have free Wi-Fi, so now what?” Julie says, sucking the orange powder from one of her fingers.

“I may not be able to look at the internet, but I can check out her search history.” Joey steps up beside me and leans over.

“I get Frank’s stash of booze if we see even one tab for porn.” He says and I nudge him.

“Seriously? We’re looking for something important here…but you’re on.” We chuckle as Julie rolls her eyes at us and sets the bag down before leaning down beside Dwight.

“Let’s see…she does a lot of checking her calendar but that’s online so we can’t look at that, how far away is the earth from the sun, how often should I change my hairbrush, local college registries, email, email, email…Gerald Fitzpatrick?”

“That’s the name here on the article!” Susie says, presenting us with the frame and setting it down beside the computer.

“It looks like she downloaded something under that name…let’s see where she saved it.” He clicks the link and a window pops up showing a flashy opening to the ten-o clock news and a woman with long blond hair, overdrawn lipstick and huge blue eyes is staring solemnly into the camera.

_“Good evening, I’m Marissa Lockhart. Tonight’s story is one that we’ve been following for a long time. We all have our celebrity idols some may say we worship the ground they walk on. But what happens when one fan’s devotion turned to obsession that lead them to murder. We come to this amazing conclusion tonight following the case of (f/n) (l/n), The Angel of (hometown).”_

“Fucking news ladies, always with these dramatic lines.” Julie quips when the blond hands the broadcast off to a woman standing in front of a suburban house with police tape walling it off. She was pretty with dark brown skin and big brown eyes, perfect teeth and that same subdued expression. The name at the bottom flashed Loraine Kingston.

_“Thanks Marissa, we all have our ideas of a dream life; for the (l/n) family, their dreams began early on…but ended in tragedy. Annett Ramsey was only 17 when she began dating the star quarterback and valedictorian, Seth (l/n). They were inseparable from the start and right after high school, announced their engagement. That following year, they were married and expecting their first child._

_While Seth ended up returning to their old high school to teach, Annett became a stay at home mom.”_

The image of the house cut to an old woman with glasses hanging off the bridge of her nose.

_“They were absolutely devoted to that baby; she was a darling right from the get-go. Students flocked to her when he brought her in and she never fussed, always such a well-behaved baby.”_

Back to the house.

_“As the years passed, it became clear that (f/n) had a passion for music as she would sing everything and anything she could. Her parents nurtured this and by age four, she was entering a local competition; grand prize was one hundred dollars.”_

The screen began flashing with images of a little (f/n) wearing puffy dresses and crowns and smiling wide at the camera. The next shot was a poorly shot video of her on stage, looking like a lost kid but singing into the microphone.

_“This is footage of that competition where she sang Britney Spears’ You Drive Me Crazy.”_

The reporter goes quiet and we hear a tiny little voice carrying an upbeat melody and dancing like she was born to be on stage.

_“You could see it in her performance, she absolutely lived for the spotlight and loved every moment of it.” _Another strange woman that was referred as (f/n)’s preschool teacher; Mrs. Apple.

The song ends and she curtsies and happily calls out.

_“Thank you!”_ which is met by loud applause.

_“She won that competition, and this was only the first of the many wins that would come to her in the near future. By age six she’d competed all over the state and won every single one. This success didn’t get to her though, singing was just natural for her and she also had other passions such as baking and helping her mother with the garden. She loved to read, just like her father and even said she wanted to become a teacher when she grew up._

_A girl with a vibrant personality and a voice that rivaled angels at such a young age. But as with all budding starlets, there are those who take their admiration too far._

_Gerald Fitzpatrick was in the audience during her first performance and began sending the girl flowers, stuffed animals and handmade candy. This worried her parents but the letters that came with them were the real alarm. His letters would detail how beautiful he found her, describe her as the angel among humans and how we lowly mortals were not worthy of such perfection._

_Her parents contacted police, concerned that a grown man was so enamored with their young daughter and would throw out everything he sent. This prompted them to keep her from the talent show at school and she stopped competing locally. (f/n) wasn’t bothered, she still sang at home and put more focus into schoolwork and music. At eight, she learned how to play the guitar and piano, started playing soccer and catered to her pet piranha, Fluffy.”_

“Girls been tangoing with danger for a long time,” Joey mentions when there’s a red flash across the screen and we’re greeted with blood splattered floors and drag marks on the walls that faded into a sunny field outside a middle school.

_“On a sunny September afternoon, Fitzpatrick arrived at the school (f/n) attended and began filming (f/n) and the girls soccer team as they geared up for a game. (f/n) stalled and sees the camera.” _

The footage cuts to a dramatic reenactment of a little girl posing as (f/n) looking across the field to a man standing behind a fence holding a camera. Then a voice over starts, referred to as her soccer coach.

_“We’re a competitive team, this isn’t just a for fun team, it’s serious and we don’t want our girls getting distracted. We prohibit any camera’s, music or flash photography during games since we have someone set aside to record the game and practices are void of these rules, so we’ve never had a problem.”_

_“Knowing that someone is breaking the rules, she leaves the warmup and goes over to confront the strange man.”_

“No, you stupid girl!” I mutter and Dwight is biting his thumb.

_“This footage was recovered from Fitzpatrick’s personal affects.”_

The image cuts to grainy footage of a teenage (f/n) walking up to him with only a chain link fence separating them, making my heart drop. She’s got dark tan across her cheeks and her hair is much shorter, tied into little pigtails on her shoulders and her white uniform is accented with a big red (f/#).

_(f/n): I’m sorry, can you not film us please? It’s against the rules._

_Fitzpatrick: I’m sorry, (f/n)._

_(f/n): How do you know my name?_

_Fitzpatrick: Do you remember me? I sent you letters, flowers and candy…did you like them?_

_(f/n): Oh, those were from you?_

_Fitzpatrick: Were? I never stopped sending them._

_(f/n): My parents started throwing those away, I guess they think you’re weird._

_Fitzpatrick: I’m sorry…I just love your voice._

_(f/n): Thanks, you don’t seem so weird…but you can’t film the game though. It’s against the rules. If you want video or pictures, you must ask Mr. Robinson later. He films all the games._

_Fitzpatrick: It’s alright, I just wanted to see you._

_(f/n): That’s nice, *coach calls for (f/n)* I gotta go back._

_Fitzpatrick: Wait! Can I have an autograph?_

_(f/n): Really? From me? I’m not even a celebrity._

_Fitzpatrick: You are in my eyes._

She eagerly signs a piece of paper and marks it with a heart and exaggeratedly kisses the page, eliciting an excited laugh from the creep with the camera.

_(f/n): Here you go, with love from me! See ya weird guy._

She turns and runs back, not knowing how dangerous that was!

“She was completely oblivious…” I mutter and Dwight just lowers his head.

_Fitzpatrick: Knock em dead out there!_

_“This encounter led to the (l/n) family filing for a restraining order, (f/n) being told that he was not a nice man and if she ever saw him to find help immediately. Another filmed encounter not only shows how easy it was for him to approach her but more insight to his state of mind.”_

More grainy footage of (f/n) drinking from a water fountain when she notices him recording her again.

_(f/n): Uh oh, weird guy you can’t be here._

_Fitzpatrick: What do you mean? I can’t be at the park?_

_(f/n): No, around me. My dad says that I can’t talk to you again and that you’re not a nice man._

_Fitzpatrick: That’s a shame because I brought something for you, a present._

_(f/n): A present? For me?_

The creep then gives her bouquet of (f/f) and her little face lights up, taking them and smelling them.

_(f/n): They’re beautiful!! How did you know I love (f/f)?!_

_Fitzpatrick: See, I’m not so bad, am I?_

_(f/n): *laughs* No! Mean men don’t give girls flowers!_

“Oh,” I moan and walk away frustratingly rubbing my hands through my hair. “Did those people not teach her anything about the real world?!”

“Look at how trusting she is, she probably doesn’t think anyone like that exists outside of movies.” Dwight says when the footage cuts out and we are greeted with another shot of the bloody crime scene then a photo negative picture of (f/n)’s smiling face.

_“On the night of September 8th, 2009; a deranged and enraged Fitzpatrick arrived at the home and demanded to see the child. He was making claims that they were trying to keep them apart and how he and (f/n) were made for each other. The arguing awoke the sleeping girl and she went to the top of the stairs to see what all the noise was. Her appearing at the top of the stairs, sent Fitzpatrick into a frenzy and he desperately tried to get inside, but her father kept him at the door.”_

Watching the dramatic reenactment was cut off by clearer camera footage of a man shoving the creep as he called out for (f/n). Dwight hit pause…we all had to take a deep breath.

“Oh my God!” He got up and walked to the farthest wall in the room and leaned against the wall. “He recorded it…”

“They put this kind of shit on the news back in her world?!” Joey said and I cast a look over at Susie and Julie who looked horrified.

“Of course they would, people love drama like this. Its surreal because it’s not happening to them.” Julie says mutedly.

“It’s like a car crash, we don’t want it to happen but when it does, we can’t look away.” Susie adds.

I rub my hands over my face roughly before going back over and sitting at the computer, hitting play.

_“What you are about to witness may be quite disturbing.”_

**Fitzpatrick: (f/n)! I love you! I love you (f/n)!! They’re trying to keep me away from you, but I’ll never stop! I love you!**

**Seth: Get the hell out of my house!! Annett, get (f/n) upstairs and call the police!**

**(f/n): Mom, what’s happening?!**

**The fucking guy punches Seth in the face then pulls out a knife and begins stabbing him in the chest; causing a scream from upstairs and the loud slamming of a door. We could hear (f/n)’s muffled cries as he left Seth on the floor, bleeding and gasping for air, then went upstairs. He checked (f/n)’s room before spotting one of her puffy dresses on a mannequin in the corner. It adorned one of the sashes from her victories and he sighed heavily as he ran a hand over it.**

**He heard frantic whispers from the next room and started over before kicking in the door where we only see Annett in the corner, pointing a gun at him.**

**Annett: Get out! Get out of my house or I will shoot you!!!**

**There’s no sound from him as he just walks towards her; seeming unafraid of the gun when she pulls the trigger, and nothing happens.**

**Safety was on.**

**He lunges at her and begins stabbing her until she falls still, and he drops her on the floor in a crumpled, bloody heap…that’s when we hear the whimpering. He turns and sees a fourteen-year-old (f/n) hiding in the closet, looking right at him.**

**Fitzpatrick: Your parents…made me do this. They wanted to keep me away from you…but we’re meant to be together…you may not know it yet, but we are! It’s gonna be just you and me now…I’m going to take you with me now.**

**Just as he reaches out for her, she looks up at him, her face wet with tears but she suddenly lunges at him and we hear him grunt as she stabs him with a knitting needle and runs out the door. He rips out the needle and chases after her. He catches her at the stairs and throws her down, her head bouncing sickeningly against the banister and then the floor and she falls still.**

Loraine picks up the voice over again, a still image of (f/n)’s body at the bottom of the stairs remained on screen but slowly faded to an image of police tape fluttering in the sun.

_“The following morning, police arrived to investigate a neighbor reporting that they had heard yelling the night before and upon leaving for work, noticed that the door was ajar. (f/n) (l/n) was nowhere to be found and her parents were pronounced **dead** at the scene._

_Despite outpouring from the community and the best efforts of the police, all hope was lost after the first forty-eight hours.”_

A man with balding grey hair and a mustache wearing a police badge flashed on screen and he was noted as Sheriff Ramsey.

_“In cases of missing persons, most of the time, if they aren’t found within the first two days of disappearing, the chances of them being found alive are slim to none. With a pretty little girl like her going missing, it was our worst fear that she had been kidnapped for human trafficking and was likely over the border and beyond extradition before the sun rose on that second day.”_

His words were accented by a low base for drama and then there was another fade into an image of (f/n) posing with a soccer ball.

_“On the early morning of October 12th, 2010; a chilling discovery brought this harrowing story to its conclusion.”_

Another cut but this time to a black screen that warned what we are about to witness is another of Fitzpatrick’s recordings, recovered from his body when (f/n) was found.

**The footage begins with (f/n) clearly running through the woods in early evening and he’s chasing her. He catches her and pins her into the dirt with her screaming and sobbing as he does.**

**(f/n): I hate you!! I hate you!!! Let me go!!!**

**Fitzpatrick: NO! We are supposed to be together!!! It said I need to do whatever it takes for me to protect you! WHY CAN’T YOU SEE I’M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!!!?**

**He turns her over and punches her in the face which makes her scream, but he shoves his fingers into her mouth and shakes her terrified face.**

**Fitzpatrick: Shut up! You are not going to ruin your voice by screaming until you go hoarse! Do you fucking understand me?!!**

**She sobs and nods her head and he let her go, allowing her to choke and cough before getting up off her. She turns over onto her side and begins sobbing while he sighs and dusts himself off.**

**Fitzpatrick: Are you going to get up or am I going to have to drag you back again?**

**(f/n) begins to get up but she stumbles, and he grows impatient. He goes over and makes to grab her when she turns around and swings a branch, hitting him square in the head and knocking him down, making him gasp for air as she stands over him. She raises the branch and brings it down over his head, splattering the camera with blood!**

**(f/n): I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!! YOU ARE A FUCKING MONSTER AND I HATE YOU!!!**

**She screams and keeps hitting him until she loses her balance and falls to her knees, sobbing loudly when suddenly she stops. She looks into the trees, not moving and there’s a low creaking sound-**

I hit pause this time and cast a horrified look over at Dwight who’s still in the corner, eyes wide.

“Was that…” He rushes over.

“Play it back,” I order, he reaches over me and rewinds a few seconds.

We listen as her sobs fall silent and what is very clearly now…a loud but low creaking and wood crackling sound comes through the speakers. We let the footage play.

**(f/n) begins singing and slowly the footage fades to black…her singing fading into more scared sobs.**

_“(f/n) spent all night in the woods with the body, singing sadly until a local hermit heard her and believed he was hearing the voice of an angel. He continued to tell people of the songs coming from the woods for almost three whole days. When police went to investigate his claims…they heard the singing and followed it into the woods. They found an emaciated and shivering but still singing (f/n) beside the decaying body of her captor.”_

The footage cuts back to Loraine outside what was still a closed off house.

_“Despite all the strides made in this case, the house is still blocked off and-LOOK!”_

The camera suddenly turns to see a frantic (f/n) in a hospital gown running with a police officer and a woman wearing a business suit behind her as she rips through the police tape and tries to get into the house, but the officer grabs her up. She starts kicking and screaming!

_“NO, THEY CAN’T BE DEAD!!! MOM AND DAD ARE INSIDE!!! MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! PLEASE COME OUT HERE!!! I WANT TO GO HOME!!”_

_She breaks down into helpless sobs and the camera fades back into the studio where the blond reporter looks like a deer in the headlights before clearing her throat._

_“That was certainly unexpected, we’ll be sure to keep updated on (f/n)’s road to recovery. With that, I am Marissa Lockhart.”_

It ends.

There’s an uncomfortable tension in the room and I can’t bear to look at Dwight.

“The Entity…made him…do that…to her family.” I say and the chair squeaks as I stand up.

“From what we know, The Entity makes people commit acts of violence that result in death…was this guy supposed to be a Killer?”

“This makes perfect sense.” Susie muses and we all turn to her.

“WHAT?” We say in unison and it makes her jump.

“Think about it; it could explain exactly why she was brought here! It wanted him to be a Killer, but she interfered, she killed him before it could! Like with Rin, her dad was chosen to be a Killer, but it chose her. She took one of its Killers so it’s making her pay.”

“The Entity enacting revenge? Sounds a little petty, don’t you think?” Joey said but I crossed my arms, pondering.

“She might be right; it would explain a few things.”

“Like what?”

“Like why her perks prepare her for suffering, one of them ensures that she will feel the cold grasp of death and live to remember it, why she remembers everything that no one else can…she got in its way…so now she has to fill a role in his stead somehow.” I say and Julie hums, closing the computer.

“So why not just make her a Killer?” she asks quietly, and I put a hand on Dwight’s shoulder.

“She’s not a Killer, everything she went through…she was almost born to be a Survivor.” My heart is racing, and my blood is boiling…he’s lucky she killed him first…I would have fucking made him beg for death!

The sound of her whimpering makes me look up at the rail and I cast a look over at Dwight who nods at me before starting towards the kitchen.

“I saw some hot chocolate in the pantry, I’ll be right up.” He says and casts me a soft smile. “You want some too?”

“Yeah…I think we’re gonna be a little while.” I say and he goes into the kitchen, followed by Susie.

“I’ll come help.”

“In that case, I’ll take the truck back to the border. They’ll find it when they find it.” Joey hops up and starts out the door, snatching the keys from the back of the couch and Julie takes off after him.

“I’ll go make sure he doesn’t total that thing since it’s the ONLY WORKING CAR IN THIS FUCKING PLACE!” she yells and then it was just me in the living room.

Walking up the stairs my feet feel like cinder blocks; what am I supposed to say to her? She may not even know that The Entity had a hand in her parents’ death. She was just a kid when it all happened and then she gets mixed up with some drunk loser…now she’s here.

Our theory about why she was brought here wasn’t too far from the mark, but I couldn’t help but wonder…why wait? I’m glad she wasn’t brought here as a child, it seems to at least have some semblance for mercy in that regard but, why wait until she grew up? She was fourteen when they died and she’s…wait…I don’t even know how old she is now.

Jeez, I claim to be in love with her and yet I know absolutely nothing about her. I’m a shitty boyfriend all the way around. I sit down beside her and pull my shoes off, leaving them beside the bed and letting my leather jacket slip off into a pile on the floor. I was about to add my hoodie to that same pile but decided to fold it up and set it on her bedside table; she’ll have to get rid of the one she’s wearing…damn things destroyed with that gaping hole through it.

I guess I sat there for a few minutes just watching her eyes twitch as she slowly roused from sleep; she was beautiful to the last detail. Long lashes, full lips, such an expressive face and able to see the best in the worst there is. That last thought made me shudder at how kind she’d been to that fucker and he made her suffer so much…what did he do to her during that year?

I watch as her eyes begin to flutter open and I silence my thoughts, the questions can wait. Her (e/c) eyes finally clear and she sees me; her lips spread into her beautiful smile and I feel happiness flicker to life in my chest.

“Frank,”

“Hey Bambi,” I say and lean forward, kissing her unprepared lips and she giggles, kissing back. “It’s been a while,”

“Two months apparently…” she says and snuggles into the pillow, closing her eyes again.

The sound of footsteps in the hall make us both look up and Dwight appears in the doorway, holding a small pink tray with three mugs of hot chocolate steaming.

“You’re awake.”

“Yeah, come join the slumber party.” I say and crawl up next to her and Dwight comes over, setting the tray down on the other small table and joining up on her other side.

“Watch how fast I ruin a good thing,” I say, clearing my throat and prompting her to turn and look at me.

“What is it?” she asks.

“That frame…in the hallway…” I start and she nods, pulling herself to sit up against the tufted headboard and we join her, our shoulders brushing hers.

“That’s a long story,” She says, Dwight reaches out and takes her hand.

“If you wanna talk about it, we’ll listen…you don’t have to tell us anything if you don’t-”

“We also snooped on your computer.” I cut him off and she whips her head around to face me.

“You did what?!”

“Frank!” Dwight starts but I shrug.

“What? If you think we have time to ease her into the truth, you’d better brush up on where we are buddy.” I snap and Dwight bites his lip, making me feel bad again.

“The truth? What are you guys talking about?” She starts glancing at the both of us, her eyes wide and concerned.

Dwight shakes his head at her, so she turns to me and I take a deep breath before looking into her eyes, taking her other hand.

“We watched the news report about what happened, the one you downloaded. At the end, we can hear The Entity in the woods…it’s brief but there’s no doubt.” I say evenly and her face starts losing color.

“What…are you…” she stammers.

“The Entity can only reach into a world where an act of violence causes someone to die.” Dwight says and she looks over at him.

There’s a long, agonizing silence before she whispers. “My parents…”

“We think The Entity made that guy kill your parents…so it could bring him here as a Killer.”

She goes stiff and squeezes our hands when Dwight leans closer to her face.

“He’s not though! You killed him before it could take him! He’s gone!” he says but I shrug again.

“We think, anyways.” Dwight reaches over and flicks my cheek.

“Frank, for God’s sake!” He scolds over her and I glare over at him.

“Well I’m not going to feed her our theory as a fact!”

“So…we were supposed to come here…together?” she asks, and we fall silent. She’s not looking at us, she’s looking at her feet, still dirty and scratched up from her ordeal. “I was supposed to be a Survivor and he was going to be a Killer…here…forever?” she’s shaking.

“No, no! That’s not the case! You were too young; The Entity has never brought little kids here!” Dwight insists.

“It cut it pretty close with Susie,” I say quietly, once again getting flicked in the cheek. “Would you cut that out?!”

“Frank, I swear to God!”

“What God?!” I shout and we hear a small hiccup and our attention returns to (f/n) …she’s crying! “Fuck,” I say and Dwight sits up, pulling her head into his chest.

“We’ll stop, we’ll stop! I’m sorry!” he says and looks over at me as I sigh and just lay my forehead into her shaking shoulder.

“So am I…this place…” I pause then close my eyes. “It’s draining…sooner or later we just nitpick at each other.”

“He made me sing,” she says quietly and we both look down at her, her eyes are sparkling with tears as they roll down her cheeks and into Dwight’s shirt.

“Every…single…day…He made me sing for him. I sang everything I could think of…’The Barney I Love You Song’, ‘Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star’, the Alphabet; it didn’t matter if I was singing for him. He would walk around where he kept me and try to make things clean even though we were in this old warehouse that leaked all the time, despite it not raining…and I’d sing. I would stop and rest when my throat got tired, he didn’t want me to tire myself out because it might damage my voice…so I only had to sing until I got tired.” She says and lowers her eyes.

“When I wasn’t singing…he would yell at me if I didn’t act right. He wanted me to act like this…angel he kept insisting that I was. He wanted me to be a perfect, poised little girl and to treat him like trash. He wanted me to hit him when he messed up or spoke to me out of turn, to make him feel like nothing more than dirt to me; this supposed angel that he worshipped the ground I walked on. I could never do it…that’s when the beatings started. He made sure to stick to my arms and legs…I don’t need fingers and toes to sing for him…he never touched my face.”

“In that article you had a bruise on your face…” I say and she nods.

“That happened the day before I escaped…I’d tried to run. He was still asleep once when I woke up; he always woke me…so I took my chance! I broke the lock and I ran as hard as I could, I didn’t get far…there was a fence around the warehouse. I tried to climb but that noise just woke him, and he came out after me. When I got to the top of the fence, I let the barbed wire cut me as I fell to the other side. He came out after me and when he caught me…he screamed like I’d never heard from a human before. He said that I was going to die out there without him, that I don’t need anyone else. He yelled at me for not being appreciative of him taking me away from my stifling parents. I started screaming, just screaming until I started to taste blood on my tongue…my voice cracked. The sound of my voice breaking like that…made him snap. He beat me…badly. He punched me in the same spot on my face over and over until I couldn’t open my eye. He dragged me back to the warehouse…and he beat me until he got tired and left me there on the floor until I fell asleep. When I woke up in the same spot…I ran again, got outside, past the fence and ran for all I had in me. I got far into the woods when I heard him call for me…but I just ran harder.”

“Then he found you again…” Dwight said, and she nodded, his arms tightening around her.

“I was so angry…scared…sad…overwhelmed…I just knew something inside me was broken and I could never fix it and I wanted him to hurt as badly as he’d hurt me. I grabbed the branch and started hitting him…over and over and over…until I couldn’t stand anymore. I just sat down and realized that I hadn’t sang any songs that day…so I started singing. I watched the sun travel across the sky three times before I heard police dogs barking.”

We sit there quietly, letting her sobs fade quietly and let that sink in. It was one thing to see it…another completely to hear her talk about it. To hear her relive the pain of being beaten and the fear of what he may do to her if she refused to sing. Something she’d loved to do, and he used it to torture her.

Part of me was beyond enraged at how he hurt her so badly…but I was also relieved…he didn’t do anything _else_ to her. Some old fuck kidnaps a little girl and I thought the worst, I’m sure Dwight thought the same, but I was just glad he didn’t make her time with him any more horrid than he already had.

“It’s Ok…well, I mean, it’s not Ok but…he’s gone.” Dwight says.

“Yeah…he is.” She says softly, the eve of the day starting to filter orange light through the trees. “After that whole fiasco of me trying to go home again, I had no one to go to…any and all extended family was gone. Now that I was found…no one cared about me…but that’s when Joseph’s family stepped in. We were classmates…never really talked until that day. His parents came to the precinct to ask about me and I was currently in the hall, walking away with a woman from Child Protective Services…on my way to a foster home.”

I tensed and she looked up at me quickly, her eyes unsure when Dwight rested his chin on her head.

“Frank grew up in foster care…said it was miserable.” He says and her scared eyes grow big as she looks at me.

“Frank,” she starts but I can’t look at her, I just lower my head and look at her hand.

“No one looks at you right, there’s always that underlying ‘You don’t belong here’ in their eyes, their actions, their voices. There are those who are just in it for the unrestricted access to kids and then there are those who are just in it for the money the state gives them to take care of us. Kids don’t stand a chance when left at the mercy of strangers.” I knew I held that dark resentment in my voice and I hated the way it tasted on my tongue…like acid.

As if she could sense my distaste, I was pulled forward and she kissed the venom from my lips; leaving my eyes wide as she let me go and pulled her knees up to her chest, sitting up again and letting Dwight lean against her shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” she says and I look away, licking my lips; tasting her.

“Don’t…” I sigh and smile to her. “So, what happened with Joseph and his family?”

“They talked to the case worker, then the judge on my case…saying that a child shouldn’t be raised by strangers. A child needs a home, a place with familiar faces and love…something foster care can’t always promise.” Her eyes turn to me again and I felt my mouth hanging open when I grasped her hand tighter.

“Can they adopt me?” I say expectantly and she giggles, bringing a smile to Dwight’s face as well as mine.

This was a moment where I forgot what this place was, who I was and what I was meant to be to both of them. I just saw two people who I loved more than I knew possible. I pushed my arm behind her neck and caught the back of Dwight’s neck, pulling them close together and ultimately, closer to me. (f/n) looked happy while Dwight seemed confused.

“Frank?” he asked but I just closed my eyes.

She smelled like sweat and hay, Dwight smelled like deodorant and wind. They both look so good here…with me, it felt right in the most wrong way imaginable. I had no clue what would happen to me if it ever came out what these two meant to me…but right now, I didn’t care.

“I’m tired…” I say and feel a strange feeling sweep into me.

I hear her sigh heavily and snuggle against my chest. Dwight’s glasses clicked against the table as he set them down and I felt his hand rest against my hip. The feeling of both of them being close…filled my chest with something I can only describe as calmness.

As this feeling continued to pull me deeper into sleep, I found myself finally finding that word to describe how I felt; peace. I felt at peace.

I don’t think I’d gotten a wink of sleep where I wasn’t passed out from exhaustion or pain since I got here. I felt so relaxed with Frank and Dwight beside me, it was warm and made my eyes heavy with sleep…strangely though, my dreams were filled with trees.

I walked through the trees, the dirt feeling cold under my feet and I looked up; seeing the moon. I felt strangely exposed as I walked through the woods, as if I was being watched. I walked for what felt like forever in those woods, strangely feeling that heat pooling in my stomach again as I went.

What’s going on? It’s nighttime but I don’t feel like I’m in a Trial or anything…am I still in The Survivor Forest?

I saw what appeared to be candlelight through the trees and started towards that, following a worn-down path and found myself at a tall, skinny house with what appeared to be a decimated bed of flowers in front of it. I could see someone took great care in making sure those flowers couldn’t be saved; each daffodil was shredded or pounded into the dirt and the soil from the beds was scattered and riddled with maggots.

As I approached, I could hear what sounded like punches landing but I couldn’t tell where they were coming from until I got to the front door; inside. I knocked and took a deep breath as sleep began to fill my veins and make the world around me blur. David opened the door, shirtless and dripping with sweat and now looking extremely surprised to see me.

“(f/n)?!”

I jolted awake and sat up, looking around my room. Part of me could still smell his sweat and feel the earth beneath my feet but as my eyes darted around my room, I could clearly see that I was at home still and that was just a strange dream.

I got out of bed and started towards my door when I caught my reflection in the mirror by the door. My hoodie had mostly come unzipped during my sleep, so I unzipped it completely and looked at myself. The darkened skin from Carter shocking me was starting to turn dark brown as it faded away and the scar across my belly from Bubba’s chainsaw was almost completely gone.

I took a breath and looked over at my closet and decided it’s time for some actual clothes…and underwear. I decided on a grey t-shirt, matching shorts with a white trim and just a black bra and pantie set underneath. The feeling of wearing underwear again after so long without having it felt a little strange, but I was happy to at least be able to wear underwear again.

I turned to look at the bed after I was dressed and noticed that no one was here. Where’d the boys go?

I went downstairs and saw Susie and Julie sitting on my fucked-up couch talking and eating mini glazed doughnuts. The sound of me coming out of my room made them look up at me and I was a little taken aback; they didn’t have their masks on, and they looked like models!

Susie was beautiful, her jaw was soft, but she had cherub cheeks and a small nose. Her eyes were narrow and grey with short lashes, straight eyebrows of a light brown color and her lips were mauve colored with the barest cupids bow. She wore a dark green choker with a gold buckle and her hair was dyed a neon pink color.

With her bulky sweatshirt I couldn’t tell much about her body, she had strong legs and a few small tears in her dark green leggings and no shoes on.

Julie had high cheek bones, sharp nose, pink full lips and almond shaped green eyes. Her eyebrows were slightly arched up near the ends and dark brown, matching her long flowing, dark chocolate hair that stopped mid back to her. She had a smooth, swanlike neck and…um.

I turned my head away sharply and looked at the door to the kitchen, not seeing anyone there but just to keep my eyes off her chest…which was double D size no doubt! She had hung her leather jacket over the back of my couch and she just wore the hoodie, but it was unzipped so I could see the thin long sleeve she wore underneath.

“Hey, the guys went to drop Dwight off.”

“Drop him off?” I asked as I came down the stairs, looking back to them.

“I wasn’t really paying attention but I’m pretty sure they’re going with him so they can make it all dramatic. Frank doesn’t admit it, but he lives for theatrics.” Julie says and I nod, standing beside the couch.

“You would know,” Susie says under her breath and Julie hisses at her.

“Ssh!” she says, and I tilt my head.

“What do you mean?”

“Julie and Frank used to date,” she says, and Julie looks up at me.

Her green eyes bore into me like a panther over its prey and I feel suddenly, awkward.

“Oh…um…” I have very little experience with Ex-Girlfriends but what I did know was they weren’t usually friendly with the new girlfriend. “That’s totally not…awkward.” I start backing towards the door when Julie gets up.

“No, it’s alright! There are no hard feelings, Frank and I are fine being friends.” She says as she approaches me, and my eyes instantly go down to her chest again. How is her back not killing her?! They’re not disproportionate to her at all but they’re still big!

“I just don’t have a good experience with old girlfriends,” I say, and she smiles, as expected; flawless.

“Don’t worry, I’m not passive aggressive or anything like that. Frank and I just have a lot of history, so we stayed friends…what’s wrong?” her smile fades as she sees I’m not looking at her and I’m still tense.

“Nothing’s wrong…I just…I don’t see the attraction.” I say and she looks insulted, but I frantically keep talking. “To me! To me! I mean…look at you, you’re beautiful…both of you…I’m not really understanding what he sees in…me.” I say honestly and Julie laughs, her voice like a song and she walks around behind me, grabbing my (h/c) hair and pulling it behind my shoulders.

“Oh, don’t start with that, you’re cute! Look at this cute face and he likes long hair; he likes to hold it while you suck him off.” She says and laughs, making me blush a little while I think about mine and Frank’s first time together.

“Yeah…he did…” I say quietly.

Susie gets up and comes over to me, holding my face between her hands. “You’re really pretty too, us round faced girls gotta stick together. How old are you?”

“Twenty-three,” I say, and Julie laughs behind me.

“Ah, you’re like four years older than him. He’s nineteen,” I immediately felt my face explode as I thought, he’s the same age as Joseph!

Susie rubbed her thumbs over my cheeks and laughed, her braces showing, and I could see the bright pink rubber bands. “Aw, she’s blushing Jules! She’s as red as a tomato!”

Julie turns me out of Susie’s hands and starts squeezing my cheeks. “Aww, I thought Frank was just exaggerating when he said you get embarrassed easily, but look at you!” she coos at me and I try to look away but she grabs my face a little harder and I’m forced to look at her. “How come you won’t look right at me? Nervous?”

“Um…I just…” I stammer and shake my head. “No,”

She laughs and lets me go, a dark gleam in her eyes and she looks past me at Susie and nods. Susie suddenly grabs my arms and pulls them behind my back, making me jump and struggle but she’s got a good grip on my wrists.

“Hey! What are you doing?! I thought you said there were no hard feelings?!”

“There aren’t, but you seem a bit inexperienced with how we tend to handle things. Have you ever been with another girl before?” she asks, and I shake my head.

“No, I don’t even have any female friends back home…Just Joseph.” I say and she laughs.

“Well, let me tell you something about The Legion.” She pulls off the hoodie and draws out her taking it over to my couch and laying it down while Susie is holding my wrists still. “We have _a lot_ of experience when it comes to sex, the only things I think Frank hasn’t done are things with another guy and I think that’ll change with Dwight around. Joey is as straight as they come and they’ve been with me _and_ Susie before,” she says, and I glance over my shoulder at Susie who nods.

“Um…you guys all…together?” I ask but she shakes her head.

“Sometimes, not often but it’s fun.” Susie answers and Julie laughs again.

“Sure was, with that being said, you’ll need a little experience when it comes to being with girls too. I’ll bet you at some point, he’ll bring it up. What do you think?” She says and grabs the hem of her shirt and starts pulling it off.

As expected, her chest is amazing, large, round and perky wrapped in a black bra with one broken strap. She walks up to me and presses her chest against me, she’s taller too so her breasts are right up against my chin!

“I mean…I’m not opposed to the idea…I’ve just never…thought about it.” I stutter out and she eyes me hard.

“You’re way too innocent for your own good. Sooner or later, you’re going to be with both at once; yeah?” she says, and I feel a little embarrassed to be having this talk but its mixing deliciously in my belly with curiosity and I nod. “Exactly, but you can’t be intimidated by a third person or focus too much on one of them. That’s just poor sex etiquette,” She says, and I’m surprised when I feel fingers slip into the hem of my shorts and pull them down, taking my underwear with them.

My hands shoot down to cover myself and I turn away from Julie.

“Susie!” I shout when I feel Julie step up behind me and I turn only to see her duck down and lift me up onto her shoulder! “AHH! JULIE!!” My voice must have jumped up a few octaves when she picked me up and I felt Susie pulling my shorts and underwear from around my ankles and leaving me completely bare on my lower half.

“Frank also mentioned you like to play games, a little convincing here and a little force there and you become an absolute cock-slut. Come on Suze, we’re gonna have some fun.” she says and starts carrying me up stairs on her shoulder while Susie scampers up behind us!

“Julie, I’m not sure if I’m going to be any good at this!” I say, letting my insecurities flourish as she walks through the door to my room.

“Relax, we’re all girls here! You’ve masturbated before, right?” she says, and I’m suddenly thrown down onto my bed so hard, I bounce a few times before Susie kneels behind me and Julie crawls on top of me.

“I mean…yeah!” I say and she smiles down at me. She flips me over and climbs up behind me, grabs my chin forcefully, making me sit on my hands and knees.

“Look at Susie,” she says, and I see Susie pulling her sweatshirt off and revealing a cream-colored sweater underneath I felt nervous as I could now see, she had an amazing body too. She’s thin with C-cup sized breasts that swelled under her sweater and raised the hem to reveal her flat stomach, a little heart shaped tattoo with a ‘J’ in the middle on her right hip. As soon as that thought hit my brain, I turned my eyes away.

“Wait! Isn’t she underage?! How old is she?!” I ask but I’m met with a surprising slap to my ass and I squeak.

Julie’s lips are suddenly beside my ear. “She’s sixteen and I’m seventeen, we’re way passed what’s technically legal girlfriend!” she says and kisses my ear, her tongue slipping out and making new tingles crackle up my back.

I am surprised when I feel Susie’s breasts brush my cheek, clad in her cotton sweater when Julie turns my head again and presses her lips against mine and I’m surprised at how soft they are. My head is spinning as I feel Susie pushing my shoulders up, making me kneel against Julie. She pushes her tongue into my mouth, and I can taste the sweet, sugary glaze on her tongue and I push my tongue against hers to taste more. This action makes her hum into my mouth and she pulls away, allowing me to turn forward again and breathe.

“Sweet,” she says then sits up away from me. I can hear her unclipping her bra and tossing it aside.

As she continues undressing herself, Susie pushes against me and pulls me in to kiss her. Her braces lightly scrape against my teeth as she pushes her tongue in and her mouth is only slightly open, but I can taste the same sweet glaze on her tongue as well. I carefully raise my hands and rest them on her hips, letting her press herself against me. She pressed against me harder until I fell back onto the bed, letting her kneel over me and I couldn’t help but spread my legs to make us more comfortable. She rolled her body against me, making me move with her and making me moan a little.

“Not so scary, right?” I hear Julie say and I glance over to see her unzipping her pants and slowly pulling them down, revealing a black G-string.

Susie slowly climbs off of me and stands up, undressing herself as well, starting with the sweater and revealing her light blue bra with frills on the cups. While she gets undressed, I make a vain attempt at righting myself when Julie crawls up on the bed and grabs a fistful of my hair, making me look up at her.

“Just so you know, if Frank gets to fuck you…then we get to fuck you too.” She says and I nod, completely giving in to the dominating look in her eyes.

She pulls me close and kisses me again, her breasts pressing against my chest when she pulls back and starts tugging my shirt off. I raise my arms and let her pull it up over my mouth and nose, but she stops once it’s over my eyes, covering them. She laughs as pushes me onto my back, keeping my arms tangled in my shirt and leaving me open for attack.

Susie is suddenly beside us, any sense of her clothes is gone as she folds the cups of my bra inward, under my breasts and revealing my breasts completely. I feel Susie’s mouth wrap around my left breast, pushing her tongue against my nipple and teasing me. I lay my head back, allowing myself to completely surrender without my sight, feeling Julie position herself at my other side.

“Such sensitive little nipples, Frank must love that.” She teases and I tense up, the thought of Frank finding out about this making me a little nervous.

She feels me grow stiff and laughs before teasingly sliding her tongue over my breast. “What’s the matter? Don’t wanna talk about Frank while you’re fucking his Ex?” she mocks and I feel my face heat up as I nod, frantically trying to keep myself from making any sort of noise when I feel teeth around my nipple and I gasp as Susie bites me, forcing me to whimper but I resist again as she pulls back and licks over the abused nipple. “Do that again, if you don’t answer me, she’ll bite harder.” Julie threatens and Susie begins biting me again.

I gasp and arch my back as she bites into my nipple again and it’s not long before I feel her adding pressure to it and I cry out. “Ok, Ok!! I don’t want Frank or Dwight to be mad that I’m having sex with you!”

Susie starts licking and sucking the tender nipple again and I struggle, trying to free my arms from my shirt.

“Good girl,” Julie praises then lowers her head and begins sucking on my other breast, making me moan out into the room.

“Is this real? Is this…really happening?” I gasp and I feel my skin vibrate as Susie hums her laughter against my breast.

She pulls away from me with a loud pop sound and I arch up at the sensation, making something between a squeak and a moaning sound. Julie let go of my other breast and pulled the shirt off my eyes, letting me see their excited smiles and freeing my arms. She quickly scooted back on the bed and started pulling me by my ankles downward when Susie rolled me over onto my belly and pushed me off the edge of the bed. Julie still had a grip on my ankles so just my top half slipped off the edge and I used my arms to keep me from pressing my face into the floor.

Julie let go of my ankles, but Susie took over and held my feet down in the comforter; what are they doing? I hear someone get out of bed as I can only look at the floor at this moment and am a little startled by Julie’s feet next to my head. Her feet are small and strong, clean and well managed. Was there anything about this girl that wasn’t perfect?

She bent over my back, pressing her belly against me and I was terribly surprised by her tongue pressing into my asshole! I jerked at the feeling when Susie reached up and started fingering my other hole and I lost the ability to hold myself up as pleasure started drowning my sense of self control. I pressed my forehead into the floor when Julie pulled away and yelled down at me.

“Keep yourself up girl, use those muscles and keep yourself up!” she ordered, and I grunted and moaned as I pushed myself back up with my arms, feeling sweat itching against my head. My (h/c) hair was hanging down mostly on my left shoulder and because of my bent elbows, slightly pooled on the floor beside me.

Julie resumed rimming me while Susie made that well known shape with her fingers and I jumped, making her laugh.

“Found it,” she says, and Julie’s tongue begins assaulting my delicate ass harder and Susie’s passes become rougher.

I knew what was going to happen as the pressure built up in my belly and it took all my strength to keep from dropping myself on my face as I tried to close my legs but Susie’s grip on my ankle wouldn’t let me.

Just as I was reaching the edge, they both stopped, and I whined as the bliss I’d been chasing was taken away from me and dulled out; leaving me a desperate mess. “Why’d you stop?!” I asked, breathlessly.

“Because, we don’t wanna ruin your bed! Upsie-daisy!” Julie says as she grabs my hips and lifts me up off the bed and I struggle as I feel her grip slipping. “You gotta help me out a little (f/n), arms!” she orders again, and I push myself into a handstand position with my knees bent over her shoulders.

I’m facing away from her with my back pressed against her belly and her breasts rubbing against my flesh, feeling how hard her nipples were against me. Susie gets off the bed and kneels in front of me, looking right at my face.

“She’s getting a little red, Jules.” She says and I realize that all the blood rushing to my head is making me dizzy and my toes are starting to go numb.

“Then help me out,” she says, and Susie lightly pecks my lips before standing up and digging her mouth into my pussy, making me cry out!

Julie pushes her tongue into my ass again while Susie reaches up and pushes two fingers into me again, immediately going for my G-spot! My shoulders are burning, and my muscles are aching, sweat is dripping off my face and onto the floor and I can do little but whimper when Julie pulls away and starts talking to me.

“What are you crying for? You wanna cum?” she asks, and I nod; that’s not enough. “You have to ask permission! Ask Susie, ‘Can I please cum?!’”

I hesitate, when Julie rakes her nails up my side and I shiver at the twisted joy I get from that feeling when Susie suddenly stops her fingers and I struggle! No, don’t stop!!! Not again!

“I don’t think I heard a please…or anything for that matter.” Susie teases, lightly prodding at my hole; almost dangling my orgasm in front of me.

“Please!” I cry, feeling my wrists start to give. “Please Susie, let me cum!!! I need to cum so badly!!”

“’Susie, can I please cum?’” Julie corrects.

“Susie, can I please cum?!!” I almost scream and her fingers resume their abuse on my spot.

I grunt and cry out as I feel that battered orgasm start tearing through my belly when her passes suddenly become rougher. I try to close my legs, Susie uses one of her hands to keep them open and I scream as I squirt that pressure like a geyser, making them both cheer and laugh.

I breathe hard as Susie pulls her fingers out of me and crawls back onto my bed, laughing.

“Jules, she got it on the ceiling!” she says, and Julie starts pushing her hips forward.

“Come on, climb up on the bed, up.” She instructs and despite my burning limbs, I comply.

I take two meager steps forward then reach up onto my bed, all the while Julie is still holding my legs and hips up. I pull myself up, with her helping by lifting me a little and then dropping me to fall onto my side, letting the blood resume it’s flow into the rest of my body and my arms to tingle at finally being able to relax.

Julie climbs up beside my head and starts petting my hair. “Hehe, sorry. I tend to be a bit of a bitch in the bedroom,” she says and I just nod.

I feel Susie shifting on the bed and look up to see her sitting up against the headboard, her legs spread. Julie giggles and taps my shoulder, prompting me to move.

“Come on,” she says and guides me over so that we’re both kneeling between Susie’s legs. “This…is the fabled vagina.” She says and both I and Susie giggle at her theatrics. “Ok, maybe I’m a bit of a theatre slut as well. Anyways, you’re going to make Susie cum. If you can’t, then it’s back to the hand standing; understand?”

I nod. I’ve never gone down on another girl before but, I know what to do with my hands…just need to do it with my tongue and lips. I lean forward, sticking my butt into the air and latch my mouth onto her clit, making her sigh and lean her head back against the headboard. She tastes strangely sweet which I wasn’t expecting as I start pushing against her clit with my tongue.

Her fingers push into my hair, bunching it up against the back of my head as I’m licking her when I feel Julie move from my side and sit up beside Susie, turning her head and they start kissing and Julie starts touching herself. This is absurdly hot, and it makes me feel brazen, so I reach up and push a finger into her tight entrance, making her moan into Julie’s mouth.

I maneuver my finger inside her until I press against her upper wall and she sits up a little, not breaking her lip lock with Julie; found it. I make that same hook shape I’ve had used on me and I keep battering her clit with my tongue as I sit up a little and jerk my hand back and forth against that spot. I pull my finger out completely and insert my middle finger and ring finger together, letting my pinkie and index finger press her outer labia open; allowing me further entrance. I begin jerking my arm back and forth harshly which forces Susie to stop kissing Julie and moan, grabbing at her own breasts as I do.

“Yes! Right there! Right there!” Her head falls back into the headboard and she starts jerking around but I don’t let go then I mimic what Frank did to me and pull my hand out with a loud, wet pop and she sprays up against my neck, making me pull back and she convulses, closing her legs and making it stop. She’s a sighing moaning mess and her warm juices are now dripping down my body while Julie laughs and sits up. She grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a kiss, her making a big show of licking her way down my chin and neck; wanting to taste all of Susie that was still on me.

“Good job girl, very good job!” she says, and Susie starts giggling as she sits herself up and sits up beside Julie.

She pulls me over by my shoulders and starts kissing me again, her mouth hot and frantic as I can still feel her shaking as she comes down. As she pulls away, we look over at Julie who’s watching us with hungry eyes and Susie smiles against my cheek.

“Her turn,” she says, and I feel some sort of primal beast take over as I crawl over to Julie and push her down by her shoulders onto her back.

She laughs at my sudden brashness and starts moaning as I latch my mouth onto one of her incredible boobs! I push her nipple around in my mouth with my tongue when Susie comes over and attaches herself to the other one, both of us making her moan and sigh.

While my mouth is busy with her nipple against my tongue, I slowly run a hand down her belly, making her giggle at the tickling sensation when I press my hand down between her legs and gently rub her clit, swollen and tender to the touch.

“Oh, that’s good.” She moans, holding mine and Susie’s heads in place as I insert both fingers that were just inside Susie into Julie’s needy hole. She’s slick and I slide in easily, finding the roof of her warm walls and I finger her slowly, teasing her.

She giggles and laughs when I decide to be a little bit of a shit and blow a raspberry onto her breast. Julie laughs and Susie jumps and giggles before pulling off her nipple a moment and slapping my ass.

“That scared the shit out of me!” she says, and we all laugh as my fingers do their job, causing her wetness to drip down onto my comforter.

“Julie…you’re dripping onto my bed.” I say softly before reattaching myself to her tit.

“It’s alright, now you can smell my pussy all the time.” She says and Susie starts biting into her nipple, making her toss her head back. “Harder Suze, harder!”

Susie shakes her head a little and Julie squeals at how good it feels when I hook my fingers inside and begin fucking her most sensitive spot.

“OH my God!” she says when I sit up to get a better angle at jerking my arm back and forth when Susie sits up and starts rubbing her clit, using her other hand to pinch Julie’s nipple. The clear alpha of the three of us is blushing terribly when Susie leans over and kisses my ear and whispers.

“Tell her to cum for you, she likes being told to.” She says and I muster up some of my bravery before looking at this goddess before me.

She’s got one hand on Susie’s that’s covering her breast and her other hand is in her mouth, keeping her mostly quiet. I reach up and pull her hand out and pin it beside her head and look right into her eyes; ready to make this goddess pray for me!

“Julie, cum for me!! I want you to cum for me!” I command and her eyes gloss over and she sits up, pressing her forehead against mine; looking hard into my eyes.

“Yes, I’m gonna cum for you baby! Yes!!” Her eyes roll back and she jerks back into the bed and Susie does what I was hoping and keeps Julie’s legs spread as I fuck her through her orgasm when she starts squirting out against my headboard. The feeling of her juices squirting out and onto my hand made me push harder and she almost screamed as she came before I did yank my hand out of her, causing another powerful stream to spray against my headboard.

Well, now my bed really _will_ smell like her pussy forever…I can’t wash that.

Julie begins to calm and Susie giggles while I start adjusting my legs when I feel Julie’s thigh brush against my still tender crotch and I shiver, making me pull back…then I have an idea.

I sit up, taking one longer look to marvel at her body before kneeling back and pressing my aching pussy against hers, our slickness sending a naughty shiver of delight up my back and making me shake.

“Oh damn,” Julie says when I start moving my hips and can feel our clits rubbing against each other, our drenched excitement making the passes smooth and deliciously dirty. “Suze, come sit on my face!” she says and I watch Susie kneel over Julie’s face, but Julie is the one that pulls Susie’s hips down and Susie begins shaking and moving her hips against Julie’s mouth.

I’m sure I’ve seen at least one porno where this sort of thing happens but if someone told me that I’d be doing this with two other girls…I would have laughed all the way home!

I can feel my end drawing near again as another orgasm began to build in my belly; like a volcano inside me rumbling before the explosion. Looking up at them from my jerking hips I can see they’re just as sweaty as me, their milk and honey skin glistening with sweat from the pale light outside. Susie’s bangs are sticking to her forehead from when she made me squirt earlier.

“I’m close…” I mutter when Julie hums her agreement into Susie.

“Oh, me too! Kiss me, kiss me!” Susie begs and leans forward, pulling me into another heated and desperate kiss. Her tongue is sloppy and needy but I’m sure mine is too, I need to cum again so badly now! I never wanted to stop, this was so amazing and they were both so good…I wanted more!

I feel Julie’s hips wiggle to bring hers on faster and that just pushes me over the edge as I reach down and grab her breasts; they don’t even fit in my hands! Susie and I moan into each other’s mouths when that volcanic eruption in my belly suddenly explodes and I guess it seeps into them as well because I feel both Susie and Julie tense up and tremble as their own orgasms rip through their bodies. I feel an overwhelming sense of pride as the room is suddenly filled with all of us moaning and sighing and making lewd sounds; our orgasms lasting that full twenty second average and beyond!

Susie and I collapse onto the bed and Julie pulls her head from between Susie’s thighs, resting her head on her leg. We’re all breathing heavy as I start reigning myself back in. I need to keep my head…this was fun…but there were other things to do…I just can’t think of what they are right now.

“That…” I start then clear my throat. “That…was awesome.” I say to my ceiling and Julie laughs, reaching over and patting my belly.

“Told ya,” she says and Susie laughs.

“Hey, if you ever get tired of taking dick all the time; let us know.” She says and I scoff.

“Yeah, _I’m_ gonna get tired of taking a dick.” I say and we all laugh when we hear someone starting a slow clap and we all look up to see Frank, Joey and Dwight standing in the doorway looking utterly shocked. All their mouths are hanging open but only Frank and Joey are clapping; Dwight is just stunned.

I just shake my head and glare at them as they break into a full-on applause. “Why does it seem like every time I get laid, I have an audience?” I complain but they just laugh and Frank leans on Joey’s shoulder.

“They say a man should never cry, but whoever said that has never witnessed what we have witnessed her today boys.” Joey says, wiping mock tears from his cheeks.

Frank meets my eyes and walks over, beckoning me with one finger; I’m excited at the idea of it not being over yet so I crawl over and kneel before him eagerly…which makes him smirk. He lightly strokes my cheek and glances at the girls behind me.

“Did you have fun?” he asks me, and I nod quickly, he laughs. “Dirty girl…”

I smile and giggle, suddenly forgetting those oh-so-important other things that need to be done.

“How long were you guys watching?” Julie asks, stretching out and causing her back to pop at least twice.

“I believe we got here right when you threatened to make her handstand again…which brings me to…” Joey’s voice suddenly deepens. “Make her do a handstand again, baby.”

Susie laughs and flips him off before laying back down and sighing heavily. Frank is still staring at me, caressing my bottom lip with his thumb when Dwight clears his throat and we all look over at him.

“Um…I really hate to be a…whatever this is…pooper-” Joey cuts him off by putting an arm around his shoulders.

“You’re not going to tell me that this wasn’t an absolute dream to behold! Guys dream about this kind of thing, man and it’s before you now! Don’t be unappreciative.” He warns but Dwight just shakes his head.

“I’m not, that really was…Um…nice.” He says, his face going through the many stages of red when Joey lets him go and walks over towards us.

“I can’t with this guy, he’s killing me inside. I just can’t.” he complains, and I giggle as Frank answers.

“He’s just shy Joey, we’ll get the truth out of him later; won’t we Bambi?” he asks, lightly pressing his thumb into my mouth and I push my tongue against the thumbprint.

“Uh-huh,” I reply with my tongue out and he laughs; his excitement completely awakened in his eyes.

“Ahem,” Dwight clears his throat again. “This was great, but it might be best for you guys to go hide in the woods for a little while.” He says and I just stare at him, pulling my mouth from Frank’s hand…he’s trying to kick them out?

Julie gives him an ugly look, covering her chest as she sits up. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did we invade some sort of personal boundary by fucking your girlfriend?” she asks but I get up and walk over to him, his eyes haven’t met us once since he came in here.

I was having fun, but I didn’t even consider how my doing this would make him feel. Frank was perfectly alright with me sleeping around, but I wasn’t sure about how Dwight felt about me sleeping with someone that wasn’t Frank or him. I reached up to his face and he looked at me, his eyes wide and face still bright red.

“Dwight, did I do something wrong? If I did, please tell me.” I asked quietly and we’re surprised by what sounds like a honk outside. The truck, I look back to him and he looks like a kid that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“The others are here.”


	5. Long Before Us and Long After We're All Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors arrive at (f/n)'s house but that may be the least of Frank's worries when an accidental discovery leads The Legion to separate. The Entity's involvement in (f/n)'s life after her parents death is still unclear...but Frank thinks he knows where to find answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, how has it been so long since my last update?! I've been promoted at work, which is a good thing...but that also means more time away from my computer...which is not such a good thing, in my opinion. I wish I could make this longer, but I can't do that as during my last few tweaks, I discovered that I screwed up a detail from the previous book (see Relentless) and it's mentioned a few times in the second half of this chapter so I had to pull that and will be making an update on September 15th. This update will be Chapter 5 still but will pick up where this update leaves off. (I only realized my huge mess up during my final review of it and I just can't bring myself to post the second half with that screw up) This chapter is ultimately going to be long but one thing I can say is that in my absence from my desktop, I have taken to writing things out the old fashioned way (Pen and Paper!) so I do have the next two chapters laid out and being sorted, there's just the typing them part that will take a hot minute :3 I can't believe the amazing response this has gotten and I'm just elated by the support. I can't thank you enough for sticking with me and I hope you'll stick it out with me to the very end. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the update.  
UPDATE: IT IS TIME! Full Chapter is now up and Ready :3

“Why are they here?!” I whisper yell as I frantically search for my clothes, almost completely forgetting that my shorts and underwear are downstairs in my living room from when Susie stripped them off me!

My face lights up pink at the somewhat exciting memory as Dwight’s arm brushes my shoulder. “The meeting we were supposed to have before, they want to do it now before The Legion comes back. The others seem to think that Frank has become obsessed with you outside the Trials and firmly believe that he’ll come back to hurt you again.”

“I vaguely recall saying something to that affect before…” Frank hesitantly admits.

“You did, they figure you rape her and torment me.” Dwight says quietly, seeming uncomfortable. “Did we really have to lie to them? I’ve never kept anything from them before and I think if we just explain ourselves­-” Frank cuts him off.

“Not a chance Dwight, they wouldn’t get it. This isn’t something that’s happened before. Killers are supposed to Kill and torture you guys, not fuck and…” he hesitates and looks away from us as a little color comes to his handsome face. “…you get the point. We’re breaking a lot of rules right now so we have to be careful.”

“He’s right, I’m sorry we have to lie to them but right now we don’t have a choice.” I add as I duck under my bed, pinching my legs together and feeling a sick pleasure in the moisture between my legs. The skin on my thighs is a little tight as the wetness from my encounter with Julie and Susie has dried. Under my bed I find and pull out a blue long sleeve and a pair of white jean shorts with a tear on the right leg. They’re uncomfortable as I slip them on with no underwear and I feel them press into my crotch but I shudder as I deal with it.

I turn to face them and see that we’re short one person in the room. Joey, Julie, Frank, Dwight, me…

“Um…where’s Susie?” I ask quietly and there’s a moment of silence as they exchange looks of surprise.

No one noticed her leave and my door is wide open; she just vanished. I’m ultimately answered by her voice outside the door. “Right here…”

We look towards my door and she walks in, holding her weapon to Jake’s neck from behind him and his hands are up as if he’s got a gun in his face. His dark brown eyes were wide with terror and I could see the sweat forming on his brow, making his fine, black hair stick to it a little.

“Oh no,” I say when Joey springs into action.

He grabs Jake by his shirt, pinning him against the wall with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. Susie sheaths her weapon and closes the door, locking it and standing near it. “I went to keep lookout and he came in first. I hid in the bathroom and watched him through the crack in the back of the door. He was about to walk in when he heard Frank’s voice and was about to warn the others. I didn’t know what else to do!” Susie rushes out but Julie goes over and starts calming her, the youngest member of The Legion looking visibly upset by her actions.

“It’s Ok, you did great! He’s not hurt, just scared.”

I’m a little surprised by how shaken up Susie is by just holding a knife to his throat and sneaking up on Jake but I didn’t get much of a chance to ponder that further when Dwight suddenly sprang forward and grabs Joey’s wrist, loosening his grip on Jake. “Stop, stop! Jake won’t scream, he’s quiet like that! Just let him go!” He pleads frantically.

Jake nods vigorously, eyes wide with fright and hands clenching Joey’s wrist against his chest. Joey doesn’t move at first but I calmly go over and place my hand over Dwight’s and he looks down at me.

“Please, if Dwight says we can trust him, we can trust him.” I say softly, looking deep into his brown eyes and he nods; his hardened gaze softens on the terrified man. He slowly lowers Jake to stand and fixes the fabric of his shirt before stepping back beside Frank. A light breeze sweeps in through my broken window carrying the heavy smell of rain. As if it was a real-life representation of the encroaching trouble here, I hear the crashing of thunder in the distance…the storm is getting closer to us.

With Dwight and I beside Jake, he gasps and points an accusatory finger at Frank. “What are they doing here?!” he asks quietly before glaring at Frank. “If we yell, they’ll be up here in a flash.” He threatens but Frank just rolls his eyes.

“Oh, come on, we just let you go in a sign of good faith and you’re going to pull the rug out from under us like that?” he asks when Joey tilts his head.

“I could have choked you out but I didn’t, so how about a little respect here?” he says.

“Oh, yes! Thank you for not doing what you guys have already done to us numerous times in the Trials. Thank you _so_ much!” Jake sneers, knowing that he’s technically got the upper hand and Frank is outnumbered by like…thirteen other Survivors filing in downstairs.

“Jake, stop.” Dwight starts which makes Jake turn to him, looking extremely upset.

“What do you mean stop? The others are just down stairs, we’re ready for them this time!” He insists, gesturing at the door and I push his arm down but he swipes at me, turning to me; his eyes clearly angry. “And you! This all started happening as soon as you got here and I’m only helping you out too because Dwight likes you! If that weren’t the case, I wouldn’t spare a second thought for you!”

Dwight steps between us. “Jake, it’s not her fault!”

“How can you say that when none of this started until after she showed up? For all we know this is another one of The Legions tricks! Remember that?!” Jake says and I cast a look over at Frank who lowers his eyes.

“Jake, it isn’t like that anymore.”

“What do you mean anymore?!”

“I…it’s…hard to explain.” Dwight stammers but Jake seems to suddenly remember who’s in the room and looks around, seeing that they’re just watching us. He turns back to Dwight and my chest pinches at the blatant hurt in his eyes…the betrayal.

“Dwight…did you _lie_ to us?” Jake asks, his voice low and shaking.

Dwight doesn’t answer, just lowers his eyes in shame and Jake looks completely dumbfounded. He gasps and I can see his eyes become shiny as tears begin to work their way to freedom, he turns away from Dwight who stands there like a child being scolded as Jake runs his hands through his hair and clasps his fingers together behind his neck.

“We didn’t have a choice Jake,” I start but he turns to me and steps up close to Dwight who is the only space between us as he points at me over his shoulder.

“Why am I not surprised that you had a hand in this?! Dwight’s never lied to us about anything and now he’s lying and keeping secrets from us because of you!! When you vanished, couldn’t you have just stayed gone?!”

“Jake, stop it!” Dwight says, pushing him back but Jake seems completely unphased by this while I’ve covered my mouth to keep myself calm.

My stomach was doing flips and turns while I stepped back and Frank came over to stand beside me. If Jake had been watching, he may have reacted but he’s too focused on Dwight now.

“Listen Dwight, I know you think you’ve found love with her but I can tell you right now that she wouldn’t make you do something you don’t want to do if she really did!” he says and Dwight shakes his head. “What do you mean no?!”

“I mean…you’re wrong! It was my choice, I decided to keep this from you.”

“Keep what?! All I’m getting right now is that you and (f/n) are conspiring with The Legion and playing the rest of us for fools!” Jake says but Julie steps in and Jake suddenly goes pale as she glares at him, slightly shorter but that meant nothing here.

“If you could stop your speculating for half a second and let him tell you, maybe you’d understand that there is a conspiracy but not like what you think. So, shut up and just listen to him because you’re going to hurt someone beyond repair if you keep on talking. Got it?” she says quickly and firmly.

“Y…yes ma’am.” He says almost a whisper.

She nods, turning and walking past Dwight; patting his cheek. “There you go sweetie.”

“Um…thank you.”

There’s a long pause as Jake composes himself and Dwight glances back at me and Frank, seeing Frank has his arm around my back and we nod to him.

“Tell him,” Frank urges softly and he nods back, turning back to Jake who waits quietly.

“I have never lied to you or the others about anything. I’ve only kept this a secret because I was scared of what you guys would do about me and (f/n) being involved with Frank.” he admits, gesturing at Frank and I behind him.

“What do you mean involved? Are you guys _sleeping_ with a Killer?” he asks, crossing his arms as Dwight nods again.

Jake sighs in shock and runs his hands through his hair. Dwight clenches his fists at his sides as Jake paces back and forth before him. “Jake, I’m not in any kind of trouble and they aren’t threatening us. What (f/n), Frank and I have…is like you and Nea.”

The mention of her name makes Jake fall still and he looks over at Dwight with wide surprised eyes. “You…you mean…the _three_ of you? Together?” he asks slowly and Frank answers by leaving me and walking up beside Dwight, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Jake seemed to take this as a threat and tenses up but then Frank kisses Dwight’s forehead, making him light up pink and Jake seems to understand but seems suspicious.

“How do I know this isn’t just The Legion trying to trick me now? Why should I believe you after you’ve already lied to us?” Jake asks.

Dwight carefully removes Franks arm from his shoulder and goes over to Jake who waits patiently when Dwight places his hand against Jakes scarf and the man goes stiff.

We wait quietly as all tension from Jake begins to physically drain from the room, the electric atmosphere starting to soothe into low static. Jake smiles at Dwight and the two embrace the way only best friends can and let out exhausted breaths as Jake looks behind Dwight at Frank and I. His smile fades and he pulls out of the hug, looking at me rather embarrassed.

“Um…about what I said-” he starts but I wave my hand at him.

“No, you did…but that’s alright. I’m not going to hold it against you.” I say, trying to play off my still trembling nerves. This could have gone so wrong in so many ways but Jake and Dwight seem to have a closer and stronger bond than I first realized and something about it warmed my heart inside.

Frank stepped over to my side again when there was a knocking at my door that made us all freeze in place. “Hello? Are you guys ready or what?” The doorknob jiggled and it was probably the fastest but also the slowest few seconds of my life. Julie and Susie hid behind the door, Joey got into my closet and hid behind the clothes and Frank jumped behind my bed.

“Nea!” Jake yelled as he went straight for the door and took a deep breath, glancing at the girls before opening it just enough for Nea to see him. “Hey, sorry we…um…we sort of showed up at a bad time.”

“Yeah, yeah I know everything already.” She says and pushes the door open a little more and came in, glaring at me and Dwight.

Nea was so focused on us that she didn’t even notice that she knocked the door back into Susie’s head, making her gasp but Julie covered her mouth and they waited silently. Nea’s back was directly to them and I got a much better look at her now, Nea’s hair was a short-cropped half shave with streaks of formerly bleached hair in the light brown bangs. Her face was beautiful, a woman of strength and cunning, catlike in movement and attitude as I’ve come to learn.

I was completely blindsided however when she chucked my balled-up shorts and underwear at me.

“You two get a pass because it’s her first day back with us again but Jesus Christ, clean up after yourselves. Jake and I use a tent but we still keep it clean.” She snaps, turning to face Jake who was still by the door and she spies Susie and Julie who just wave silently as she stares.

“What the fuck…” she starts when Laurie’s voice travels in from downstairs.

“Nea, hurry up!”

“Yeah, we’re coming.” She yells and casts an icy stare at me and Dwight before walking over to Jake and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Babe, is there a reason The Legion-who we’re supposed to be protecting them from-is here already?”

“It’s a long story…” he says exasperatedly but gestures at his neck. “But we can trust them.”

Nea’s stern expression softens and she nods, pulling Jake into a heated kiss, so passionate that I actually avert my eyes to it; out of respect until I hear that little pop as they part. They share a smile and she waves at us as she goes out into the hall.

“Get your shit together and get out here, we’ve been waiting long enough.” She says easily and goes ahead.

I’m speechless as Jake turns to look at us and his dreamy smile vanishes as his face lights up pink. “What? She trusts my judgement, she won’t tell. Hurry up though,” he says and leaves to join the others, allowing Susie to push the door closed while I have to kneel down to catch my breath.

“Ok…all that happened way too fast!” I gasp as Dwight rubs my back softly, seeming to be silently catching his breath as well as Frank pokes his hand up from behind my bed, using a discarded sock as a hand puppet.

“You’re telling me,” he says in a squeaky little voice and I just laugh breathlessly while Julie storms over and starts choking the would-be puppet, Frank making little choking sounds as she does.

“Dwight,” I say up to Dwight who kneels down beside me. “What did you do…to make him believe you?”

“Jake and I have…seen a lot together.” I see Dwight’s hand go to his hip and my thoughts go to his scar, the one I saw our first time.

There’s more that I’m not seeing but I’ll pry later; we need to get downstairs. We go to the door and I glance back to see three of the four stooges still trying to kill Frank’s new toy when they freeze and look at me; good God they are a bunch of kids.

“Listen, we’ll be back once they leave. Just stay here and keep the door locked.” I close the door and listen for the click before sighing heavily, composing myself once more before looking over the rail into my living room. Feng, Jeff and Claudette were seated on my couch comfortably. Bill, Laurie, Adam and Detective Tapp are standing behind them, chatting amongst themselves. Meg is sitting on the floor beside Claudette, toying with her shoe. Jake and Nea are standing against the wall talking, Ace is standing with David and Quentin showing them a card trick and Kate, Jane and Ash are standing beside the stairs, Ash holding a familiar frame in his hands.

Oh…boy.

I’m stifling laughter as Julie sits on my belly, trying to ‘strangle’ the sock puppet on my left hand when we hear Susie call out softly, making us stop and look up.

“Joey, we can come out now.” She says into the closet but there’s no sound from within. “Joey?”

Suddenly, his head pops down from an opening in the ceiling of the closet.

“You guys gotta check this out.” He says and offers his hand to Susie.

Julie and I dump the sock where I found it under the bed and go to help Susie get up into the hole before we follow suit.

It was a whole other room, clearly just for storage and nothing else. It was a fairly long attic, sort of narrow width wise but seemed to stretch out over the depth of the whole house. The walls were thick and heavy boards, abused by dust and spider feet with floor to match. Every step threatened to creak when Susie suddenly jerked downward and squeaked, her leg sticking down into the bathroom!!

Joey and I carefully step up on either side of her and help her up and we can see the board itself is fine…but the ceiling of the bathroom isn’t. Susie’s foot put a hole in the thin drywall it was covered with and Susie dusted the white powder off her leggings.

“Jeez, (f/n) wasn’t kidding when she said this place was a carpenters disaster dream.” She says and carefully steps up onto a clearly separate beam from the floor. “Stay on the beams you guys, this is not a stable floor.”

As we each move to step onto a beam, Joey rubs her shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“My dad was a carpenter, remember? He used to come home with stories of how the guys before him botched a house with patch jobs like that one. Covering unstable ceilings with flimsy drywall, patching pipes with rags or tape; all crappy quick-fixes that caused more damage than he was ready to deal with. How do you think my dad made so much money? He’d squeeze those poor people for all they were worth to make the proper repairs.”

“At least he actually did the work, even if he did chop of their arms and legs.” Joey starts then chuckles darkly. “Maybe he should have come with us?” This line earned him a punch from Susie in the shoulder, which obviously did nothing but he cringes and laughs quietly anyways.

I go back to looking around and see now why her house was so barren, it seemed like everything was up here.

Everything was still packed into neatly labeled and organized boxes including a small stack of family photo albums that Julie started leafing through. The layer of dust on these things was much lighter than the obviously older things left in this house. I ran a finger through it and had the barest smudge of brown on my finger.

“Weird…” I say quietly when I spotted something that was completely coated in dust and even had a few spiderwebs draped over it.

I carefully made my way over, climbing over some boxes carefully before standing in front of this little hole in the wall; clearly cut into the wood long ago. I reach up and pick up the thing, feeling that it’s a box made of sleek black porcelain…heavy. I set it down on another box and blow the dust off the top of it, seeing the small metal latch that kept it closed but didn’t lock. I pushed it off the latch and opened the box, revealing a black handled flashlight with a silver head to it and in the lid of the box, there were two straps. One held a clear, regular bulb in it, the other was empty so I grabbed the leathery grip of the light and stood up straight. As I did this, I bumped my head on a low hanging beam and crouched down, holding my head.

“Ouch!”

“Ssh, listen,” Julie hisses and looks down, seeing the clearly thinner wood floor between the wide beams and we can hear (f/n) telling the others the same story we’d learned of not too long ago.

As we’re listening to the group talk about it with her.

“Guys look.” I hiss and raise the flashlight to show them; drawing them over. “I wonder what this glass is.” I say and carefully twist the base of the light and flick it on, shooting a black light across the room. “Oh, that’s what it is.”

“Cool, black light!” Susie excites but is immediately shushed by Julie, making us all fall quiet and listen to ensure we haven’t been heard.

The conversation must have been paused for a different reason because someone breaks the silence and I recognize the voice as Quentin.

“Can we not have these long silences when we talk about things like this? It’s freaking me out.” He says and we all sigh with relief.

Their talk resumes and I get a devious little thought, bringing a dark grin to my face. I turn the light directly to Joey’s crotch and can clearly see some previously invisible stains on his pants; causing the rest of us to snicker and snort quietly. He realizes what I’m doing and casts a glare at me.

“Really dude? Shine that light on your face, I’m sure you’ve still got some of Dwight’s cum on your chin.”

I turn the light on my face without hesitation and he crosses his arms as he sees nothing. “Sorry, Dwight hasn’t let me go that far. He’s a very giving kisser though, you should try him.” I say and he just flips me off.

“I swear, you’ll fuck anything with a pulse.”

“Jealous?” I ask.

As I continue shining the light around the walls, the beam seems to illuminate something on the wall and I stop laughing. My silence makes the others follow my eyes and Julie glances back at me.

“Frank, what is it?”

“I thought I saw something…on the wall.”

I continue moving the beam along the wall and find that shape on the wall, it looks like a branch. I follow the branch down until I find the trunk and continue along the wall, leading me almost all the way over to the other side of the attic. I glance down at the flashlight and try twisting the front of the lens which sharpens the beam, so I twist it the other way and the beam widens but only to about the size of a dinner plate.

“Damn,” I say when I spot a hanging outlet in the center of the room and I get an idea.

I turn off the light and start taking the flashlight apart, seeing it has the same structure as the Flashlight here. I pop the lens off and slip the bulb out, seeing that it’s dark purple and start twisting the bulb into it.

“Frank, I don’t think that it’s going to work. These houses don’t have power, remember?” Susie starts but I continue with what I’m doing.

“Not true, you guys weren’t with me when I brought (f/n) to Ormond Resort before, when someone almost cock-blocked me.” I say, casting eyes at Joey before turning back to the bulb. “Feng Min used Kate’s truck to do something to (f/n)’s house, give it power…they had lights on. I think if I can just…” as I twist the bulb once more, the room lights up purple and I hear the girls gasp behind me, Joey curses and I almost lose my breath.

The whole room is bathed in this purple light and the walls are aglow with sinister looking branches all centered on a tree across the room on the farthest wall from us, directly across from the hole we came in through. We could see what appeared to be several young children surrounding the tree, each one crossed out save for a little girl beside the base of the tree, looking very sad and standing in a puddle of tears.

The tree’s branches stretch over every wall and there are words finger painted sloppily onto the wall.

_It whispers to me_

_Whispers _

_Whispers _

_Whispers_

_Become Stronger_

_Sacrifice_

_Scary tree_

_Hungry_

_Needs to eat_

_What does it eat?_

_I’m scared_

_THE ENTITY_

“Frank, what is all this?” Susie asks and Julie ends up answering.

“I don’t know…but…I think I know who does.” I say and immediately start twisting the bulb out of the socket, taking the purple hue and the ability to see that fucked up image on the wall anymore.

“What?” They said together and I cast a solemn look at them, knowing that the real answers weren’t here.

“Who among us knows everything there is to know about this place? Who’s been here the longest and seen everything there is to see? Who’s the Entity’s most loyal little pawn?” There’s silence as I rebuild the flashlight and the unspoken answer hangs in the attic. “We need to get back and talk to Evan-”

I’m interrupted by the loud sound of screaming wood as the spot I’m standing on gives way and I fall through the floor in a white cloud of dust. My stomach drops harder and I hit the floor in a loud thud with a shower of broken wood and dust surrounding me; scratching its way into my lungs and making me cough loudly.

“Fuck me…” I groan when I see that I’ve fallen down…somewhere.

I look around in the dark room and see the tiniest of cracks in the ceiling and peeking up through it, I can see into (f/n)’s living room where everyone is still talking.

I look around and start feeling around when I find the flashlight; I’d still been holding it when I fell through the floor. I flick on the light and see the paint seems to have been spilled and smeared around in the floor. I see what appears to be marks from someone’s fingernails and frantic looking hand prints smudged about and raising the beam ahead of me I find a long dark tunnel leading deep underground, I can see what appears to be pictures of people…millions of them! The pictures are pristine as if just developed all the way back to the days of old polaroid pictures and all pinned to these walls.

I feel apprehension in my chest as I feel what appears to be a draft from deep within the tunnel, I hear the rumble of feet above me and glance up to see through that tiny crack in the floor that they’re leaving the living room. I wait until I hear nothing and feel along the ceiling of this place until I find the hole I fell through. Looking up, I can see Joey at the top.

“I can see him, Frank. They left, where the hell are you?”

“I think I’m in her basement, there’s a tunnel here…I think…I think I’m gonna follow it.” I say, unsure about what we’re about to do but Joey’s expression tells me what I already know. “Go talk to Trapper without me, maybe send one of the girls to watch over (f/n) and keep her updated on us.”

“Frank, I’m not sure about this man.” He says, sounding nervous and I know exactly why but I smile up at him.

“Come on, I’ve never let anything happen to you guys. I plan to keep that promise, we’ll get back together before anything like that happens. Go,” I order and he nods, disappearing from my sight and I look back into the tunnel, shining the black light into it and once again seeing the smeared paint leading further into the dark.

I take a deep breath and start into the tunnel, already feeling the connection I share with the others pricking at the back of my mind. My concerned thoughts are punctuated by the sound of a loud thunder clap above me. The storm is nearly upon us now.

Joey was the one who lead us out of the house down the back stairs and into the woods behind (f/n)’s house, finding the border into The Killer Forest and towards Trappers Realm: The MacMillan Estate. A vast layout of forest and mining caves that not only showed his families wealth and power from days long gone but also his long history here. The ones who’ve been here longest had the most expansive Realms. Other than Evan, Philip and Max had very spread out places to inhabit.

The woods began to grow dark and even though it wasn’t even close to time for night to fall, the woods took on a blue hue and soon, there was a bright blue moon above us in the dark sky. We’d managed to get this far before I couldn’t help but stop and take deep breaths, trying to cling to that connection we shared; bringing Joey back to me.

“Come on, it’ll just get worse the longer we’re apart. Let’s try to hurry.” He urges and I nod, feeling something occur with Susie. Joey and I share a nod before continuing forward, Susie has been spotted by (f/n) and is now aware that she’s being watched from afar.

This place never gave something without taking from us and with us, it was the ability to simply be away from each other. Distance was our greatest enemy; we’d become dependent on each other and it was our weakness here. It’s like you’ve been cut and are slowly bleeding out, getting sleepier and weaker the longer you bleed; your life and energy painstakingly draining from your body.

Something else we could also feel was Frank’s nervousness; something we weren’t used to feeling. He had found something…a tunnel under (f/n)’s house and he was following it.

As Frank delved deeper into the tunnel and Susie continued listening in on The Survivors explain Blood Points and Iridescent Shards to (f/n); Joey and I come upon a huge structure that we all know by heart; The Ironworks of Misery.

It was a massive facility with abandoned, rusting equipment from Trappers life before this. Metal works and giant furnaces; a factory that once teamed with life and underpaid, overworked employees. We found Evan at a workbench, bending a piece of thin metal around a thick rope and creating what appeared to be a reinforced knot.

“Where’s Frank?” he asked without looking at us and we stopped in our tracks.

“Busy, we need to ask you some questions.” Joey says quickly and I can feel the shivering in his jaw.

The distance is starting to get to him too, which in itself is a bad sign. Frank keeps getting deeper into the tunnel and Susie keeps following (f/n) further and further away. Our distance is starting to take its tole but we can’t show that, we have to be strong.

“Alright,” he says as he tightens a noose around a little doll that looks eerily like (f/n) and strings it up by its foot. “Ask your questions.”

“Has the Entity ever brought children here?” I ask and he snickers.

“What are you? Sixteen? Seventeen? Pretty sure you are the answer to your own question.” He mocks as he turns to face us, his mask of bone still as menacing as the first day we met him.

“Not young adults, like a little kid. You know, still believes in Santa Claus and The Tooth Fairy?” I try and he laughs again.

“Right,” he ponders and sighs. “No, but there was a moment that we thought it was about to.” He says and starts walking into the facility, leading us along with him.

“Why only a moment?” Joey asks and I cross my arms.

“The Entity has been around long before us and will be here long after we’re all gone, so we were all surprised when a Survivor suddenly ended up giving birth here. It brought a woman here, long time ago; way too long ago but I remember her. She’s remembered as Michelle, she was the ‘Peaceful Counselor’ here. Michelle was clever, she would spend entire Trials in hiding and yet still completing generators quickly. We would almost never see her…which is how his infatuation with her began. He had never once laid eyes on this woman.” He opens a locker and pulls out a long metal wire and starts back towards his table, side stepping around us.

“Infatuation? Someone’s fallen in love with a Survivor?!” I ask, somewhat shocked at the possibility of there being another situation like Frank, Dwight and (f/n). That thought was dashed however when Evan scoffed.

“Of course not! That’s never going to happen here. No, it was more like he became obsessed with her outside the Trials. Keep in mind this was back before this place was the way it is now. We used to inhabit the same woods.” He says as his hands start toying with the wire.

“Survivors and Killers used to live in the same place?” I asked and he nodded, not looking up from his hands.

“Yup, we were just trusted to not hunt them between Trials…which we didn’t until he went and fucked our whole way of life up. He had a name but I’ll just call him The Embarrassment, he had a sick obsession with putting his work on display. Death was an artform to him and he loved setting a stage and forcing Survivors to fill his roles. Michelle was like a mystery to him; he’d built up this idea around her and he broke the first of our once sacred rules. He hunted her outside the Trials and found her in the center of the Survivor Camp. This was also the first time he’d laid eyes on her and I guess his excitement mixed with his perverted image of her…so he started attacking her, raping her.” Evan’s hands fell still. “You never forget the sound a creature makes as it is violated and tortured. It was this high pitch cry and she wasn’t soft either, she clawed and scratched as hard as she could…but there was no stopping him. Dwight, Meg, Jake and Claudette were the only ones who tried to help her…ultimately they failed but I will forever respect those four fools as all the others that were here at the time…stood idol.”

“No one else tried to help her?!” I asked.

“Not one soul besides those I mentioned lifted a finger to help or turned to look away…they just watched it all happen.” His hands picked up again and I couldn’t help but wonder what he must have been seeing in his head. I can only imagine but it sounds like he saw it happen.

“So, you saw it all happen? Why didn’t you help?” his hands fell still again and he sighed heavily.

“I wasn’t present at the time, I only heard the commotion and followed it. He was finished by the time I got there.” He turned to us, looking a little annoyed with me so Joey spoke up.

“What happened to her?” Joey asks.

“We thought she was having a panic attack or something, because she was convulsing and screaming and then…she gave birth.”

“Right away?” I asked, not sure if I was hearing correctly with the roaring of blood in my ears.

“Yup, the wicked bitch came into this world screaming her lungs out…” he starts chuckling darkly and we just stared.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, that’s just what we called her, The Wicked. She was a horrible bitch that absolutely maimed her mother on the way out. That thing was by no means a baby, it was a full-grown woman that crawled out of her body, coated in blood and taking greedy gulps of air as she did. At first The Embarrassment was in awe of her…until she attacked him. Her hair came alive and wrapped him up, raising him up into the air and then she crushed him. His blood rained down over her and once he was gone…she vanished into the woods.” He pinched the bridge of his nose through the eye holes of his mask and took a deep breath. “The damn thing went on a rampage. It was such a headache to fix and a huge mess to clean up.”

“So…what happened to The Wicked?” I asked, crossing my arms over my belly; the nausea beginning to set in.

“You see…The Wicked, she didn’t have an off switch. She would go and go and go until someone stopped her. She never knew when enough was enough and to just take a damn break. That being said; even before the Trials began…she never stopped hunting. She just haunted their section of the woods and continued to hunt them down, only problem…” he moved back to the bench and revealed that he’d fashioned a metal ring around the base of the trap, locking it into place with the bear trap and began refastening the springs and bolts. “Survivors started dying out.”

“What?!” Joey asked.

“Whatever she did to them was enough to break their spirits down completely and The Void came for them...almost all of them.”

“Came for them? What do you mean?”

There’s a long pause and he turns to us, presenting one of the rusty metal springs with a jagged edge to it. “This place is built from pieces of our memories. The Entity learned it can’t just put two rats in a room and wait for them to kill each other, it takes too long. It gives home team advantage to us, a familiar layout that we are comfortable in…then sets us loose. A cat in its favorite maze with four, weak, lost, mice.” He raises the spring, presenting its black, greasy edges to us. “The Entity can feel when there’s no more fight in a person; when they succumb to fear or just wait idle for time to do its job, unaware that it never will. It appears from deep below us, almost like the gatekeeper of hell and reaches out,” stretching the coils out over his extended palm and allowing the sharp edge to stab and hook into his flesh. “Grabbing the prey and dragging it off into the depths where The Entity will make what it can of what’s left of it…and it is far from pleasant.”

“How so?”

“Just because the mind is broken down, doesn’t mean their soul is wasted. There are no leftovers at The Entities dinner table.” He teases and turns back to his desk, letting the coil lose his skin, leaving lighter indents in the calloused flesh as he returns to work. “Remember how I said this place is built from our memories? Who doesn’t know about the ocean? Who doesn’t wonder what awaits in its deepest, darkest trenches? Trick question, everyone does; either in passing or by choice…but everyone to one degree or another has a terrible fear of the unknown.”

“So…the water we’ve seen at the edge of our Realms…is The Entity’s Realm?” he snaps his fingers.

“Ding, ding, ding; we have a winner. This whole place is often referred to as The Realms of The Entity but no one ever considers that The Entity has it’s very own Realm, its own personal creation; something original instead of being pried from our minds eye.” He completes his trap and turns to us, the long wire now coiled up in a spring, ready to be set loose with what appeared to be some sort of aiming mechanism. It looked more like one of Amanda’s creations.

“So…why the ocean? It could literally exist anywhere…so why the water?” I ask, feeling my belly continuing to twist into knots and repressing what’s happening with Frank and Susie elsewhere, trying to retain all this knowledge that he’s sharing with us.

The fact that this seems to not be any sort of secret and all we had to do was ask, still bothers me but I bite my tongue.

“Because it’s easier to move around in water than in dirt?! I don’t fucking know!” He snaps and we jump before he seems to calm himself and sigh. “Anyways, this brings me to what The Void actually is…it’s essentially where dead souls go to be devoured.”

“Dead souls? How can a soul be dead?” Joey asks, his hands in his pockets, hiding his clenching fists.

“Look Joey, I don’t make the rules Ok?” Evan snaps again before pausing and taking a deep breath. “When a Survivor’s body and mind have had enough; there’s still a soul within that worn out Husk. Those Husks are dragged into The Void and it is there that The Entity does what it does best; it eats. It will drink the life out of a person’s body until their Husk becomes nothing more than a calcified carcass…a statue, if you will.”

There’s a long pause while I contemplate what to ask next when Evan slams a fist down on the table, prompting his trap to trigger, launching the bent metal ring into the air and hooking a small glass bottle from the catwalk above, then dragging it down and breaking it on the floor behind Evan. This action causes a puff of hot air to whoosh out of the masks mouth and he looks down over us, sending a shiver up my back.

“Now I have a question for you two; why are you suddenly so curious about The Entity? Where’d your questions come from?” He crosses his massive arms and Joey bows his head.

“We went snooping,” he whispers.

“Snooping? Where?”

“In the new Survivors house, she has a working computer and there’s footage from when she was little and we can hear The Entity.” Joey says and I’m biting my tongue, we weren’t going to say anything about that but I can still feel our connection is growing weaker by the minute and I can’t will him to shut the fuck up!

“What do you mean?” Evan steps closer to us, his imposing presence making my stomach churn even more.

I’m biting the inside of my cheek and silently cursing Joey for opening his mouth. He starts explaining the story of what happened to (f/n)’s family and what she did to the man responsible.

“She sat in the woods with his body for three days before she was found…that’s about all we know.” Joey concludes and I can see Evan’s eyes shift behind his mask.

“Huh…”

“What?”

“Sounds like things are about to get very interesting here…I never thought I’d see the day but…I guess things really are changing.” He mutters to himself and my chest tightens with frustration.

“What do you mean?” I almost yell.

“The Entity is not a creature that you want to cross paths with, that’s how you end up like us. If she got in its way while it tried to claim a new soul…then she is in deeper shit than I first realized.” He says and Joey steps forward.

“Do you think The Entity would seek revenge?”

“Oh absolutely, it’s an ancient being…something of a God if you will. God’s don’t like it when puny little humans like us get in their way, she’s pissed off a great power and now she is paying the price for it. The one thing that it cannot undo is true death. As soon as that man’s life was snuffed out, it was gone for good…if The Entity really was aiming to take him, it probably would have tried to take her right away…but…” he leans on the table. “This is all just speculation; we don’t know if it really was after this man or if you actually heard it on that computer.”

“I’m telling you, we heard it! It was unmistakable!” I yell when suddenly, Joey collapses to the floor and groans, clutching his stomach.

Trapper chuckled as the sound of thunder crashed nearer than before and he towers over us, like the sadistic bastard we know him to be.

“Oh, that’s right…distance doesn’t take kindly to you four, does it?” he mocks and kicks Joey over onto his side before calmly turning to me as I stand there, sweat beginning to trail down my neck.

“Better get back to Frank, wouldn’t want you three to freeze to death.”

I managed to get Joey to his feet and we started half limping and half jogging into the woods, the laughter from Evan echoing all around us as we rushed to return to The Survivor Forest.

The tunnel felt as if it sloped deeper into the earth and I couldn’t help but question why these walls were lined with countless photos of all sorts of people. I wondered if this tunnel was from her house or if it was something that was already here. For a moment I caught myself, there are no tunnels here but then again, ever since (f/n) showed up things just haven’t been the same…so who knows what’s becoming of this place.

As I ventured further, I finally found what appeared to be the end of the tunnel and I was somewhat confused by what I found there…it was a pool of black water. I walked closer, slowly as I followed the glowing paint towards the placid surface; wondering what this was doing here. Drawing nearer, I heard what sounded like humming…below the surface and dared to lean over it and look.

Beneath the water, just ghosting the surface was a girl but I couldn’t see her face and her body was hidden by her long (h/c) hair, it seemed to fill the pool. The humming stopped and she turned her face up to me and I was met with a black-eyed stare of (f/n)’s face!

“HOLY SHIT!” I yelled as I fell back and almost lost the flashlight, but clutched the leather even as I hit the floor. I sat up almost right away and kept the black light beam on her as she seemed to slowly rise from the water and just float there, not moving as she looked at me.

She was as tall as (f/n), same (h/c) hair as (f/n) but her hair was much longer, she could probably hang herself with her own hair as it seemed to still tread further into the water. Her face was the spitting image of (f/n)’s only this woman’s eyes were pitch black and her lips were a dark purple color. She was completely naked but her long hair covered her chest. She was completely unbothered by the fact that her vagina was basically on display with the faintest bush growing back in.

“My, my…it’s been so long since I’ve had a visitor. Why not you come a little closer? I promise, I won’t bite very hard.” She beckons with a finger, a sinister smile on her lips.

“Holy hell, you’re voice even sounds the same.” I mumble, completely shaken when she takes a step out of the water.

The moment her foot touches the cavern floor, black, thorny claws from The Entity shoot up out of the dirt between us and trap her by that pool, stabbing into the roof of the cavern! She hisses and draws her foot back, sinking down about waist deep; a vicious scowl on her face. This scowl reveals that her teeth are razor sharp, like a shark; nothing like (f/n)’s sweet, genuine smile.

“Yeah, pretty sure some people would call _that_ a sign.” I say, standing up and dusting myself off. “Who are you?” I ask, my voice stern.

She giggles as she seems to spin around in the pool, the black surface barely moving around her like a massive black tutu.

“What kind of question is that? You know exactly who I am, you know this face anyways; I could see it when you looked at me.” She says and moves her (h/c) hair from her bare chest; revealing her breasts and shaking her shoulders at me. “I look exactly like someone you know, that can only mean that my timeout is almost up.”

“Timeout? Who are you? What are you talking about?”

She raises her finger and shushes me softly, gesturing at the claws still separating us like a cage. “Walls have ears my dear, you best be on your way. I’d hate for you to get a timeout just when I’m about to be freed…” she dips below the surface slightly, before jumping out and clawing her way up against the claws, reaching for me and making me jerk back suddenly. She pressed her face against one of them to reach out towards me and the claws began growing little brambles that stabbed into her cheek, drawing black, oozing blood which barely seemed to bother her! “I’d really love to see for myself what your body looks like in the light!!” Her nails were claw-like and black, lightly waving goodbye as she slowly crawled back into the pool of water and sank into the black depths.

The claws disappeared, I guess telling me that I was no longer in danger of whoever the hell that she-devil was. My mind was racing, where did she come from? Timeout? What could she possibly mean by that? What did she mean she’d be free soon? More importantly, why does she look like (f/n) almost to a T? Even her tits look like (f/n)’s!

I turn around and start walking back, wondering if Julie or Joey got anything from Evan because I’ve definitely got to talk to them about that creepy bitch! As I’m walking back up the way I came, no longer interested in scanning the faces on the walls, I suddenly felt a kick in my stomach unlike any pain I’d felt before and it knocked me to my knees.

“Fuck!” I felt as if I was being torn apart from the inside, as if there was some hellish fiend ripping its way out of me when I realize exactly what this means. I steeled my resolve and forced myself up, running back up the tunnel as fast as I could, knowing full well that if I’m starting to feel it to this degree…the others must be worse off!

“I feel as if my brain is going to pop.” I say as Dwight walks along beside me.

We’ve left the Camp Fire behind and most of the others as well, Jake and Nea are talking by the forests edge not too far; waiting for us as we go towards Susie’s hiding place. I’m sure they’re both ready for a full explanation.

“Yeah, learning about Blood Points and Iridescent Shards is a little tricky but you’ll get the hang of it. Save up your shards and get Self-Care, it’ll save your life; literally.” He explains easily and I laugh a little, making him tilt his head at me and smile.

“You make it sound like we’re saving up tickets to win a prize at the arcade.” I laugh and his cheeks turn pink as he joins me.

Hearing Dwight laugh brings a sort of joy into my chest that I hadn’t expected to feel at the sound. It was different than I expected, it was cute, slightly squeaking in its piques. As we near the woods however, our laughter is cut short as Susie suddenly falls from the tree she was in and hits the ground with a loud thud.

“Susie!” I can’t help but call out and my voice brings Jake and Nea running to us.

Susie is laying on the ground, clutching her chest and shaking violently. Her face is pale white and her lips are turning purple!

“Susie, what’s wrong?!! What’s happening to you!?” I ask frantically; rubbing her arm and pulling her head into my chest to try and warm her up. Through her hoodie I could feel how cold she was; like holding an ice cube through a napkin. She was shivering terribly and mumbling as she tried to speak.

“What happened?!” Jake asks, kneeling beside me and pulling his scarf off, wrapping it around her head and she eagerly buries her face in its warmth.

I can see a faint scar on his neck and I recall Dwight touching that same spot when convincing him to trust us.

“She just collapsed; she looks like she’s-”

“Freezing.” Susie cuts me off, finally managing to get a word out. “I’m…f-f-freezing…”

“How? Why?!!” I ask, continuing to rub her arms and coddle her to my chest.

“We…can’t be too…f-f-far from each other…it’s our c-c-Curse. Every Killer…has a p-p-Power and a Curse…this is ours. We’ll die…without each other…until we’re…called to…k-k-Kill.” She manages before she closes her eyes and shudders harshly as her eyelids turn a dark shade of purple and her already ghost white flesh becomes the lightest shade of blue!

Dwight scoops his arms under her and starts picking her up into his arms, taking her from me.

“Dwight?”

“We can’t take the truck because Kate’s currently sleeping in it! We have to hurry! The border to The Killer Forest is this way!” He starts towards a sky of storm filled clouds but I grab his waistline and he stops, looking back at me.

“No, the others are still at my house!” I start pulling him towards my house when Nea darts out ahead of us.

“I’ll scout ahead and make sure we aren’t seen; you guys just get moving and try to keep up!” With that, she’s disappears into the trees.

Dwight, Jake and I start running and I never felt so far from my house. As I walked there, numerous times since coming here, it was maybe a moment or two before finding it. Right now, I felt as if it took absolutely hours to just spot my roof through the trees!

I feel awash with relief when I get there, knowing the others are upstairs, still in my room waiting for us to give them the all clear! I rush into my house ahead of the boys and race up my stairs, nearly tripping twice as I go. I push open my door and my relief is destroyed…my room is empty.

I turn back and go down the stairs as Dwight lays Susie down on the couch and leans on his knees; catching his breath. Jake hurriedly takes off his jacket and drapes it over Susie, who tucks her legs under it as much as she can and continues to shiver like a wet cat.

“Gone…” she mutters.

“Gone, what do you mean gone?! They just left?!” I ask frantically.

Dwight wipes the sweat from his brow as Susie sputters more.

“We…split up…they went…to see…Trapper…found things…in your attic.”

“What? I don’t have an attic.” I say when I feel a thump under my feet and I look down, hearing nothing more. “For the record, I don’t have a basement either!” I say when Susie falls off the couch and begins clawing at the floor like a weak, wounded animal; Jake’s jacket hanging off her shoulders.

“Frank…Frank!!!” she pleads desperately and I hear another thump from under the floorboards.

“Suze…” his voice…he sounds so weak!

I drop to my knees and realize that Frank is somehow under my fucking house!! I don’t have time to ponder what is going on as I jump up and rush over to my bookshelf, grabbing the back of it and throwing it down. The floor shakes and Susie glances up, but immediately returns to clawing at the floor whereas Jake and Dwight are watching me with wide eyes.

“(f/n), what are you doing!?” Jake asks me when he spies the massive hole behind the shelf. “What’s that?”

“When I moved in, we accidentally put a hole in the wall. We never fixed it, just hid it behind my shelf.” I explain as I reach my whole arm into the hole and start feeling around when I find the smooth, cold sensation of the black tape wrapped handle and pull out my black baseball bat from high school.

“What the fuck?!” I hear Nea’s voice from my kitchen, she must have checked around my house too but I don’t look at her as I hoist the bat up onto my right shoulder and turn around.

“Move out of the way Frank!” I yell and rush over to the middle of my floor as Dwight tugs Susie back by her shoulders.

I swing the bat down hard and bust one of the floorboards almost in half, I raise the bat up again and drop it onto the same spot, splitting the wood and sending vibrations up my arms like I was hitting brick with a stick but I couldn’t stop! Something about swinging this thing with all my might was satisfying and sent the adrenaline in my veins on a race track through my body!

I kept swinging the bat down and beating the floorboards, sending small chips of the floor pinging off the walls and floor. My shoulders began to burn and pop with every upward swing but I wouldn’t allow myself to relent until the boards gave up completely with a loud snap and crackle. I threw my bat aside, falling to my knees and pulling at the other boards with all my might, making them screech as they ripped the nails out of the floor!

After maybe a minute of me clearing the debris and ripping a hole into my floor, Frank’s face reached up to me from the dark below and I felt my racing heart sputter to a painful halt! His face was the same light blue of Susie’s and his eyes, nose and lips were dark purple! I grabbed his hand, tugging him up with my last bit of strength. He gasped and reached past me over to Susie, crawling over to her frantically and wrapping his arms around her; squeezing her tight against him and her squeezing back. The embrace was frantic and clumsy but the moment their arms were around each other, there was this shared sigh of relief when she faded away before our eyes and disappeared! Frank’s arms fell to the floor and he took a deep breath as if he’d struggled to breathe until now!

“I’ll explain on the way, Joey and Julie aren’t far now…let’s go.” He says as if he’s ignoring the fact that his face is pale and his lips are a lighter shade of purple; no less terrifying but it gives me a better look at how he’s doing physically. “I can feel them, they’re that way.” He points towards a corner of my room.

I stand and Dwight pulls Frank’s arm over his shoulder, helping him to stand. Jake rushes over and does the same on his other side when I spot Nea standing in the doorway to my kitchen. She and I meet each other’s eyes. I nod, she nods back before turning and racing out of my house and into the woods ahead of us.

“So, what exactly is happening to you guys?” Jake asks as they guide Frank along and I stay nearby, holding the scarf and jacket that Susie left behind.

“Every Killer here has a Power. Evan has his traps, we have Feral Frenzy, Anna has hatchets; we all bring something special to the table…but with a cost. The Entity can’t just go around giving us Power without some sort of leash; gotta keep us dogs in line. With our gifts…we receive a Curse; something that can be used to hurt us if we don’t stick to the rules. Because we’re a group; our Curse is that we cannot be separated for too long…or we’ll freeze to death.”

“Why freeze?”

“Curses are something that can be used to hurt you; something we’re familiar with and something we fear. We’re from a snow-covered town; everyone knows to bundle up…if you don’t…it’s a slow, painful way to die.” He says slowly, his teeth beginning to chatter. “Our Power is rooted in our pack…so our weakness is rooted within it as well, the same thing that gives us an edge, can be used against us.”

“Frank!” we hear Julie’s hoarse cry from the distance and I see Nea standing at the boarder of The Killer Forest and as I make to run across the line, she stops me.

“Slow your role there, the last time we set foot in there it ended up with us in an impromptu Trial.”

I look back and see Jake and Dwight almost dragging Frank along, his steps clumsy and unsteady.

“Frank,” I say and rush over to him.

I lift his head to look at me, his skin is frozen to the touch and his brown and blue eyes are struggling to focus on my face.

“Frank, can you tell me how far away they are?” I ask but his jaw is clenched to keep his teeth from chattering and he’s shivering horribly.

I turn and look into the woods, black trees, muted purple leaves and raging storm clouds pitching a fit in the distance. Frank was freezing just behind me; my fingers were still chilled from just touching him…Joey and Julie were still out there and we risk another Trial by going into it.

I sighed loudly, knowing my options were nine kinds of fucked and turned back to Frank. I cast awkward eyes up at Dwight and Jake and open my arms.

“Here, give him to me.” I say.

They slowly and carefully pull his arms from their shoulders and he reaches out to hold onto me, barely able to keep himself standing. I manage to keep him using me as leverage to stay standing as I turned around and pulled his arms over my shoulders, as if I was going to pick him up. For a moment, I lifted him up, just to see. He’s heavy, too heavy to carry. As Jake and Dwight ponder their options, Nea goes to join them and they leave a space for me to join them.

I don’t.

I bend my knees, as if collapsing but I manage to make a grab at the back of Frank’s knees and lift him up onto my back. He’s heavy but I still manage to jog into The Killer Forest before anyone can stop me.

“(f/n)!!!” Dwight yells and I keep going as hard and as fast as I can.

Frank’s grip around my shoulders tightens as I stumble around, desperate not to drop him but also trying not to slow down.

“Julie!!” I call out and hear the tiniest of moans to my left and I spy Joey trying to pull Julie along behind him while he collapses to his knees. “There!”

I rush over and they raise their heads to see me and Frank and now I really do fall to my knees, ungracefully dropping Frank on his side as I do. He doesn’t miss a beat though; he reaches out and pulls Julie and Joey into a clutching hug, similar to the one he shared with Susie. In the same way, Julie and Joey vanish before my eyes and Frank; taking another long gasp of air before collapsing onto his side.

“Frank!” I crawl over and pull him into my lap, coddling his head against my chest now.

I can feel that he’s still cold through his hood and I push it off his head, allowing his soft brown hair to brush against my cheek as I hold him tight against me. I reach up and run my fingers through it, lightly touching his ear as I do, covering it with my hand to try and will heat into it.

I feel something beside me and look up to see someone is standing in the bushes and I clutch Frank to me tighter, pushing my back to whoever it is. Dangerous and very stupid but I have to protect him somehow! We’ve just been caught by someone and I don’t know what will happen now!

“Calm,” I hear from beside me and turn to see a woman, petite and fragile looking, floating next to me. “We’re here to help,” She reaches down and lightly touches my cheek, her fingers are cold but nothing compared to how Frank feels against my chest.

She slowly moves my arms away and pulls him away from me, carefully raising him up as if he’s light as a feather and looks as though she’s going to just drop him but he floats in the air beside her and I watch as Philip fades into view, holding Frank like a sleeping child. The Nurse puts her small hands on his forehead. He’s still shivering but his pale skin seems to be regaining just a little bit of color and the darkened skin on his nose and around his eyes and mouth is slowly receding.

“We should get him to the Camp Fire, his soul is intact again but his body will need all the warmth it can get to recover properly.” Philip says and looks over at me. “We didn’t see anything,”

I feel as if a barrier has just been torn down, a massive barrier that I should not have even been aware of but…I can without a doubt hear it as it crumbles down. “Thank you, take care of them.”

“We will,” The Nurse assures as they venture off into The Killer Forest; leaving me utterly speechless.

I stand up and stare into the woods where they’d left my view, feeling the chill from Frank’s touch fade against my body heat. As I’m standing there, I’m broken from my vigil by the sound of lightning crashing overhead and I look up. The sky is a dark grey and The Killer Forest is shrouded by the storm clouds. I turn and retreat into Survivor territory; my worries only semi forgotten.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ! I’m colder than the fucking tundra!

I’m sitting with my legs crossed in front of the fire at the center of the Killer Camp, trying to warm up as Sally and Phillip talked to Trapper about what Julie and Joey told him and I only know that because they all turn their heads to look at me.

“What?!” I snap, trying to pretend I’m not shivering like a drowned rat!

“Frank, Joey said they found something in (f/n)’s attic.” Sally says softly but Evan comes over and kneels beside me; still a few heads taller than me.

“You’d better just tell me what they found and what made you brats think it was a good idea for you to split up.” He says sternly and I glare up at him through my mask.

As soon as I woke up, my hands had flown to my face and fortunately, Sally had put my mask back on me before returning me here.

“How about I tell you how it feels to be balls deep in a woman? I’m sure you’re curious what it feels like.” I jeer when Sally clears her throat and I turn away from him. “We just like messing with the new meat, no big deal.”

“Well, you need to keep your noses out of her past. She’s just like the other Survivors, so treat her like one.” Evan says, his breath filtering out of the jagged mouth of his mask in a white fog.

I raise my face to him and glare up at him, despite him not being able to see it. “But she isn’t like the others, she was brought here for a reason. No one was brought here for a reason; you just don’t want to tell us because you never want to go against your master!”

Evan steps up to me and glowers down at me, his burly shoulders rippling with anger. “You need to watch your damn mouth, brat! You are here because you got scared and stabbed some other idiot in the wrong place and the wrong time!”

“At least I got my hands dirty! You were just some pansy-ass rich boy with daddy issues so severe you let The Entity fist you more than a damn sock puppet for a pat on the head!”

My words are met with his massive hand coming around my throat and raising me up off the ground. I gag slightly and there’s a crash of thunder as I’m raised up. I don’t kick or struggle, I just hang in his grasp, holding his beefy wrist as he roars up at me.

“What, are you completely out of your mind?! I could snap you like a twig right now!” He’s yelling so loud that I can feel his voice in my throat where his fingers are digging into my flesh.

“I’ve never been thinking more clearly Evan, that girl…(f/n) …” I grit my teeth as I force the words from my still frostbitten tongue. “_She_ was the one brought here to be a Killer, wasn’t she? It didn’t want Gerald, it wanted her!”

I can see his eyes widen behind his mask and there’s silence all around us as he drops me onto the ground. I land on my ass, sending pain shooting up my back and my lower back aches from the landing but I don’t stand up, I raise my knee and rest my elbow on it as I look up at him. I can see that anger still in him but there’s something else behind that mask, a strange look and feeling I was getting from him that I recognized but couldn’t put my finger on.

“Why are you asking me that?” he says calmly and there’s another loud thunder crash from above us.

“I can go into her house. The Entity showed itself to her when she killed her parent’s murderer. There are paintings in her attic of it. She remembers everything that normal Survivors forget when coming here; including just how they got here! I don’t even remember how I got here!” I yell but don’t tell him everything.

When the Entity came to claim us in The Void and she forced it away, all the while we are literally floating in the one place no one should be able to come back from!

She can hear the whispers of it talking to her, when it doesn’t whisper to Survivors.

That thing I saw under her house…looks exactly like her.

“Things only began to change when she came here, look around you. There’s a fucking _storm_ above us! There’s never been weather here! We heard what sounded like busy traffic before the storm got serious. There’s an official arena in the meadow now and in case you’ve forgotten, when fat-ass over there snatched (f/n) the day she came back, a fucking arena built up around him before our eyes and fucking disappeared when they escaped! So how about you quit keeping everything from us and tell us the damn truth!”

There’s a long silence as we all wait for him to speak, the sky rumbling like a monster while we wait. During this silence, it starts raining but not just raining, the clouds absolutely unload on us and everyone here is drenched by the time he answers me. The forever fire is hissing with every heavy drop and I feel the earth under me become muddy and slowly soak into my pants, prompting me to stand up.

Evan lets out a sigh. “Yes, she was but it didn’t work out that way.”

“No shit?” Amanda quips.

“She was meant to be the Killer in the match when she first arrived but something went wrong. I can’t say for sure what happened but…somehow, wasn’t able to complete her-for lack of a better explanation-transformation.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked and he pointed at his shoulder.

“Do you actually think I came here with these? Not everyone came here in the prime of their lives, Frank. She was meant to be some type of Killer but I have no idea what happened.” He says and I just crossed my arms and looked up at him.

“Do you have any ideas as to why her ‘Killer-fication’ didn’t happen?” Julie asks and Evan just shakes his head.

“There could be a few potential factors but this has never happened before so it would all just be speculation.”

“You seemed to have some pretty interesting speculations when we talked to you earlier, so I’m calling bullshit.” Joey adds and there’s a long silence.

“For fucks sake…” he takes a deep breath and points at us. “Alright…fine. What is the one thing we all have in common, the thing that connects us all?”

“We all killed someone before coming here?” Susie asks, raising her hand but Julie reaches over and lowers it.

“No,” he says quickly but Amanda ends up answering.

“Madness…we’re all completely insane to one degree or another. No one in this area is mentally well.” She says easily and there’s a silent agreement among us.

“Bingo, (f/n) didn’t succumb to any form of madness before coming here…there was no Killer Instinct to harvest and transform her from within. She arrived and met the others right away, she connected with them and gained something to fight for and hold on to.” Evan says.

“What, is this one of those love conquers all things?” I ask and Freddy loudly starts gagging, leaning against Michael who doesn’t move.

“Of course not, The Entity’s power is connected to the evil that lives within each of us. As we kill and torture those Survivors, that evil grows stronger every single night with every single kill. It gets its food; we can feed our madness and live forever…as long as we follow its rules.” He says solemnly, his voice uncharacteristically grave.

Sally floats over, the rain making her mask cling to her face, punctuating her eye sockets, nose and cheeks; as if the bag is actively suffocating her.

“But if she reached that particular madness that we all have felt, could she still become one of us?” Sally finishes and I wait for Evan to answer. There are a few more loud thunder claps and lightning crashes before he does.

“I don’t know, I think if put in any other scenario she may never have killed if that man hadn’t interfered with her family to begin with. The Entity didn’t make him kill; it can only enter our worlds when someone has been killed. When he killed her parents, The Entity was called…however, his desperate need to hear her sing gave him that hope; kept The Entity at bay. See, we all lost every shred of our innocence before being chosen, we have no hope…not for anything kind at least. His devotion to her voice was truly innocent until the nut went off his meds and went crazy. A completely innocent little child being driven to kill the man who ruined her life and took her family from her. I believe there was a conflict within The Entity’s plan…an unforeseen outcome. She killed him before he could be taken, of all the things it is capable of…reversing true death is not one of those things.”

“So, this has never happened before?” Philip asks and Evan nods.

“The last time things changed this much The Wicked was still running around, breaking down Survivor psyches like a game. She’s the cause for the border and the Curses.”

“There’s always one idiot that ruins the fun for everyone else,” Amanda quips, crossing her arms. The rain soaking the black hair on her pig mask and dripping down the hollow snout; as if she’s got a horrid cold.

“Exactly, I think that (f/n) is probably going to end up just like The Wicked. She’s going to change all the rules and get thrown into The Void for being a massive pain in the ass.” He says as if he’s talking about an annoying bug.

“What did The Wicked look like?” I asked and Evan glared at me.

“Don’t tell me there was a painting of her too?” He starts but I shake my head.

“No, something under (f/n)’s house…a tunnel. There was a pool at the end of the tunnel, no bigger than a tub and she was just sitting there-” I’m cut off by Lisa hissing at the mere mention of a tunnel and all eyes go to her.

She seems almost coiled up on herself; rain trickling down through her marred face and off of her forever open jaw. A few loosed dreads hang down by her eyes as she continues her gurgling.

“Deeper into the dirt, closer to The Entity. Impure. Filthy. Depraved. Nothing is too far.” She babbles.

“What? What does that mean?” I turn back to Evan who looks visibly uncomfortable.

“If you can think of it, she’ll do it. We’re pretty awful but let’s just say The Wicked and Jefferey would get along a little too well, at least that horrible bitch cleaned up after herself.” A sort of light bulb turns on in his head and he looks over in the direction of The Survivor Forest. “Honestly, for the sake of The Survivors and us…I hope it’s not losing its grip on her.”

“It’s possible to escape The Void?” I ask and that’s when a loud clap of lightning actually sends a chill up my spine.

“No, that’s what worries me.”

The earth just outside my pool seems warmer, my feet are still black and rooted deep into the ground. I’ve been in the dark for so long…in the water for so long…in the cold for so long…I’m ready to feel myself sweat and burn and bleed!

I start laughing and scratching at the dirt at the edge of my pool eagerly. “Oh, I just can’t wait!”

I hear something and my laughter stops…it’s not that guy…it’s not a person.

“Hello, who’s there?” I ask and I only hear my voice echo up the tunnel.

I wait quietly as I begin to hear those familiar whispers again and I sit up straight; eager to feel those dark murmurs slither around in my brain again like dirty leeches hunting for blood.

“Ooh, I haven’t actually heard from you in a while. I can’t imagine that you’re just going to let me loose again…you seemed rather angry with me before.”

I listen, feeling the humming in the water, sending ticklish jolts up my tender flesh. These delightful feelings are punctuated by the sound of something…I haven’t heard in eons…a promise…a deal.

“I can feel it…you’re getting weaker. You’re not going to have much of a choice soon, my love. I’ll finally get to see the forest again!” I relish at the memory, all the blood, the bones, the tears, the sweat! “Ah, memories.”

I listen quietly as the dark tendrils begin to fade from my head and I run my fingers through my tangled (h/c) locks as I bid them a fond farewell.

“Ohhhh…this is going to be fun.”

Dwight was pacing back and forth when I returned and Nea and Jake were sitting beside each other just along the border. Jake saw me first. I got an earful from him and Nea, but I didn’t notice until they did that Dwight hadn’t said a word. We all looked at him and he was just standing there quietly, not looking at me. He calmly walked over to me, grabbed me gently by my shoulders and pulled me back onto the Survivor side of the border then turned and started walking away.

Nea and Jake backed up and I took off after him, following him quietly and not saying anything. I followed him all the way to his apartment…another painstakingly long walk that wasn’t really that long.

He didn’t look back at me or do anything to indicate that he’d noticed me at all as we walked. I contemplated talking but I couldn’t bring myself to.

He was upset with me; I just ran into The Killer Forest after what happened to us this morning. The sky was turning orange and the day was nearly over, I hadn’t really thought about it very much but, Dwight’s nerves are probably shot.

He reunited with me, got attacked trying to bring me and Frank together again too, lied to his only companions for the first time ever, learned the worst part about my past, scrambled with me to keep our relationship with Frank a secret and I disappear into The Killer Forest with Frank and he is left to wait with no idea what I’m doing.

Ok…I’d be a little overwhelmed too. Thinking on it more…who’s to say I wasn’t overwhelmed to the point that I can’t feel it anymore?

While I ponder that a little, I follow him up the stairs to his floor and up to his door…I stop there. He didn’t close the door on me, in fact he left it open but I couldn’t bring myself to just barge in like I had before…I felt really bad and wanted to tread lightly until I could get him to talk to me.

He turned around in his living room and looked at me, waiting patiently before gesturing at me to come in. I step in and close the door behind me, listening carefully for the sound of the latch sliding into place and locking before I sigh and turn around.

“Hey,” I say quietly, my back against the door.

Dwight starts biting his nails, using his other arm as a rest for that elbow and he continued not to speak to me. After a few long moments of silence, he seems to catch what he’s doing and stops, I can see he mentally chastises himself by closing his eyes and scowling as he lowers both his arms to his sides again. Then he looks up at me and stepped up in front of me.

I open my mouth to try and repeat my awkward greeting but I am completely blindsided by him grabbing my cheeks and kissing me, hard with parted lips. My heart does a backflip as he presses his body against me, holding me against the door and I reach up, letting my hands trail up his chest and wrap my arms around his neck.

He allows his hands to slid down my sides and wraps his arms around my hips, pulling me tighter against him and away from the door.

His lips are frantic against mine and his kisses are quick and needy when he suddenly pulls away, taking my breath with him.

I gasp and look up at him, my eyes lulling and my head spinning. His eyes burrow into mine and I just stare at him as he carefully wipes his lower lip of its shine and steps back from me. His shyness returns and his face explodes with color as he looks down.

“Don’t…scare me like that anymore…please?” he says, his voice quivering.

I nod and suddenly feel my racing heart and needy body taking over again and I glance past Dwight and see a door in the hallway. I point at it.

“Bed room?” I ask and he looks over his shoulder and nods.

I smile deviously and he catches on, reaching out to take my hand but that sweet, innocent little action made me decide…fuck the bedroom!

I pushed him back onto his couch and crawled onto his lap, pressing myself down against the growing hardness in his pants. This move makes him lightly run his hands up my sides as he locks eyes with me, his eyes questioning mine. I pause, wondering if he’s not in that kind of mood but he lowers his hands and slowly runs them up under my shirt and carefully pushes my shirt up with his thumbs.

I watch his eyes as he agonizingly sets my breasts free and leaves my shirt tucked there. I sigh at the feeling of his hands on my breasts as he takes them into his hands and gently runs his fingers over my nipples, making me lay my head back and moan.

“Uh…I like the way that feels…” I sigh softly and he sits up a little, seeming emboldened by my words.

He watches my face as he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around my right breast, the formerly blackened and burnt skin having completely healed now. His tongue gently rolls against my nipple, making me pinch my thighs together on his hips and squeak.

He seems to enjoy the sounds I make as well as he slowly runs his other hand up my back, tickling my spine with his fingers.

I let something caught between a sigh and a high pitch moan escape my lips as I stand up off of him and the couch, making him release my breast with a confused expression.

“Dwight, I love and adore you but holy shit you’re driving me insane!” I say as I quickly undo the button and zipper on my shorts, pulling them off and almost ripping my shirt off my shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” He says with a sheepish smile. “I don’t want to go too fast…but I also…I just love looking at you.” He says, standing up and once again, taking my hand. “You’re beautiful.”

I let out another frustrated sigh and grab his crotch, making him swallow hard as I squeeze the bulge in his pants.

“I love you, Dwight.” I say and he sighs, taking his glasses off and setting them on the coffee table.

“I love you too, (f/n).” he replies softly and sits back down on the couch, undoing the button and zipper on his pants.

He tucks his thumb under his boxers and carefully sets his very eager erection free. I can see the gleam of precum on the tip and I honestly want to lick it but I desperately need him in a different hole.

I straddle his hips again and place his tip at my entrance, feeling the anticipation roll down my back in a single bead of sweat; was it that hot in here?

“Ready?” I ask with a quirk of my eyebrow.

“Please,” he says quietly then rests his head between my breasts and looks right into my eyes. “Fuck me,” he says and I impale myself on him, the feeling of his member spreading me out and filling me up until I was seated on his lap making me throw my head back and almost scream with how good it felt.

I start bouncing up and down on his lap, making the couch squeak and groan as he would buck his hips up with me in rhythm. I push my hair out of my face and looked down at him; holding my hair out of my face with one hand and his shoulder with the other.

“Oh man, I missed having you inside me!”

“How do you and Frank not get embarrassed saying things like that?” he asks me, still clearly enjoying himself as he squeezes my hips with his hands as I ride him.

“Coming from someone that just said ‘Please, fuck me’? You’re right there with us Dwight, you’re just a lot sweeter about it.” I say and he smiles, sitting up and kissing my lips. It’s a quick little peck but I’m all for it.

I can feel I’m close already, I don’t want to stop though! My belly is flooding with fire and I can feel I’m about to cum when we hear a loud ‘SPRANG’ from the couch and we both stop and look beside us. A spring from deep inside the couch just punctured the cushion beside us and is currently sticking out.

I gasp and cover my mouth, now bright red for two reasons and he just laughs; making me giggle with him. Once our giggling dies off, he looks up at me; his eyes still glistening.

“Maybe we should move into the next room?” he asks and I nod, slowly standing up off of him, missing him already.

I grab his tie as he stands up and pull him close to me when we hear a clap of thunder and then a roar unlike anything we’ve ever heard before and immediately; the mood changes. Dwight fixes his pants and I hurry to redress myself as he goes to the window and looks outside.

He must not see anything as he turns back to me just as I zip up my shorts.

“What was that?!”

“You don’t know either?” I ask and go over, peeking outside.

I see nothing but the storm clouds hiding the horizon and seeing something sinister making its way through the forest…The Fog.

“Look!” I point at the woods and Dwight grabs my hand.

“It’s Ok, we’re inside. If Frank was telling us the truth before, we’re safe in here.” He reassures me but I can hear someone, somewhere scream and I’m not convinced.

“What about the others?” I ask and I pull my hand from his and start towards the door. “If we hurry, we might be able to get everyone inside so we can regroup, if The Entity doesn’t eat then it can’t-”

I’m stopped by Dwight’s arms wrapping around me, pinning my arms to my sides and holding me against his chest. Not hard or rough by any means but I can feel his racing heartbeat against my back as he holds me.

“No,” he says and I turn in his grasp to look up at him and his eyes are the epitome of if looks could sweep a girl off her feet. He lowers his arms and takes both my hands, pulling them back around either side of his hips and making me step closer, not once breaking my gaze. “Come to bed with me,” he says and I feel as if all the breath in my lungs has been stolen away.

“Dwight,” I start; wanting so badly to just give in and go with him and rock his fricken world but I can’t stop thinking about the others.

“Four of us go, the rest of us stay. Maybe we don’t have to be in every single Trial…” he offers and I’m feeling myself being seduced at the idea of just spending one fricken night with someone I love, safe and sound. “We can stay…here…and…” his words trail off as I press myself against him and allow him to guide me into his room, not bothering to shut the door. No point, they can’t come in here since it’s his place; not mine.


	6. The Price of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the eve of the next Trial, The Entity reveals itself in the Killer Camp and this prompts Evan to share a few secrets with Frank and Danny is ready to collect on his 'favor' from Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I miss working on this so much. I barely have time with how insane work has been lately. The price of success...but hopefully...I can change that.  
I'll be posting the link to my Patreon next chapter as I'm still working out the kinks with my tiers.  
One thing that is ready now is my discord! 'Dead Zone' where you can chat with me and get direct updates regarding the chapters and future works (cough...cough...mha)

The storm was raising more than hell above us, there were crows crying out and flapping their soaked wings all around. Those birds just eyeballed our group as Evan paced back and forth angrily, his every step almost accented by the fire hissing behind him. Each heavy raindrop made a loud ‘tss’ occur and sent white clouds up into the sky where it almost seemed like it was adding fuel to the metaphorical fire up above.

I knew no one could see it on my face since I was wearing my mask…but my eyes were darting around because I was beyond nervous. There was murmuring all around me about how they’d been working on something new here and creative kills there…specifically how to deal with (f/n) and that was making me the most uncomfortable. It’s like being in a bathroom stall while the bullies are just outside it talking all kinds of smack about you…and you’re unsure if you should go out or stay inside until they leave.

Evan’s pacing suddenly stops and the group falls quiet as we wait for him to speak. He turns towards us and there’s a sick gleam in his eyes that churns my belly.

“Alright…I think it’s time we launch a little open season on (f/n).” There’s a small ripple of excitement through the other Killers as he keeps talking. “Frank will pull her into every Trial until each of us has had a turn on her…except for Jefferey. No one wants your sloppy seconds.” He says and everyone laughs a little.

“So, what happens when everyone has had a turn on her?” I ask easily, as if excited.

Before Evan can answer me, there’s a deep rumbling in the earth below us and all our eyes go to the fire…which has died! As the blackened logs that have been burning since the day I got here, suddenly sank into the crumbling earth; there were a few more surprised yells when a massive black branch suddenly shot forth from that spot! It sprouted upward and continued to grow while Evan calmly stared directly at me, never once moving from his spot.

This black branch was suddenly hit by another branch piercing the ground followed by more and more as they continued to sprout upward towards the storm. Each branch was almost like a snake’s head, slithering up over each other to get higher and higher until they seemed to knot themselves together high above the tree line; spreading out in a spider-leg like canopy. Each branch becoming massive boughs and seeming heavy with something, similar to a massive banyan or bonsai tree but it had no leaves to speak of, just long thorny branches.

We watched in captivated horror as what I could only grasp as The Entity itself finally settled its roots into the center of our forest and Evan’s eyes, which never once left me, seemed to gleam as he spoke directly to me but openly addressed us all.

“It seems as though _everyone_ is on board with this plan, and I mean _everyone_.”

“Is that-?” Danny begins but Evan’s voice silences him.

“This is what is going to happen, the sun is almost sinking behind the horizon so it’s almost time for the next Trial to really begin.” He starts walking towards me and I remain rooted to my spot.

As he approaches, the tree seems to sigh and an image appears before my eyes in a cloud of blackened smoke. It’s faint and I can see the meadow that once held the arena but there was nothing more than a massive gaping hole in the earth now where it once stood; maybe the size of half a soccer field.

“What is…that?” I ask and Evan’s hand on my shoulder clears the fog.

“You will deposit the Survivors in that and The Entity will send them to one of our maps. The game is different now. The border that marks where our lands are separated is now their Finish Line. Getting the gates open and avoiding sacrifice is only half the battle now.” The power I feel in his grip on my shoulder makes my belly continue to twist as he talks to me. “Now once they escape our Realms…they have to get back to their forest before they have really escaped.”

“Lucky,” Danny says behind me when the tree seems to loudly groan and Evan pulls me to his side, like a father to his son and keeps his arm around my shoulders as we watch the tree almost seem to…split some of its branches apart.

We are met with a grotesque image as it seems as though dead bodies, impaled on elongated hooks slip out like aliens from their eggs and dangle over us, splattering the ground with a black inky substance. It stinks and I realize that it’s decayed blood that’s been milked from each petrified body. Several of its larger branches do this same; sprouting and lowering their limbs to about hooking height for all of us and now I see that this is where we would be meant to give Survivors to be sacrificed.

The other Killers erupt in roars and cheers as they celebrate the more brutal version of events now and Evan shakes my shoulder as if he’s just as giddy. I squeeze his wrist to convey how I’m with him…but am really just rooting myself to something so I don’t freak out. This was next level horrifying and I wasn’t sure what this would mean if we were to fail. Would we be put on display as well when we were punished? Do our Curses still affect us?

There were a few cracks that ran up the trunk of this tree like veins and also ran down into the roots that sank deep into the earths soil and those cracks also radiated a soft orange light.

As I start taking in the whole image of this tree, I feel my stomach lurch as I realize that this is the tree painted onto the wall in (f/n)’s attic! She’s seen this tree before…this has happened before. I look up at Evan and speak quietly as we begin to disperse but he’s continuing to gaze up at the tree with pride just beaming off of him.

“Evan, can I ask you a few more questions?” I ask quietly and he nods, walking over to the tree, letting his arm fall from my shoulder as I follow.

As we draw near it, the air is colder than usual and everyone here is beyond drenched with this heavy rain fall. The leafless branches provide little cover as Evan sits down on one of the larger roots and I remain standing, not wanting to touch this tree, let alone share air space with it.

“Has this ever happened before? Has…” I stall as I look up at the tree, feeling as if it was watching me. “The Entity ever just revealed itself like this before?”

“Explaining all the nitty gritty details would probably take longer than this thing has been alive.” He points a thumb at the tree.

“So, it is alive?” I ask and I see him quirk a brow behind his mask.

“Of course, put your hand here.” He gestures at the trunk and I reluctantly lay my hand against the black bark; feeling the slightest of pulses within. It was like putting your hand on a turtle shell and being able to feel its heart beating beneath. A physical impossibility but so was the fact that this fucking tree was pulsing under my hand. “It has a pulse and brain and thus; a heart. It’s a creature of immense power but it has limits.”

“Limits like how?” I sit myself down in the wet dirt and just watch him.

“When someone dies, like _actually_ dies; there’s nothing it can do about it.”

“Is that why Gerald Fitzpatrick wasn’t recruited here as a Killer?” I ask and he nods, laughing darkly as a clap of thunder above us sounds, almost making him seem like a super villain.

“Yup, if The Entity had snatched him up in time then it could have reversed the head injury but she killed him first.” He takes a deep breath. “Like Rin, upon its arrival…someone died. The Killer was a little girl who likely killed out of revenge but she had no desire to feed into that negativity further. She was also a little kid so I don’t think it wanted to include her for that reason.”

“And you knew all of that…before we did?” I asked, recalling how we came to know these things not too long ago by asking her and being nosy.

Evan chuckles darkly at first, making goosebumps raise up on my skin. He’s way too happy right now and it’s really freaking me out because the only way I know how to interact with him is for him to be angry all the damn time.

“I know everything about everyone here, knowledge is my gift for being so loyal for so long. You may call me a lapdog but I have been here longer than all of you so let me tell you something; you don’t bite the hand that feeds you.” He says and I nod; knowing that this is an unspoken warning not to step out of line again.

I cast another unsure look up at the tree. “Is it…can it hear everything? Even our thoughts?”

Evan’s eyes widen on me when he casts his eyes around us, making sure no one else is watching then waves me to come a little closer. I reluctantly get up and walk over to him, kneeling down beside him as he leans down to me; mask to mask.

“Look, I’m going to let you in on a little secret but don’t go telling everyone. The Entity…is asleep ninety-eight percent of the time. It stays asleep until it’s called…like for Sacrifices or if one of us tries to follow Survivors out of the Trials.” He says in a hoarse but deep whisper and I can faintly hear the tree breathing softly over the rumbling thunder above.

“Asleep?” I ask, equally quiet; watching his eyes carefully incase he’s just pulling my leg…but he’s still being honest with me…which is even more off-putting than I thought it would be.

“All this isn’t just a snap your fingers and it happens; this place is forever. To keep this place up, it must conserve its power as much as possible. If it spent all it’s time playing with its toys, the toys batteries would run out. All the healing, the items, the Blood Web, the very ground we stand on…would cease to exist. To keep this place going, it sleeps until someone rings the dinner bell.”

“So, what happens if it were to lose that power? Would we all just cease to exist then?” I asked, genuinely curious and he could tell.

He laughs again and pats my head; I can see his scarred lips behind his mask as he smiles at me and his eyes soften for maybe a moment so I turn my head away, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment. I stand up to look down at him and he doesn’t seem bothered at all.

“This place would become unstable. The line between where we are and the next world would slightly…blur. That’s when bad things begin to happen, people get a glimpse of us or a glimpse of the Survivors or…people end up wandering right on over. It was a real mess so obviously, tonight we need to avoid that.”

Ok…this is beyond what I was expecting him to tell me but I allow myself to laugh a little and cross my arms.

“Interesting…why are you telling me all of this?” I ask and he scoffs.

“Because I may have been here a long time…but I don’t go into as many Trials as I used to anymore. I’m not getting too old for this by any means…but I see…” he starts but scoffs before standing up and turning away from me. “Forget it, just be grateful I’m telling you anything. The past two months have been hard on The Entity. That girl has put a new fire in their belly’s and successful Trials are far and few between for us. Even when there was success, it was maybe one or two kills in a week. It can’t sustain this place with a diet like that.”

“It’s…starving?” I ask and he nods, still not looking at me.

“So to speak, the line between worlds is blurring. That’s why weather is leaking in here and you heard traffic before.” He looks over his shoulder at me and I feel a darkness in his eyes and my chest becomes charged as I realize who’s got the Trial tonight. “So, I’m looking for a clean sweep Frank; make sure (f/n) is among them. I’m saving her for last.”

The malice in his voice, the wild look in his eyes and the rain dripping from his chin, actually sent a chill up my spine and as he walked away from me, I couldn’t help but clutch my knife. I wanted so badly to slit his throat for daring to threaten her…and I knew how he liked to run things. The fact alone that I couldn’t even begin to imagine what he may do to her, made my blood boil. I suddenly felt Julie and Joey push an image into my head and I saw him toying with some sort of hanging trap with a doll that looked a lot like (f/n). He’s planning something for her…just like Jefferey had…they all have a special plan for her.

How am I going to protect her like this? Obviously, I can’t just fail to bring her into a Trial, I might end up losing the ability to go into their forest. If I lost it, then I would also lose the ability to communicate with her and Dwight freely; keep them in the loop.

If we plan accordingly and carefully, they might be able to avoid any and all of their tricks…maybe-I was startled from my underlying rage and planning by Danny clapping me on the shoulder.

“Jeez, you look like you’re ready to kill! Is it because Evan’s gonna rip your girl apart at her joints?” he asks me too loudly and I grab his hand, pushing him off me.

“Can you lower your fucking voice?! What do you want?!” I ask when he suddenly hooks his arm around my shoulders and starts guiding me away from The Entity and into the woods as if we’re best friends.

“Walk with me, talk with me.” He hums as we leave the new Killer Camp.

I can’t help but cast a glance back at the tree as we leave…The Entity was in our camp now…this was the new normal here. I wasn’t sure how to feel about this massive thing sprouting so suddenly, now that (f/n) is back from…wherever she’s been. I know she was Sacrificed but, the time doesn’t add up, at least not with what we know.

Survivors that get Sacrificed are usually gone for a night. Maybe two if the Trials are spread out; which doesn’t happen that often but it still happens. Her first Sacrifice…she was gone for the usual time, one whole Trial passed without her. After Evan got her on the hook however…she was gone for two months! I still don’t know what actually happens to them when they get Sacrificed but from how drained they look after returning…I know it’s not pleasant.

They come back looking pale and almost ghostly; I always just assumed they were tortured by it in some horrible way or another. I never gave much thought to all the dirty details…then Carter found her.

All the hell that Carter put her through when he found her, he said that she brought some of The Entity back with her from the Sacrifice. Then he gleefully sliced her open and pull out that branch…a piece of The Entity for sure; the black branch and red thorns were practically it’s calling card by now. Then just _ripping_ the other one out of her…down there…I almost threw up watching her beautiful face twist and grimace in agony. Even from how far away I had been at the time, her scream was deafening and cut into my chest like a poison arrow. Based on where the second branch was removed from…I can only imagine that The Entity must have had its way with her as well…which made my blood feel like lava in my veins…that…she remembers everything…so she probably remembers it too.

A heavy drop splatters on my nose and I look up into the downpour. The clouds are a stormy dark grey and light up white in a few places when the lightning cracks like a whip across the sky. My eyes drop to the trees around me and I can’t help but notice, the forest around us seemed to be decaying. The leaves were always a dark purple color but they were always vibrant and full of life, making tiny little crisp snapping sounds when you’d rip them up. They now resembled salad that had been left out too long; dried up and limp, soggy from the rain and it almost looked as if their permanent starting point of autumn had been stolen away and now, they were dying and falling from the trees for good.

Danny lead me out far enough away so that no one at the camp would hear our conversation so I pushed him off my shoulders again.

“What exactly do you want Danny?” I snap loudly, now that we’re out of earshot of the others.

His ice blue eyes glisten as he smiles at me and dusts off the arm I pushed; as if I left dirt on his black leather jacket, he smells like expensive cologne and his giddy smile honestly makes me want to knock a few of those pearly whites out.

His jacket is almost floor length with several buckles and belts keeping everything in place; some of those straps floated around him as if he really were a ghost. His hood, though usually up to help keep his mask in place, was down right now; bunched up at the base of his neck and his mask likely tucked off in his pocket. His hands were also wrapped in black leather gloves and his hiking boots were somewhat worn in and wouldn’t leave easily traceable footprints. His hair, while usually a curly brown mess is slickened back from the massive rain storm and clear trails run from the especially resilient locks that refused to be straight.

I both hated and appreciated how meticulous he was about his whole set up. He wanted to paint scenes for people in their neighbors’ blood where he’s from and he struck fear into the hearts of many…despite no one knowing who he was.

I resisted the urge to fuck him up because he still has that video of (f/n) and Dwight talking about our relationship. I knew it was shaky evidence at best with how distorted it was but I could only deny so much of it…before they put the pieces together. One thing the other Killers were not was stupid…accept for Bubba but that’s not really his fault.

“I finally know what I want in exchange for me destroying that video.” He says and I cross my arms, knowing he could tell I was giving him a nasty look. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“How the hell am I supposed to believe that you’ll actually destroy it and not keep it for down the line when you need it?” I don’t trust him…at all.

“Come on, have I ever lied to you? I may be scum but I’m no liar.” He says, seeming genuinely insulted but I just shake my head.

“You literally had a fake _life_ back home, including a fake name, social security number and everything.” I retort and he seems frozen for a moment before his softhearted expression immediately switches to the real Danny I’ve come to despise; a snake in the grass.

A sly hearted, quick witted little rat that snuck around the most disgusting places to get dirt on people…A reporter to the core.

“Fair point, your nobody’s fool Frank. I respect that.” He says calmly then ponders a moment. “Ok, let me put it this way.” He says when he suddenly swings and hits me square in the jaw.

My left jaw lights up with fire and adrenaline fires through my veins like a bullet as I stumbled backwards. He makes to swing at me again and I block it but he then delivers a fierce uppercut into my belly and knocks the air out of me! I don’t have time to recover when he grabs me by my shirtfront and pushes me onto my back. The grass is muddy and soaks into my pants and jacket quickly, cold compared to my sweaty body. He’s crouched over me and I can smell the coffee on his breath as he glares hard at me, the internalized anger clear now that I’m looking right into his eyes.

“_I’m_ the one in control, I’ve got your balls in a vice here, so maybe don’t test me…got it?” He warns and I glare right back as I let out a hearty breath…enough of this.

I can feel my chest grow warm as I look up into his eyes and smirk at him, throwing him off a bit when I see the flash of lightning glint off Joey’s knife as he presses it to Danny’s throat; rain trickling off the tip of the blade.

“Get your hands off of him before I perforate your wind pipe.” He threatens, his voice a deep rumble from his chest and Danny smiles right back at me. A bright flash of lightning makes him look quite sinister but his smile doesn’t falter.

“My apologies Frank; I forget you never travel alone.” He says and pats my chest before standing up off me and Joey helps me back to my feet. He’s just as wet as I am now that he’s physically with me again and we glare at him. I can feel the spot where he punched me swelling a little already.

“What do you want?” I ask again and he smiles too sweetly at me.

“Just so we’re clear, you do exactly as I say. If you deviate from my instructions even a little bit, I will show Evan the video.” He threatens again and I shiver as Julie and Susie appear beside me and now that they’re with me again, I breathe heavily and nod. “Good…here’s what I want,”

Dwight’s hands were so warm as they pressed against my back, pulling me close to him. The feeling of bare skin on bare skin was otherworldly to say the least. His chest was so warm, it made the rest of me feel almost frozen by comparison. His glasses had already been set off on one of his bedside tables and I was comfortably seated on his lap, him already inside me.

There was something strangely intimate about being with Dwight, Frank was still amazing but there was a stark difference between how they both treated me.

Dwight was always so slow and gentle, making us go on forever in blissful love. Frank was fast and loose with me, treating it like a game and I’m his game piece; to control and toy with as he chose. Both were excellent in bed and both were fantastic paired with me...but I couldn’t stop my mouth from moving.

“Dwight, why do you always go so slow with me?” I ask and his wandering eyes leave my body and look up at me.

“Huh?”

“You’re so slow and careful with me, I just want to know why you don’t…never mind.” I cut myself off, feeling a little rude by asking but he takes my hand and brings the back of it to his lips; kissing it softly.

“Because…I want to take my time with you.” His face grows pink as he leans down and lightly kisses my collarbone, making me sigh. “You’re so soft all over and…I want to kiss every inch of you.”

He then proceeds to push me back and pull his legs out from under me, laying me down on the bed and pressing his belly against mine. I sigh and squeak with every peck he lays over my chest and belly. I feel my heart jump with every little kiss and I can’t even bring my arms to move, they just lay useless beside my head.

“You smell and taste so good…I can’t help it. I never want to let you go or be away from you. Maybe that makes me a creep but I can’t help it.” He slowly kisses down my body, making anticipation bubble in my lower belly and making my legs feel numb. “I love you so much and I don’t know any other way to show you here…so I hope this kind of thing will do.”

“Dwight, ahh!” I moan as his lips tickle my sides as he proceeds to kiss me all over and I literally feel like I might pass out. I sigh and gasp as he kisses along the tender skin where my scar sits and he carefully runs his tongue over that area, making me bite my bottom lip to keep from arching and squirming like a worm on a fish hook.

“Especially this spot…I want every inch of you to feel me…like this.” He gently kisses my scar with an open mouth and I sigh, shoving my palms into my eyes and laying my head back into the mattress.

“Things like this make me wonder how the hell you stayed a virgin all this time!” I gasp and he laughs against my belly, I can feel the smile in his lips against my skin and I giggle when there’s a loud knock at the door.

The mood effectively broken, I sit up and Dwight puts a hand on my chest to keep me from getting up.

“Stay here…I’ll go see.” He says and gets up, pulling his boxers and pants back on and grabbing his glasses.

I curl up on my side, missing his heat inside me and he casts me a look over his shoulder. He smiles at me and I feel beyond comfortable in his apartment like this, curled up on his bed, surrounded by the smell of him and him looking at me with all the love in the world in his eyes.

He takes a deep breath and goes out into his apartment and I close my eyes; feeling so very comfortable right now that I could almost fall asleep. As horrible as this place is…it brought me two people who I fell for fast and fell hard and for that, I couldn’t be more grateful.

As I lay there quietly, feeling the warmth in my heart settling me softly…I felt my heart jump as I heard what sounded like humming. I tried to open my eyes to see it but they were too heavy and I couldn’t. An image began to form behind my eyes…a long blue lit hallway that lead down into a dark room. The room was black painted walls and a dim blue spotlight over a massive circular tub made of metal. The edges of it were pouring over with what looked like fog.

I draw closer and see that the water within is completely black. I felt a chill race up my spine as I looked into the dark mirror-like surface. It was my face but there was something sinister in the way she looked up at me, she was smiling…I wasn’t. Suddenly my reflections eyes turned black and she rose up out of the pool, screaming down at me.

“LET ME OUT!!!!”

I gasped and woke again in Dwight’s bed; he still wasn’t back and now my heart was pounding for a less than stellar reason! I jumped out of bed and quickly pulled my shorts up and frantically looked around for my shirt but didn’t find it so I just grabbed Dwight’s and threw that on. The white button up shirt was a little big on me but it would do for now.

I went out into the hall and looked around, not seeing him anywhere so I dared to walk towards the door where I heard hushed voices out in the corridor.

“Dwight?” I called out and was immediately startled by the sound of some sort of impact and him grunting.

I ran out the door and saw Frank standing over Dwight who was on his back, glasses slightly cracked and blood at the corner of his lips.

“What?!”

“(f/n)! Go back inside!!!” Dwight yells from the floor.

I look up at Frank who is brandishing his knife and his mask is on…I’m a little shocked. How is he in here?! I’m startled as he starts towards me and I can feel my heart twist with betrayal as I turn to go back into the apartment but I run face first into Joey’s chest. He’s blocking the door and as I turn to make for another apartment, Susie and Julie are blocking the other two doors…I’m trapped.

I turn back to Frank who’s standing apart from me, Dwight is still sitting on the floor, the blood slightly dripping from his chin. I glare at that damn mask of his and feel my chest sting as my heart begins to break.

“How are you in here? I thought you said you can’t enter our houses?” I asked angrily.

“This whole building isn’t Dwight’s, just the apartment. We can’t cross that threshold, that’s how this works.” He says without a sliver of regret in his voice.

“What is going on? Why did you attack Dwight?” I asked, clenching my fists at my side.

“Sorry babe, rules are changing. The Entity isn’t too happy and let’s just say…you are in for a world of hurt.” He points his knife at me.

I feel that old panic setting in, the uncertainty of his threats and I couldn’t help the small whimper as I clutched at my chest.

“So…what? You just lied to me? Lied to both of us? Was this part of your plan all along? To use us like toys for your sick games?” I asked and he seemed to take pause before speaking again.

“Do you know what makes us such…good Killers?” he asks, twirling his knife around in his hand. “You saw my face, you heard my sob story, you fell for me and left yourself open for me to hit you where it hurts.” He raised his knife to me. “As much fun as I had making love to you before…I’m going to have so much more fun making you sing for me…with hate and shame in your eyes.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick…” I gasped as I felt my belly twisting, the pain from my breaking heart was almost overbearing.

“You can’t be that upset, you’ve let almost our whole roster take a turn on you and you’re almost sick by the simple fact that I don’t happen to love you like this loser here?” he points his knife at Dwight who’s still sitting on the floor, looking absolutely stunned.

I feel utterly helpless as he walks up to me, his mask maybe an inch from my face and his aura is absolutely imposing. I feel beyond intimidated and scared; it was like I was alone in my living room with them all over again.

“Frank…please…this can’t be-” I steel my nerves and glare into his mask. “You’re lying…this is some sort of trick…I can’t imagine why you would think this is funny but it isn’t!” I say, fighting the urge to cry.

It has to be some sort of mistake, a trick or something but there’s no way he could possibly be serious right now. His voice is cold as he chuckles and looks over his shoulder at Dwight, still on the floor. Joey goes over and makes Dwight stand up and turns his back to me and I see the remains of the attack from the border.

“Look closer babe, last I checked…big boy Bubba doesn’t use a knife like that. So, who do you think did that?” he asks and I feel my blood freeze in my veins and my heart begins to chip away as I look up at Frank who looks back to me; remembering how much I hated that mask!

“What? Are you saying that _you_ did that to him?! Why!!!?” I almost scream.

“I was bored, he looked at me wrong, I hate Mondays; I can give you any California excuse if it makes this go faster, baby.” He says, not seeming at all bothered by my upset.

“Frank…how…I don’t…” I stutter as he lowers his masked face to look at me.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Did you actually think I was interested in you? A puny little noob who fucks anyone with a pulse? I’ve never been into sleezy girls like you, I’m not making exceptions now just because you’re great in bed.” His syrup smooth voice cuts into me worse than any knife ever could.

“If you’re going to lie to me at least lie to my face! Something else must be going on here! You wouldn’t do this!” I yell, tears trickling down my cheeks.

He reaches up to his mask and removes it, showing me his completely stoic expression and further crumbling my wounded heart.

“You…are a stupid, desperate, worthless little whore. Honest enough for you?” he asks me with a smile.

I feel something in me snap and I slap him as hard as I can across his face; Dwight cringing behind him. The sound is a loud and crisp crack that bounces off the walls. Tears sting my eyes as I blink to rid myself of them and glare daggers at him.

_I want him to drop dead! Burst into flames! Turn to dust!!_

I feel my head screaming while my broken heart feels completely different. I want him to kiss me…hold me and tell me he missed me! Say he’s sorry and tell me it was all just a horrible joke! Anything to make the words that just came out of his mouth not real!!!

He stands up straight and I can see three small scrapes against his cheek and he spits blood at my feet.

“Look at it this way Bambi, now you’ve had the guy you love stab you in the front…and the back.” He says mockingly before laughing at me and pulling his mask back down.

I can feel a rift form between us despite us only standing a few inches from each other. That rift that separates Killers and Survivors…the rolls we’re meant to play here. He’s the Killer, the hunter…the wolf…and I am…Bambi.

I look past him to see Dwight and Joey standing beside each other on the stairs when Dwight makes hard eye contact with me and nods. He suddenly turns and pushes Joey down the stairs and Frank turns from me to look. He remains standing before me while Julie and Susie rush over to get Dwight but he suddenly breaks into a run and knocks Julie into a wall before grabbing at Susie and tackling her to the floor.

“(f/n) run!!” he yells and I immediately turn and sprint towards the elevator shaft.

“Stop!” Frank yells after me, less intimidating and more like when I fell out of my window at home.

I jumped down the shaft and clung to the vines on the wall, burning and slicing my hands terribly but I hang on. The leaves on the vines ripped inside my cuts and left behind tiny pieces, stinging as if they were made of glass coated in lemon juice. I hiss between my teeth as I fight through the pain and climb down as fast as I can; hearing Frank yelling above me.

“Get Dwight back into his apartment, we don’t need him this time. Girls; go grab one more…(f/n) is _mine_.” He growls my name and I make it to the bottom of the shaft and run towards the glass doors to the apartment building. As soon as I’m out the doors, I look around frantically and thank my lucky stars when I spot a big stick on the ground. Flimsy and honestly; won’t do much to keep him back, but it could buy me at least a few seconds head start…maybe that’s all it would take? Maybe not? I still had to try.

I lodged the stick onto the door handles, being made of glass this meant almost nothing…but it would stall him for at least a moment. He’d have to break through the glass and avoid slicing himself up in the process, so it would at least hold him off. As I ensured the stick was in the handles so that a simple push wouldn’t just shake them out, I looked up for a moment to see his feet at the top of the stairs so I turned and started sprinting into the woods.

I knew that going to my house was out of the question because he could just walk into it…so where else could I go?! I don’t remember where anyone else actually lives around here and there aren’t exactly street signs around to tell me where to go.

I heard the glass doors shatter loudly behind me and I ran harder, my calves burning with a fire that spread up into my thighs. The ground was rough against my feet and I felt a rock or root scrape or stab into my feet and aside from stumbling once, I managed to keep myself upright and moving. The passing brambles and branches that nicked and slapped my legs stung but I never slowed, even when I got my hair tangled, I felt the strands snap and rip from my scalp as I refused to stop and carefully pull my hair out of its tangle. Slowing down meant getting caught and I refused to give him the satisfaction of catching me!

He already humiliated me in so many ways by treating me as if I actually mattered to him and breaking my heart like it was nothing to him just made me angrier at myself for falling for a fucking KILLER!! What was going through my mind, thinking that was even slightly a good idea!

I could hear his harsh breaths behind me, gaining feet on me fast when I heard the sounds of a guitar strumming somewhere in the trees to my left and my heart soared! Kate was parked close by! It was a stretch based on what Frank said about not being able to enter people’s houses, Kate lived in her truck so…this may get us both caught but it was the only shot I had. I made a sharp turn into the bushes and sprinted towards the sound of the strumming guitar.

“KATE!” I called out, my voice echoing into the woods and the strumming stopped as her truck came into view.

She stood up from her truck bed, holding her guitar and looking utterly startled.

“Kate, get in your truck!!!” I yelled and she hurriedly jumped out of the bed and instead of getting into her truck and locking the doors, she ran towards me; guitar in hand, fire in her eyes.

“(f/n) hit the dirt!” she screamed, rearing the guitar up on her shoulder and making to swing. I skidded in the dirt just past her legs; road burning my shins terribly as I stopped by her feet, maybe a couple of inches from her as she swung the guitar and it smashed into Frank’s arm and head, lodging his forearm into it. The sound loud and comical sounding, but it stopped him as he struggled to free his arm.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her to her truck, opening the door and pushing me into it before loading up herself and closing the door. She locked the doors and closed the window behind me while I gasped for air and caught my breath, as did she.

“What the hell is he doing here?!” she asked me.

“Forget it, let’s get the hell out of here.” I say, feeling my heart grow heavy with the thought but when she reaches for the ignition, her fingernails clink softly against the metal; there aren’t any keys in it.

I look around and along the dash when I see Susie standing at the front of the truck.

“What? Where’d my-” I tap her shoulder and point straight ahead. Susie is standing in front of us, holding the keys and her weapon in one hand, waving at us with the other; menacingly tilting her head. “Oh my God…”

“It’s Ok…they can’t get in here…this is where you live so they can’t get in.” I say and she nods, seeming to believe me easily. I decide not to say anything to the affect of _‘I don’t have any proof that it will work since this is a car but if it works, I’ll tell you about it later.’_

Just then, Frank appears beside my door and Kate reaches over to the door; holding down the lock incase they try to open it with the keys. We both stare right at his mask as he taps the glass with his knife and we don’t move. He steps back and seems to be talking to Joey without using words because we can’t hear any sort of noise.

Just as we begin to get our breath back and the silence becomes thick enough that we could cut it with a knife, we shriek as the car lurches to one side and we turn to see Joey just slammed his shoulder into it, making us lean over a little! Kate and I grab hands and scream as the truck continues to jostle and lift as Joey seems to lift it with minimal effort!

“What the hell?! Are they trying to flip us?!” she screams but I feel a sort of chink under my feet and my stomach knots.

“Did they just cut the brakes?!!” I yell when we feel another cu-chunk under our feet and then Joey drops the car back into its upright position. We sit quietly, watching as Joey seems to pop his shoulders as he walks behind the truck and the other three meet him there.

All four put their hands on the tailgate and start pushing, the truck rolling slowly but surely.

“Ok…sure…just take my whole truck into the Trial.” Kate mutters as we sit helpless inside the vehicle, being pushed out of the woods and towards the meadow.

I can’t help but look behind me and see Frank looking right at me but almost immediately raise a middle finger at me. I glared and flipped him the bird right back before settling down into my seat while Kate sat beside me quietly.

“Um…(f/n)…” she asks and I look up at her without speaking. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah…what?” I say sleepily, feeling my energy is almost completely sapped out of me from not just the emotional stress but now the physical stress of essentially being in a cage that was supposed to protect us.

“Why is The Legion so obsessed with you?” she asks quietly and I sigh.

“I honestly don’t know anymore. There’s not much a point in keeping it a secret anymore since it wasn’t real to begin with.” I say, running a hand through my (h/c) bangs. “Dwight and I were in a polyamorous relationship with The Legion’s leader; Frank.” I say and Kate gasps.

“What?! When did that happen?!”

“Like, right after I got here. We just…all clicked together but…it turns out Frank was just playing us for fools. I don’t think he knows what love is, given his background it makes sense; never felt it so how could he express it?” I grumble bitterly as I tuck my knees against my chest; hoping it will hold in the pieces of my broken heart.

Kate sits quietly for a while as we draw closer to the fog that shrouds half the meadow.

“So…you were…” she struggles to form the words but I nod.

“Yeah, I thought I was in love with him…turns out he was just a huge prick who just wanted to get in my pants. Go figure; the bad boy Killer broke my virgin heart. How cliché does that sound?” I tried to push my face into my knees but Kate puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close.

“I’m sorry buttercup, sometimes that happens. The ones we love will break our hearts, but I don’t think you have it in you to dwell on those negative parts.” She says and I laugh, feeling tears stream down my cheeks.

Kate is kinda reminding me of what it was like when Joseph’s big sister was around. She was always there during the kind of girl problems that I didn’t want to share with Joseph.

“You’re right…I can’t help it. I want so badly for all of this to be a bad dream and I’ll wake up and everything will be fine again. Well as fine as it can be here,” I correct and we share a bitter laugh when the truck suddenly lurches forward and we’re almost thrown into the dashboard.

We look straight ahead and see that the truck has been pushed over some sort of ledge and we’re currently gazing down into a gaping hole in the earth! I clutch Kates hand as the truck continues to tip forward until we start falling…then everything goes dark.


	7. Things Are Changing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being betrayed by Frank and forced into the next Trial; Reader begins experiencing some sort of interference from an outside source but not only can she not pinpoint what the problem is...she's pitted against a new monster and paired with two new survivors that she must guide through a new map.  
Meanwhile, Frank must face the consequences of his actions but receives help from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Watches clock carefully*  
October 31st, 2019 11:58pm  
Me: Come on...come on...  
October 31st, 2019 11:59pm  
Me:...  
November 1st, 2019 3:30pm  
Me: Wait for it...  
Fan: *le gasp*  
Me: You know what they say, everyone's entitled to one good scare :3  
Happy Halloween Everyone!

It felt like my stomach was in my throat as we dropped, disorienting beyond explanation since I was being held in place mostly by the ceiling of the cab. Kate was clutching the steering wheel and her eyes were pinched shut tight; her long black lashes even more outstanding against her blush powdered cheeks.

I reached over and grabbed for her seatbelt, startling her to open her blue eyes. I yanked it across her chest and buckled her into her seat then turned back into mine and did the same. At the very least, these would root us into our spots and keep us from bouncing around once we landed…if we survived that.

I felt a deep and low rumble around us as the truck fell and I felt my heart stop as my mind jumped to something surrounding us in a massive black cloud. I was jarred and bit my tongue as the truck landed with a loud metal groaning sound as it somewhat bounced and swayed before falling still. I reached up to my mouth and felt where my teeth had sliced into my tongue and I could taste the iron of my blood as it slowly filled my mouth. I used my finger to find the injury and felt the cut wasn’t long or wide but it would make talking a bit uncomfortable.

I began taking mental inventory of our surroundings; watching the fog swirl around us outside the windows. The truck was upright and straight; amazing to see that the axel also survived the fall with us. The sensation of being on solid ground again was comforting all on its own, but at the same moment I thought that, my stomach seemed to finally catch up to us. As if it had fallen at a different speed than we had and it landed right back in my gut…it gave a violent kick and I pushed the door open. I hit my knee against the door, making it almost swing back and hit me as I barely got my legs out and bent over in time to throw up onto the dirt.

Some twisted part of my brain tried to discern what I’d just expelled but I closed my eyes and looked away; if I tried to figure that out…I’d probably throw up again. As I gasped for air, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and felt the chill of the air outside; the lack of life or even foliage surrounding me was isolating and made me scared as I stared into it.

“Jeez, what’s that thing they say about staring into the abyss?” I asked her and was promptly answered with her pulling me by my shoulders back into the truck and her reaching over me to pull the door closed.

“It stares back into you so let’s keep this shut. It’s already staring into us…I don’t want it to do anything else to us!” she says and I nod, realizing how foolish it was for me to just fling the door open when I’m still not even sure where we are.

I’ve only seen so many places here…but this was by far the most…dismal of what I have seen. I couldn’t actually see anything beyond the fog that surrounded us. It was dark and though there were no lights anywhere…somehow it was darker in the truck than it was outside.

I heard Kate rustling around beside me so I turned to look at her and was suddenly surprised by a small light that blinded me for a split second. As my eyes adjusted to it, I could see that the little pen light was green with a pink flower with transparent petals surrounding where the yellowed beam shown through.

“Where’d you get that?”

“There’s never such a thing as being too prepared. It’s a special little pack I keep under my seat in case I ever have an emergency. Extra cash, guitar picks, toiletries…and…somewhere in here…” she suddenly pulls out a little camo designed key. “A spare key.”

I couldn’t help but pull her into a hug, somewhat shaking the truck. “You are an absolute Goddess, let’s get out of here!”

She puts it in the ignition and the car starts which is when our excitement immediately turned to terror because as soon as the truck started up, the lights came on and we saw this horrible image before us!

It was a creature that stood up on two legs but could easily get running on four, its claws were massive and browned with old blood. Its face was a giant fleshy bud with a few stray teeth stabbing out through the folds; like crocodile teeth. It lasted no longer than a second but in that second, this things head blossomed and revealed rows of sharp teeth and blood red gums as it roared at us so loud that the headlight’s popped and we were once again bathed in darkness.

Kate and I screamed from inside the truck and kept jumping at every loud groan or roar it would create as it seemed to circle us! The moment we would set eyes on it, it would vanish from our sight!

As suddenly as this thing appeared…there was silence. Suffocating and tense; I felt as if my stomach was being clenched again but I fought back the urge to throw up when I began to hear that hushed voice humming in the back of my head. Kate’s voice began to fade further and further from me, I could feel that I was still rooted inside the truck but…something was wrong.

I felt like I was being isolated from this entire world…the silence that made up my idle thoughts seemed to be leaking out of my head and surrounded me. Why wasn’t I panicking? Why wasn’t I freaking out? I couldn’t bring my limbs to move or my voice to sound! Why isn’t my body working?!

I could hear it again…that voice that hummed quietly in the back of my thoughts. I could smell sea water…salty and…there was a strangely bitter stink that followed it and made this horrible flavor form on my tongue. I looked around me…nothing but darkness, I couldn’t even make out Kate’s little pen light beside me when I heard a crisp and clear snap of fingers beside my head. I whip my head around to find the source of the snap and I’m startled by the open mouth of that monster slamming against my side of the truck; ripping a scream from me that made my throat burn as I kicked against the door and almost crushed Kate.

We both screamed as it continued pushing the truck until it began to raise up and then tip over completely onto its side; shattering the driver side window and causing the windshield to burst into an almost completely white image.

The creature jumped up onto the truck as if it had bested a mightier beast and roared into the air. The sound it made suddenly made some puzzle piece in my head fall into place and I clutched Kate’s wrist; knocking the pen light from her hand.

“Kate…I know what that is! It’s a monster from a Netflix show back home!” I say and she clutches me right back with her free hand.

“I still don’t know what that is! What is a Netflix!?” she asks as the Demogorgon jumps down and begins clawing at the windshield; trying to reach us.

We scream as it stabs through the shattered glass, spraying tiny shards at Kate and I as we struggle and scream when I see that Kate’s driver side window was completely shattered.

“Kate, crawl!” I order and point as she starts crawling through the broken glass towards the opening.

I follow behind her, feeling the glass dig into my knees and forearms as we crawl on all fours out of the truck. Once Kate gets out, she stands up and pulls me to my feet, trying to pull me along with her when I hear the scrape of claws against metal.

It was like a gun went off, a switch being flipped and my body reacted without my head telling it to. Kate was still holding onto my arm but I jerked her back until she stood on my other side to the Demogorgon as it jumped off the truck and tackled me into the dirt; ripping Kate’s grip from my arm.

I raised my arms and managed to catch two of its fleshy petals, one in each hand and hold it just centimeters from my face as it tried to bite me. The stink coming from its mouth was horrendous and made my eyes water. My shoulders ached as it kept stabbing its feet into the dirt, trying to drive itself closer to me.

Kate stuttered in her steps but I managed to divert its head into the dirt beside my head, and I wrapped my legs around its midsection to hold it close to me as I called out to Kate. “Run!!! Don’t look back, just run!!!” I screamed.

Despite being on the ground, I could see the storm clouds form in her eyes as she contemplated what I’d said, her pink shadowed eyes blinked away the tears as she turned and ran into the darkness.

The monster finally turned its head back and tried to bite at my head but I framed my arm against its neck, keep it back lest it choke itself. As it struggled against my forearm, I felt my strength beginning to wane and fade as it slowly powered through the distance I kept.

I began wondering how I could possibly divert its head again when its head flew back and it cried out like a wounded dog. Someone grabbed me under my forearm and lifted me to my feet. I looked up into the face of Joe Keery but I knew that this wasn’t the actor…this was the real person based around his image. So, I was actually looking up into the face of Steve _fucking_ Harrington from Stranger Things!!!

“Come on!” he yelled as he pulled me along behind him.

He held the top of the handle on the bat he had used to strike the Demogorgon in his other hand as we ran. His hand was warm and a little sweaty against my own palm, strangely soft to the touch.

I must be dreaming right now because I’m being pulled along by Steve Harrington from fucking Stranger Things and we’re running from the Demogorgon! Wait…stop fangirling (f/n) …I’M RUNNING FROM THE FUCKING DEMOGORGON!!

The sound of deep growling and slight tremors in the earth behind us tell me what I already knew, it was chasing after us. My chest was filled with fire as we continued to run when I felt the ground change under my feet. What once was dirt and soil very promptly changed into gravel sprinkled concrete that scraped against the bottoms of my feet with every rapid step.

A hulking building loomed before us in the dense mist and despite being covered with massive floodlights with bright white beams; their light was very subdued and didn’t travel far. I felt a strange buzzing in all my limbs as I recognized the building and had to resist the urge to stop running. Hawkins National Laboratory, this place had been used to test Eleven’s powers on people and animals to please the big wigs that owned it. Initially she’d been brought up as a weapon and a spy but…then she found the Demogorgon…The Upside Down…all of it. The show’s images began to flash through the back of my mind as Steve lead me up to the door and pulled it open, pushing me in first before following and pulling it shut.

I was a little shocked because if my memories serve right, this place had ridiculous security but then I remembered where I am; no one is going to be here.

As soon as I processed such a thought, I turned around and immediately took it back. There were dead bodies strewn about everywhere and I almost became deaf to Steve trying to jam the door shut behind me. The dead bodies seemed like props or just fakes but…they weren’t! Their bodies were paler than the white linoleum we stood on, their faces forever frozen in horrified expressions as the life left their bodies and almost all were gutted or maimed in some horrid way and I knew the creature responsible was chasing after us just a moment ago.

It was almost like I could feel the tension…a sense of dread that seemed to radiate off this place; these blood-stained walls had seen so much hell. The atrocities performed on human and animal alike would forever haunt this place like poltergeists that refused to be forgotten. That’s what actually made me so nervous about the whole government experiments subplot to the show; it’s so crazy…but who’s to say this isn’t something completely possible?! If they want someone to disappear…they can do it in an instant and no one would know.

In short; rich or powerful people really made me nervous.

“Holy shit!” I hear behind me and I turn to see Steve backpedaling from the doors, holding the bat threateningly. What appeared to be black claws, start seeping through the tiniest of cracks between the doors and walls; blocking off the door and trapping us inside. I watched as they continue to grow and ultimately overtake the doors and venture along the walls of the corridor like a mold or sickness.

“Steve…” I say quietly but he doesn’t look at me as I place my hand on his flexed bicep; trying to draw him away from the door. “We have to run…” I say, slowly following his backwards steps when the dark spines suddenly excrete black fog and that quickly forms a massive cloud. “NOW!”

We turned and started running as fast as we could down the corridor, me taking a second to glance over my shoulder and watch as the black fog seems to continue swallowing the walls and floor as it chases us down!

_It’s coming…_

That voice in my head suddenly rings clear like a bell and it’s so startling, it forces me to stop which makes Steve slide to a stop as I fall absolutely still and my head begins to somewhat cloud over. As if the mist trailing us had infected my mind and stole away any ability to control my body or mouth.

Steve ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders, trying to talk to me but I couldn’t understand what he was saying. His lips were moving, his eyes were frantic, his hair was flawless and a chocolatey brown…just like in the show; I kinda wanna touch it.

I felt something prickle against my feet and look down to see the floor around us is coated in that black fog and I feel my knees give out. I fall but Steve catches me and pulls me into his arms, lifting me into a bridal style carry; the arm tucked under my back is holding the bat still. He started running again, keeping impressive speed as he escaped the floor drenched in fog and we were once again on white linoleum, his sneakers squeaking loudly with some of his sharper turns and steps.

“Where are we going?!” I asked above the deep rumbling that filled the halls.

“Away from that!” he answers when he’s suddenly knocked down and I’m thrown out of his grasp, sliding along the floor; feeling my skin grow raw in a few places. It crawls over Steve and when he makes to grab the bat, it swings wildly and not only knocks the bat from his grasp, it cuts into the side of his head as well.

The gash trickles blood down the side of his face almost instantly and I’m startled at how vibrant the blood was in both color and odor. I could smell the iron of it…with a hint of something else; something musky and enticing.

_Fresh…blood!_

Something in my head squealed excitedly and I felt as if I’d been struck by lightning. I jumped from the floor and threw myself onto the monster; feeling Steve’s eyes watch incredulously as I clung to this thing like a ravenous leech!

I felt my nails bend and break as I clawed into this thing with all I had and managed to get myself onto its back, wrapping my arms around its neck and locking my right wrist between my left bicep and forearm; trapping it in a rear naked choke.

I squeezed and continued to squeeze until I heard Steve yell and panic as the black fog quickly swallowed us all up. The last thing I could remember was my grip loosening slightly.

When I open my eyes again, the room I’m in is dark brown with tiny little holes in it; it takes a moment for me to recall where I am and what’s going on but I recognize the room to be Eleven’s old…prison; was the best way for me to describe it. When she performed poorly or unsatisfactory to her ‘Papa’, she was locked here until she killed two orderlies in her desperate desire not to be locked away.

I recalled watching those scenes; the desperate panic of a scared child. Eleven’s backstory was a tough one to stomach…but it was the only reason I wasn’t losing my mind when I saw the two dead bodies of the orderlies in front of the door. There was a generator behind me; silent and untouched. It was as if this building had been pulled right from the show and altered just enough to fit into the world The Entity wants…because there’s no way a generator would have fit into Eleven’s cell.

I got myself to stand but my head was still swimming horribly and all I could hear was a low, hissing voice; whispering and overlapping its own words to the point I couldn’t make heads or tails of anything. It was almost like radio static in my head and it made me feel fuzzy and confused as I started walking down the hall towards what I hoped were stairs.

They lead downward, which meant I was upstairs…so a front door to escape would be down there. I tried to step forward but I completely fucking missed the step and I felt my body drop quickly. I fell to a sitting position on the top step and just sighed, inwardly wondering how I ever made it this far in my life without breaking my neck.

“Hey, glad to see you’re alright.” I hear a voice behind me and look back to see Steve walking over to me. “Looks like we’re still in the lab but I don’t know where.”

“Yeah…” I start to stand when for some reason…my legs won’t answer me. “Oh…um…” I start, trying not to freak out that I’m trying really hard to move my legs but nothing is happening; not even a twitch.

“Oh here,” he says and comes over to me, putting his hands under my arms and lifting me to stand but I still can’t get my legs to respond so as soon as I’m up, he lets go and I promptly fall backwards onto him; knocking him to sit down with me. “Ah!”

“Sorry…” I started when I looked up and saw Steve looking down at me, his brown eyes were inviting…romantic looking and I felt a little humming in the back of my head again but I didn’t even have a moment to try and figure out what it said as his eyes strayed past me and blew wide. He suddenly covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me back against his chest.

Now being made to look forward, I could see The Demogorgon approach the stairs, not looking right at us but definitely searching for us! Steve carefully but slowly scooted us both back behind a few metal barrels on the landing until I heard the lightest of dull ‘thumps’ as his back pressed against the wall.

That minimal sound still made the beast whip its head around to look in our direction and it let out a deafening roar when a generator somewhere exploded and it whipped around. It suddenly reached down and touched the floor, a fat disgusting mound forming in the floor before it ran away somewhere in search of the explosion.

Once it was gone and we could no longer hear it; Steve let his hand slip from my mouth as he let out a sigh of relief. He leaned back and relaxed against the wall while I suddenly became swept into a tizzy.

I could feel the heat from his chest and groin against my back. I could feel the slight roughness of his fingertips as they ghosted over my lips as he released my mouth. I also couldn’t ignore the warmth to his breath as he breathed a sigh against my neck.

Whether he chose to do any of these things intentionally or not, I found myself turning in my seat to look up into his face as a singular message finally reached me through all the radio static.

_Kiss him_

I turned my head away immediately; what is my damn problem!? He’s almost ten years younger than I am…then again so were Julie and Susie-DON’T DEFEND THIS!!! He’s legally a child!

I found myself unable to move from my spot though when the idea refused to leave my head. It was like a bouncing ball inside a shaken cup; you had to wait for it to go away…problem was…this voice in my head kept shaking the damn cup!

_DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT_

I turned my head back up to him, slowly as to coyly offer that eye contact to him and he took my offer; looking right into my eyes and I could see the fright slowly fading from his. I straightened up a little and ever so slightly pressed my lips to his.

One little peck should shut this voice up…I was so fucking wrong.

It was like a switch had been flipped in our heads, as if the blood red light had suddenly turned a vivid emerald green…I lost control.

I reached up and grabbed the back of his head with my hand and pulled him down into a deep kiss and I could feel the fire in my belly burning brighter as I kissed him harder than he expected. I sat myself up on my knees and turned around, straddling his hips. I suddenly heard that voice in my head kicking up a real storm now.

My mind began to go through all the things that I could do to him and all the things he wanted to do to someone. I felt my heart jumping to the beat of my excitement when I heard that voice in my head whispering again.

_Take him! Take him now!_

I tried to push myself off him but my body refused to listen to me…I suddenly became nothing more than a passenger in my own body as my hands frantically began pawing at his pants to gain access to him. His face says surprise but his shocked smile says keep going!

“Holy crap…” he gasps as I continue to resist my own body.

I wanted to stop! I needed to stop!! Maybe if I throw myself down the stairs, the head trauma will silence the voice in my head! I was about to make a world of mistakes in a single action when I felt his arms around me, pulling me closer to him and making me feel strangely secure in my place.

He was really handsome…he smelled really good, like cinnamon with a slightly spicier hint of cologne…and blood. I sat myself up a little so I could run my tongue over his head wound, the taste of his blood was almost like a dark wine that I couldn’t get enough of.

I’m not sure if it was my chest in his face that distracted him from my vampiric action or if he was just as enamored by me as I was by him…but he seemed to dig his fingers into my back a little and slowly raised the hem of my shirt. The feeling of his fingers against my skin made my head spin and I wanted to moan but my lips were painted dark red with his blood…a delicious taste that I suddenly wanted more of.

I wiggled my hips and lowered my hands down to push my shorts off to the side, it wasn’t comfortable as the fabric dug into my thigh a little…but I wasn’t worried about that…I needed him.

I felt myself scratch him a little as I grabbed the hem of his underwear and pants and pulled down, setting him free and my vision began to blur a little, almost as if I’d been doused in water. I lowered myself down onto him and shivered as I felt my body almost combust at how good it felt to have _someone_ inside me now!

I clung to him and began riding him, making him moan softly into my shoulder when I heard a loud gasp and we both turned to see Kate and a very shocked Nancy standing on the stairs below, looking up at us.

Steve suddenly picked me up and pulled himself out of me and I gasped.

“Hey,” I complained as he carefully set me down and his face turned bright red as he looked at me.

“Um…sorry!” he says as he quickly puts himself away and faces the other two girls.

What the hell? We were just getting going?! I huffed angrily and began fixing my shorts to try and get myself put together again while Steve frantically tried to explain himself.

“Ok…I know what that looked like…” he starts.

“What that looked like? I’ve walked in on my parents before and they weren’t so disrespectful to my intelligence.” Kate says as she crosses her arms and Nancy just stares at Steve, visibly upset.

“We don’t even know what this place is or who they are and you’re already sleeping with her, on the floor like some wild animal?!” she scolds.

“I don’t see what you’re so bent out of shape about. You said you didn’t love him anymore so what’s your problem, little miss possessive?” wait…who said that? Based on the looks they were all giving me now…Oh no…that was me?! But that didn’t sound like me at all!!!

“Excuse me?!” she asks and I just smile at her, wiping his still wet blood from my chin. I started walking around her in a slow circle, like a jungle cat circling its prey.

“You heard me Nancy, you broke up with him and now that he’s moved on, you don’t like someone else playing with your toys?” I laugh and make a suggestive hand motion at her. “Not my fault he wanted someone with more experience than you, honey.” I sneer and I can see the tears forming in her eyes as I keep talking to her.

I feel this joy in my veins as I feel oh so clever, so smart and so in control. It’s sour in taste but delightful in sensation as I feel Nancy’s tough exterior beginning to crumble before my eyes.

“What the hell is-” Steve starts but I just shoot him a glare and he falls silent…as if I’d silenced him.

“Don’t pretend you weren’t as into what we were just doing, she knows that she’s having buyer’s remorse. She let go of her ‘first time’ so easily and now she doesn’t like the idea of her ‘first time’ having anyone else accept her. Just like a spoiled little girl doesn’t like to share her toys, this little brat doesn’t like to share her boys.” I say and am promptly met with Nancy slapping me across my face and I stagger, stepping back too far and missing the top step.

“HEY!” Steve yells and I feel Nancy reach for my arm but she only catches my sleeve and almost falls with me.

Steve grabs her around her waist and keeps her from falling but the sleeve of my shirt rips and I tumbled down the stairs! Every cornered edge and rubber grips on the steps hurt worse than the last and then the jarring feeling of my head bouncing off the linoleum at the bottom made my stomach clench.

“OH MY GOD!” I heard Nancy cry when their steps picked up coming down to me.

“Nancy!” Kate yelled.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for-”

I opened my eyes and felt my head clearing up…ironic since I’m pretty sure I hit it several times in the fall. My vision had cleared and my head was throbbing now but fortunately I didn’t hear that voice anymore in the back of my head. I was surprised by Kate being at my side and checking my head when I started to get myself up again.

“Are you alright?!” she asks me frantically when I look up at Nancy and see her clearly for the first time.

Comfy sweater, hair half pinned back and honestly unfashionable red mom pants on her petite little frame. Her big round eyes were red and puffy and I doused that blaze in my belly with ice cold guilt.

“Nancy…” I started when I looked over at Steve and embarrassment began to take hold. What I’d just done and said…these two…Oh no. “I’m…I’m so sorry! I’m…not sure what came over me.”

Kate touched my shoulder tentatively and I looked back at her and could see her eyes searching my face for something. Her pretty face was scowling at me as she looked but the moment she seemed to find what she was looking for, her scowl dissipated and she hugged me warmly; letting me almost dissolve in her grip.

“Ok…you freaked me out there,” she says and helps me to stand.

“Um…” Nancy starts but I just look away from them; too ashamed to even face them.

“I’m sorry to both of you…I um…wasn’t quite myself just now.”

Nancy just gave me a really confused look so I quickly explained what happened and my mental and physical loss of control over myself. It took a minute to explain but she still didn’t seem convinced of me.

“Ok…I guess I get that but…why’d you and Steve…do that?” she begins.

“I’m…not sure Nancy. It was like…after she kissed me, I sort of-” he’s interrupted by Kate snapping her fingers and we all turn to look at the blond bombshell.

“’Take One for The Team’! You must have triggered it by accident when you kissed him!” She says and I just stare at her.

“Ok…I guess my own intentions mean nothing. If I kiss someone in Trial, it will trigger…” I mused aloud when Nancy and Steve gave us very confused looks.

They have no clue what we’re talking about. I sighed as the loud cries of The Demogorgon echoed throughout the building making us all turn to look down the foggy hallway.

What a mess…they’re brand new to this place and we’ve got to explain to them how this place works and we have to dodge one of the most frightening things I’ve yet to see in this place! At the same time, I had to think about this strategically.

Kate and I have perks but one of mine is only for avoiding a mori and keep going and I’ve already used the other. We don’t know if Steve and Nancy will even have perks yet so we’re operating with half our usual team power in a place we have no knowledge of…with a monster who I know only somewhat from the show. This place was different though…what could it do, what would it be capable of here?!

Another problem was my main distraction perk was already used, I triggered it on Steve by mistake. Of course, I now know how exactly to trigger it but when we need it most; it’s already gone! How am I supposed to naturally seduce something with no sex drive-and as far as I could remember from the show-no genitals!?

Of course, with my luck I can’t be a good whore when it matters.

That momentary thought made my heart suddenly twist with pain as I recalled what happened before we came here and my heart sank. I wonder what happened to Dwight after he gave me the chance to run?

I hope at least…he’s alright.

Watching the truck fall didn’t take any of my guilt away, it didn’t even slightly suppress the rage boiling in my blood. It only served to take one piece of my already severed being with it. I didn’t even feel them rejoin me as we walked from the meadow to the border between our forests.

As we drew near, I could see the unmasked and stupidly grinning Danny waiting patiently. Once we were close enough, he began clapping for us as if applauding his favorite play. He might as well have; he was the writer and director of this whole performance…I was just the fool chained to the stage.

“Good job, I’m impressed; you gave an outstanding performance.” He says with a too sweet smile. “Where are the others? I was going to give you a standing ovation. Don’t they want to take a bow?” he does an overexaggerated curtsy and I just scoff at him.

“Give it,” I warn and he stands up straight; rummaging through his pockets.

“Jeez, can’t even enjoy himself a little. All work, no play-”

“DANNY, I SWEAR I WILL SNAP YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF, HAND IT OVER!!” I demand, feeling my patience is all worn out and he glares up at me and carefully removes a small black tape from his pocket and hands it to me. I grab his closed hand before he can open it and drag it out of his hand, ignoring the slight joy I get in scraping my fingernails against his skin.

“What?”

“Like I’d ever trust you, I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“Always so hostile man, you have what I took and now I’ll leave your toys alone. What more do you want?” He crosses his arms, having the audacity to get impatient with _me_?! After everything I just did, he has the gall to give me attitude?!

“Do you really expect me to be that dense?” I ask and he stomps his foot like a child.

“I am not about to spell it out for you, there’s no proof anymore. I’m gonna go watch what happens to your girl out there, wanna come?” he laughs.

I step close to him and glare into his eyes, he actually seems unsure for a moment at our close proximity, but continues holding my gaze. I grab his shirt front and yank him close to me; his nose nearly touching mine.

“You must really think I’m that dumb so I’ll spell it out for you,” I say and throw him down into the dirt, sitting on his hips and presenting my knife to his face. “This is not so simple as ‘I won’t take your toys anymore’. No, no…see this is one guy who likes to fuck with people…and a guy…” I lower the blade to his lips and lightly tap it against his bottom lip. “…who just likes to fuck people. So here’s what is going to happen, I’m going to continue playing with Dwight and (f/n) because it is just too entertaining not to. I bet if I go back to him and pour my heart out,” I even accent it with a sniffle and a sad tilt of my head. “He’ll take me back and so will (f/n)…they’re Survivors…meat…our toys.” I lose the fake sad face and drop the knife against his throat, making him tense up under me as his blue eyes never leave my face.

“Hgh,” he gasps as I press the blade hard enough against him to draw the tiniest bit of blood.

“But let me be perfectly clear; I can’t keep playing my game if you guys start muddying up the waters…so stay out of my way and stay away from (f/n) and Dwight. I don’t give a damn about any of the others. You wanna fuck with a little lovebird couple, I hear Nea and Jake got something going on.”

I pull my knife back and lick his blood off the knife, his eyes completely captivated by watching me. His blood is heavy on my tongue but its strangely savory as I smile down at him.

“And you don’t taste half bad, so don’t make me have to hurt you…got it?” I say and he smiles up at me before grabbing my shirt front and kissing me roughly. I can feel the tiniest bit of stubble against his chin and upper lip but I dig my knife into the dirt beside his head; threatening him with his boldness and he releases me from the kiss.

His eyes almost hold a sparkle to them…I feel that familiar apprehension as he smiles up at me.

“I mean, if you ever get tired of Survivors…I’m a bit of a bratty bottom but I think we’d have fun.” He winks up at me and I smirk down.

“Not even if you paid me,” I push him against the ground again and get up off him, starting back into the Survivor forest.

“You are seriously going to leave me here all chubbed out like this?! I thought you said you like to fuck people?”

“Yes, people…not snakes in the grass. Go fuck yourself.” I flip him off as I walk off and he yells from the other side of the border.

“Fuck me yourself, you coward!”

I get into the tree line and take a deep breath as I allow Susie, Joey and Julie to leave me again, Susie bumping into something we can’t see until Philip reveals himself.

“Oops, sorry Philip.”

“It’s alright.” He says evenly and nods at me as I wipe the smeared blood from my blade on my pants. “I believe that was vague enough that he can’t use it for anything.”

“We probably would have dug our own grave for ourselves if you hadn’t given us a heads up about him.” Julie says and pats Philip on his massive shoulder happily as I recall that hushed whisper against my neck as we went to meet Danny at the border.

He’d warned me to be careful about what I say because Danny has mounted a camera on his chest and hid it under his cloak. He planned on getting new more damning footage of me talking about how he was going to leave them alone because I cared for them. I purposefully sabotaged his own plan and made it seem even more like I was just messing around.

If he hadn’t warned us…then this game of Danny’s never would have ended.

“Thanks to you, our secret is safe…but I still don’t understand why.” I say and he nods into the woods towards our camp; we can see the massive branches of that tree and a few bodies still swinging from it.

“There are few things I took pleasure in while I wasn’t here, I was never one for purposeful death. I only became that way when I came here…if I can at least stop some of the violence…I will.” He says calmly, like a wise old sage when Susie steps up to his side.

“What about Sally?”

“She lost the one she loved more than anything the world could offer; the sight of real-though untraditional-love is her weakness. She would never poison what she can never have again.” He says and starts to walk back into the woods. “You should go speak with Dwight, help him understand so that when she returns…it’ll be easier for her to accept the truth and forgive you.”

I slip slightly on the glass as I race through the front door of Dwight’s apartment complex; leaving Susie, Joey and Julie on the ground floor. Giving some privacy to me but still remaining close enough that our connection won’t be tested. I rush up to Dwight’s floor where I see him pulling out the bobby pin we’d used to lock him in his apartment; as per Danny’s request. He looks up at the sound of my footsteps and rushes into his apartment right away.

“Dwight, wait!” I call as he tries to slam the door but as I push against it, keeping it open; a claw from The Entity lashes out at me and forces me away from the door; cutting my arm.

The blood soaks into my sleeve before dripping off me and leaving little red splatters everywhere as I move away from the door. It slams shut and I hear him lock it inside. I go over and start banging on it.

“Dwight, open the door! You have to let me explain!” I practically beg.

“I don’t have to do anything for you! We trusted you! Do you have any idea how hard that was for me to do, let alone for me to let her do!? Not that I could have stopped her but-damn it, you’re just an ass!” he stutters from the other side; clearly upset.

Why shouldn’t he be? Did I not say all the right things to hurt them? My thoughts drifted back to how I got him to come out to begin with.

I showed up and knocked on the door; asking him to step out into the hall with me so I could hold him since I couldn’t come inside. He did so without hesitation and the moment he stepped over the threshold…I started digging my own grave. Told him that he needs to go in there and send her out so I can take her into the Trial; he refused. He starts arguing with me about us being a part of tonight’s Trial but I tell him to shut up and he falls dead quiet…then I mocked how he was still daddy’s good little ‘drummer boy’. He asks me not to talk about his parents.

His family was crappy, not in the dysfunctional, abusive way but more the ‘we had a kid to show off but he’s not good enough’ kind of way. I continued and reminded him of how he never even kissed a girl until he came here. How long was he still going to be a little bitch boy that everyone could laugh at and tease? Not that I was complaining since it was so damn funny to me.

He started crying and asked me what I was doing…if it had to do with Danny. I stuttered in my act and he caught me…knew I was doing this at the behest of that fucking bastard. He started begging me not to do it...but before he said anything damning…I punched him and then she came out.

“Please, Dwight! I didn’t want to do anything that I did…I had no choice!”

“Bull! Go away!” he demands and for some reason…him saying that to me made me snap.

I kicked his door so hard it nearly flung off the hinges and I heard the knob leave a hole in the wall as it swung inward. He jumped back before more claws jumped up, keeping us separated; sensing my intentions to go inside!

“Why are you doing this?!” he asks me, tears in his eyes.

He looks terrified, he was now wearing a hoodie and some baggy sweats but his face was pale and his cheeks were wet with tears.

“I had _no choice_! If Danny showed them that fucking video we would have been screwed!” I tried to explain from behind the claws.

“Why?! What is so wrong about the others knowing what we are!? Is it because we’re Survivors? Are you ashamed of us?” he asks me and I just glared.

“This is not like bringing home a partner that your parents don’t like or approve of! They are Killers, if they find out I happen to love you two for any reason at all they will hurt you to fuck with me! The only experience with sex between a Killer and Survivor was back when The Wicked was still a part of this place and according to Evan, she was a bastard anyways, so it’s like using a Taylor Swift song as relationship advice!” I yell without thinking and he squints at me.

“What are you talking about?! Taylor who?!!” he asks and I’m getting frustrated.

I can’t seem to make him understand so I try to push the claws aside but just as I reach my hand out, little barbs shoot out and stab into my palm. I clench as they pull out of me and I step back, feeling more of my blood seeping out of me.

I grimace as I push myself against the claws, ignoring the barbs digging into my flesh as I reach out into his apartment. Dwight is just far enough away to stay out of my reach and I clench my teeth as I start backpedaling away from the claws, trying to push myself through the pain from hundreds of little burning wounds on my flesh.

The way I grew up left me starved for love…the only way I knew how to show it was physically and in this place; it was my only option. Any attempt at love I had sought growing up was met with violence or perversion.

If these ‘families’ were supposed to love me, why would they make me hurt so badly? All the times I was thrown into a stranger’s arms and hoped for guidance or love to some degree and getting none of that left me so damaged in a way I never shared. That same desperation began to take over me again I threw my mask on the floor and pushed my hood back, revealing myself to him; making him take a cautious step back.

Enough with the façade! There can’t be more hurt that I have to accept because I’ve already had enough of being hurt and any love I wanted stolen from me!

“Damn it, you have to believe me! I didn’t want to do what I just did!”

“You’re the one that chose to do as he told you! If we mattered so much to you then why would you make us hurt so badly?!” His words struck me at the weakest part of my core and I felt my tough persona falling apart.

“Because I’m weak! I’m one of the weakest on the roster and I don’t know if I can protect you two from the others or The Entity! I thought this place was a blessing when we came here, we could do whatever we wanted and we always had each other…but now that I’ve met you two.” I raised my face and allowed him to see how I had tears streaming down my cheeks without sobs.

The desperation was making me feel manic; I knew I shouldn’t be as dependent as I was on others but I couldn’t help it. I’d been so isolated for so long; I was codependent on The Legion, it made me feel like I belonged again. Now that I had these two in my life…I was probably stalker ex crazy level right now but I didn’t care!

Dwight’s tear-filled eyes widened at the sight of me. “Frank…”

“You made me see that this place is a prison and (f/n) is right; we have to get out of here! I don’t even care about going back home! Fuck Ormond! I just want to go wherever you guys are and have a life with you!!” I plead and throw myself into the claws; pushing myself through the barrier meant to keep me out as the barbs shoot into different parts of me, deeper and sharper than before!

“I want to meet her Joseph and Tiffany. I wanna see where her parents are buried and have picnics to honor them like she used to. I want us to hang out in the diner while she’s working and walk her home! I want to go back and finish high school so I can get a real job to support you both! I want to get a dog and hell; maybe we’ll have kids someday! I might be a really shitty husband or boyfriend or whatever we are to each other but once we’re free I will never have to even pretend I don’t adore you both with every fiber of my being again! I want us to be happy together and not be trapped in this damn hell hole forever!!” I yell as I push through the claws; forcing them to recede into the floor and vanish as I fall to my knees in a bloody heap on his floor.

The claws fade away as I catch my breath and mentally survey the damage. Head to toe I have heavy bleeding gashes from the barbs and my face is still wet from how hard I was crying. The tears have stopped but my chest is filled with ice…as if my heart had frozen as I watched (f/n)’s heart break before my eyes.

I’m surprised by Dwight’s feet appearing beside me and I look up, being surprised by his tears hitting my cheeks. He drops to his knees in front of me and looks into my eyes; his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. He reaches up slowly and takes my face into his hands; the sensation of his fingers on my cheeks makes me feel so…solid. As if my pain was fleeing from his gentle hands; it made me numb to all the wounds I now sported.

“You… are so stupid.” He says before pulling me into a hug and I just crumple in his grip.

I don’t mean I just went limp…I may have died for a split second because my whole body, usually wound up like a spring was doused in aching as all my muscles relaxed. My head was resting against his shoulder as his heartbeat began to register against my own chest; he was coddling me and I felt like a cat as I raised my tired arms and curled myself against him.

My heart was warming against his chest and I felt it pounding away that panic; that desperation to cling to the love I’d cultivated with them. (f/n) would be a whole other conversation because I hurt her too…but with Dwight in my corner…it wouldn’t be as hard; hopefully.

I pulled my limp arms up and pushed myself back against his shoulders, making him look at me. I smiled, tasting the blood on my lips but I didn’t care and he didn’t seem to either as we held each other’s gaze for a second before I kissed him.

The physical contact sent unexpected thrills up my back and bubbling began in my lower belly. It was such an intimate feeling despite it just being a kiss but…the bubbling in my stomach began to grow. I parted my lips and invited him to kiss me harder and he became more frantic with his movements. He opened his lips and even baited me with his tongue against my lower lip.

Emotions were running high and I couldn’t bring myself to stop, knowing we needed to talk more but I also needed this…just to be held and loved and…spoiled.

I must have been so just entranced with him at the moment that I didn’t even notice the slight orange glow that had picked up from under his bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little disappointed that there wasn't a Hallowed Blight event but the Withering Blight event is still pretty cool. (And OMG the Archives!!!)  
Regardless of our lack of pustulas, I will be delving into the blight and my personal take on its meaning.  
Thanks for sticking with me you guys :3  
https://discord.gg/xfbRAsV (Join My Discord :3 )


	8. The Wicked Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the winds grow colder and the trees change colors for us, an inevitable purge is upon the realm of The Entity. Strange glowing flowers are infecting the world and the rules of The Trials are changing...and someone is slipping through the cracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RED ALERT RED ALERT*  
DOAGIRL HAS AN OFFICIAL UPDATE SCHEDULE!  
EVERY SUNDAY THIS FIC WILL BE UPDATE AT 10PM PACIFIC!  
Earlier updates will be notified on my discord in the announcements!  
*THIS IS NOT A DRILL*

Dwight’s glasses were slightly askew and the right lens is cracked from where I punched him. I pulled his glasses off and set them down on the floor nearby so I could look up at him. His eyes were strangely entrancing, delicate but probing; searching mine as he looked at me. As in my nature, I smirked up at him flirtatiously and watched the color rush into his cheeks.

“Like something you see?” I ask and he averts his eyes.

“Um…” he starts but can’t bring himself to say anything.

I smile at how easy it is to embarrass him but his bruised cheek makes my smile fade. I hated how the process of injuries here just sped over the healing part but took none of the carnage that went with it away.

Laying my hand against that spot, I could feel the heat in that zone as its red fresh color began to turn purple and swell; making my stomach clench with guilt. Instead of cringing away from me he leans into my palm; closing his eyes and sighing; seeming soothed by the contact. The contented smile on his lips warms my damaged heart and I lean forward, pressing my forehead against his.

As if that action suddenly set off that same muscle relaxing thing that happened a moment ago, my whole body went limp against him and I let myself fall into his chest. He caught me and held me to him as we sat there on the floor, his arms feeling so warm around me.

“Frank?” he asks, worried.

“I’m so…tired.” I say quietly and I’m surprised as he pulls me close again and hugs me warmly, seeming an attempt to pacify me.

“You look it…” he says easily, gently rubbing my back and warming my back slightly.

I can’t help the small chuckle that escapes me as I press my cheek into his chest; snuggling closer to one of the sources of my bliss. I felt like I could sleep a year but I didn’t want to because then I’d miss them both.

Way too much has gone on within the span of…what…we don’t really tell time well here…a few months? Everything that happened was still fresh in my head as the flurry of emotions was an absolute tornado.

I never thought I’d love someone like this, let alone two people and I was just as jarred when I felt a fire in my chest; the ice completely gone now. I nuzzled into his neck, wanting to be closer to him; almost wanting to steal his heat.

He starts pulling me upward and I weakly follow as he helps me to stand up. Despite my being taller than him, I feel I have to lean on him to keep from falling over. I can feel the blood in my clothes beginning to grow cold and made me shiver; I didn’t even shiver at the lodge so it was extremely uncomfortable.

Feeling a little embarrassed at him having to hold me up, I clenched my jaw and carefully stood up, out of his arms unfortunately.

“I’m alright, I’m just gonna wash my hands in the kitchen and I’ll-” he cuts me off with a gentle peck to my cheek.

“Meet me in my room?” he offers shyly and I almost felt my jaw dislocate as he quickly walked by me; fretting over his bold statement.

Walking into the kitchen, I spotted a small window planter over the sink and a strange little orange flower in the middle of it. I never took Dwight to be into plants. I could clearly see three little patches. Alfalfa, wild strawberries and what looked to be tiny little orange flowers with black spots around the buttery colored middle.

I leaned down and sniffed near one of the buds only to be surprised by the bud suddenly bursting into bloom, getting some bright orange pollen on my shirt.

“Shit!” I said quietly; thinking I must have fucking done something so I quickly walked away from the flower and started pulling my shirt off, feeling the pollen leave a small sticky residue on my chest.

My warmed heart was starting to burn and I closed my eyes to relish in it as I started stumbling down the hall towards the only open door I saw. I felt like I was drunk, I could barely form words and my head felt like it was a boiled egg.

Was I allergic to that flower? Did allergies matter here? I wasn’t allergic to anything before…why would I suddenly gain an allergy by coming here? As I continued to contemplate this, I managed to find the doorway into Dwight’s room and the only light was from the silver moon outside, setting the room into a ghostly blue glow.

Dwight was smoothing the creases on his bed and I saw him blindly knock over his bedside lamp then scramble to catch it. I dropped my shirt on the floor as I felt my pulse speed up; he looked like a startled mouse when he heard the light puff of my shirt hitting the floor and turned to me…here we go with that wolf analogy again…but now I desperately needed a taste.

I walked over to him quickly and pushed him down onto the bed, catching him in a kiss and feeling his chest rise rapidly at my fast move but he quickly gave in to me and melted into the kiss. His lips were soft and needy, slightly parting at the tail of the kisses and guiding me to open mine. His hands against my chest, lightly gripping my neck and pulled me in a little harder.

I couldn’t help the small huff of laughter against his lips as he did this and he pulled away; cheeks pink as he looked up at me with hooded eyes.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, you’re just so cute when you’re needy.” I say and quickly pin his arms up by his head against the mattress and he lets out a loud breath. “What’s that?” I ask and he just looks at me, coy but still not forthcoming.

I’m a little surprised…I didn’t expect him to get saucy when he gets turned on. Based on what I’ve seen of him with (f/n), he’s gentle and slow going…right now though, he seems so different. He’s eager, wanting; in short…he seems horny as hell and in no mood to wait.

“Did you like me being a little rough with you just now?” I ask and he meekly nods his head, pursing his lips; not wanting to make noise; embarrassed by his own arousal.

“I’m pleasantly surprised, I thought I was going to have to be gentle with you…maybe I don’t have to.”

I feel that primal part of me that’s usually so rough with (f/n) kick in and I slide my right knee up between his legs and press against his bulge, he jolts but I can see the color darken on his cheeks. I can’t suppress my villainous chuckle as I suddenly see where his shy delight comes from.

“Wow…you’re surprisingly kinky, aren’t you?” I ask and he turns his head again; hiding from me.

“NO!” he almost yelps but I grab his chin kind of hard and make him look back at me. The look in his eyes tells me of his war between fear and loving that fear.

“Are you really about to lie to me like that? To my face?” I ask and he gets this little glisten in his eye when he smiles at me saucily.

“Didn’t you just lie to mine a little while ago?” he chuckles slightly and I feel my jaw clench.

“Ho, he’s got jokes.” I say when I spot something somewhat…brightly colored tucked under the pillow beside me. I reach over and pull it out, freeing one of his hands to cover his mouth as a new shade of red comes over his face.

“Oh, that’s why you’re so horny, did I interrupt you two?” I ask.

“Um…I mean we’d been…taking a little break…” he stammers behind his hand.

“I can’t let her outdo me. Longevity is something I pride myself on. So, relax…” I say as I stand up and start undressing the rest of my body.

I step on the back of one shoe and pull my foot free before doing the same with the other and pull the zipper of my pants down, feeling the slight vibration in my fingers. Dwight’s eyes never leave me as I strip that and my boxers off and drop them on his floor.

“Wow…” he says as he stares at me.

“Like what you see?” I ask as I crawl back on top of him.

“Um…yeah…you…” he stutters through the sentence when I press my naked body against his far too clothed one, grinding against him. “You look incredible…kind of…like a Greek God.” He says and I laugh as I look into his eyes and speak against his lips.

“While I appreciate the comparison; I’m no God. I’m a demon, babe.” I grab his hand and press it against my bare chest and he lets out a breathy sigh. “Feel how hot I am? I got hell fire in my veins, there’s nothing Godly about me.”

It was like I was watching him get seduced by every move of my lips; the slightest brushing of the softer flesh against his captivated him and I could see how each word affected him. He especially seemed to like it when I called him babe since he huffed against my mouth as I said it.

I push him back onto the bed and hold him down as he wraps his arms around my neck, holding me close as he opens his mouth and his tongue darts out to press against my lower lip. He tastes like citrus, something fruity and inviting; as if I wasn’t already going to absolutely devour him.

I reached up and pressed my hand against his forehead, holding his head into the bed as I pulled back, letting my tongue slip from his lips and a clear trail of saliva between us makes me feel delightfully dirty.

The gleam in his eyes at this action show me how excited he really is and I can’t help but tease him.

“Let me ask you something, did all the bullying from high school jocks give you a bit of a complex?” I ask, wiping my lip with my thumb and cleaning the saliva.

Using that same hand, I grab his wrists and pin them above his head with one hand.

His eyes got big for a moment and he shook his head. “What? No, what kind of complex would I get from that?”

“The kind where you’d like being pushed around because it makes you feel good for once. Keep your hands there, don’t move...or else.” I order and grab his shirt, ripping it open and popping all the buttons; some pinging off the walls. His sudden yelp of surprise makes my blood boil; he’s so damn cute! “I think you like that instead of being cruel, the bully is out to tease you with pleasure…not hurt you.”

“Frank…I…can’t…” he stutters as I run my hand down his chest slowly, tantalizingly.

“I’m not going any further until you tell me the truth Dwight,” I say and his eyes get wide.

“You can’t be serious!”

“Dead,” I say as I slowly tickle his pecks with my fingertips.

His skin is soft but I feel the firmness of his muscle’s underneath and with every little touch, he gasps suddenly. His body is strangely toned for someone who doesn’t intentionally work out. Conditioned for survival and stealth, his shoulders and abs told me the story of every Trial he’d managed to avoid and I felt my chest fire as I spotted a strange scar across one of his hips. Odd, I wonder where that came from.

“Come on, Dwight…” I whisper as I slowly run my hand down his belly, towards his crotch.

He lays his head back and gasps as I tease my fingers along his belly and a loud gasp makes him clench his hands tightly; which are still firmly pressed against the mattress above his head. I’m a little impressed at him keeping them there as I instructed.

I carefully hook one of my fingers in the waistline of his pants and I lick my lips as I watch his shame crumble to his desire.

“I…please…I…I want more!” he almost begs and I smile as I slowly begin undoing his pants.

“Answer me then, all that bullying left you wanting for something; didn’t it? Being the one people laugh at and not being able to trust them…now that you’re so completely at my mercy…” I tease as I set him free and quirk my eyebrow as I’m reminded of his size; impressive for someone so sheepish. “You can’t help but surrender to it, as I dangle my love over you like a cat with a toy.”

“Yes!” he admits with a strained voice and I take his base in my hand, licking my lips.

“Yes, what?” I ask and he gasps.

“For fuck’s sake, Frank!” He suddenly reaches his hands down but I let go of him and snatch his wrists back, pinning them by his hips. “Oh, come on! You’re driving me nuts here!”

“Ahem, what did I say?” I say and catch his gaze.

I teasingly open my mouth near the head and wait for him to catch on. His eyes are desperate, the lack of actual touching is pushing him around and he tries to twist his wrists free of my grip but with no success; he gives up. I can see the resistance in his eyes flicker out and he closes them.

“I’m sorr~AHHH!” He moans suddenly as I wrap my mouth around the head. I start toying with the foreskin nearest the head, pushing it back slightly on the head before leaving it and pressing my tongue against the shaft. There was a mixture of sweetness and saltiness to the flavor and while I dedicated the saltiness to memory as his…I recognized the sweet right away. I pulled off of him and smiled darkly up at his embarrassingly satisfying expression.

His eyes were wide, pale face flushed with bliss and a light sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. His black hair was slightly disheveled and I suddenly wanted to grab a fistful of it. Resisting this urge, I growled and pulled myself off his cock, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

“Your cock tastes like (f/n), how was it having her ride you like a pony?” I tease gently and I thought he was about to pass out his face was so red.

“How can you talk like that so easily? And don’t use (f/n) against me!” he asks breathlessly and I can’t help but laugh.

“What? I just want you to know what I think…and I think you are absolutely mouthwatering at how hot and bothered you get by me just mentioning her.” I sit up and capture his mouth in another kiss, letting my hands leave his wrists and start stroking his eager cock. I felt a twinge of evil in my head as I looked down at him.

“Ha, you look so cute.” I say and his face becomes pained and desperate looking as I let go of his cock. “Listen, I want you to sit on my face and lean forward. You and I both need to be prepared for this so, come on.” I say and lay myself down on my back, waiting for him.

Obviously, he hesitates before carefully sitting up and kneeling over my face and leaning down till his chest and belly were pressed to mine.

I am completely shocked by his completely bare ass, not one hair in sight and I bite my lip as I raise a hand and slap it loudly; making him cry out.

“Frank!” he whines.

“I couldn’t help it! You have absolutely no hair on your ass! I remember you said that someone mentioned to shave…but you didn’t _need_ to shave your ass!” I laugh and I can feel how embarrassed he is when I grab his ass cheeks and pull him down until the hole is right in front of my face.

“FRANK!” he exclaims but I ignore his voice and press my tongue against it, managing to coax my way in as he shudders and moans softly, almost fainting as he clutches the bed sheets.

He tastes so fucking good! How does he taste so damn good?! There’s no way he knew I would do this, so I could only surmise that he was just really clean all the time. I’m not complaining!

His skin was salty with sweat and his puckered hole was less than willing as he was still so tense but I managed to coax my way in and allowed my tongue to explore inside him, making him twitch and sigh at this new and delightful sensation.

The taste of his skin against my lips was maddening and I clutched his ass as I pulled away and let him catch his breath. I could hear how he was enjoying this as much as I was but I was starting to get a little sore below the waist. As much fun as I was having…I needed a little attention too.

“Dwight, come on. Use your mouth…” I said but my voice trailed off as he wrapped his lips around the tip and gave me a test lick that sent lightning shooting up my back. I managed to push through the growing haze in my head to push my tongue back into his ass.

I needed to make him nice and sloppy for me so that I wouldn’t hurt him when I actually did fuck him. He was being very spoiled with my cock though, after he got past his little test lick; he went to town. He lips and mouth caressed me so deliciously as he bobbed his head up and down on it. I even felt a little jolt up my back at the thought of him and her going down on me together.

“God damn…” I groan against his opening and I pushed one of my fingers into the slicked-up hole, making him stall over me as I spread my spit inside him. “Ah, don’t stop. Keep going.” I said less than demanded this time; he was actually making me lose my edge a little.

I knew he wasn’t going to be able to do what (f/n) did but he still tried; unintentionally gagging himself on it and having to pull back to regain his composure. “Easy there,” I say and gently stroke his lower back when I take my finger out and push in a second one.

He’s tight as hell but I know that this hole…wasn’t necessarily made for penetration. (f/n), being a girl and all was built for that since the vagina was more elastic and would relax and dilate for me. The anus however…required more coaxing to loosen up and lots of lube but the latter was not an option. Last thing I wanted to do was hurt him or maim his body…even if he would heal anyways, he needed to be cherished if we were going to do it this way. Besides…its our first times with another guy…last thing I wanna think about is blood on my cock.

Pushing a third in proved to be more of a challenge since he tensed up right away and I kept my hand absolutely still; rubbing his lower back softly. “Holy-relax, I’m not trying to hurt you.”

I sit up a little so I can continue licking the edge of the entrance to make the motion easier for him, as I continued to do that, he sighed and I felt the hole open up a little more for me. After managing three fingers I stretched him out a little and he tensed up again but not how I expected.

“I…I…I can’t.” he says and just as the breaks get put on in my head- “Too good!” He pleads and I feel my lips spread into a devious smile against his ass cheek as I bite into it and he yelps, still jerking me off with one of his hands, albeit really lazily. “Ugh!”

“You like that? You want more?” I asked and he nodded, trying not to yell but I bit down on his ass again. “I can’t hear you, babe.” I say and I feel his body tremble at the sound of what I’m now deeming his nickname.

“Ugh, yes please…I want-Frank, don’t make me say it!” he pleads and I smile.

He’s right…enough is enough and he doesn’t look like he can take much more…well…I don’t actually know how much he can take. I bite down again and push my fingers into him, spreading him out and I growl into his skin when I feel his body shudder and something warm splatters onto my chest.

I pull back and look down, seeing that he just came on me just with his ass! My face was probably a few shades of red now as I managed to roll him over onto his side, made his hand slip from me and watched as he covered his face; humiliated and not looking at me.

“I warned you!” he complained but he jumped as I knelt down between his thighs like a thirsty slut and started cleaning him up. “Oh my God! Frank, I just came…it’s sense-TIVE!” he yelps as I greedily slurp up the cum and savor the salty flavor of it.

“I know…don’t care.” I say between breaths then start cleaning up the small shine on his lower belly when I taste something else.

It was like everything happened all at the same time and I had no control over what happened next. My brain figured out what I was tasting as my mouth began greedily licking over the skin on Dwight’s belly and the beast inside me began to stir.

While he’d been on top of me…his belly must have touched the residue from the pollen…I just ate it. I felt my fingertips dig into his thighs as I began to grow hungrier and more vicious in my needs. My brain knew very well what was all about to happen but…I couldn’t make myself stop, not even hesitate as I felt my vision begin to glaze over with what I could only describe as this orange gleam and suddenly…it was time to hunt.

_I’m…sorry Dwight._

Nancy took the lead and guided us up the stairs. The stairs went up roughly three flights but on the top level it was like a twister had hit this place. There were bodies, broken glass and blood everywhere. The air up here was musty, stagnant and dry. Passing the rooms, we could see into a few, seeing the other bodies, tables and one box shaped thing on a table that kicked up a fuss with little squeaks and hissing. I tried not to look too hard at any of the rooms as we went.

At the end of the hall the door to our left lead into what looked like a storage room. There were hazmat suits hanging on the wall and a massive opening in the floor with a flickering light just above it.

It looked as if something had ripped its way straight down the four or so floors to the bottom, leaving a big pile of dust and debris.

“What…the fuck?” Kate says bluntly and Nancy points to the far corners of the room behind the hole.

“The corners are a bit of a balancing act but, we’ve managed to avoid it there a few times. I got lucky _once_ and it went for me but missed, it seems to think better of trying again.” She says.

Kate and I exchange glances and nod to each other before I step forward and gesture towards those corners. “Nancy, you and Steve should sit in those corners so we can talk. If it appears and finds us, Kate and I can distract it and keep it busy so you two can get away.” I say.

Nancy gives me a steely look as she crosses her arms over her chest. Her round eyes could have set me ablaze if she so wished to; I know I roughly explained what was wrong before but what I said was pretty harsh so she’s not going to forget it or forgive me anytime soon.

Steve, on the other hand seems to have no problem doing as instructed as he makes towards the hole in the ground and starts inching his way towards a corner. Nancy’s glare is only pulled from me and put to him as he does this; her mouth forming an O shape as if she was shocked.

_Little priss; she looks so **offended** that he’d just do as you told him to so quickly! Boo-fucking-hoo!_

I shook my head and stepped back, biting my tongue to keep my mouth from letting those words escape. What is wrong with me right now? I’ve never felt such venom on my tongue before, where is this coming from? The whispering in my head was suddenly full volume and I can’t turn it off!

Fortunately for me, Nancy doesn’t press and reluctantly mirrors Steve’s actions and manages to get to the opposing corner.

With them as safe as we can make them at the moment, Kate starts explaining Realms, The Entity, Generators, Exit Gates…everything she can think of. Unfortunately, it ended up sounding like a massive cluster fuck. Nancy and Steve looked so overwhelmed and confused by her loose and clearly unpracticed explanation. As much as I wanted to jump in and help her explain it like Dwight did for me; I can’t bring myself to do it because I am trying to reign in this bitchy voice.

Once Kate realized they looked visibly uncertain, she cleared her throat. “Ok…so instead…lets just stay together. It’s a little tougher strategy-wise because we’re all grouped up but generators will go faster and we can guide you through the repairing process.” She says easily when Nancy crosses her arms over her chest.

“How is it difficult strategy-wise?” Nancy asked, not seeming too wild about us all staying together and I can’t help but feel like that’s sort of my fault…or all my fault.

“In the first part of the Trial, it’s easy. Gens go quickly and there are tons of places for The Killer to look. When there are only a couple generators left though, that’s when it gets tricky. Either Killers usually figure out that strategy by the second generator, third at the latest or they stop looking randomly for us and switch to the Three Gen strategy.” Kate explains and Steve raises his hand.

“What’s that?” He lets his feet kick lightly as they hang over the edge into the hole.

I step forward, feeling I’ve got enough of a handle on it to help Kate. “There are about 7 generators scattered over every single Map. We need to repair 5 of them to power the Exit Gates and escape. The Three Gen strategy means the Killer finds three Generators all in a row and focuses primarily on patrolling those and protecting them from us. They often don’t commit to any major chases or go far if they do to keep us away. It’s a very successful strategy when executed properly and almost guarantees-”

“It won’t do that,” Nancy cuts me off.

“You don’t know that,” Kate starts but Nancy glares hard at me.

“Yes, we do.”

“We do?” Steve asks her quietly and she just glares at him but turns her eyes back to me.

“It’s not a strategic thing, it just follows noise and attacks and kills, that’s all it does!”

“Yeah well, the rules are different here cookie face so cool it with the pissy attitude and get it through your thick skull that we’re trying to help you stay ALIVE! Pretty sure that means more than your petty little feelings.” I snap and feel my tongue escape me; damn it!

Nancy stands up and jumps from her corner and barely manages to land in front of us. She shakes off her not so graceful landing, then hits her shoulder against mine as she storms off.

“Holler if you get maimed, I’ll be sure to run the _other_ way.” I snap and Kate just shoves my shoulder.

“(f/n) what is wrong with you?! You’re not acting like yourself.”

“Yeah, because you know me so well. You need to cool it with that big sister act, I didn’t like that character even in porn!” I turn and start out the door only stalling one moment as I hear Kate mumble helplessly behind me.

“We were _going_ to stay together…”

I ignored it as I kept walking toward the stairs and felt myself stutter in my steps as I spotted what looked like…red marks in the wall.

I walked over slowly, not really sure what I was looking at when I realized that they were fingernail marks in the walls and floor but lit up with an ethereal red light.

“Nancy…” I whispered to myself and started slowly following the trail when I felt a jolt up my spine and I stopped.

_Keep going, she’s here somewhere!_

I felt the urge to continue forward but at the same time…I didn’t want to keep going, something in me screamed to stop but something else…something stronger wouldn’t let me! I kept following the scratch marks until I spotted her, digging through a box in the middle of the hall; her back to me.

_Found…_

I slowly walked forward and felt my belly twisting the closer I got to her, something in me anticipating images of horror as I got closer.

She was so small and frail…maybe I could actually bend her over my knee and break her back? What then though? I could probably do whatever I want to her as she screams with agony at every little breath. I wonder if I tried to, I could break her clean in half and then just claw my way through the entrails and skin…it couldn’t be that hard, right?

“NANCY RUN!” I screamed and she turned and spotted me just as we both heard a loud roar down the hall and she left the chest lid to slam closed as she ran!

I fell to my knees as the twisting in my belly suddenly exploded with pain as if someone had punched me violently! To follow, the hissing voice began to scream at me.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WE COULD HAVE MADE HER BEG FOR MERCY!!! SCREAM FOR MOMMY LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH SHE IS!!_

“No…who are you!?” I asked frantically as I became frighteningly aware of what felt like hands around my neck and a body pressed against my back.

I turned my head and saw, in the faded glassy reflection I cast into the glass wall beside me…I could see this image of what appeared to be _my_ naked body draped over me, my (h/c) hair long enough to surround me on the floor and my own sinisterly smiling face following my eyes.

_WICKED~_

She hissed against my neck and only then did I hear a low, rumbling growl in front of me and I looked up just in time to see The Demogorgon roar into my face.

I fall back on instinct and try to back pedal away from it but it leaps into the air and lands over my legs, pinning me by my right shoulder with its claws. The pain from those three impact points felt like I’d been shot! My panicked eyes followed the arm upward till I found the other arm reared back and I tried to scream but it came out sounding choked, blazing my vocal cords. The other claws dug deep into my torso just under my left breast and hooked onto my ribs inside, the bones buzzing with the impact and my left lung deflating like a balloon.

I reached out and grabbed its forearm to try and keep it from mangling my torso but as I went to do that, it yanked those same claws from me; snapping my ribs and I heard the almost hollow sound of a fragment of the bones skittering across the floor! At that same moment, its other claw ripped out of my chest, rearing itself back over me.

When I moved to grab my left side and try to apply pressure, my fingers sickeningly sunk into the flesh and I felt where my lung had been viciously punctured. The feel of that flimsy tissue against my fingers made my stomach twist; I was literally feeling my own lung in my hand! As it raised its face to the air, I watched in suspended terror as its face blossomed like the worlds most horrifying flower then bend forward, bracing itself over me with one arm.

It leaned down and the last thing I remember clearly seeing was a gaping hole in its face with a triangular tongue and that same hole, rimmed with razor like teeth.

It dug my head into its mouth and closed those petal-lips around my head, some sharp teeth protruding from its lips and digging deep into my neck on all sides. Against my face I felt that sharp tongue scrap roughly against my skin, making it raw and stinging. Almost like its saliva was straight lemon juice, the spots it licked and where its teeth cut into all burned terribly! My fear was that despite me closing my eyes at the last second, these teeth would make short work of my eye lids and my sight may not recover like the rest of me did!

Raising my head up as it moved me to-and-fro, I felt the muscles in its face contract and tense; stabbing more hidden teeth into my face and neck. I tried my best to force what little of its saliva into my mouth out as it did this but there was so little I could do as it shook my head to the left once and I felt the vertebrae in my neck crack like a glow stick.

With that first shake, my whole body went numb…I lost the ability to feel my fingers, toes, limbs…everything! It was like my body had been completely paralyzed in a single movement!

With its second shake, I felt several tiny little trails in my neck pop and tear from me and I’ve never craved the cold, callous release of death so much as I realized what they were! The millions of tiny veins and soft tissue that held my neck together and all the little muscles that supposedly protected my arteries ripped out of my body as my head was severed from the rest of me.

As muscles slithered and contracted all around my head-which I could still vividly feel-I felt the steady beating of a heart beside my ear as I slowly descended. It swallowed my head whole.

“Oh…my…God! It Mori’d her?! Just like that?!!” I said as we continued running towards the stairs.

Steve and I had managed to stick together to find the other two but we only found (f/n) in time to watch her get her head ripped off and eaten!! Steve looked pale but he was still keeping pace with me well, as we ran to find a place to hide and regroup.

I heard what sounded like rumbling and humming in the walls when Steve suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to follow him so abruptly, I almost fell! “Steve, what the hell?! Where are we going?”

“It’s a long shot but if we can get to The Upside Down, we might be able to hide for just a little while.” He says but just as I make to ask, he leads me through two metal archways built from glass.

This place was obviously a laboratory, the place we passed to reach the lab was full of control panels and computers with bodies clad in lab coats strewn about. It’s really messed up how I’m getting desensitized to this.

The glass and metal arch that we passed through was lit up yellow and there were warm lamps lining the floors, breezing air upward as if to sanitize us like in the movies. The lab itself was huge with white tiles and a black stairway that lead up to another level of wall mounted buttons, dials and meters and a broken cat walk with a few barrels and standard debris littering the Realm; almost like a staple for The Entity. I’m sure to that twisted thing, this madness had some method I could never comprehend.

What I further failed to understand was this overgrown blackened tentacle mess all across the floor. Stemming from this massive orange…vagina looking thing in the wall. The tentacles had dug into the wall and the floor, leaving the white tiles uprooted and scarred with massive black cracks and ugly, fleshy veins sticking out.

“What is that?” I asked and he cautiously stepped up but kept his distance.

“It’s a portal, it leads to The Upside Down.”

“Um…what exactly is this…Upside Down?” I ask when I hear a generator start behind me and I whip around.

Nancy is on top of the glass archway we’d just come through and the generator she’s beside is now chugging along nosily, the only one yet to be completed.

“The world that thing comes from, it uses The Upside Down to travel between portals…like that one but not as flashy.” She calmly walked over to the stairs nearby and continued her explanation as she descended. “Using those portals, it travels through The Upside Down to cover a lot of ground and surprise people. It’s a hell beast unlike anything else in the world and the only person I’ve seen beat it is…” she pauses and exchanges uncomfortable glances with Steve who bows his head.

“Who!? What did they do?! I’m sure if we work together, we could do it too!” I try but Steve’s shaking head just takes all the wind from my sails.

“A little girl with…superpowers…who’s not here.” He says and I feel my deflated hope for that possibility get surged out by the sound of a deep rumbling in the walls.

That noise is followed by a loud and menacing roar, announcing its arrival as it stands in that same glass archway. Its pale body illuminated by the lights and showing almost each black vein under its white flesh; fresh blood splattered across its face and body.

“Fuck, do we go in?!” I ask frantically when Nancy screams and I whip around to face her; she’s clutching her forearm.

“It’s like fire!!” she says and it growls deep in its chest, preparing to attack.

I turn around and brace myself as I step between it and them. “Guys, get behind me! Once it attacks me, I want you guys to run away as fast as you can! Work together and finish the last four Generators, the gates will power and you can get out! Just stay together!” I instruct, preparing to pull a (f/n) maneuver and sacrifice myself for them.

It shouldn’t be so bad right? I knew my odds were slim to none against this thing but maybe I could get away with a few bad cuts and I could find them later? I’m so scared but I can’t give in, I have to be strong for them! They’re brand new to this place and they’re just kids…they need to be protected until they’re ready!

Just as I’m prepared to lay myself out, it seems to growl lower and step back, confusing me as I was ready to be beheaded as well. As I watched the beast double over and gargle deep in its throat, it opened its massive petal face and shuddered. A steady trickle of dark red, chunky blood spilled out of its mouth when something clogged up the pipes. It hacked loudly when a huge ball of (h/c) hair coated in blood shot forth and hit me in my chest. It splattered me with hot sticky blood when I realized that it was (f/n)’s head I was holding!

I screamed as I threw it away from myself, allowing it to roll across the floor; leaving a dark trail behind it. It stopped rolling and her face was directed at us!

“OH MY GOD!” I screamed when Nancy let out a shrill scream as well and we turned to see a hand protruding from the vagina in the wall! “WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!”

As the hand pushes its way through the thin orange wall of goo, The Demogorgon lunges for us but Steve was ready and meets its ugly face with a hefty swing from the bat he still had. When it recovered though, it swung hard at him and threw him into the two of us; knocking us into a heap on the floor.

Our only option was the stairs but even if we ran for it, someone was going down and two would get away! I knew their odds without me were next to impossible but if I didn’t protect them right now, they’d be completely helpless.

As it drew nearer, I put myself between them and the monster. It rears itself back on its hind legs and opens its mouth; ready to attack! As it makes the jump, it is suddenly struck out of the air by a dead scientist whose body makes a heavy thump as it hits the ground. The Demogorgon leaves the yellow railing bent and mangled from the impact. We turn back to see a ghastly sight that almost makes me lose my lunch then and there. Nancy screams beside me as we watch (f/n)’s headless body stagger but ultimately remain standing. Her hands are dripping with dark red blood from chucking the mangled body of the scientist at the monster.

She grabs one of the metal rebars from the damaged stairs and raises it up like a sword and drives it down into the back of the beast with such force I can feel the vibrations from the impact in my feet. It roars and screeches loudly as it struggles against it, (f/n)’s body remaining almost completely motionless when it suddenly falls backwards. Her neck leaves a heavy splatter of fresh blood on the floor as the body seems to twitch and quiver before suddenly arching and convulsing violently, seeming like it were in pain with no way to express it.

Watching in frozen terror, I wrap my arms around both of them and hold them close…honestly, unsure of my next move.

From (f/n)’s neck, a blood-soaked hand emerges from her shredded neck muscles and slaps onto the floor; seeking some sort of traction. The arm flails about, trying to grab onto something when a second arm shoots out beside it and they both reach back, grasping either side of the neck and seeming to try and hold it open. Just then, something begins to crown from her neck and the head attached to both of those arms appears, opening its mouth and letting out a loud sigh as if it had just stretched itself out rather than just ripped itself free of someone’s corpse!

“Ahhh…nothing like a good beheading to clean all the cobwebs out.” Her voice is lower…lilting…almost seductive. If she wanted to sing jazz, she’d kill it…maybe that’s a poor choice of words.

She continues pulling herself out of (f/n)’s neck, the flesh expanding and tearing as her body seemed to materialize from her chest. Continuing to crawl out of it calmly, she stood up; revealing her blood-soaked naked body to us. Her hair was long enough to slightly trail on the floor around her and I honestly couldn’t find a single inch of flesh to confirm if she even had skin but her face was undeniably (f/n)’s. She blinks and her eyes suddenly change to wild with panic as she drops to her knees and clutches her head. “GUYS RUN, I DON’T KNOW-” she screams when she blinks again and that dark grin returns. “Oops, sorry. That slipped out.”

“Who…are you?” I ask and she grins at me; chilling my spine.

“(f/n)’s back seat driver. Now, don’t mind me but a wise man once said…’Buckle up, Fuckos!” she said as The Demogorgon ripped itself free of the rebar she’d stabbed it with and roared loudly as we could clearly see the wound heal almost instantly. Her only response was to roll her eyes and turn toward it.

“Um…is this a good thing or a bad thing?” Steve asks against my shoulder and I shake my head.

“I have no idea, but this could be our only chance. Let’s go!” I say and push them to start running towards the archway; that thing yelling out after us.

“I’d hurry if I were you, once I’m through here…I’m gonna come find you!” Her echoing laughter was manic sounding and absolutely made my stomach do turn after turn as we ran.

Whatever that thing was…it had completely changed the game and now (f/n) was gone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyy  
Ok, it's been a while but I have a great reason! (Ok, not great because I've been hella absent but great because I'm marrying the man of my dreams!) I got engaged!!!!  
I'm over the moon excited, I've also officially launched my Patreon and my discord and I've started uploading on my YouTube channel again. Links for all are on my profile and I hope you all join me in the process of creating more great stories like this! Thank you so much for your commitment and I'll see you guys next week!


	9. The Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been possessed by this thing only known as The Wicked and while you're trapped within your own body, your host is reminding everyone why she was banished to The Void. Why is she back? What's happening to The Realms and what will become of you as The Blight looms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Warning: The Wicked is going to use slurs but I'm not comfortable using those, even for characters so they're gonna look like this (*racial slur* *sexist slur* *homophobic slur*)  
My goal is to make The Wicked a hateful and rancid character, not using slurs or harmful terms out of ignorance but purely to cause others discomfort or pain and things like race, sexuality or sexual orientation are not off limits to her. If this type of thing could potentially be triggering, you've been warned.  
Now, lets delve into why I hate myself over creating this character...(I'm not even kidding...I hate her so much)

Every breath that left my body felt like razor blades sliding through my lungs, leaving fiery trails of pain as they escaped. My wrists were radiating pain and my brain had been replaced by a stone; heavy and keeping my head hanging. I was suspended somehow…my wrists bound and spread out while I knelt in what felt like mud. Every move from my legs was weighted down by the muck and my whole body felt uncomfortably warm.

That heat was promptly startled out of my veins as I felt hands slide around my neck; caressing my sweaty skin. I tried to jerk away and scream but only then was I aware of a thick cloth wrapped around my head and mouth, keeping me from making any noises above a desperate whimper.

“Ssh, Ssh my little puppet. You are completely safe here; nothing can hurt you and nothing will.” That voice…it sounded familiar but I couldn’t convince my brain to put the pieces together.

I tried to talk but my mouth was dry and it felt like my tongue was fused with the gag.

“Hush, you don’t need to talk. You need only to rest, I mean…you deserve it don’t you? Everything you’ve been through and never a moments rest. You work so hard, my puppet…” her voice was soothing, seductive to my ears.

“You do so much for everyone and do you get any appreciation? Any recognition? Any respect? You literally put your body on the line for everyone and all the abuse you’ve been forced to take…such a crime. Your parents wouldn’t have let this become of you, you wouldn’t have been preyed upon by Jack or the horrible monsters that own this place…Frank…never would have been brought into your life just to break your heart and make you cry.”

That pain in my chest resurfaced in the form of tears warming behind my sticky eyelids and both afforded me the ability to open them and allow those tears to fall. I could see faded and blurry colors before me but I couldn’t make out what was this woman and what wasn’t.

“No, don’t cry my sweet little puppet. I promise you’ll be alright now. I am here to protect you and keep you safe. You just need to close your tired eyes and relax, its warm and comfy here. Let me spoil your aching little soul.” She says and wraps her arms around my head, pulling me against her chest and just like that, the strain around my wrists and the muggy atmosphere quickly became encased in cold. I was aware of that outer layer of cold, despite my being wrapped in a now comfortable warmth; being pressed against her body.

I could feel her bare breasts against my cheek as she coddled me to her naked body and the heat from her feather soft skin made me feel comfortable and warm. I felt her fingertips carefully pull the cloth from my lips and allowed my mouth to open and greedily inhale air.

“Calm, calm…” she said as I heard the unmistakable clink of ice cubes tapping the sides of a water filed glass. “Here,”

She slowly pressed the edge of the glass against my lips and I started drinking like a fish out of water. I was so thirsty that I thought I ran out the glass with the first few sips but I just kept drinking, as if it would never run out and I could drink till I popped like an overfilled water balloon.

“There, see? Much better? You deserve to be treated like a delicate pearl and gently rocked into slumber.” She said and my eyes became heavy as the glass seemed to vanish against my mouth.

She’s right…I was so tired and sore…what was so wrong with just closing my eyes and…sleeping until _I_ wanted to wake up?

Nothing…there was nothing wrong with that. So I curled my body up against hers and allowed her to stroke my hair gently as she hummed a soft tune into my head…I felt like my mother was there again, patting my hair after a scary dream.

Maybe that’s all that place had been? A big, bad, horrifying…but at the same time beautiful dream?

The little bit of beauty that I managed to think of was Dwight…he was a lone, flickering light in a shadowy world full of monsters beyond my wildest nightmares. He drew others to him like moths and they flocked around his light, keeping themselves safe and warm. I missed him already…but…I just desperately wanted to sleep.

No sex, no rape, no death, no fear…no more running from the whispers in my head. I let them come and surround me with their gentle humming as I felt myself drift off into what has got to be the deepest most blissful sleep possible; just shy of a coma.

“I SAID LET GO!” I demanded as I easily swung the malformed mutt around and into the wall, unmistakable cracking noises coming from my arm, still in its mouth.

I could no longer feel the slimy spit around my arm or the rough muscle slithering all across my skin as it tasted my bleeding flesh.

I felt the elbow joint pop and loosen as the pain from that dislocation fireworked its way through my nerves and made a bit of moist delight pool between my legs. A delicious thrumming of pain in my limb that I hadn’t felt for such a long time, I was eager to keep it up.

As its massive body hit the wall, it slid to the floor and fell limp, releasing my mangled limb. I dragged my limb from its teeth and quickly began snapping my broken bones and the dislocated joint back into their correct places.

Each snap and pop were punctuated by the tiniest of grinding as the bones scraped against each other before they fell still and the miniscule fragments reversed.

Once all that was done, I watched the wounds in my purpled limb slowly fade to a red, irritated color and I relished in that sensation. The blind agony slowly reducing to what most would recognize as an obnoxious ache that spiked randomly and made you cry. I shuddered as I fought down the urge to rebreak my arm…in due time.

“Augh, as much fun as I’m having reliving the delicate nature of the human body and how easy it is to break…” I moaned as I neared the beast, slowly regaining its strength. “I have bigger fish to fry, so they say.” I crouched down and grabbed the monster by its throat; not stopping its guttural growling at all. It did however struggle and rasp like a dog; snarling and whimpering when my fingers dug into a soft spot.

“Huh…I wonder what it would be like to kill a dog? I’ve only ever killed Survivors…and my father…even the crows here are too fast for me.” I mindlessly pondered as it clawed desperately at my arm, digging deep into the soft muscles that surrounded my bones and splattering more warm, sweet smelling blood all around.

I smiled at the struggling creature as I felt that old wickedness begin to course through my veins; the very power that gave me my namesake. It was something of a dark virus that would fill my veins with a raw and tangible form of my desire to inflict pain and pleasure alike. The joy it caused in me was better than sex, the feeling of being in control of pathetic little creatures like this…the noises they made as they felt the most intense fear and pain imaginable. Then the even darker bliss as I made them feel it over and over again!

It squeakily pled for mercy as I let my teeth cut into my tongue and drip that burning black tar down my chin as I cackled loudly, my old ways returning to me like a familiar friend with benefits.

“Maybe…if I rip you open in the right spots…” I say and get to work, relishing in the smell that came from this monster.

It could clearly understand me and that made it all the better as that realization met my nose in the smell of its fear. Digging my fingernails into its mushy skin; it cried out and whined like a wounded animal.

I wonder if it would keep trying to scream if I crushed its wind pipe?

Guiding Steve and Nancy through repairing generators was difficult to say the least. I couldn’t keep my heart from jumping into my throat each time they missed a Skill Check. Thankfully-to some degree-(f/n) was keeping that thing busy.

_I’m gonna come find you!_

The sound of her manic laughter was still ringing in the back of my mind, it sent chills up my back in the ways that The Clown had but there was something different about it. I expected the worst from him and then some…whatever became of (f/n) was nauseating in a way that I wasn’t used to.

It brought this sense of dread into my head that dripped downward, into my heart and held it with a vice grip. Her laughter sent violent chills up my back that I only got when I used Spine Chill in the Trials. It told me that someone was watching, someone had been observing me…learning. The only difference was that it wasn’t like I’d been caught in the dark…it felt like my deepest, darkest, most fiercely protected secret had been discovered by the worst possible person and they were laughing at you about it.

I just want us to finish these last two generators and be done with it.

Just then, the generator we all had our hands in illuminated the area, kicking on lights and more loud gears in the walls. They made a loud whirring sound as a doorway beside us opened out into the hall and (f/n) stood there with a sick grin on her blackened lips and her eyes completely blacked out.

“Found ya,” her voice sounded like an angel but everything about her screamed-

“RUN!!” Nancy shrieked and pushed Steve to his feet, I followed keeping myself between her and them.

As I glanced over my shoulder to keep track of her, she vanished and appeared in front of us when I looked forward.

She let out a scream so loud that it seemed to shake the building. A few control panels around us sparked and exploded while others started smoking and we lost our balance, falling to the floor.

(f/n) calmly walked over and grabbed Nancy by her ponytail and started dragging her off as the poor girl kicked and screamed something awful.

“Get off me! Let me go!!!” she screamed loudly, clawing at (f/n)’s hand to make her let go but it was as if that meant nothing to her.

(f/n) didn’t even seem to realize that Nancy was drawing blood; dripping onto her face and jacket as she was dragged away.

“Nancy!” Steve yelled but he’d barely gotten to his knees when The Demogorgon leapt out of nowhere and attacked him, pulling choked screams from him as it dug into his chest.

_No, no, no, no, no!!! Everything’s falling apart!!!_

“Damn it, get off of him!” I screamed and ran over, throwing myself onto its back and wrapping my arms tight around its neck; squeezing as tight as I could.

It pulled its claws out of Steve, leaving him clutching his chest as a pool of dark red formed around him. The Demogorgon stood up on its hind legs and reached up with its claws and began shredding into my forearms. My flesh and muscles tore as I refused to let go, this thing thrashing and bucking like a wild bull! I struggled to keep my grip, knowing that the longer I kept it focused on me, the longer Steve would have to recover and get up. It suddenly threw its body into a wall, forcing me to take the impact and knocking the wind out of me. My balloon like lungs had just been squeezed for all they had in them and now I was gasping for air like a beached fish.

My arms finally gave up and I slid to the floor as it turned its full focus on me…just like I wanted it to. Dazed from the impact, I could vaguely make out its blurry grey shape before me. As I struggled to inhale, it made to lunge at me and I clumsily reached into my pocket and felt until my fingers found their target. It lunged at me with its mouth open and I pulled my hand from the pocket, revealing my pen light and stabbing into the gums of that beast, making it scream and pull away from me; taking my light with it. The impact from the stab turned the light on so the little flower at the end was lit up inside its mouth as it struggled to rid itself of the pain.

I fell to my seat against the wall, still trying to breathe when I made out Steve making to approach while still holding his wounded chest with one hand. I shook my head and pointed towards where Nancy had been taken but he hesitated. I smiled and lowered my head as I continued regaining my breath and I heard him start running away.

_Good…at least he might be able to save her…giving him that chance is all I can hope for now._

As I heard my pen light skitter across the floor, I knew my time was up and I prepared my weakened fists to punch and scratch until I couldn’t anymore. I was startled by a hauntingly familiar shriek that made me raise my head.

“That is enough,” The Demogorgon retreats from me when a pair of skinny legs wrapped in dirty bandages materialized before me!

The Wraith!? I was able to regain my composure enough to where I scooted myself off to the side a little, seeing that The Wraith had his weapon raised to the monster. Still as menacingly quiet as when he hunted us down, he made no further sound as he waited for the creature to react. The warning was not lost on the beast as it continued to back away; contemplating if it was worth the effort or not. I felt my apprehension fade as it dug its claws into the ground and this fleshy wound opened up before it, swallowing the creature before vanishing completely.

A long, unusual silence followed as The Wraith seemed to take a deep breath when I heard a shoe scuff the floor. Steve slowly approached with The Nurse at his side. He didn’t appear frightened in the slightest and only then did I realize that she wasn’t holding her weapon. My eyes went back to The Wraith as he turned to me and kindly offered me his hand.

“This Trial is over,” he says easily.

I’m cautious but I opt to take his hand and he helps me to my feet, ignoring the heavy damage to my arm. As I stand, he pulls out a roll of gauze and begins wrapping me up. I can’t stop my eyes from surveying him carefully as he’s never been so close, so visible and so kind before. He’s still the tall, stealthy Killer that we know and fear but he wasn’t as menacing as I’d become accustomed to. He was still tall, broad and skinny; his weapon crafted from the skull and spine of the man who’d wronged him, still as horrific to view as ever. His flesh was dark and coated in mud and old blood, his bandages stained almost black and his head was slightly adorned with thick mud and branches. As if he were born from the earth itself and was far less human than he appeared.

“Thank you…but why are you here and why protect us?” I asked.

“This Trial ended as soon as that thing appeared here again and if we’re going to stop her this time, we’ll need your help.” The Nurse answered evenly, her voice was gentle and sweet…like a flute.

“What is that thing? What happened to (f/n)?” I asked, a little more panicked as The Wraith tightened the wrap on my arm, prompting me to raise the other for him.

“We aren’t sure what has become of (f/n), hopefully it can be reversed but the one in control of her body now is a Killer. The only Killer to be sent to The Void.” She explains.

“Killer? Killers can take over people like that?” Steve asks frantically but I shake my head.

“No, they can’t. She’s different, unlike any of you. To the point she was banished from this place, right?” I ask and The Wraith nods without saying anything.

“Who is she?” Steve asks.

“The Wicked, her story is used as an example for us to follow the rules of this place or be discarded.” The Nurse answered.

“She never even made it into the Trials, The Entity saw right away what she was capable of and disposed of her. The only thing she succeeded in was forcing The Entity to completely rework how things happen here.” The Wraith added.

“Rework? What was it like before?”

Before anyone could answer me, The Trapper came storming towards us and on instinct, I lurched away; held in place by Wraith’s hands, still wrapping my arm. The Nurse disappeared from Steve’s side in a puff of black smoke and appeared before The Trapper and stopped him with a small white hand on his massive chest.

“Evan, stop! What are you doing?”

“Putting an end to this embarrassment of a Trial once and for all, we have enough damage control to do without an active Trial going on.” He says when his machete gets lifted from his hand and tossed away by nothing. Only then did I notice that The Wraith had vanished from my side, much to the visible annoyance of The Trapper who appeared to glare at the hall until The Wraith appeared before him. “I hate when you do that.”

“I know you do, now slow down. We’ve got big trouble brewing-” he starts but Trapper cuts him off.

“Why do you think I’m here?” He pushes them both aside and I don’t have time to escape when he grabs me and raises me up onto his shoulder, ignorant to my kicking and struggling.

Steve tried to rush over but The Nurse stopped him. “Don’t, he’ll have to see for himself to understand…he won’t listen to us.”

As he carts me off to the nearest hook, the other three simply follow when he throws me back and I’m impaled through the shoulder on a hook, just like many times before…but unlike before, nothing happens.

For a few agonizing minutes, they waited and watched as I sat unwavering on the hook and even after the first phase had long since ended…no Entity came to claim its prize. Through the holes on his mask, I could see The Trappers eyes grow wide in shock.

“Oh no…”

“You see, not only is The Blight nearing but The Entity is too weak to claim any sacrifices.” The Nurse explains, motioning for Steve to come unhook me, which he does only for The Trapper to continue looming over us.

“Then things are very wrong indeed.” He glares when I feel Steve fall away from beside me and he lets out a scream. I turn to look behind me just in time to catch The Pig dig her blade into my shoulder and knock me to the ground, adorning me quickly with a Reverse Bear Trap and a haunting laugh as Steve didn’t hesitate to run away this time. “Amanda…drag his ass back here…in pieces if necessary.” The Trapper orders and she follows suit without a word, dropping into a crouch and creeping around the corner and out of sight.

I struggle to remove the trap around my head when The Trapper grabs the top of it and lifts me up like a bucket, my neck craning so as not to snap.

“Evan, what are you doing? They can help us!” The Nurse pleads but The Trapper isn’t having it.

“No, they can’t, you don’t seem to understand this place despite you being the first newbie we had to break in!” he says harshly and she seems hurt by that, lowering her head quietly. “Without The Entity to help us wear this bitch down now, we’re on our own while it struggles to hold this place together. We’ve got work to do and a lot of it.”

“But isn’t this what we talked about? If that girl succeeds then this place falls apart and we get to go home? Would that be so bad?” The Wraith asks when I’m thrown into the wall harshly, my head bouncing inside the trap and I hit the floor, too weak to get up again.

“No, you don’t seem to understand what would happen. The only one who could send us all home again would rather starve to death and take us all with it before it would even dare let us go…so we have to revive it and keep this place up otherwise…we’ll all cease to exist and The Void will not be the worst we have to fear.”

My eyes felt sweaty, as if I fell asleep in my room with the heater on and I woke up at 2am for no reason. My right shoulder and chest felt asleep, that dull buzzing due to lack of circulation. I moved my legs but I felt them kick and miss completely, which caused my heart to skip a beat as I worried, I was falling out of bed!

Opening my eyes greeted me to the reality…which made me wish with all my heart I was falling out of bed at home.

The shoulder was viciously impaled on this massive metal hook that was attached to a tall beam; rooted hard into the floor. It actually appeared that this splintering wooden mast had been stabbed into the ground so hard that it split and cracked away! I tried to grasp the hook and look around me, seeing that this contraption was built from wood, metal and rope all bound together. It looked like it wouldn’t hold a back pack let alone me and I considered swinging my legs back and forth to try and force it to break or fall over…but just turning my head caused the hook to blast through the dull radio static in my muscles and my shoulder was suddenly alive with the pain again!

I whimpered and grasped the hook behind my shoulder to try and alleviate some of the pain; my eyes rapidly taking in my surroundings better.

The room I was in was wall to wall old, rusty pipes and rotting wood; the smell was a heavy mixture between muggy and rotten meat. The stench slithered up my nose and I cringed as it infected my brain with the knowledge of what this place also tastes like if it were to have one. Ugh!

The metal piping in the walls was black and the few ends that stuck out…where razor sharp, just looking at them I could feel them biting into my flesh. I spotted some stairs and realized exactly where I was; the one place Kate told Steve and I to avoid while she stumbled her way through teaching us how to fix those generators. I wonder if she’s making a move on Steve like (f/n) had?

Just as I thought of her name, I could hear her sweetly singing lyrics that…I don’t think were meant to be sung sweetly as she came down the stairs.

_“How can this be? You’re praying to me. There’s a look in your eyes, I know just what that means. I can be, I can be your everything. I can be your whore! I am the dark you created!_” as she got to the bottom of the stairs, she sees me and stops singing.

“Ah, took you long enough. Didn’t take much to put you out but jeez you sleep like the spoiled little princess you are.” She mocked loudly as she skipped over and stood before me, staring up at me.

“Get me down!” I demanded, trying to put up a tough front but the speed at which her smile faded from her face left me in absolute frightened anticipation.

She began walking around me quietly, not saying anything but continued to walk around me until she’d returned to the very spot she’d started from, then raising her head to look at me and my blood stopped cold. Her mouth suddenly curled into the eeriest smile I’d ever seen, her teeth like a shark and her eyes completely blacked out.

I screamed when she lowered her head and flipped her (h/c) hair up and behind her head, showing that her face and eyes had returned to normal.

“That’s not gonna happen right now, I’ll promise you that.” She says gleefully as she continues walking around me, like a shark circling its prey.

“Then why am I here?” I asked, holding back the urge to cry; no doubt she’d mock me for that as well.

“Eh…I guess you could say I’m a sucker for theatrics; daddy’s little girl to the bitter end I suppose.” She says fondly as she stops her circling and stands before me, looking up at me with her chin almost pressed against my belly.

I did move to kick her but she caught the tops of both my feet with her hands and not once taking her eyes off my face as she smiled up at me creepily. She roughly pushes my feet down and jumps, wrapping her arms around my hips and clawing into my clothes as she swung her legs back and forth, the massive hook I was on beginning to spin like this thing was a massive carousel and I was one of the ceramic horses!

My screams harmonized squeakily with the metals loud creaking; rotating for the first time in who knows how long. Both of those sounds were drowned out by (f/n) laughing like a manic Wicked Witch of The West, her laughter echoing up the stairs and into the pipes piercing the walls around us.

The hook ripped upward through my chest muscles and my stomach did backflips as the metal hook clacked against my top two ribs and got stuck on my clavicle! The sensation of it hooking to it and feeling my entire width reliant on my bones not breaking was enough for make tears pour down my cheeks.

This can’t possibly be happening! I’ve lost my best friend and my family…my whole life is going on without me somewhere and I’m left to this?! My heart began to ache as I realized what was happening…why I started to grow numb to the physical pain and why I deserved this pain.

I felt my neck go limp as the room around me disappeared, taking my body with it. It was like my consciousness was adrift somewhere dark by itself and my body had been taken somewhere else.

I could hear a voice echoing in from the dark and I recognized it as (f/n) but it wasn’t super clear so I didn’t understand it right away.

“Hey there, come on. You’ve gotta have more fight in you than that to be brought here! Wake up!” I was brought out of the murk by a sharp slap across my face and met with a blurry image of (f/n) jumping around excitedly holding her (d/h).

“OOH! I haven’t slapped someone in so long! The bite of my nerve filled palm hitting your tender little face!!!” She squealed excitedly! “Gotta enjoy the little things!”

As she danced around, surveying her reddened palm I just stared blankly at her; taking mental inventory of my body. I was no longer hanging up, I was laying on the ground, the hook must have broken off or she removed it from its hold because it was still in my shoulder. I was slumped uncomfortably against the wood post I’d hung from a moment ago and I felt the chill of the cooling blood that had soaked into my sweater.

I was exhausted…why was I still here? Kate said that they hang us up and we have two fazes to wait through before we either get rescued or Sacrificed to this Entity but so far…I’ve only been tortured by this insane girl that Kate said was one of us but I didn’t believe that.

Why did I still believe Kate? We don’t know these people or what’s happened to this place but Steve trusted her so I did too…now I see that was a huge mistake. These people were NOT to be trusted! We did exactly what she said and all it did was get us separated and now I’m stuck with her.

“What do you want with me?” I asked weakly and she stopped in her tracks.

Her (e/c) eyes widened a moment as she seemed to genuinely ponder over my question before walking over towards me and kneeling before me.

“Nancy, I think the better question is…” her eyes suddenly blacked out and her mouth widened into that shark type jowl from a moment ago and she crawled up on top of my legs, less than an inch away from my face.

As a reflex, I tried to back up but my head just bumped into the pole I was slumped against.

“What do _you_ want? Nancy~” She lingers on my name as she opens her mouth, dribbling black tar onto my sweater when she grabs the sides of my face, pressing her thumbs into my cheeks to keep my mouth open and she latches her lips over mine.

My mouth fills with that thick, stale, black licorice tasting shit and while still keeping one thumb pressed into my cheek to keep my mouth open, she lets go with the other. Using her free hand, she pinches my nose shut and as I struggle against swallowing any of what she’s forcing into my mouth, despite it spilling out of the corners of our mouths, I can only resist so long. In my panicked desire for air, I swallow and the bile that should have risen up in my throat, seemed to drown and burn the back of my throat as I drank down her sable spew against my will.

As she pulls away, her tongue slowly leaves my lips and there’s a small trail of blackened spit between us. With a blink, her eyes return to their normal (e/c) hue with a sort of glow to her eyes and smiled at me. Her grip on my face softened as she looked down at me, a sort of knowing coming into her eyes and she quirked an eyebrow at me.

“So…_that’s_ what you want?” She asks before she sighs calmly and sits down, inching closer to me and letting my face go.

“What did you do?!” I almost screamed as she simply crossed her legs and sat before me.

“Ehh…kind of a two-part answer. I kissed you, that allowed me to learn everything you know. Technically I could have done that by just touching you but where’s the fun in that? The bile I just shot down your throat is my quote-unquote safety blanket. That being said, explaining that ties into what you want so I’ll just answer those together.” She says easily and I just stare.

“I’m called The Wicked, because that’s what the other Killers called me when I ripped my way out of my mothers’ body. Specifically, a wicked bitch but I’m not here to point fingers…Evan.” She sneered at the ceiling as if they could hear her.

“What are you doing?” I asked and she seemed confused.

“Um…isn’t this what you wanted? The truth?” she gave me this stink eyed look and rolled her eyes. “Anyways, mother was a Survivor; fast, clever and always one step ahead of The Killers. She’d been the only Survivor to never be hooked or Mori’d. She was a sort of unofficial leader to them, this one same dweeb always followed her around like a loyal little dog. Dwight, I think his name was. They weren’t intimate-which was dumb because she was a bombshell and he was decent, it would have been kinda adorable…like a Fox and a really confused little Sugar Glider; ever seen those cuties? One good squeeze and-“

“They weren’t dating?!” I asked quickly, stopping her from putting any images in my head. This menace should never be around anything cute…or anything at all!

“Pff! No, that little nerd just followed her around like a puppy and she treated him like a pet. She’d pat his head and listen to him drone on and on and on about how sad he was and how meaningless his life was before coming here. Boo hoo, little man; should have just taken a swan dive off his apartment building if he was so damn bummed out.” She said heartlessly and I couldn’t help my heart pinch for these two.

“Was she like…a therapist?” I asked, pushing myself to sit up more comfortably, pushing an arm behind my back and flicking on the switch to the small device in my back pocket, covering the sound with a loud cough.

“Way to hit the nail on the head; yeah. She was technically a guidance counselor at a high school but she had all the degrees and shit so…yeah. Jeez, all that college loan debt and she ends up in a Podunk high school; talk about a waste of life.” She says and I glare at her. “Yeah, she listened to him bitch and moan for who knows how long…the look on his face when my dad got ahold of mom was something else.” She smiled at the floor, seeming to relish in the memory.

“Who was your dad?” I asked and she got this sly smile to her face, rubbing her neck with one hand.

“They call him an embarrassment because of all the trouble he caused but, dear old dad was called The Director. He’s partially the reason I live for theatrics, the drama and the psychological game I like to play with people. Dad’s power was the ability to control Survivors, I think he called it ‘Action’ or something stupid like that. He could use it on one Survivor at a time and made them lead him to the other Survivors. He was always bigger on Mori’s than sacrifices so he was The Entity’s least favorite toy. Hah…” she sighed and rested her chin on her hands. “Looking back into my father’s memories and all the crazy ways he killed people…delightful…but he’s better off dead.”

“He’s dead?” I asked and she nodded.

“Yup…he’s the reason I showed up so yeah…but that moron had to die. There had always been a rule that Killers were not supposed to hurt Survivors outside of Trials…he got a wicked hard on for mom though and fucking raped that rule…and her. He snuck over to The Survivor Camp and raped her something awful. She tried to fight but that was useless as he forced himself into her and ruined her; making her bleed and cry and all the others could do was watch.” I cringed but that only served to get me slapped again. “Hey, don’t fall asleep! I’m telling a story here!” she snapped.

“I’m sorry!” I rushed out as she pouted, hesitating till something she said clicked in my head. “Wait, they _watched_ him rape her?!”

“Yup, no one lifted a finger to help-wait! There was this whole thing that ended up happening when he attacked her. There were these four losers, all together they were a problem for my dad. Dwight was the first to cause trouble, he tackled my dad hard into the dirt and knocked him off of mom for a moment but my dad was next level PISSED now. He stood up and went for Dwight but he got hit in the back with a branch by the little *racial slur* girl with glasses.”

“Whoa!”

“Shut up, there’s still some blatant racism where you’re from. Besides, racism is for idiots that fuck their sisters; I used that word because it makes people uncomfortable…now shush, I’m talking.” She cleared her throat.

“Is that all?” I asked quietly and she smiled.

“For the *racial slur* bit? Yes. For the story? Nope.”

I settled in, careful not to move my hips. “Continue,”

“Thank you. So, little miss four-eyes hit dad with a branch and he turned on her but just as he went for her, the little ‘Gotta Go Fast’ bitch sprinted by and doused my dad with gasoline. Then, the survivalist guy ran up and threw a lit match at my dad. It lit him up really quick but the problem is…Survivors can’t actually hurt Killers…too bad they didn’t know that.” She said with a dark chuckle.

“So, what happened?”

“Dad turned back to mom and saw the firebug kneeling beside mom and trying to calm her down. He didn’t like that. He grabbed the branch that the first girl dropped and went for him real quick…problem was, Dwight got in the way; always sacrificing himself for others. Dad thrust the branch up and it went through both of them; Dwight through the belly and the firebug through the neck. Dad lifted them up and swung them around, knocking the two girls over and putting an end to their little rescue attempt. If the rest of them had stepped in to help then there would have been a difference made but…nope.”

I felt my anger burn as I thought about Kate and (f/n)…they watched all that happen and they dared to try and tell us how to act here?! Disgusting!

“Anyways, my arrival was after my dad had finished up in mom. She started convulsing and screaming as she suddenly went into labor! Most people claim the sweetest sound is a babies first cry…I think the sweetest sound is the mother’s screams as that little life rips them up to enter this world. My mother wretched and threw up on herself it hurt so badly to bring me into the world! Do you know how bad something has to hurt to make you vomit!?” She said, the excitement evident in her eyes.

I shook my head and she just laughed, her voice bouncing off the walls.

“So, I dragged myself out of my mother’s body and took over her form. My dad was amazed at seeing me, this lush copy having burst forth from within the body of his latest victim. He was-for the first time ever, I’m sure-shocked by me. Despite taking my mothers form then, I always have a dead giveaway; this keeps me from being a little sneaky bitch…and that’s my hair. My hair is long enough to hide behind no matter who I look like and I use it like Medusa used her snakes. I snatched my father up and wrapped him up like a delicate little caterpillar in a silk cocoon and then I squeezed…slowly. I crushed him above my head, raining his blood down over me like a warm shower and dousing my hair in it. It was like a baptism in the blood of my father and it welcomed me into a world I should have been welcomed with open…what does The Entity have? Claws? Arms? Branches? Tentacles?” she pondered loudly. “Everything after that was a big, bloody, blur.”

“Um…are you trying to tell me that this Entity doesn’t know where babies come from?” I asked.

“Pugh, no. It didn’t exactly expect anyone here to get freaky. Reproduction wasn’t something it counted on and while that _is_ The Entity’s fault, this was in the earlier stages of this place. So, I was the one that ruined that age for everyone. New rules were put into place almost right after I got sent away; prevent history from repeating itself and all that shit.

1)Pieces from The Survivors memories started appearing in their forest, help the few that remained recover from my attack.

2) Survivors and Killers no longer roamed the same forest; now there is a Survivor Forest; lush and full of life and there is a Killer Forest, cold and dark and creepy.

3) The border between the forests cannot be crossed by Killers. No reasonable Survivor would dare so why bother with that?

4) This one is probably the worst one yet; The Curses. Each Killer has a curse to keep them in line, take The Demogorgon for example. That poor beast now has the mindset…of a fucking dog. It follows the orders of its master; The Entity.

All those rules ended up falling into place as soon as I got put into timeout in The Void.”

“What is that? The Void,” I asked and she seemed to mull over my question.

“It’s basically the ocean here, a massive body of water within which The Entity goes to feed on its reserves when Trials don’t go too well. It feeds on your raw emotions-by you I mean Survivors-and thus needs us-Killers-to Sacrifice you so that it can harvest its food. Problem is that ever since (f/n) showed up, none of that has been working well…in contrast, thanks to me The Entity doesn’t have enough reserves to keep it going right now. With Blight setting in soon, we’re in for a hectic few weeks and you get to be right smack dab in the middle of it.” She says cheerily.

“Oh yes, you wanted the truth. You see…The Entity brought her here to take the place of a creep that she killed. He killed her parents and kidnapped her, she killed him when she escaped. The only problem was that she was a kid at the time and while kids experience every emotion more powerfully than anyone else…they don’t have a lot of fight in them so…you know, no minors beyond that point.” She laughs at her own joke and continues. “So, The Entity moved in to lay claim to her…showing itself to her and all she did was sob and cry terribly as she bore witness to the horrors of what it truly is…a monster. The image of The Entity in her mind allowed it to do something it had never previously been able to do and that was have a hold in her world without having to wait for someone else to die again.”

“So The Entity can’t venture into someone’s world without someone dying first?” I asked and she flip-flopped her hand in the air.

“Eh, close enough. It followed her and groomed her up with nightmares and whispers; trying to craft a horrid killer through her but then Joseph’s family adopted her into their home and everything was absolutely ruined!”

“How?” I asked, carefully shifting my hips to get more comfortable but also ensuring to keep my weight on my right side as not to accidentally push any buttons on my tape recorder.

“There’s was no stopping her after that Joseph brat took her in!” She turned and punched into the wall, denting one of the pipes and making it hiss steam into the air. “I’m getting second hand pissed just talking about this bitch!”

“Wait, I don’t understand! What went wrong? You said it groomed her…what was _supposed_ to happen?” I asked quickly as she began angrily pacing back and forth.

“She was supposed to grow up angry at the world, angry at herself for bringing the creep into her life to begin with. She was supposed to grow into that angry bitch that no one likes and ultimately…meant to go on a rampage but…Joseph’s fucking family was so damn supportive! It disgusts me to think about! What kind of weirdos satiate a broken orphan heart by visiting the graves and talking to the damn rocks!? Seriously, who does that!?”

I had no clue who Joseph was but it sounded like he was the only thing that kept (f/n) from becoming the Entity’s pawn.

“His stupid family were so warm and kind to her and him; stupid little boy couldn’t even admit that he loved her and yet he still helped her avoid being eaten up by her grief! Stupid little moron friend zoned himself and still expected nothing from her! If he and his family hadn’t gotten involved and she had just sunk into her own darkness than everything could have gone how it should have and I wouldn’t have to waste energy keeping her depressed so that I can run the show.” she complained as I felt my fingers starting to go numb.

I guess the haze completely took over my head as it became heavy and I fell to my side with a heavy thump, feeling terribly cold and she just knelt before me as I started to pass out.

“Get some rest angel face…you’re going to need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new keyboard!!!!! No more typing on my phone! No more writing everything out!!! (It also lights up)  
I will be returning to my uploading schedule every week as soon as I post all the chapters I've written up in my hiatus. I wanted to keep working despite my lacking keyboard (we're not gonna talk about how much I've missed DBD :( my archives...) ahem! So I wrote everything down by hand. A few pictures and posts were made in my discord so if you're curious, you can check that out.  
Next few days are going to be rapid fire/daily updates as I've got a few chapters written up (on paper) that I want to fine tune and post.  
Let's get back into this, see y'all tomorrow morning...mama's gonna take a dirt nap.  
Also, the song Wicked is singing is Whore by In This Moment and it's bomb af! The lead singer gives a heartened speech before singing it at her live shows and it's so amazing!


	10. We don't talk about Vigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Trial is still ongoing, Dwight and Frank are dealing with the beginning of The Blight and the only person Dwight can go to for help is Claudette. Revealing to her his relationship with The Legion and teaching the young Killers about The Blight proves to be the least of his concerns when it is revealed that The Entity is starving and will be revived at Readers expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter because the next chapter is going to be...like...stupid long. (I'm talking over 10,000 and I haven't finished editing it yet)  
And yes, I know I said 2am pacific...but summary writing is worse than anything else. Wait, I take that back...tags are worse but summary comes in close second.  
Enjoy and I'll see you guys tomorrow night ;)  
(Update: Minor setback, chapters gonna be longer than I thought so I'll be uploading tomorrow night)

“We…have to stop…” Frank says and gets off me, quickly finding his pants and underwear.

I sit up and watch as I couldn’t help but notice his jaw was clenched tight and the veins on his neck were standing up, even in this low light I could tell he was straining.

“Why? Did I-” I start but he cuts me off.

“No, not you…it’s me…something’s wrong…with me.” He manages before snatching up his jacket. “I have to…to go.”

I get up and grab my boxers as he stumbles over his shoe and curses against the wall he’s leaning on. He’s right about one thing…something isn’t right.

“Frank, if you’re not feeling well; you don’t have to leave.” I try but he just shakes his head as he pulls his hood up over his head, as if hiding from me.

“No, I just need to get to the others and leave! Stay here,” he orders, his voice becoming something of a growl but even as he steps into his shoes and starts out into my hall…I can’t stay away.

“I thought you said they were close enough for your Curse not to matter?” I asked, pulling my shirt on but not buttoning it.

“They are but…I did something…just stay here!” he demands over his shoulder and he stumbles into the wall, barely managing to keep himself up.

“Frank!” I rush over to his side and grab his arm; he feels like lava! “Jeez, you’re on fire…come on, let me help you.” I try when he suddenly grabs my throat and pushes me against the wall, raising his knife up at me and threatening the lens of my glasses with it!

I gasp as I see now what’s happening…his eyes are lit up orange, save for his one blue iris that is glowing like blue fire. His face is pale and he’s sweating bullets that run down his neck and chest, making me see a small orange smudge against his belly.

“I don’t need help! I need to Sacrifice!” he growls when I hear a voice from downstairs.

“Frank!” it’s the other members of The Legion, they’re on their way up. They’re all connected somehow so they must feel that something is wrong with him.

Frank’s eyes roll back into his head and he lowers the knife, dropping to his knees and losing his grip on my throat. “Frank, what’s happening to you?”

“I…don’t…know,” he groans as he grasps my thighs and presses his forehead into my knee. “It…hurts…it’s so hot!” he huffs out.

His shoulders are heaving with each labored breath while I’m looking around; trying to think of something. That’s when I see this orange glowing light from under the bathroom door, directly across from us! I try to move my leg and walk over but Frank won’t let go, if anything his grip on my pant leg tightens.

“Frank, you’ve gotta let me go.” I try softly but he shakes his head.

“I…can’t move…I don’t want to…I don’t want to…hurt you…don’t want to.” He mutters and I can’t completely see it but he’s resisting the urge to follow through on that threat he just suppressed.

I look at my bathroom door and press my lower back against the wall I’m stuck against, leaning forward over Frank to reach the handle. I manage to push it down and forward just a bit, allowing me to see what I already worried about.

Blooming from my bathroom floor, breaking the tiles and allowing that stench to fill my apartment was a massive Visceral Canker with its fleshy boils and black protruding thorns that twitched like spider legs. It was a massive mound of raw flesh and stinking orifices nearest the base but as it came to a point, the Pustula bloomed and sported the buds and one massive flower. That flower oozed the yellow substance that caused Frank’s ailment; Putrid Nectar in its raw form being excreted from the flowers core.

“The Blight…” I cover my mouth as I try not to inhale that rancid smell.

I kneel down in front of Frank, causing him to let go of my leg and brace against the wall behind me. I try raising his head up so that he’ll look at me, his eyes still glowing and I can see the glowing orange substance leaking from his eyes like tears.

“Hey…was it that? Did you drink that yellow stuff?” I asked, turning his head towards the flower.

As soon as his eyes found it, he whined like an upset child and turned back to me. Burying his head into my chest and pressing me hard against the wall, almost like he was trying to hide from it.

“Kitchen…” I heard against my chest and I looked up to see Susie, Joey and Julie come rushing in just as Frank raises up his knife, holding me against the wall with his other hand.

“Frank, stop!!” Susie yells as she tackles him to the floor and Joey grabs the knife, both of them trying to keep him down.

Julie pulls me to my feet and we step out into my living room while Joey slams the bathroom door closed and whoops loudly. “Shit, this place smells nice.”

“Shut up!” Julie scolds and cups my face in her hands as she looks me over. “Please, don’t blame Frank for any of that. He was genuine when he apologized…something happened-”

“I know, The Hallowed Blight has started…I’ve just never seen the Pustula’s in The Survivor Forest before.” I say and Julie pulls her hands away, seeming confused.

“Um…the what? Hallowed Blight?” she asks when Frank seems to simmer down and Susie shushes him softly, rubbing his forehead while Joey disarms him and tosses the knife across the room, the blade digging into the wall across from them and I gasp.

“Dwight, you’re gonna have to fill us in because this is new to us.” Joey says and I nod.

That’s right…this is their first full year here; they’ve never experienced The Hallowed Blight before. They arrived right before last years Winter Solstice so they just missed it.

“I’ll explain everything but I think I know how to help him…I just have to go get her.” I say and Julie looks unsure, her green cat eyes wide and prying.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, I wouldn’t worry if you were talking about Nea but I know you’re not.” She says crossing her arms.

“Claudette is the only other person who knows more about The Blight than me, Jake knows too but…look, just watch over him until I get back with her and I’ll explain everything.” I plead and wait as Julie looks over at the other two.

Susie nods and Joey reluctantly follows with a small nod himself. Julie looks back to me, visibly reluctant but…she nods to me and I start buttoning up my shirt as I make towards the door.

“Are you sure she’s gonna be able to handle this?” Julie asks and I turn back to her.

“As long as I remain calm and explain it to her, she’ll be fine.”

“CLAUDETTE!” I yell as I pound on her front door hard enough to shake it but not enough to break the intricate glass design that made up its windowed center. “CLAUDETTE, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!”

Her house was absolutely monstrous, it was a large, modern house that was built for showing off to the whole world how much money you had. Claudette had told us how confused she’d been since this wasn’t her house…this was her parents’ house.

I saw a bright beam of light come down the massive spiral stairs inside and she rushed over to the door, wearing a baggy grey T-shirt with pink plaid pants and fluffy pink slippers. Opening it I could see she hadn’t been asleep yet, up reading again no doubt.

“Dwight, what’s wrong?”

“Do you still have Vigo’s uniform?” I asked and a look of fear came into her eyes.

“Why?” she asked trepidatiously.

“I need your help.”

She casts nervous eyes around me outside before opening her door the rest of the way and rushing me inside. As soon as her door is closed, she locks it and flicks on her flash light to illuminate us…which is when she looks down at me.

“Dwight, why aren’t you wearing any pants?” she asks and I just snap my fingers to bring her eyes back up to me.

“That’s not important, I need you to get dressed in Vigo’s uniform and come to my apartment.” I say quickly and she starts up the stairs.

“What’s going on that you need me and that old uniform for?” she keeps the beam pointed at a large glass chandelier, mirroring the light through all its intricate pieces and lighting the foyer up softly.

I follow her up the stairs that spiral as they lead up to the second level and can’t really remember the last time I was in this place. The walls were white washed with dark oak base boarding with a safety rail to match on the stairs. The stairs were carpeted and soft but lead to the second floor where there were expensive looking hard wood floors.

“There are Pustula’s blooming at my apartment, they’re in my window planter and even coming in through my bathroom floor!” I say and she stops, turning the beam directly to me, stealing the light from the rest of the area.

“Really? I didn’t think it was time for that already…so it’s Blight season again?” she asks as she walks into a room where she places her flashlight on a glass bowl that performs the same stretching of light as the chandelier but with a more reddish tint.

“Yes, and he ate some of the raw nectar so I need you to come and help him.” I rush out as she steps into her walk-in closet before turning to me suddenly.

“He? He who?” she asks with a squint at me and I bite the inside of my cheek.

“Um…Frank…from The Legion.” I say and she just stares at me before suddenly slamming the door to her closet on me and I hear it lock. “Claudette please! I promise to elaborate more but I really need your help! You know way more about the Pustula’s than anyone else and you’re the only one who can help Frank! Please, I can’t let him mutate like the Killers Vigo captured! I promise, he won’t try to hurt you! Please Claudette! I need you to trust me!”

“Dwight,” she starts when the door opens and she’s standing before me wearing her old uniform.

Black lace up boots and black socks. Brown pants and a white button up shirt under a brown vest. A white, dingy apron mostly torn about mid-thigh and her black locks tied back into a ponytail against the nape of her neck.

“Alright…lead the way.”

Standing in my living room with her was much more horrifying than I thought it was going to be. Frank must have tried to come after me and so the living room…was a chaotic mess.

My coffee table was shattered, my couch had been sliced across the center cushion, my T.V. had been turned over and to top it all off…Frank was tied to the one recliner I owned with duct tape. Well, to put it more accurately, Susie was still actively running in a circle around Frank with an industrial sized role of duct tape to keep him from going anywhere.

Julie was sweeping up the glass and Joey was holding the dustpan when he knocked over my lamp with his butt and that shattered too. I cleared my throat and everyone froze, except Susie…who just stuttered in her running to look at me but quickly resumed.

“What…” Claudette started when Joey realized that I saw him break my lamp.

“Um…that wasn’t important, right?”

“It was a gift from my mom, who cares?!” I snapped a little when I hear Claudette’s shoes click on the tile in my kitchen.

I look over to see her by my window planter and I follow her while they continue trying to clean up after themselves.

She reaches into the pocket of her apron and pulls out two long gloves and pulls them on. I can’t help but watch in captivation as she carefully prods the tiny Pustula and it sprays a small stream of orange Nectar onto her apron. I jerked back but she seems unphased by it.

“Ok…didn’t think I’d get sprayed by a Pustula since Vigo lost his marbles.” She said, calmly walking back into the living room and looking at Frank. “Who injected him?”

“No one, he ate some…ahem…during-” I struggled when Susie piped in.

“Dwight and Frank were about to fuck when Frank licked some of it off of Dwight’s belly.” She didn’t even stop circling Frank as she continued to wrap him up.

“Yeah, Frank was checking out that flower when it sprayed him. It soaked through his shirt and while they were 69ing, it got onto Dwight and after he-” I interrupted Julie.

“OK! She doesn’t need to know all of that!” I almost shout as my face explodes with embarrassment.

“No, no…please keep going.” Claudette sounds a tad irritated but doesn’t wait for anyone to answer her before she turns to me. “Dwight, you’re sleeping with a Killer?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? What if this is just them toying with us again?” she asks and I grind my teeth.

“Listen, I promise that I will catch you up to everything later, we need to help him though. He tried to attack me after eating it and now we need to help him. I know Vigo caught you studying and made you throw something away…it was an antidote for the Serum, wasn’t it?” I ask and am met with silence.

Claudette’s brown eyes were big, one of her locks straying in front of her glasses as she looked down in embarrassment. “You heard that?”

“So did Jake, please…” I tried and she took a deep breath before raising her head and holding my gaze.

“Yeah, I’ll get started.” She said and went into my kitchen, gathering some of my dishes to get started.

I’m drawn back into the living room by Julie clearing her throat and she has seated herself on the undamaged cushion on the couch.

“So, while she does what she’s doing…wanna fill us in?” Julie crosses her long legs and Joey sits on the other undamaged cushion beside her.

“Yeah,” I say and start over when Susie drops the roll of duct tape loudly and seats herself on Frank’s lap.

He hasn’t made a sound since I came back so I can only assume he’s asleep, knocked out…or still resisting the urge to rip into me and Claudette.

“So, The Hallowed Blight is a sort of Purge that The Entity undergoes once a year. It’s honestly the only way I’ve been able to tell time here…at least a little.” I admit and that’s when Susie’s eyes widen and she raises her hand.

“So how long have you actually been here?” she asks and Claudette falls silent behind me as I feel that unintentionally loaded question weigh heavy on my mind but I push it aside with a deep breath.

“That’s not important,” I say evenly and keep going. “I can say that a long time ago, Claudette, Jake and I used to help out a fellow Survivor named Vigo. He managed to work past the stink those things put off and discovered that there’s something to be gained from the Putrid Nectar from those flowers.”

“What’d he do? What’d he gain?” Joey asks, also raising his hand.

I couldn’t fight the small smile that came to my face as I was once again reminded that they were still kids, what with the way they raised their hands to ask questions like they’re in a class.

“Well…he said if we succeeded in our efforts, we could harness some of The Entity’s power from the Pustula’s and escape this place for good.” I say but Julie’s quirked eyebrow makes me pause.

“He lied to you…didn’t he?” her solemn voice had me bowing my head.

“We…don’t know.” I paused as Claudette came into the room, handed me a face mask and walked back into the kitchen.

“It’s gonna start to stink in here, you’ll thank me.” She says cheerfully and I wrap the small straps around my ears, careful not to knock my glasses off.

“Thank you,” I say as I watch the three of them take a deep whiff and I can’t help but shudder. “Anyways, Vigo managed to extract the Putrid Nectar from the flowers and distilled it…creating the Putrid Serum. We helped him gather supplies and Nectar so we could keep up the work; we worked so hard because we just wanted to get out of here.” I said, kneading my hands together roughly as I recalled the many sleepless nights we spent helping him.

Claudette reentered the room now holding a tea tray of my coffee pot full of Putrid Serum and a small assortment of vials, syringes and dried plants. She looked up at them and their eyes were hard on her.

“Vigo never had us experiment with the actual Nectar before so I can’t even promise that this will work but…it’s our best shot. No pun intended.” She says but Susie giggles.

“I’m not a chair, Suze…” Frank moans but she just pats his knee and continues to sit on him.

“No, he didn’t. I think the worst thing he made us do was capture Trapper and…as soon as we saw what that stuff did to him, we should have stopped Vigo.” I say but Claudette lightly taps my shin with her foot, making me look at her.

“We agreed to not beat ourselves up over it, you said so yourself. Are you breaking our promise?” she asks with a tilt of her head and I shake mine.

“Never,”

“Excuse me…what?” Julie asks, again; raising her hand.

“We let him do a lot but we were desperate to get out.” I pause, recalling very little about him as a person. “Vigo is an obscure person to us now, when we confronted him about lying to us about his motives, he demanded that we continue to work with him and not ask questions since he was so close to a breakthrough. When we asked what breakthrough, he refused to answer and we watched as he injected a syringe into himself.”

“I didn’t even see him pick it up at the time but, as soon as he started pacing the room and scratching the injection zone…we left.” Claudette added, using a skinny metal stick to mix a fine powder with a vial of the Serum.

“After we left him in that lab he never returned to the camp and we never saw him again. We figured he was dragged into The Void…” I stalled and Joey finished for me.

“Or he really did find a way out and left you behind,” he says and Julie punches him in the shoulder. His eyes widened as he held the spot she hit. “What was that for?!”

“Regardless…we swore to ourselves that we would not blame ourselves for escaping a toxic situation. If Vigo found a way out…I know he’ll never forget this place.” I say slowly when Susie nods.

“Like that story we read, Telltale Heart. He’ll hear the heart beat of the people he left to die-” she stops when Julie shoots her daggers. “Um…yeah.”

“I have one more question,” Julie raises her hand. “Why are you guys treating that stuff like it is poison?”

Claudette stutters and clinks two vials together as she looks up at me and I nod down at her. Looking back at them I cross my arms over my chest.

“To Survivors, these things smell worse than roadkill on a summer day. Their smell is so potent that we learned-thanks to Jake-that the smell can cause adverse effects on us.” I adjust my mask. “Think of it like mercury, small doses aren’t going to hurt you…but too much will make you-”

“Madder than a hatter?” Claudette chimes in and walks over to Frank with a coffee mug full of a glowing white substance. “Help him drink this, hopefully it will work like with the Serum.” She hands the mug to Susie who nods her thanks and flashes a light blue rubber banded smile at Claudette.

“How’d you come up with the antidote?” Julie asked, leaning down on her knees.

“It was after Jake trapped The Huntress for Vigo’s experiments. I…couldn’t bring myself to listen to her screams anymore so I gave her my first attempt at an antidote and the affects of the Serum went away almost right away. Vigo…was pretty angry with me for ruining his experiment and made me throw everything I had used for it away…I kept all my notes though…right here.” She pointed at her noggin and I smiled.

Claudette was so smart, Vigo only made me his apprentice because he assumed I was, but Claudette was way smarter than any of us and I think that intimidated him. I couldn’t even remember when he had referred to her without sounding condescending to her inquiries and suggestions.

“Hey, maybe that’s what happened to Vigo?” Joey ponders aloud. “Did you guys wear masks back then?”

“We did because we couldn’t stand the smell, Vigo said he was just used to it.” I said as Susie set down the mug beside the chair; empty.

“Febreze commercials would have loved him,” Frank says, his voice sounding clearer already. “That whole nose blind thing,” then he mimics an alarm buzzer and Susie picks up with him happily.

“Someone sounds better already, how do you feel?” Claudette asks and carefully removes her gloves, making them turn inside out on her arms.

“Better than a minute ago so can we please get me out of this duct tape prison?” He asks but as Joey stands up and brandishes his curved knife/brass knuckle weapon he points at us over his shoulder.

“Do you promise that you will not attempt to injure them?”

“Worst thing I’ll do is suck his cock in front of you,” Frank says and Claudette turns her face away from me while Julie giggles.

“I’m going to ask you…not to do that.” I say, fighting through the embarrassment.

“My blue balls didn’t peace the fuck out just because I tried to kill you a minute ago.” Frank complains when Joey cuts him free and that’s when a loud crash of thunder startles us all.

The sound of millions of tiny raindrops pounding my apartment were roaring loud and Frank standing up and shaking himself out had my chest grow warm. He’s alright now…he’s Ok.

“So…now that I’m not madder than a hatter and we know what this Blight is…we need to get back to the Killer Camp before Evan gets trigger happy.”

“Trigger happy? With what?” I ask and the look on Franks face makes my blood run cold.

“Evan declared open season on (f/n), she’s a dangerous person with her perk ‘Take One For The Team’ and he plans on sending her into every single Trial to wear her down. Because of how successful you guys have been in avoiding Sacrifice, The Entity is starving and losing the ability to keep this place stable. The whole game has changed and she’s in big trouble if she gets nabbed by-” Frank is cut off by what sounds like The Nurse’s shriek, distant but still unmistakable.

“The Nurse?!” Claudette yelps, standing up and knocking over the tea tray, breaking my coffee pot.

“Sally’s at the border…she knows about us Dwight; we can trust her.” He rushes back into my room and returns with his mask while the other three members of The Legion adorn their masks.

“Why is she there?” I ask as they start towards my front door, Susie returning Frank’s knife to him.

“Sally was watching the Trial for us, keeping an eye on (f/n) for me. She was supposed to watch till the end of it but it’s still dark out…its not over yet. If she’s back before its over…that means that something bad just happened to (f/n) and we need to go back!”

“To the Killer Forest?” Claudette asks as they leave my apartment.

“Yeah, stay here. The Entity is desperate for sacrifices right now so it’s revealed itself in the center of our camp. Tell everyone to stay away from our forest, no matter what!” he orders before leaving us behind in the hushed humming of the rain and rumbling thunder above.

“The Entity is actually in their camp?! (f/n) is in big trouble…” she trails off.

She can see me shaking in my place. Frank left us here for our own safety and just told us to stay away…but (f/n) is in trouble and if the whole Killer roster is rallying to tunnel her down…I’m not going to stand back and watch.

“Claudette…” I start but she nods her head to me…she knows what I’m doing without me having to say.

She follows behind me as I rush out the door and down the stairs, outside is an absolute shit storm but all that noise overhead should be enough to cover any noise we make above a whisper as we started towards The Killer Forest; following the footsteps The Legion left behind.


	11. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As The Realms continue to decay and fall apart, The Killers rally together to discuss Wicked's presence...but unexpected guests throw a wrench and its time for everyone to be on the same page...and perhaps the final page...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Book 2.  
Book 3 comes out Jaunary 3, 2020 at 5pm pacific  
Holy moly...I'm so excited!!! I am resoundingly appreciative of all the support I've recieved, kudos and comments alike; which I love reading!  
Share my work around to help me out and continue to enjoy! I'll be opening commission requests at the end of this series.  
See you all for Book 3: Unbroken

The thunder was rumbling, the wind was whipping the shit out of us on our way back and I could have sworn I heard a tree fall somewhere in the woods. The sky was dark but slightly lit up by the forever full moon in the sky behind those brooding clouds. Every time the lightning cracked across the sky, it would meet or cross over the moon and I waited for it to explode or crack. This place was truly changing and this was all we had known for so long, to see it starting to fall apart was almost surreal…almost.

Looking back, I could see how the storm had us all looking like drowned cats, Julie’s long and usually flowing hair was plastered to her jacket and her mask looked like it was crying, never managing to even smudge the blood splatters on it.

Susie’s bright pink hair still stood out like a beacon in the dark but it was a more subdued magenta and less of a neon pink with faded white ends. Her heavy sweatshirt protected her better from the downpour but her leggings looked like they’d molded to her legs, making the small rips in them even larger.

Joey’s mask kept sliding off the bridge of his nose because of the rainwater weighing it down so he was swearing under his breath, retying it for the fourth time; a little tighter than the last to keep that from happening.

I couldn’t imagine how I must have looked; I was half dressed since my shirt was at Dwight’s and in my panic to dress earlier, I’d busted the zipper on my jacket. I turned to face them and started adjusting my belt, making them stop.

“Ok…quick refresher?” I say as I tightened my belt until I felt sure I could run without problems. “We’re pretending that nothing has happened, nothing has changed, we did our job and we’re coming back from being assholes. Got it?”

Susie raises her mask; her brow is furrowed and I can feel her apprehension. “Yeah but…are you Ok?”

“Fine, why?”

“Your eyes and hair are still glowing; they’ve been glowing this whole time.” Joey says and I kinda squint at him.

“Were you just going to let me walk out there looking as suspect as a man can look?” I asked and he flipped me off.

“I need a laugh; this night has been too heavy for my taste.” He says and I can’t fight the smile that comes to my face.

“Fuck you man,” I laugh and start pulling my hoodie up, making sure my hair is under it properly and then pulling my mask on. “How do I look?”

“Like a Backstreet Boys reject.” Joey says and the girls giggle.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Timberlake can get all of this.” I reply and Susie squeals and claps quickly, making Joey sigh.

“Why is everything about sex with you?”

“Because he gets it all the time?” Julie jeers and Susie stifles her laugh, Joey shakes his head.

“Forget it, let’s get this over with you whores.” He starts walking again and we follow suit.

The Killer Camp is something straight out of a nightmare as we walked over. The Entity, in its massive tree form had fewer bodies hanging from its branches than I recalled and the few that remained had the tiniest of orange glows to where their hearts would have been. The tree was almost pulsing with that same orange sap I’d seen at Dwight’s and as my eyes traveled downward…I could see more of the Pustula’s blooming at the base!

They were like fleshy mounds of discarded skin with tiny little black thorns sticking out everywhere and twitching with life. I honestly felt sick looking at them, it was hard to believe that the aroma they put off was so sweet.

Evan was standing before the tree with the other Killers surrounding him in a semi-circle and all eyes were on us as we joined the ranks.

“Good, everyone’s here.” Evan says when Danny opens his damn mouth.

“Evan…I have a complaint...” he raises his hand.

“Danny, if it has anything to do with Frank’s abs…no one wants to hear it.” Evan quips, placing his fingers into the eye holes of his mask and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Danny glares at me and lowers his hand slowly. “Slut,”

“Jealous,” I retort and I hear little snickers around me as Evan looks over us all, crossing his arms.

“Ok, we’ve got a serious situation. Something in the Trial has gone wrong and we’re going to have to act fast so we can stop her.” He says and I feel a little red flag go up. “The Wicked has returned to The Realms and (f/n) is gone,” I feel my heart drop faster than I ever knew possible as he kept talking. “The Wicked, for those of you who haven’t been here as long as others, was a banished Killer than never even saw an active Trial before being dragged to The Void. She’s an absolute abomination, imagine Jefferey’s personality but articulate and irritatingly intelligent.”

“What…what do you mean she’s gone?” I ask, trying not to let slip how freaked I am.

“(f/n) was Mori’d by the new Killer and I initially thought she was just going to activate her Perk…but something’s gone wrong.”

“What do you mean?” I ask when Philip rings his bell suddenly and starts walking around us.

“Don’t mind me, rain makes me look anorexic.” He jests.

“Boy have I got news for you about the air,” Amanda jeers and another small wave of snickers as Philip says nothing.

“Wicked has somehow escaped The Void and taken over (f/n)’s body, using her as a vessel. As some of you know, when we do well, The Entity bestows gifts upon us. My gift was the gift of knowledge, my gift was functional up until the beginning of tonight’s Trial. I can’t ask for new information but I will tell you what I do know, (f/n) and Dwight must have had a spat of some kind because Wicked can’t simply possess anyone she wants. (f/n)’s will to survive was weak enough for Wicked to slip inside and take control.”

Evan launches into who Wicked is, who (f/n) was supposed to be and the process of (f/n) being groomed for this place ever since she killed Gerald Fitzpatrick. She persevered through everything, every awful thing that happened to her in life she blitzed and came out on top. She ruined The Entity’s plan and almost dodged this place…but it wouldn’t leave her alone for some reason!

She came here…fought through horrible torture, brutality and agony and still kept her spirits high enough to raise the spirits of those around her…that stupid party. She even lowered her walls to let Dwight and I in…and I crushed her fragile heart. She was vulnerable and sad because of me and my actions...this is _my_ fault!

I felt the guilt pool in my belly and I knew the others could feel it too as they huddle closer to me, trying to offer me comfort.

_You had no way of knowing_

_This is NOT your fault_

_If anything, Danny’s at fault for meddling_

I tried to accept their words but it was hard to push the blame from my shoulders as I thought about it more. No matter what way we twisted this…I was still somewhat responsible for her pain.

When Evan started walking us through who the current Killer was and who our new Survivors were, I heard the faintest of breaths near my head.

“Don’t move, don’t freak out.” Philip whispered to us.

Silent and still we remained, I still had my arms crossed over my chest when Julie stepped around me to stand next to Susie and let Philip get closer. I stared straight ahead and focused hard on the figure beside me, trying to make out his words through the thunder. I was hoping I was hearing wrong.

“Dwight and Claudette are in the bushes behind us. Remain calm, I’ll send them away…Evan already took Kate and the two new ones, he’ll settle for nothing less than a full team kill.” He warns and I let out a steady breath to keep my cool.

Does Dwight just not know how to take direction!? I said to stay away from this place no matter what!! Philip just warned me how intense things have gotten here while we were gone and now Dwight’s brought The Entity a fucking dinner date!

“Frank,” Susie whispers against my shoulder and I look down at her and can feel the panic rising in her chest. “Danny’s gone,” she whispers when the hushed chatter is broken by the sound of Claudette screaming from the bushes.

All eyes are drawn to the bushes as Danny drags both of them out of the brush by the backs of their shirts. They’re both kicking and struggling to get away but it doesn’t nothing but cover them in mud as he deposits them before us.

“Look at who I found here; Casanova and his mistress. I bet I know why (f/n) got her feelings hurt.” He makes a tear wiping motion at his face and remains where he stands to keep them from running.

“Danny, cut the crap!” Evan orders as he walks over and surveys the find.

I’m freaking out! What the hell can I do? If I move to help Dwight, Claudette gets left and he’ll hate me for that. If I only help her, I leave him and that will just kill me inside. If I don’t help then all the work I put into protecting us will mean nothing! If I did help, then everyone would know about us and they’ll target them on purpose and I’ll be punished.

“Well, looks like someone didn’t learn from his last visit here.” Freddy mocks, scraping his knives across Dwight’s cheek before pulling away and leaving the tiniest of cuts on his right cheek.

“I guess Bubba went a little to easy on him before, you’d think being skinned and hung like steak would teach the boy a lesson.” Amanda taunts, flicking his glasses. “Maybe we should try my methods, I built something for (f/n) so it might be tight on him…but it will be fun for all of us.” She says and there are a few excited utterances from around us.

“I say we hit him where it hurts…” Danny says then grabs Claudette by her hair and pulls her back, despite her struggling and screaming. “Let’s fuck with his little side piece!”

“Please, don’t!” he tries but Freddy grabs his shirt front and pulls him forward. “I’m begging you, leave Claudette alone! She followed me here, just let her go!”

Danny shrugs his shoulders and pulls out his knife, slicing the hair in his hand and letting her fall onto her hands. She raised her muddy hands into her hair and surveyed the damage as Danny waved at her, still holding it. Her whole ponytail had been lopped off and weather all the water on her face was from rain or her own eyes was impossible to tell.

“I let her go,” he laughs then starts throwing bits of her hair over them like rice over newlyweds. “I say we give these two a honeymoon since they care so much about each other.” He says and Freddy loudly clings his knives together in the air. Jefferey steps up with a sickening cackle and throws Claudette over his shoulder; kicking and screaming.

“Be gentle, Jeff! You can’t see bruises well on her natural camouflage!” Danny mocks and Jefferey’s smile despite Claudette’s desperate yells make my belly backflip.

We’re suddenly sprayed with blood as Jefferey’s throat opens up and he drops Claudette on her side; clutching his throat with the other hand. Freddy stands up straight only to have the back of his knee sliced and a T-kick to the back, pushing him away from Dwight.

Everyone watches in absolute shock as Joey helps Claudette up and Susie does the same for Dwight, guiding them away and acting as a barrier between us and them; knives at the ready.

“Um…Frank, something is wrong with your hoard of drop outs.” Danny says but I just stuff my hands in my pockets.

“No…they did exactly what I told them to…you just can’t hear us.” I walk over and join their ranks, pulling out my own knife and standing between Joey and Susie.

Evan pushes his way to the front and I could feel the daggers he was giving me, hellfire in his eyes.

“Frank, what the hell are you doing?” he scolds.

“What I damn well feel like.” I retort quickly, tightening my grip on my knife.

“Frank, I’ve let you play your favorites for a while but I’ve had enough. You can’t be the only one to Kill Dwight and torture (f/n). If we all did that, we’d get bored really quick.” Evan says as he crosses his arms.

“It’s not about favorites,” I say and I feel Dwight put a hand on my back.

“Frank, you can’t-” he starts but I hiss at him over my shoulder.

“Actually, I _can_ and because you don’t know how to take a warning, I _have_ to!” I’m beyond pissed that he followed me here and I’m scared as hell that I’m not going to be able to protect him or Claudette.

“Dude, what even was the point of all that bullshit earlier if you were gonna just do this?” Danny says and I can see all eyes travel to him, Evans too.

“Danny…” Evan warns and the fucker giddily spills the beans.

“Well…remember that weakened will to survive you just mentioned? Yeah, it’s his fault; not our Dwighty boy. Sorry for letting you take the blame Dwight,” he says solemnly before pointing at me. “Dwight, Frank and (f/n) have been fucking around ever since she showed up…like a love story written by The Brothers Grimm. They’re his lovers, not his toys and he hasn’t been possessive of them, he’s been _protecting_ them! I still have the video I got that proves it too.”

“You dirty rat!” I yelled, pointing my knife at him. “I knew you had more!”

“You idiot, thank you for proving my point!” he laughs and I grind my teeth together.

Evan doesn’t say anything, he walks over to me and I can feel that aura he has about him, his unnerving presence that he carries with him everywhere he goes; inside and outside of the Trials.

“Frank, have you completely lost your mind!? She was brought here to be a Killer!” he gestures at me.

“And it didn’t work.”

“Do you have any idea how serious this is, we’re all at risk if The Entity dies!” his voice is cracking but instead of hearing prepubescent squeaks, I can hear bestial growls. “We are cats in a cage that are ordered to chase around the mice! If the scientist dies, so do we!”

“Maybe I’d rather die than be someone’s fucking pawn! You may be content by living under someone else’s but not everyone is as spineless as you!” I yell right back, feeling the rage about to break out the back of my head.

He claps his hands together and takes a deep breath, as if calming himself but when he starts up again, he’s anything but calm.

“Ok, listen…she’s damned to be one of us anyways; that’s none of my business and I’ll admit that. My problem is-”

“I don’t care what _your_ problem is! We KILL people!!! We make people suffer! Yeah, I was a real asshole before but I never intended to kill people as a hobby like you did!” I felt someone try to grab my forearm as I stepped closer to him but I shook whoever it was off and put my knife back in its sheath.

My fists felt like they’d bleed if I squeezed any tighter and I felt that familiar rage building up inside my body as this monster of a man loomed over me as he did. He started roaring into my face, almost looking directly down to see me. While the size difference irritated me in this instance, I wasn’t about to back down now!

“Oh, of course! You didn’t pull those three down with you because you had nothing better to do?! Your life was going nowhere so you decided to take those little shits with you so you wouldn’t go down alone!” he yelled and I lost it.

I let one fly and I hit him square in his jaw, cutting my knuckle against the edge of his mask but forcing him to take a step to the side anyways. I shook out my fist and put my guard up, ready to take this further if I had to.

Evan looked at me and I could see his eyes were wide with shock.

“Did you really just do that?” he asked me easily. “You really think you’d stand a chance against me like this?” he asked, leaning down to look into my face, mask to mask.

“I don’t need to stand a chance…as long as they get away from here, that’s my goal.” He was right about one thing; tactically I might be able to outwit him but what I had on speed and what little boxing background I had…he had experience and wisdom.

“Do you think you have a say in what happens to anyone here? Even yourself?! You weren’t brought here on just a whim and you’re going to put yourself through hell for a fucking crush?” he continues to scold as I can’t help but feel a familiar upset in my chest, that same thing that had me hide from him all the time back home…whenever I shared a word with Clyde…we were always yelling.

“I know one things for sure, I wasn’t brought here to be your redemption for how shitty your dad was to you!”

“That’s enough!” Sally shouted after appearing between us in a puff of black smoke and orange lights.

I waited for him to keep up, to rebuke my upset…but he didn’t. He didn’t even raise his head now to look at me…as if he was ashamed.

“Ooh, plot twist.” Danny whispered to Freddy and they continued to watch us in silent awe…as did the rest of us.

Then it clicked…as soon as we got here, he took us under his wing and showed us everything about this place. Walked us through all that went into a sacrifice and stressed that we do not anger The Entity, helped us. He made us feel welcomed in a place where monsters were always commonplace and clear as day instead of hidden in the shadows.

He watched over us during Trials, taught us how to be better and even applauded when we pretended to be Survivors until they caught on; our creativity and ability to blend in.

He always rode me the hardest though, always told me how I had to be the example for the others since I was their leader; I’m the one that keeps us together so if I fell apart…so did they. He wasn’t just mentoring us…he was trying to _father_ us!

“Wait…was…were we brought here for _you_?!” I shouted feeling absolutely floored when Even gave the slightest of nods. “Are you fucking kidding me?! We were just some prize for you being a good boy all year!?”

“You guys killed _one_ guy in a panic, you are small fry here, not just because you’re young.” Freddy lingered on the last word like it was candy.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Evan’s voice is low and steady, making it that much more shocking when he grabs me around my throat. “I’m not about to let you damn all of us because your boner lasted longer than four hours.”

“Ouch,” Danny laughs as I’m raised up off the ground.

_Stay back!_ I order the others but I still hear one set of feet rush forward.

From my right side, Dwight latches onto Evan’s arm and weighs him down, letting my toes touch the dirt. “Stop, put him down! It doesn’t have to be this way!”

“Dwight, you know damn well that it does, now get off!” Evan looks like a massive bear compared to Dwight but he tightens his grip even as he’s shaken.

My heart pinches as I watch Dwight cling to Evan’s arm like a wet cat and refuse to let go, just to try and protect me.

“You didn’t learn anything from when Michelle died! You got in the middle of that and got yourself a few scars for your trouble! Now you think you’ll better your odds getting between Killers?! You must be the dumbest person on-” Evan’s eyes blow wide and he groans as he drops us and falls to his knees, clutching his crotch. Claudette had rushed up on my other side and kicked him in the family jewels as hard as she could. Now she stood there looking terrified of her own actions.

I gasped for air and turned towards Dwight, seeing Susie by his side. “Dwight,” I start and reach for him when we all turn to the sound of Claudette’s voice.

“I’m sorry…please…just stop hurting them!” she pleads when a loud whirring sound makes her back up.

Bubba starts screaming and revving his chainsaw and everyone clears the area; he takes no prisoners. Bubba looked at Evan as if he really were his father and seeing Claudette kick him…set him off!

He starts swinging his chainsaw madly, she backpedals and trips over Dwight’s legs; landing on him with a loud ‘oof’. Just then, his dominant chainsaw hand and the chainsaw itself hit the dirt and he squeals loudly as he crumbles to his knees over his bleeding stump. The chainsaw sputters the life out of itself and we can only stare as we see the culprit. Looking up, we’re stunned by the sight of Anna wiping the blood off her axe and stepping between us and them.

Really though, Anna is an absolute monster of a woman! She’s taller than most of us and she’s the only one that stands the same height as Evan, Adiris was just shy of them without her headdress. Her back to us made me feel like there was a brick wall in the way.

“What?” Dwight says incredulously as Susie pulls him and Claudette to their feet.

As I rush them behind me, keeping them as far from the others as we can, Amanda steps from the ranks, pulling her mask off. Her lips were blood red, her skin snow white and her eyes round and frightened!

“Почему? Почему ты бы так поступил?” She says, tears piquing at the corners of her eyes and we just stare.

“Whoa! Wait a fucking minute; you speak Russian?!” Joey exclaims behind me.

“Она спасла меня, я спасла ее. Я не хочу быть здесь вечно.” Anna replies and I shake my head as Evan looks as baffled as us.

“Can someone please explain what the fuck they’re saying?” he says but no one else seems to know Russian.

Anna puts her hand out to Amanda. “Давай, мы пойдем вместе.”

Amanda looks visibly upset by this and she shakes her head before pulling her mask back on, Anna lowers her hand when Amanda unsheathes her blade and cuts Freddy’s arm off before she joins Anna’s side.

“He had it coming,” she said and that was the crack in the damn that broke the floodgates.

One by one; Philip, Sally, Lisa, and Rin all came over to stand with us and I thought Evan would have stood up by this time but he was still kneeling; the pain from Claudette’s kick long gone for sure.

“I implore you all to reconsider…think about this carefully. You can’t forget how catastrophic this will be if we start drawing battle lines amongst ourselves.” Evan tries in a hushed tone but no one budges and he closes his eyes. “Fine…”

He stands up and we all stand in silence for a moment before Freddy reattaches his arm and Evan glares daggers at us. “Get them,” he says and it was like watching rabid dogs descend on a pack of hyenas!

Thomas looses his chainsaw and guns it right for us but Philip swoops in-despite no one seeing him-and snatches it from him, holding it high above his own head before tossing it as far as he could manage. As Thomas swings his mallet wildly, he nails Philip in the side and the man uncloaks but before Thomas can get in another shot, Sally appears and cuts a long strike across his back; opening him like a present! Thomas drops to his knees as Philip rights himself and disappears again.

Sally disappears then reappears just before Herman as he lets a massive shockwave out through the earth. Everyone-standing with us and against us-gets a few volts and we’re all brought to our knees but then she wildly begins hacking away at his left arm until it falls off! I guess he took that personally because he uses that stump to press against her face, waterboarding her with blood then grabbing her around the neck with his good arm.

She however, disappears before he can do much and he gets another unexpected strike when she returns and nearly decapitates him with her bone saw!

Michael appears just then and stabs Sally in the back, easily piercing her tiny frame and making her scream louder than we’ve ever heard! He however, gets blindsided by Anna letting one of her hatchets fly into the side of his head, knocking him back but doing little to stop him. She prepares her axe for a hand to hand fight as I continue backing away, pushing Dwight and Claudette back as well.

“Guys…no matter what happens…we don’t stop!” I say and we all ready our knives when I feel Dwight’s hands on my shoulders. “Not now,”

“The Wraith,” he says and I freeze as a tiny cold bottle is pushed into my free palm, smooth and full to almost the brim, topped with a cork.

“Throw it and run, we’ll do our best to keep them back.” I hear Philip’s voice and I nod; as much as I wanted to fight…I had to get them out of here first! They weren’t safe until they were back in The Survivor Forest!

I look down and the thing Philip gave me is a too full bottle of the Afterpiece Tonic! It’ll jar everyone…but give us a cover to escape!

“Get ready to run,” I steady myself. “On three,”

_They’re going to chase us; they won’t let us go._

“One,”

_I know they are, but we’re faster._

“Two,”

_What about (f/n)?_

_I have to trust her, if anyone can best that creepy bitch, it’s her._

“Three!” I toss it up so that it comes straight down in the middle of the fray and the entire group is engulfed in the purple smog; erupting shrill coughs and cries of frustration.

I grab Dwight’s hand and start running, Claudette following right beside us. We’re past the tree line in a flash and racing towards the Survivor Forest, once we cross that border; we’ll be safe! As fast as we’re going, I can feel someone’s eyes on our backs and I know who it is without even having to look.

I swing Dwight and push him to go ahead of me, letting go of his hand and skidding to a stop, raising my knife to meet Danny’s; bringing us face to face like knights!

“Damn you, Danny! This is all your fault!” I yell and push him back, making him stumble but he stays up.

“Puh-lease! You’re the one that went and got a hard on for a Survivor, Herman was right, wasn’t he? You were going to toy with her…but you got swept up in your own game.” He teases when a growling from the bushes makes us both turn just in time to see Lisa leap from the trees and dig her teeth into Danny’s throat, ripping his mask off and clawing deep into his face. His gurgled screams are the only sound that comes out as he fights and struggles to get her off.

I nod my thanks and turn to catch up to the others. Just as I catch up though, Joey darts ahead and tackles Herman, lying in wait for us. Joey starts letting loose on this guys face, ripping off his head gear and making the already fucked up looking guy an even bloodier mess.

“Jo-“ I start but he doesn’t stop.

“JUST RUN!” He orders and I see what’s about to start happening…I’m reluctant but I can hear them coming, spreading out into the trees to try and get the better of us!

“Come on,”

“Joey!” Susie cries but I pull her along by her wrist. “I love you baby!” she screams as we go and just as we leave that small clearing, we can hear Herman’s sadistic laughter pick up. He’s knocked Joey down and he stepped onto his chest, he’s mocking him…low man on the totem pole to die first.

Joey keeps fighting but Herman soon has help and as Michael turns him over onto his belly, Herman unleashes hell on him and we can feel Joey’s heart lose its proper rhythm and stop. We all feel that painful halt in our chests and Susie lets out a brokenhearted sob as we continue running. I have to tug on her to keep running because she stumbled but she picks up the pace with us.

Julie calls out to her, “Keep going, we have to! Joey made that sacrifice for us, we can’t let him down!” she says and Susie keeps running, heartened by her words and starts to head the pack.

As she gets to the front of us, we can hear what sounds like a motor sputtering and approaching rapidly. Julie looks at me and takes a deep breath before skidding to a halt and turning tale; going back!

“Jules!” I demand as we stop as well but she glares at us.

“Keep running! I love you guys!” she said as she disappeared into the bushes and I bite my tongue as I once again grab Susie and push her to the front while I keep myself between us and whoever might come next!

Dwight and Claudette are starting to slow down, I accidentally step on the back of Dwight’s shoe and he nearly loses it but he keeps running. “Don’t slow down, we’re almost-” I’m cut off.

Susie and I both let out a harsh gag as we feel Julie get impaled on the chainsaw, ripping into her belly and spraying her blood around the field like a sprinkler. She’s raised up into the air and her body is snapped in two, the chainsaw ripping through her spine like tissue paper!

“Oh God!” I gag as Susie’s sobs are getting worse as we continue running.

“Frank!! I can’t do this!!! I can’t!!” she begs but Dwight pushes against her back to keep her going!

“Just a little further, we’re almost there!” He pushes her again and she continues to speed up, keeping her place at the front of the pack.

Just as we’re nearing the last few yards to the boarder…we hear a loud and debilitating sound of hacking laughter. Susie’s eyes blow wide as she fears for a split second that I’m going to make her stop…thinks for a split second that I made Julie and Joey give themselves up for us…thinks for a split second…that I’m the worst thing to ever happen to her.

I close my eyes and stop running, I hear them all stop as I catch my breath.

“Frank, what are you doing?! We’re nearly there!” Dwight tries to plead with me but I’m not listening.

“Dwight, listen to me.” He tries to talk over me but I grab his cheeks and make him look at me. He keeps trying to talk so I pull my mask off, glowing eyes and all and he finally stops.

“Ssh, you need to listen to me…very carefully. Evan already took Kate and the two new Survivors somewhere; I don’t know where they are but he wants one more Survivor to revive The Entity. Don’t return to these woods without a plan, please!! I’m begging you; you have to go back and regroup. (f/n) is still trapped with whatever that thing is, The Wicked, remember that name. (f/n) is stuck somewhere in the new map! I don’t know what’s going to happen to us once we all heal…but once you cross that line, take care of yourselves…and Susie.” I kiss him, fleeting and with bated breath but still enough to send firecrackers up on my skin before I walk over to Susie.

I start digging through her pockets without asking and find my target; the defaced smiley faced pin that we’d made our own…we each had one; The Legion’s calling card.

“I’m the biggest mistake that ever walked into your lives and it was a mistake for me to drag you guys down with me. I had no one and once I had you guys, I never wanted to let go. I’m sorry for being so selfish,” I say and she raises her mask, revealing her terrified eyes and baby face.

“Frank, please!” she’s still crying really hard but I wipe her tears away, letting her cling to my hand.

“I don’t even know if this is going to work but I owe it to you to at least try, if I fall apart so does The Legion…so maybe this will work.” I break the pin in two and she gasps, crying harder. “You’re not in The Legion anymore. It might be the only good thing I’ve ever done for you…I’m sorry! Please…GO!” I demand and step back.

She’s reluctant…I can see it in her eyes even as they’re overflowing with tears but she pulls her mask down and grabs Dwight and Claudette, pushing them towards the boarder and running behind them…keeping herself between them and whoever would come next; trying to be brave for me.

They were good kids before I got involved…everything bad that’s happened in my life is my own fault...I guess I had to pay for it sometime.

I turned around and looked up as the bottle flew up and towards where I stood…this was going to be…unpleasant.

*SHATTER*

Finally passing the string of flowers should have felt like crossing the finish line in a race for our lives…but it wasn’t. It was nothing like a victory at all. My chest was on fire and my eyes were starting to blur and fog as my hot tears began to steam my glasses up.

Frank let us go…he made sure we got back and he plead his sorrows…as if he were saying goodbye. My heart was aching in my chest as I thought about what that meant, if he were actually saying goodbye…what was I going to do? I felt lost again, as if it were my first day here! The two people I’d come to love more than anyone I’ve ever known were lost to me now…how was I going to help them?!

Gathering my breath, I realized that Frank had given me the only opportunity that we had to pull ourselves together and try to escape! We can regroup and figure out how we can mount a rescue, he told me that Kate and two other Survivors are trapped somewhere. They want a four-man kill so we have time to save them!

This was our only chance, we had to go get them out of wherever they were being kept and-

“Susie, come on.” Claudette’s voice broke me from my thoughts.

Susie’s mask hits the dirt and I see that she is standing right on the line to The Killer Forest. Her eyes are big and murky with tears, she’s completely white and her hands are shaking horribly!

“I…” she clutches her belly as she starts breaking down, her numbness waning.

“Susie?” Claudette asks again, softer.

Susie drops to her knees and curls into a ball, drawing us both back to her.

“I…I can’t…I can’t feel them…I CAN’T FEEL THEM ANYMORE!!!!” she sobs and we try to pick her up but she pushes us back over the line and we see Trapper standing in the trees behind her.

“Susie!” I yell but she just shakes her head, her eyes starting to glaze over.

“Go…” she says numbly and seems to compose herself as she smiles at us weakly, tears still pouring from her eyes. “I…I can’t leave them.”

Reluctantly, I turn and start leading Claudette into the safety of The Survivor Forest.

I can feel eyes on my back as I let the tears fall, I was always such a damn cry baby but I couldn’t help it. It was just who I was…a big old cry baby…Frank laid himself out, leaving Dwight in my care to keep me from dealing with that creepy clown…to protect me. He didn’t even know if it would work…but he kept me away from it. I couldn’t feel whatever was being done to him…but I could feel Evan standing behind me as I cried out all the tears I had left…I’d never let them have anymore.

“Are you going to make me have to drag you back?” he asked me evenly and I shook my head.

“Just…give me a minute. You owe me that much.” I say, trying to sound tough but that’s ruined by my sniffling.

He waits, quietly as I gather myself and stand up, dusting off my knees. I turn to look up at him and even though I know my cheeks are still wet and my eyes are still puffy; I glare at him as hard as I can.

“Let’s go,” he says and gestures back to the camp.

“You know, Frank doesn’t know how to accept help from grownups; childish as it sounds. Why trust people now when it’s never worked out before…its why he trusts us. He was never going to accept you…as a father or mentor or anything…you haven’t given him a reason to.”

“I don’t want to nor do I need to-” he starts but I turn on my heel and he stops.

“That’s not what I’m saying…if you can’t figure that out…you’ll never understand him…like your father never understood you.” I said and his eyes grew wide behind his mask. I waited for him to hit me, yell or do something horrid but he just shook his head and pointed for me to keep walking.

Arriving in the Killer Camp was like watching kidnapped soldiers held at gunpoint by the opposing army! Everyone that had stood with us had been overpowered and captured, forced to sit on their knees and wait at the base of the tree. Made to grovel at the feet of The Entity; so to speak.

Even gestured for me to kneel beside Frank, Julie and Joey who all looked like they’d been put through a paper shredder. Julie couldn’t help but wrap her arms around me, Evan looked like he was about to say something but he just lowered his head.

“Ok…this is not a thing I thought I would ever have to do. I warned you not to draw battle lines…but no one heeded that warning. Since the usual punisher is busy keeping us all _alive_…I’ll be doling out the punishments.” He growls when he looks up at Philip and lowers his head. “Philip…you’re going to be coming with me. Please, don’t make me have to hurt you.”

Philip stands up and sets down his bell and weapon at the base of the tree as we all watch silently.

“I have never feared you for a moment since meeting you, I know what I’ve done and I stand by it as I’ve stood by you.” He goes and stands behind Evan, unmoved by any of this…like a statue.

“Herman…take Sally.” Evan says and Herman punches Sally in her back, knocking her from the air and to her knees.

He viciously grabs the bag on her head and unmasks her, revealing her head of red hair and beautiful heart shaped face, red rose lips and big blue eyes. He then proceeds to shock her until her eyes roll back then lifts her up like a Survivor and carries her away.

Julie squeezes me as we wait, muttering that it’s going to be Ok…even though we know damn well it’s going to be as far from Ok as it can get! We’ve never been punished like this, its never been a spectacle of a thing, I was terrified!

“Bubba…” he hesitates then bows his head. “Take Lisa,”

Before Lisa can even make a sound, she’s bludgeoned by the sledgehammer and her hair falls out of its loose hold, covering her face with the dreads. She’s dragged off by her hair and I’m shaking harder than I have ever…even when I ran away from home.

Lisa was devoured and tortured by cannibals before this place…him sending her away with Bubba was mean spirited and pure evil! She’d likely relive all the horrible things she’d had done to her all over again…and then some.

“I don’t even think Adiris or Michael have any idea what was just happening so…I don’t know...they’re probably going to be doing Trials until we sort this out.” He spots Michael standing off by himself. “Hear that Michael; overtime. You know what that means?” he asks and Michael just looks at his knife. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Thomas…take Rin.” He says and the girl hears her name and vanishes, Thomas turns on his chainsaw and makes off after her.

“Jefferey…” he stops and looks over us.

Julie squeezes me tighter and I squeeze right back…he’s five kinds of pissed off with us right now; we know who he’ll pick.

He sighs as looks us over, here it comes. “Take Anna.”

“What?!” Amanda yells but she’s held down on her knees by Freddy and Danny.

Jefferey smashes a bottle over Anna’s face, knocking her mask of and her hair falls out of it’s tight bun; revealing her long black locks. Her jaw is strong and there’s a small scar under her right almond shaped eye. Her face is beautiful and foxlike, her eyes are large but closed as he grabs the strap of her harness and starts dragging her away into the darkness.

“Danny…take Amanda and tag along with Jefferey…make her watch.” He says and Amanda unsheathes her blade only to have Danny cut the back of her knee before she can stand.

“You’re a fucking animal, Evan! You’re worse than anyone on this roster!! You hear me!?!” she cries out as Danny disarms her and slaps her across the face.

“Pipe down junkie; lets go. Wouldn’t want you to miss anything!” Danny yells in elation as he cuts all the tendons in her limbs to keep her from struggling then drags her away.

Evan walks up to us…we’re the only ones left. Frank glares up at him with more hate in his glowing eyes than I’ve ever seen.

“You didn’t have to do that…not to them.” He says but Evan kneels down in front of him.

“Listen to me…if The Entity dies…we die! Do you understand me?!” he says and this look comes over Frank’s face…he’s realized something…but I don’t know what it is! Am I really not part of The Legion anymore?!! “Freddy,” he starts but the freak interrupts by shoving his finger knives through Frank’s throat, splattering blood on Trappers face who remains still and raising him up off the ground when tiny barbed wires shoot from the soil and into our legs, keeping us from going anywhere!

“Say no more, Evan…fucking with kids is my specialty.” He chuckles darkly and I stifle my tears, terrified of what was about to happen to us.


End file.
